Snake Charmers
by Hermisia Draco
Summary: The trio’s final year. The Dark Lord is vanquished and it seems as though life can go on as usual. Professor Snape is cleared of all charges and is back as the Potions professor. Hermione and Ginny find themselves in situations, which neither could hav
1. Chapter 1

SNAKE CHARMERS

Summary: The trio's final year. The Dark Lord is vanquished and it seems as though life can go on as usual. Professor Snape is cleared of all charges and is back as the Potions professor. Hermione and Ginny find themselves in situations, which neither could have foreseen. Can they make it through this year?

Authors' Notes: This is my first fanfic that involves a friend of mine. I have taken the liberty of writing the Hermione/Snape parts and she is writing the Ginny/Draco parts. I hope you all read and review, as this is her very first fanfic ever. Oh, and none of the characters belong to us… they belong to J.K. Rowling. Except Professor Lily O'Neill. Enjoy….

Chapter One

New Beginnings

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall only half-heartedly listening to the Sorting Ceremony. All she wanted to do was get to her Head Girl quarters and settle in bed with a good book. She absent-mindedly twirled a lock of her messy brown hair with her finger, completely unaware of the events going on around her. It was then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked to her left and saw Ginny staring at her with a look of concern on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, Ginny. I guess I'm just a little tired." Hermione responded.

"I didn't see you on the train," Ginny replied.

Hermione sighed. "I took an empty compartment to do some light reading."

"Oh… well… it's just that…" Ginny began.

"I'm fine!" Hermione stated in a hushed whisper, cutting her off. Ginny looked down at the table from the tone in Hermione's voice. Hermione closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down a bit. "I'm sorry, Ginny," she said yet again. "I guess I'm just really tired."

Hermione knew that Ginny's concern stemmed from the recent breakup of her brother, Ron, to Hermione. She had broken up with him over the summer holiday because all Ron wanted to do was sit in his room and snog her to death or fly around outside playing Quidditch with his brothers. Both of those things bored her to death because Ron was a virtual walking hormone. Not to mention that he was a very sloppy and inexperienced kisser. His intellect nowhere near matched her own and she secretly longed for more. Someone with whom she could just sit with and talk to for hours… not just someone that only had one thing on their minds. Although that would eventually come into play. Hermione was brought out of her musings when Professor McGonagall, the new Headmistress, cleared her throat for silence.

"Welcome, Students," she started and Hermione focused her attention at once of the stern professor. "There is much that needs to be said, especially to the first years, but first I would like to take a moment of silence for our dearly departed Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." Many heads bowed and Hermione followed suit. She willed the tears away before they threatened to fall and took a deep shuddering breath. McGonagall continued. "Professor Dumbledore would want all of you to continue your education and to remember him at his best. Do not be sad in your remembrance of him but strive to do his name justice by being the best. Now, as you all know, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students and no magic is to be done in the halls between classes… or any other time. Also, I have the pleasure of introducing our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Even though Voldemort has at last been vanquished, there are still many of his followers that are still out there. They cause a threat to this very day so caution must still be followed. Please join me in welcoming Professor Lily O'Neill. She is an ex-Auror and may help many of you in your years here at Hogwarts. She is also going to take over as Head of Gryffindor." Cheers rose from the Gryffindor table as Professor O'Neill politely waved from the staff table. "Now that you have all had your share of food and drink, please make your way to your houses."

People started standing up and filing out of the Great Hall. Hermione kept her distance from the other Gryffindors so she wouldn't have to pretend that her and Ron hadn't just broke up. _I should have never gotten involved with a friend, _she thought to herself. _Then things wouldn't have to be so awkward. _She reached the portrait, alone, and realized she had no idea as to what the password was. "Shit! I'm Head Girl. I should know these things."

As she ran her hand through her hair, the portrait swung open. She adjusted her eyes to the light coming from the common room and saw Harry standing there. "Hi, Hermione."

"Hi, Harry," she answered a little flustered.

"I was getting a little worried when you didn't show up here with us," he said. "Are you ok?"

Hermione could swear she heard an unasked question in his voice. The words _after what happened with Ron _seemed to be on the edge of this tongue. She sighed. "I'm fine, Harry. Just exhausted."

"Come in then." Harry stepped aside and noticed that Hermione hesitated. He looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Ron's gone up to the room."

Hermione slowly stepped into the common room and released the breath she had been holding. There were only a few students left in the room, talking and telling tales about summer holiday. Hermione desperately wanted to just get to her room and flop down on the bed… she only wanted sleep to claim her mind tonight… books seemed to have taken a back seat for now. She was about to head towards the stairs when Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned and met his green eyes. "Yes?" she asked.

"You can't avoid Ron, Hermione. You're bound to run into each other eventually."

Hermione took Harry's hand in hers and forced a smile. "I know. I'm just not ready yet."

"But Hermione," he began.

"Look, Harry, I appreciate your concern but you have things you yourself can not avoid… namely Ginny." Hermione let go of his hand and turned… ending their conversation. She didn't want to see Harry's expression to her comment so she hurriedly climbed the stairs to her Head Girl room. Once inside, she closed and locked the door then leaned back against it. Harry was right. She couldn't avoid Ron forever yet she just couldn't bring herself to face him. After all, she was the one who broke it off with him. Hermione sighed and walked over to her trunk. She pulled out her softest cotton pajamas, a pair of socks, and some fresh knickers. She made her way to her private bathroom, that the Head Girl and Boy were privileged enough to have, and ran a hot bath. As the tub filled she retrieved her bath soap, toothbrush and paste, towel, shampoo, and brush then she stripped off all her clothes. She sank into the hot water and closed her eyes.

After she bathed and washed her hair, she felt a little better. She brushed her teeth and tried to get the knots out of her hair. It always looked better wet… less bushy that way. She did her best and got dressed. She pulled the plug on the tub, extinguished the candle in the bathroom, and headed towards the bed. Sleep came quickly and she was blessed with no dreams.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Her first week of classes went by normally. She was the only one out of the three taking N.E.W.T. potions and was surprised to see Professor Snape back. She learned from Pavarti Patel that Snape was cleared of his crimes as it was learned that he helped in Voldemort's downfall. It was also learned that Dumbledore was, in fact, dying and had enlisted Snape's aide to help him end his pain and to fulfill some sort of oath that was made. But it seemed as though Snape did not really enjoy being back at the school. He was never at any meals and seldom spoke in class… depending solely on written instructions that were are the blackboard.

It was now the second week and things were finally falling into a routine. Hermione was sitting in the corner of the Common Room working intently on an Arithmancy essay that was due at the end of the month. She had completed a full three feet when she realized that she needed a certain book. She remembered seeing it in the library but seeing as it was midnight, she knew that the library would be closed. Not even being Head Girl would be a good enough excuse to be there so late but she really needed that book. She looked around and was glad to see that Harry was still awake… and alone. She walked over to him.

"Harry?" she asked quietly.

Harry jumped slightly from his seat but he quickly regained his composure. "Hermione? I didn't realize you were still awake."

"Just trying to finish an essay but… well…" She blew a strand of hair from her eyes as she found that words were escaping her.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow your cloak? I need a book and seeing that it is now past midnight…"

"But you're Head Girl," he interrupted. "Do you really need a cloak?" He sounded really tired.

"It's late, Harry. I can't go walking the halls like a professor. I should be in bed right now. But if I don't finish that essay, I'll never be able to sleep."

Harry sighed and stood up. "Wait here," he said and disappeared up the stairs. A few minutes later, he reappeared clutching his Invisibility Cloak. "Be careful."

"I will," she said as she reached for the cloak.

"I meant with my cloak," he responded with a smirk.

Hermione playfully punched Harry's arm and softly laughed. "Give me an hour."

Harry waved her away and sat back down to continue reading. Hermione rolled her eyes, slipped on the cloak, and carefully made her way to the library. The halls were blessedly free of people so she made it in no time at all. She placed a non-verbal spell to unlock the door then slipped inside. With her wand tip lit, she found the book she needed. She turned to go when the cloak caught on the edge of a table and slipped off.

"Damn," she muttered. She was about to take hold of the cloak when she heard someone behind her.

"May I inquire as to the reason you are out of bed so late, Miss Granger?" There was no mistaking that cold drawl and Hermione silently cursed herself for being caught.

She turned around and came eye to eye with Professor Snape's chest… seeing as he was almost a foot taller than her. "Um… well… you see…" she stumbled upon her words.

"I'm waiting."

"I needed a book for an essay I was working on, Sir," she said, the words rushing from her mouth.

"And you couldn't wait until the library opened in a few hours? I'm surprised at you, Miss Granger. Just because you are Head Girl does not mean that you can go traipsing about the school at such a late hour. Fifty points from Gryffindor for your lack in judgment." Hermione was about to protest but thought better and clamped her lips shut. Professor Snape, on the other hand, continued. "And I think a week's worth of detention as well."

Hermione gaped at him as he turned away and left the library. Angry, Hermione grabbed the cloak and stormed out… quickly walking towards Gryffindor Tower. Just as she had planned earlier, Harry had the portrait opened for her. She stormed in and sat down next to him, fuming. Harry looked over at her.

"Hermione?" he asked timidly. She didn't say anything… only stared into the dying fire. Harry placed his hand on top of hers. "What happened?"

"That man is horrible," she said through gritted teeth.

"What man?"

"Snape." That one word left a bitter taste in her mouth and she shuddered.

"Snape? He's here?" Harry asked concern etched in his voice.

"Oh, Harry… I forgot to tell you." Hermione explained everything to Harry even down to running into him at the library.

"Wow!" Harry took it all in… his eyes wide in shock.

"Harry, I'm a tad nervous. I mean… seeing him in class is one thing with all the students around, but alone?" She turned to look into Harry's eyes. "Do you think he can be trusted?"

Harry didn't answer right away… it seemed he was deep in thought. Finally, he spoke in a hushed whisper. "You said he was cleared of all charges, right?" Hermione nodded her head yes. "Well… then it should be ok, I guess. But I would still be cautious if I were you."

Hermione sighed. "I guess you're right." Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh geez, Harry, it's two in the morning! We'd better get to our rooms before Professor O'Neill catches us." Hermione stood up, hugged Harry, and climbed the stairs to her room. Once inside, she locked the door and fell onto the bed, fully clothed, as sleep overcame her senses. She would worry about Snape tomorrow… when her detention was to start.

A/N: Hope you like this beginning. Its rated M for future chapters. Sorry. Again, read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the character belongs to me they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

a/n: This is my first fan fiction ever, so it is really great to be doing it with a friend. I have the fun pleasure of writing Ginny and Draco, while she gets to write Hermione and Snape. So enjoy and review, I think that's what you're supposed to say anyway.

Chapter Two

It's Going to be a Long Year

It's been a week since classes started back and already Ginny Weasley was overloaded with homework. She shook her hair from her face and looked up the stairs. It was going to be a long walk to the Gryffindor common room.

"Let me help you," a voice said from behind her.

Ginny turned her head to see who it was, "Harry, its fine. I'm sure I can manage," she lied. She was willing to do anything to get away from him, even if it meant carrying a ton of books up at least fifty flights of moving stairs.

Harry ran his hand through his messy black hair, sensing her reluctance. He wished they could go back to the way things were before Dumbledore died. He missed looking in her cat shaped eyes, getting lost in the chocolate brown depths. And he loved running his hands through her red hair. He smiled just remembering how soft and smooth it was. Harry sighed to himself; he really had to stop torturing himself with these thoughts.

"Really, Gin, I don't see what the big deal is. I'm only offering to help carry your books."

He reached over and grabbed the books from her hands. Ginny couldn't help but notice he smelled like pine trees and fresh air. He must have just come from riding his Firebolt she thought to herself. She used to love riding with him, but now the only time they would be on a broom near each other was during Quidditch practice. He had grown taller since the last time she seen him and she did miss the hint of muscle under his robes. Not to mention how delicious he looked in his school robes. But Harry Potter broke up with her and she would have to except that fact.

"Geez, Ginny, how many classes are you taking?" Harry asked snapping her back to reality. "I think you have more books then Hermione did in her third year."

"Those books, Harry, are my homework and I have the normal number of classes," Ginny replied.

"Depends on whose normal," Harry quipped, "Mine or Hermione's?"

"Hermione's what?" Hermione asked coming up behind them.

"Harry was implying that I'm taking to many classes," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Ah," Hermione said with a great understanding, while trying to move her bushy chestnut hair from her face, "He wouldn't happen to have brought up my third year, did he?" She asked while pinching Harry.

"Bloody hell. This is the last time I offer to help any of you girls," Harry said with a wince.

When they got to the entrance to Gryffindor, Hermione had to practically yell the password over the fat lady's singing. Who, once again was trying to demonstrate her ability to break glass with her voice.

"Ugh, she is getting so annoying. I'm really going to have to say something to Professor McGonagall about her," Hermione said with a huff grabbing some of Ginny's books from Harry. "You want me to put these on your desk, Ginny?"

"That would be great," Ginny said watching as Hermione rushed off to the girls' dorm. She was slightly jealous that the only reason Hermione would go into the girl's dorm was to drop her books off. Hermione had the privilege of being Head Girl, which comes with a private bedroom and bathroom. Some people had all the luck. Don't get her wrong, being a prefect came with its perks to, but what she wouldn't do for her own room this year.

Shaking her head and taking the remaining books from Harry Ginny said, "Thanks. I think I can get it from here."

"Look, Ginny, we really need to talk," Harry said running a hand through his hair and exposing his scar. Ginny noticed that he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Ginny slowly raised her eyes to meet his. She sighed inwardly; he really did have the most gorgeous emerald green eyes ever. But there was no love in those eyes for her and she most assuredly wasn't going to be taken on a ride.

"Harry, you broke up with me. You either want to be with me or you don't. But you have no right to play with my heart," she whispered. _It is going to be a long year_ she thought as she walked away.

Harry watched Ginny leave to go to her room. She had developed over the summer. She was no longer the skinny little girl he used to know. Ginny Weasley was a woman and her body definitely rid all thoughts of her being a little girl. Harry watched her lush bottom as she walked away. Yes, he knew he was staring, but hey, how often do you see perfection.

"Hey, Harry," someone called.

Harry turned to see who it was. "Hey, Ron. I didn't see you there."

"That's cause you were to busy ogling my sister," Ron said with a smirk.

Harry was about to defend himself when he noticed the huge tear in Ron's robe. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story," Ron replied. "I was hoping Ginny would sew my robe up."

"Sometimes I think you forget you're a wizard Ron, I really do," Harry said shaking his head. He pointing his wand at Ron's robe and uttered the spell to fix it. "There, good as new."

"Thanks mate. Forgot I could do that," Ron said sheepishly.

"So what's up with Hermione? She seemed a little distant," Harry asked. Harry had never seen Ron's face get that red. It was almost the same color as his hair. Harry cursed himself for being so stupid. How could he forget those two had broken up? Ginny Weasley was definitely bad for his state of mind.

"I don't know what is wrong with her nor do I know what she wants." Ron walked away

angrily, leaving a very confused Harry in his wake.

Draco sat by himself in the Slytherin common room. He watched his fellow housemates and he noticed how happy they seemed. Yes, he knew it would be awkward coming back to Hogwarts after last year, but where else could he go? His father was locked up in Azkaban and his mother was dead. His silver eyes watered at the thought of his mother, but he quickly brushed the tears away. A Malfoy never cries… at least not in public.

"Man, Malfoy, you look exhausted," his friend said jerking him from his thoughts.

"That's because I am exhausted, Zabini," He said with a smirk trying to cover up his moment of weakness.

"So, who's the unlucky lady this time?" Zabini joked.

"No one you know," Draco gritted.

"So testy when you're cranky. Now tell me… who is she? Was she a good shag?" Zabini asked with a wicked grin.

"Some Hufflepuff girl. I'm sure you won't have a problem finding her. She will be the one in a state of shock, moaning my name," Draco teased.

Draco had drowned himself in a number of girls hoping one would help him forget… even if it was just for a little while. He dreaded going to sleep for he wasn't even safe in his dreams. His nightmares were getting worse every night. He knew some of the others heard his cries at night and it shamed him. Even though he knew no one, not even the cheeky bastard Zabini, would bring it up.

Draco slowly stood up and made his way up to his room, being Head Boy sure had its perks. Judging by how cozy Zabini and a fifth year girl were getting he figured his friend would be gone all night. He sat on the edge of his bed and sighed, he used to love his green and black sheets. Now all it did was remind him of things he wished to forget. He pulled off his socks and boots and lay slowly back in the bed. He tucked his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He felt sleep slowly close his eyelids and prayed for no nightmares tonight.

_Voices all around him, telling him to run… the ministry was here. Where are my parents? He thought. _

"_Draco there you are," his mother gasped. "You must run. If your father catches you he will kill you." _

"_I can't leave you mother," Draco whispered knowing it was futile. _

"_You must! The Dark Lord is dead… killed by Harry Potter," his mother whispered pulling him toward a closet that wasn't there before. "Go inside I will enchant it look like the wall so no one will see it. Do not come out till you hear everyone leave." His mother threw him in the closet with a strength not even he knew she had. _

"_Be safe mother," was all he could say before she shut the door. He heard her say a concealing spell. How did everything go wrong? He wondered to himself. _

"_Where is he?" he heard his father asked. _

"_He ran. I couldn't keep up. I tried to stop him but he got away," his mother stammered. _

_Draco heard a slap and his mother's cry of pain. His father would beat her until she told the truth. He heard a woman's laughter, Bella, his crazed aunt. _

"_Crucio," his father shouted. He heard his mother's screams. He grabbed the door handle shaking it trying to let himself out. His mother had charmed it so he could only be let out when no harm could come to him. He buried his head in his hands and sobbed. His father continued to torture his mother… her screams getting weaker by the minute. _

"_Avada Kedavra," his father shouted. Draco grabbed the handle of the door again… he had to get out. _

"_Go and find the boy," his father ordered. He listened as the footsteps disappeared. The door flew open and he ran over to his mother's body. Her once blonde hair dull and her eyes sucked of all life. _

"_No," he cried over her body. _

"NOOOOOOOO," Draco woke shouting. He looked at the clock; 4:30 am it read. Cursing himself for forgetting to put a silencing spell on his door he sat up. He hated his nightmares. Every night the scene replayed in his mind and every night he woke screaming. He hoped his father rotted in Azkaban. He pulled on his socks and shoes while shaking his head as if to clear it. He needed to get out for a few moments. It was late enough that he could take a walk without getting caught. He sighed as he left the common room. He knew it was going to be a long year.

A/N: Ok, guys, that's it for my first chapter so please review k. let me know if you love it or hate it and all that fun stuff.

Hermisia's A/N: Thanks to Jess Mess for reviewing. I'm glad you like it so far. Also, thanks to Justice's Quill, Jess Mess, and 0000DragonLover0000 for putting our story on their alert lists. It is greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oh well…

Author Notes: I hope you liked the first two chapters. As I said before, I'm writing the Hermione/Snape parts. My friend is writing the Ginny/Draco parts. It's her first fanfic ever so please… read and review. I really like getting reviews. So, here's my next chapter.

Chapter Three

Detention

The next day seemed like a blur it happened so fast. She was pacing the floor of the common room as Ginny watched her back and forth motions. "If you don't stop it, you're going to make me dizzy," she stated.

"Sorry, Gin," Hermione replied. "Just my nerves… I'll be alright, I guess."

"Anyone would be nervous if they had to serve detention with Snape."

Hermione sighed for the hundredth time and glanced at the clock over the mantle. "Well, I better go if I want to be on time," she said to Ginny.

"Watch your back," Ginny replied. Hermione watched her friend continue with her homework as she turned and headed out of the tower.

Hermione started her long trek to the dungeons, carefully avoiding the last students as they made their way to their perspective houses. How she wished she could just sit by the fire in her own common room and laugh with her friends. Instead, she would be in the drafty dungeons with the most hated professor doing Merlin knows what. As she passed by the Great Hall, the door opened and Ron stepped out. _Oh, just great, _she thought to herself.

"Um… Hermione… can we talk?" Ron stuttered, clearly nervous.

"Now?" she asked. "Ron, I'm on my way to detention. Can't this wait?" Hermione really didn't want to do this… especially not now.

"Oh… right… I didn't…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She did not have time for this. "Look, I'll be back later. If you're still in the common room when I return, we'll talk." She didn't wait for an answer but instead, walked around Ron and continued on her way. She made it to the classroom ten minutes earlier than she expected. She ran her hands down her school uniform, straightening every inch. She breathed deeply, willing her nerves to calm, and knocked on the closed door.

"Enter," Snape's voice drifted to her from the other side of the door.

Hermione opened the door and was met by a blast of heat coming from the normally cold room. She looked around and noticed several large cauldrons… their contents were steaming and bubbling furiously. Then she saw her professor. He was leaning over one of the cauldrons, intently stirring it's contents counter-clockwise. His greasy black hair had fallen forward, concealing his face. Hermione waited patiently for Snape to finish… all the while silently wringing her hands. After a few minutes, Snape stopped stirring and straightened up. He stretched a kink out of his back and pushed his hair away from his eyes. It was a purely innocent action but Hermione felt herself staring at him. She wondered what he'd look like without a shirt on… if he had muscles on that lean frame. It was then that his dark eyes met her brown ones. She couldn't see any emotion in those eyes and she silently cursed herself for having such inappropriate thoughts about a professor… especially Snape. She broke eye contact first as she looked at the floor.

"You're early," he stated flatly.

"Yes, Sir," she replied plainly.

"Tonight, you will be helping me brew some potions for Madame Pomfrey. It seems she is running low on certain ones in her stores. You will be tending and brewing the Dreamless Sleep Potion. The last three ingredients need to be prepared and added accordingly. If you need the steps, there is a book next to the cauldron." He finished giving the orders and went back to the cauldron he was currently standing near.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Snape had told her she would be helping him! She was sure she'd be cleaning something or other, without magic. She cautiously made her way over to where he had pointed earlier and looked down at the table. She knew instantly what the last three ingredients were. She pulled her hair back and secured it with the hair elastic she had on her wrist. She went straight to work, carefully slicing the tiny yellow flowers of the Maythen plant. After she put them in she started on the small Ocimum Americanum leaves. A hint of lemon filled her nostrils and she felt her nerves calm a bit. She finally squeezed the juice of the berries from the Arkenthos plant into the mixture and watched the potion turn a calming blue color. All that was left was to stir the potions clockwise then times and wait until the color disappeared… turning clear.

Without her knowledge, Snape watched her work. He noticed that during the whole time, she never once looked at the book. She brewed a perfect Dreamless Sleep potion from memory. He was quite impressed but would never acknowledge the fact. He walked over and stood behind her, peering into the cauldron.

Hermione stiffened when she felt the professor standing extremely close to her. Her pulse started to race and she inhaled deeply. Her sense of smell was flooded with freshly turned earth, pine needles, and mint and she realized they were coming from him. She tightly squeezed her eyes shut and willed her rapid breathing to slow. _Why is he affecting me this way?_ She thought. _He's mean, greasy, and horrible… and he's a professor!_ He had leaned over her shoulder so far that his hair tickled her cheek… and she realized it wasn't greasy at all. She felt her knees start to shake and she desperately needed something to hold on to before she fell to the floor. Without thinking, she grabbed hold of the lip of the cauldron. Big mistake, as she burned her hands.

She jumped back, crashed into Snape, and sent them both crashing to the floor. She landed on his lap and felt his arms holding on to her waist. Her hands were in pain and a sheen started to appear. "Merlin's beard!" Snape shouted. He pushed her off his lap, stood up, and started dusting himself off. Hermione just sat on the floor crying and looking at her hands. Snape noticed her and knealt down, taking her hands in his. "Why on Earth did you grab a scalding hot cauldron?"

"I… I don't… know," she sobbed.

Snape helped her to stand and led her over to the sink. He turned the cold water on and placed her hands underneath. "Keep them there," he started as he walked out of the room and into his office. He returned a few minutes later, turned off the water, and gently dabbed at her hands with a soft cloth. Then he opened a small bottle and smoothed an ointment all over. Her hands instantly cooled as she felt the ointment absorb into her palms. "It's late. You should head back to your house now. Take this and apply it once more before bed and again in the morning."

Hermione took the bottle and as their fingers brushed, she felt a tingle in her stomach. She swallowed and shook her head. "Thank you, Sir."

"I suggest you be more careful tomorrow. Goodnight, Miss Granger." Without waiting for a response, Snape wandered over to her potion and started filling vials. Hermione quietly left the classroom and made her way back to Gryffindor. It was indeed late as there was no one around.

After a while, she climbed through the portrait hole thoroughly exhausted. She saw a mop of red hair on the couch and winced as she remembered her run in with Ron earlier. She readied herself for the confrontation when she heard snores. She breathed a sigh of relief as she knew Ron would be passed out for the rest of the night. Nothing could wake him up now not even if Hogwarts was burning down. She crept up the stairs to her room, once again locking the door. She stripped off her school uniform, changed into shorts and a t-shirt, and took down her hair. In the bathroom, she spread the ointment again on her hands and set the bottle on the sink. Then she climbed into bed, extinguishing the candle on the table next to her. As she drifted off to sleep, thoughts of how hardened calloused hands could feel so good next to her own. A smile crept across Hermione's face as she fell asleep.

"Idiot Child!" Snape finished bottling the potions and with a wave of his wand, cleared the classroom. He stormed into his office, slammed and locked the door, and sat down at his desk. Opening a drawer, he pulled out a flask and unscrewed the top. "What was she thinking?" he asked himself as he took a large swig from the flask. The liquid inside made him wince as it left a burning trail down his throat. Snape took another gulp, winced again, and set the flask down.

He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. Images of her ran through his mind and he could have sworn he smelled a hint of vanilla in the air… the same smell he remembered coming from her earlier. The images that came to him next were not what he had expected. Images of losing himself into her caramel-colored eyes and feeling the softness of her skin against his rough hands. He snapped open his eyes and downed the last of the flask. He should not be thinking like this. Hermione was a bratty know-it-all even if she did have long beautiful legs.

Snape stood up suddenly, mentally smacking himself out of his delusions. He would have to rid his mind of these thoughts no matter what. He walked briskly over to his bookshelf, took down a rather large book, and brought it back to his desk. He opened the book and inside it was hollowed out to fit a bottle of brandy within. He removed the bottle, took off the top, and drank deeply. He would figure out what to do with the brainy girl tomorrow. Right now, he had to forget… it just wasn't right thinking of his student like this. Snape drank almost half the bottle before he slumped forward and fell asleep at his desk… drunk.

Author Notes again: Please, read and review. The next chapter is my friends. Thanks for reading. Again, thanks to JessMess for the review. It means a lot to me and my friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the Potter universe. Rowling does and she's a genius. LOL

A/N: Here's my chapter. I hope you like and please… read and review.

Chapter Four

Firewhisky Closets Trouble.

Ginny sat in the common room for a few hours after seeing Hermione off to her detention. She did not envy her friend having to spend every night this week in the presence of the dreaded potions master. She was just finishing up her homework assignments and was heading off to bed when Harry stood before her, blocking off the stairs to the girls' rooms. "Harry," she sighed in exasperation. "It's late and I'd like to get some sleep."

"Ginny, I really do love you," he said surprising her. She slid her hand down his cheek and Harry relaxed a little when she started rubbing his chin softly with her thumb, like she used to do when they were together.

"Then why can't we be together, Harry?" she asked, fighting back tears that threatened to fall. It felt good to be in his arms again.

His emerald green eyes looked into her chocolate brown ones. "I won't lose you. I can't risk Voldemort's followers using you against me."

"Voldemort is dead, remember? You killed him," Ginny said, trying not to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"But his followers aren't and until I destroy all the horcruxes they will find a way to bring him back from death," he replied, running his hands through her hair.

"And after all the horcruxes are destroyed, then what?" she asked hopefully. If he gave her one reason to wait, she would… no matter how small that chance was.

"I don't know," he answered looking away.

"Harry look at me," she whispered. He turned back and looked at her. He lowered his head slightly bringing his lips close to hers. Ginny lifted her head, silently willing him to kiss her. Harry brushed his lips over hers… the lightest of touches. She moved her head to deepen the kiss, but he pulled back.

"Ginny," he whispered staring into her eyes.

"Kiss me, Harry," she begged. Harry groaned deep in his throat. He pushed her against the wall and slanted his lips over hers. He kissed her with passion and frustration combined. Ginny thought she was soaring, never before had Harry kissed her like this. He rolled his tongue around in her mouth enjoying the little war they played. Ginny thought she was in heaven… at least until the old Harry came back.

She gasped in shock when he pushed her away. "That can't happen again," he said as he walked away.

With a huff of anger, Ginny stomped up the stairs to her room. All her dorm mates were fast asleep so she silently slid into her bed and tried to get some sleep. Ginny tossed and turned in her bed as thoughts of Harry and her schoolwork bombarded her mind. Before her run in with Harry, she had just finished her homework, including the two-foot long essay for potions on how love potions are bad for the mind. As she was thinking about potions, she spotted Hermione climbing the stairs. Ginny jumped out of bed. "Hermione," she called softly.

Hermione turned around and Ginny noticed that she quickly hid her hands in the pockets of her robe. "Hey, Ginny," she replied.

"So, how was it? Detention, I mean."

"Alright, I suppose. He had me working so hard that I just want to go to sleep."

"I seems as though Professor Snape has it out for all of us. I mean, just today he ridiculed me in front of everyone that my potion was the wrong shade of pink when a group of Slytherins turned their potion bright purple and he didn't say a thing to them!"

Hermione sighed. "Maybe we just don't understand his teaching style," Hermione stated and Ginny noticed a touch of anger in her voice.

"Are you alright?" she asked her.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and Ginny noticed that she tried to hide a slight sheen that had developed on her hands. "Sorry, Ginny… just exhausted. See you in the morning."

"Sure. Night Hermione." Ginny watched the Head Girl disappear up the steps and shook her head. Hermione always stood up for professors but Snape? Not that was different. She would have to also remember to ask her what happened to her hands… tomorrow. With Hermione, her studies, and Harry running around in her mind, she found it difficult to sleep. _I need some air_, she thought. She quickly pulled on pajama pants that matched her baby pink tank top and left the common room. She went to the one place she knew would be empty and teacher free.

Draco went down to the old potions classroom like he did most nights. They were never used and he was never disturbed. Grabbing the bottle of firewhiskey he had hidden under a floor plank, he sat down at one of the desks. Resting his head on his arms, he lets his long blonde hair fall around his face. His silver eyes clouded with emotions as he takes a drink of the whiskey hoping to soon feel numb. His emotions get the best of him and he lets all the tears he had been holding in fall out. He never knew he had so much to lose until he lost everything… well… almost everything.

He looked down to the dark mark on his arm. Usually he wore long sleeves to cover it up, but now that he was alone he didn't care. He ran his fingers over the mark, feeling the skin tingle from the magic in it. Oh how he wanted it back then.

"Was it worth it?" he wondered out loud.

"Oh, I didn't think anyone would be in here," Ginny said trying to get a good look at the person sitting in the shadows. Draco knew who she was. He would recognize that red hair anywhere.

"Weasley," he snarled, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I could ask you the same question, Malfoy," she retorted. She looked him over. He looked good wearing only a black muscle shirt and black sweats. She hadn't thought he would come back to school. She moved closer to him, studying him. His face had changed. His cheeks sunk in a little and his once straight nose had a slight bump. She wondered how he had broken his nose. He let his hair grow as it was now past his shoulders. And his silver eyes had dark circles under them, along with tear streaks. But despite all that changed about him she found herself oddly attracted to him. _Wait why was Draco crying?_ Ginny wondered. "You've been crying," she stated wondering why she cared but yet still lifting her hand to wipe away his tears. Draco moved his face before she could touch him. "Well excuse me for being concern," she gritted.

"I don't need your pity, Weasley," he snarled.

Ginny, not wanting to fight, decided to drop it. "I guess I'll leave you alone then."

He watched her turn and walk away. She certainly had developed over the years, he thought as he watched her ample bottom walk away. "Running off to tell Potter you saw Big Bad Malfoy crying?" He asked bitterly snapping himself from his thoughts.

She turned so fast it shocked him. "Never! I'm not that low. Harry and I aren't really on the best of terms right now," She said her brown eyes flashing with anger. _Damn she is even sexier angry, _Draco thought to himself. He ran his eyes down her body staring at her bosoms a little longer then he should have. She sure did look good in pink and, he noticed, she wasn't wearing a bra. He could see her stiff nipples though her shirt. Ginny stiffened, Draco Malfoy was checking her out and she couldn't for the life of her explain why she was still standing there.

Draco closed the distance between them. She sucked in a breath of air when she saw his look of hunger. He was going to kiss her, she realized, but what shocked her more was the fact that she wanted him to kiss her. Maybe it was the long blonde hair, or maybe it was those silver eyes so full of pain. But Ginny lifted her lips up giving him all the permission he needed.

He kissed her softly first, as if she would disappear by the slightest touch. She moaned and opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter. He was rough, but she loved every minute of it. She could taste the firewhiskey he had been drinking and wondered how much he had before she walked in on him.

She whimpered when he moved his lips, not wanting to kiss to end. Draco slowly began a trail of kisses down her creamy neck. She felt his hand find her nipples through her shirt and she groaned when he flicked each one with his thumb. She couldn't ever remember feeling this way with Harry.

_Oh my God… Harry! _ she thought. _What am I doing?_ She pushed away from Draco. His breath was shallow and she was trying her hardest to catch hers. She looked over at him noting the confused look on his face. She guessed not too many girls told him no

"Ginny, what wrong?" Draco asked sounding a little perturbed at her reaction to him.

"That shouldn't have happened," she whispered bringing her hand to her lips.

He could tell she was as aroused as he was and he wondered what had made her stop. He turned, grabbed his bottle, and left her standing there. He really didn't feel like chasing after her right now. He walked slowly back to his room taking a swing of whiskey every few steps. Yes he knew that drinking was bad for him, but hey, so was kissing a certain red head. If you're going to break one rule you might as well break them all. He had gone out to clear his head only to mess it up some more and Ginny Weasley had successfully confused the crap out of him.

"Down here somewhere," a voice said coming in his direction breaking him out of his thoughts.

Draco ran to the closet near him. The last thing he needed was to get caught, especially after the events last year even though he was Head Boy. Just as he was closing the closet door he saw a flash of red. He pulled her in and covered her mouth. "Filch," was the only explanation he gave her. Only after he felt her nod her head in understanding did he remove his hand from her mouth. He quickly put a silencing charm on the door hoping they got in before Filch had come around the corner.

Ginny was relived when he moved his hand. Her body was still trying to get over the last time he touched her. She looked around to see where he had dragged her. _It's only a broom cabinet. Hell, it's even big enough to fit eight more people in here_. Ginny thought, wondering why it felt like she couldn't have been in a smaller space with that man. Ginny turned and looked at Draco. He seemed in his own little world too. She watched has he moved some of the brooms around creating more space for them to move about.

It was taking all of his self control in his body to stop himself from grabbing her and kissing her senseless. Draco shook his head. The last thing he needed was to be stuck on some little girl. He looked her in her eyes, trying to hide his lustful emotions and assure her she was safe. But the look of lust in her eyes stopped him cold on his feet. Maybe it was the shock of being pulled into the closet. Or maybe it was the fact that he, the boy she once called her enemy had pulled her in. Ginny saw that he was staring at her and she looked into his eyes for any sign of deceit. But she found none… his eyes were dark clouds that she couldn't read. Without thinking about it, she moved a strand of his long blonde hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear.

He leaned forward giving her time to stop him. Ginny didn't need time to make her decision. She grabbed his face and kissed him. Draco groaned changing their position so her back was pushed against the wall. He lifted her to gain better access to her mouth, grunting with pleasure when she wrapped her legs around him.

Draco broke the kiss, pulled his head back, and gazed at her. She was a vision with her eyelids heavy with desire, her face flushed, and her luscious lips parted on a whimper. He smirked as he ran his tongue the length of her neck, following with a trail of kisses, savoring every sound she made. As he kissed her he rubbed his arousal against her core.

Ginny gasped against his mouth, feeling him grind his hips into hers. Matching the movement with his tongue, she started to understand why he was known as a sex god. Ginny smoothed her hands down his back feeling the hard muscles under his shirt. Draco groaned and placed her on her feet. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw his head back in pleasure when she flicked his nipples with her tongue… she was driving him crazy. He loved the feel of her in his arms. He moved his hands along the length of her body, cupping her bottom and pushing his erection harder against her. Ginny ran her hands down his chiseled chest and reaching the band of his pants, she hesitated. Grabbing her nerves, she released his erection from his pants. She stroked the length of him, smirking at him as he drew in sharp breaths. Draco couldn't take anymore. He pushed her hand away and ripped off her pants and shirt. He laughed at her look of shock, and kissed her senseless. Grabbing her breast in his hands and squeezing them he noticed a small heart-shaped birthmark over her right nipple. It was quite adorable and he ran his tongue over it. Smiling at her moan of pleasure he began to rub his thumbs against her nipples, tweaking them with his fingers.

"Yes," Ginny cried out softly when he circled her nipple with his tongue. She shuddered when he pulled off her panties without moving his mouth from her breast. He found her core with his fingers, flicking her clit with his thumb. He swallowed her scream of pleasure with a kiss to silence her. Ginny shook her head from side to side, feeling him bring her to the edge with just his fingers. She tried to catch her breath... finding it hard. Never before had she felt like this. It confused and excited her all at the same time.

"I know they're around here somewhere," Filch's voice could be overheard.

Draco stiffened. "Shit," he hissed.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked looking worried.

"I'm so stupid," he said slapping his head, "How could I forget about Filch." With a wave of his wand he quickly redressed a confused Ginny, mending her clothes. He pulled his shirt over his head and looked at her. He still wanted her and he would get her, but not here and not now.

Ginny couldn't help but feel a little put out. She thought he wanted her like she wanted him. It wasn't until she saw the look of hunger in his eyes did she realize that he wasn't playing a cruel joke. She smirked when she heard his sharp intake the moment he stuck his dick back in his pants.

"Think that's funny do you?" he asked growling at her.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked as she backed up against the wall away from his approach. She shuddered when he grasped her breasts through her clothes. Desire swam through her veins and she moaned, moving her hips silently and asking for more… whimpering when he pulled his hand away.

"Still thinks it's funny?" he asked with a smirk.

Ginny sent him daggers with her look. She watched as he put a concealing spell around them just in time. They stood together when Filch opened door and it wasn't until Filch closed the door and they heard footsteps walking away did they dare talk.

"That was close," he whispered.

She just nodded her agreement. "I… I should get back."

"I would walk you but I think that would be tempting fate," he said with a smile.

He watched her walk away and damnit, if he didn't want one more kiss. Cursing himself he thought: firewhiskey plus closets equals trouble. He was halfway back to his room when he turned around, hoping he could catch up to her before she made it back to Gryffindor Tower. As he got closer, he began to fear he missed her. A flash of red caught his eye. _Smart girl_ he thought, seeing that she kept to the shadows. He hurried to catch up with her.

Ginny felt a strong pair of arms grab her from behind. Next thing she knew she was being pushed against the wall and was kissed senseless. _Draco _she thought, smiling on his lips. She kissed him back with all the pent up passion she had since walking away from the closet. She bit his bottom lip and slowly ran her tongue along it. His sharp intake was music to his ears. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Harry!"

A/N: Well, that's it for now. I hope you all liked this chapter. And sorry for the cliffhanger but my friends absolutely love the way this ended. Stay tuned for the next chapter that will be written by my friend. As before, she started this so she will be doing all the odd numbered chapters and I will be writing all the even numbered ones. Again, read and review.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Thanks to someone alerting this to me but I had no idea that Chapter Two was different then planned. The original chapter two (that had been posted first) was a chapter from one of my other stories titled Sad But True. I have fixed this problem and the real chapter two for Snake Charmers is now up. I am so sorry for any confusion and I hope you will go back and read the correct chapter two. Again, sorry for this mistake as I have too many stories running around my computer right now and I should have checked the chapter before posting it. I hope you are enjoying the story. Stay tuned for chapter five which should be up in just a few days… as I'm still working on it.

Sincerely,

Hermisia Draco


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing or I wouldn't be teaching at a day care making hardly any money.

A/N: Sorry for the wait for this chapter. The characters were really getting on my nerves and I had a hard time. Also, I apologize now if the characters are OOC but this is my story and I'll do what I want. Just kidding… but I do apologize. It's just the way the characters are speaking to me. I do what the voices in my head tell me to do.

**Chapter Five**

**Why Are Things So Complicated?**

"Professor Snape? Hello?" Professor Lily O'Neill carefully pushed open the classroom door and peered into the darkness. She lit her wand tip and walked in, surveying the empty room. She knew his office was here somewhere… if only she could find the door. As she reached what looked like the professor's table, she saw what she had been searching for. She knocked and waited but there was no answer. "I know he's here," she said to herself. "The Headmaster said he would be." She went to knock again when the door suddenly squeaked open. Tentatively, she pushed it open further so she could enter and found him passed out at his desk. She quietly extinguished her wand and silently walked over to him. "Professor?" she whispered. Snape didn't stir. She tapped his shoulder and he sat up… his eyes wide in surprise.

"What in the name of Merlin…," he stammered.

"I'm sorry to wake you but Albus told me you'd be here," she replied shrinking a little at his cold glare.

Snape looked at his clock on the wall. "It's three in the morning, Professor," he stated matter-of-factly. "What do you want?"

Despite the bitterness in his voice, she answered him. "I can't sleep."

"That's obvious or you wouldn't be here waking those of us who can."

O'Neill pushed her hair behind her ears, flustered at his rudeness. She hadn't yet dealt with the wonderful personality of the infamous potions master. "Albus told me that you might have something to help me. I haven't had a decent night's sleep since I've arrived."

"There are potions in the hospital wing," he retorted, angry at being roused from his dreams of a certain brown-haired girl. "Why not go there?"

"I've been there already. Pomfrey said that you were brewing more for her."

Snape sighed, got up, and walked over to a cabinet. He took out a small clear vial and held it out to her. He noticed her hesitancy to take the bottle from him and he sighed as he lowered his arm. "I assure you that I have not poisoned the potion."

Lily looked down at the floor and shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "I know, it's just…"

"What?" he snapped. "That I was a death eater? That my potions were used by the Dark Lord to torture… even kill? That people still view me as an evil person or even a murderer… never to be trusted?" Snape closed the space between them and stared into Lily's amber eyes. He didn't recognize, at first, the look of sheer panic that surfaced… the same look Hermione had, only hours ago, given to him. He also didn't realize how close in color the two eyes were.

Lily blinked… the panic dissolving into anger. "If you gave the wizarding world even half a chance you'd see that you have been forgiven of your past!" Her cheeks flushed red as she clenched and unclenched the fists at her sides.

"The wizarding world," he mocked, "has seen fit to label me untrustworthy. No amount of pardon will change their minds."

"Then why are you here?" she asked, clearing not backing down.

"This is the only place that would have me. Now, you can either take the bottle or not. But it's late and you need to leave."

Lily grabbed the vial from his hand. She turned to him and said, "And clearly losing yourself in a bottle will take away all your problems of the world." With a flick of her hair, Lily stormed out of the room. Snape strode after her to find the hallway deserted. He was about to turn back to his rooms when a flash of black entered his peripheral vision. He turned to see Draco silently slipping from one of the unused potions rooms and head towards Slytherin. He knew he would have to confront the boy about him being out so late but decided to wait for daylight. Turning back into his rooms, he walked briskly over to his office, shut the door, and uttered a spell… warding his office from any more late night visitors. He then finally sank into his chair again. He had had enough of insufferable know-it-alls and so called problem solvers to last him a lifetime. First, Hermione makes him think things no self-respecting older man should and then Professor Lily O'Neill's attempts to change his opinions about the world. He knew he shouldn't care… that he's better off in his lonely state of mind… but their similar eyes kept haunting him. Even as he finally drifted off to sleep again, the student and the professor seemed to melt into one… taunting his last conscious thoughts. It was most definitely going to be a long year.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione woke the next morning to a terrible burning itch on her palms. She groaned in pain as she kicked off her bed covers and staggered to the bathroom. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she carefully turned on the cold water. A sigh of relief escaped her throat as the water soothed the burning flesh. After a few moments she extracted her hands, shook off the excess water, and wandered back to her beside table to retrieve her wand. She lit some candles in the bathroom and surveyed her hands. She noted that only the top layer of skin had been touched and cursed herself for being stupid enough to touch a scalding hot cauldron. She applied the ointment again, carefully, so as not to cause the pain to flare up again. She remembered the feel of Snape's calloused fingers as he gently applied the ointment the first time. He application was so gentle that it surprised her. As the image of the professor floated to the front of her mind, she felt herself tremble slightly. She found it hard to swallow past the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. _Have I lost my mind? _She thought. _He's a slimy git who seems to have it out for anyone who is not in Slytherin… AND he's a professor!_

She shut off the water, dropped her head, and sighed loudly. "I can't think like this," she told herself. "These thoughts are not my own. I need to get my head out of the clouds." She looked up and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were blood-shot from wincing in pain and her normally messy hair was even worse from tossing and turning all night. She still had an hour before breakfast, so she started the shower. She peeled out of her shorts and shirt and stepped into the steamy hot water. She let the water flow down her body as she soaped up her hair. She started washing away all her memories of the previous night as she cleansed her body. To Hermione, showering was more than just a means to get clean. No… to her it was almost a cleansing of the soul. Alright… so to cleanse the soul, one must really use salt water but she was so not going to use that on her intimate parts. Hermione finished her shower and got ready for her day.

After dressing and taming her wild hair, somewhat, she descended the stairs to the common room and was about to turn the corner when Ron's voice drifted up to her. "I was up, practically the whole night, waiting to talk to her."

"Ron," came Harry's voice. "You fell asleep. I had to literally shake you to wake you up."

"Well, why didn't she wake me up instead?"

Harry sighed. "Hermione was probably exhausted and didn't notice you on the couch. She did have detention with Snape."

"I know," Ron replied, frustration in his voice. "All I wanna do is talk."

"Give her time. Or at least wait until her detention is over."

"That's not until this weekend! How can I wait that bloody long?"

Hermione had heard enough. She turned around and headed straight back to her room. She didn't feel like having it out with Ron at the moment so she decided to skip breakfast and just wait until her classes started. At least Ron wasn't in any of her morning ones which included Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The rest of the week went by, as some would say, rather routinely. Hermione went to classes (avoiding Ron at all costs) and served her detentions (where Snape only left her written instructions instead of being there in person). That Friday morning, she decided she had enough of hiding in her room and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She chose a seat far away from everyone and close to the door in case she needed a quick exit. She was halfway through eating when she noticed that McGonagall had stood up and cleared her throat. _Announcements this early in the day? _Hermione thought to herself.

"Students, may I have your attention please?" the Headmistress asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to her since there were hardly any announcements during breakfast. "Since the dark times have ended, the Ministry thought to give something to those students who will be graduating this year. There will be a dance for all seventh years… a masquerade ball, if you will." Many excited whispers came from the older students as the younger ones pouted. "More information will be posted in each house by dinner time tonight. Thank you for your attention and enjoy your day."

Hermione sighed. Usually she would have enjoyed a night of dancing with her friends, forgetting all about the horrible past events, but this year all she wanted to do was concentrate on her studies and graduate. Parties, balls, and even dances seemed trivial to her and besides… she would have no one to go with. She was currently trying to avoid Ron, her ex-boyfriend, and she was certainly not interested in any other boy her age. Shaking her head, she got up, grabbed her bag, and headed off to Potions before Ron could get up from his seat and stop her. Double N.E.W.T potions was usually not her favorite class so early on a Friday but she couldn't wait to get there. After spending that first night of detentions with Snape, helping him brew potions, she couldn't seem to get him off her mind. She only wished that the other detentions would have brought her closer to him… er, well… his brain, at least. _You keep telling yourself that, Hermione, _she told herself. _Then it won't seem so creepy to think about a professor like that._ She arrived fifteen minutes early and decided to get some Ancient Runes reading done before class.

As the door to the potions classroom opened, Hermione was rudely pushed aside by Draco Malfoy. She noticed how odd it was that he looked at the floor as he passed by (a habit he had gotten into only this year) and that his long hair was currently hanging… probably to shield his eyes from the rest of the class. Normally, she would have had a witty comment for him but she decided to let it be for now… she didn't feel like dealing with the ferret at this moment. She walked into the room and noticed that the only seat left in the room was the one right next to Malfoy. Sighing heavily and rolling her eyes, she walked over to where the Slytherin sat. "Um… Malfoy… there seems to be no other seats… do you mind…," Hermione stuttered. _Why am I stuttering? Its just Malfoy, for Merlin's sake._

Draco looked up and Hermione could see that his eyes were bloodshot. "Whatever," he responded and then looked back down, his hair sliding perfectly back in place to cover his eyes. Hermione sat down, careful not to even brush him by accident. He seemed to be a little more standoffish then usual but she thought it might have to do with his past. She was just about to take out her book when Snape entered the room in a billow of black robes.

He waved his wand and instructions for the day's potion appeared on the blackboard. "Can anyone tell me what the name of this potion is and what it does?" he asked, scanning the room. "Anyone?" he asked as he realized the only hand raised belonged to the Granger girl. She always had her hand raised and he was used to it… only now, he really wanted someone else to answer, as he didn't have the energy to call on her. She was constantly on his mind and he had made it clear to himself, by being absent at her detentions, that he did not want to be near her. Sighing, he called upon her. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

Hermione straightened up in her chair. "Siccus Sursum is Latin for 'sober up.' As the name implies… it is used by those who have consumed too much alcohol."

"Correct. We will be brewing this potion to test your knowledge on difficult brewing. It will take you the whole class time so I suggest you get started."

Hermione turned to Draco and, determined, spoke to him. "I guess we're partners." Draco's only response was a nod so she decided to collect all the ingredients herself. After rummaging through the students' measly stock, she brought them all back to the table. "So, Malfoy, do you want to slice the beetle wings or grind the lily root?" Draco, without talking, grabbed the mortal and pestle and started to grind the root. Sighing, Hermione took up the knife and gently sliced through the beetle wings. After adding the lily root, beetle wings, toadstool slime, and a few other nasty ingredients, Hermione watched as the cauldron contents turned a pale shade of green. It only took the potion an hour to turn that color and she was pleased with the results. Her thoughts of Snape were on the back burner, so to speak, and she had some time to just sit and think of absolutely nothing. Another ten minutes passed and she read the next and final step in the potion. "After stirring counter-clockwise ten strokes, add the cruorem-draco." Hermione looked over at her partner. He hadn't said a word the entire time and she had to break the silence that was killing her. "Um… Malfoy?"

"Hmm," he responded, not looking up from the desk.

Hermione rolled her eyes but found a way to get him to utter more than a noise of a Neanderthal. "We need cruorem-draco… mind giving me a few drops?"

Draco finally looked up and she saw a look of utter confusion in his steel-gray eyes. "Didn't you get all the ingredients before you started the potion, Granger?"

"Malfoy, do you even know what cruorem-draco is?" Malfoy shook his head no. Hermione sighed. "It's Latin for blood of dragon." When he didn't respond to her awful attempt at a joke she continued. "Are you alright? You look like the Hogwarts' Express just ran over you… at least twice."

"Not that it's any of your concern, Granger, but I had a rough night. Now… shouldn't you be adding the last ingredient so we don't have to suffer each other's company any longer?"

"Geez, Malfoy… you don't have to bite my head off. I don't like the situation we're in right now anymore than you do." She added the last ingredient and the potion turned the perfect shade of red, emitting off a strong puff of green smoke. She turned her attention back to Malfoy. "If you could pick your eyes up off the table for the next 10 minutes that it takes for the potion to settle into something workable, I'll clean up. Do you think you can manage that?" Draco merely waved her off and she started cleaning up. When she was finished, she realized that there was 5 minutes left to wait. She turned down the flame and stared at the front of the classroom. She noticed that Snape had started to make his way around the room, uttering things to most of the students… clearly not at all pleased with their results so far. The five minutes passed rather slowly and she started to shift uncomfortably in her chair.

"What is wrong with you, Granger?" Malfoy managed to utter.

"Not that's it's any of your concern," she mocked, "but the company is less than exhilarating."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Then bottle the damn potion and I'll gladly leave your presence, Malfoy," she countered with as much disdain as she could muster.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your choice of words, Miss Granger," Snape's voice silkily flowed down her spine and she stiffened. "As Head Girl, I had expected better reserve."

Hermione watched as Snape strode into view and walk up to the professor's desk. She shivered inwardly as she saw Malfoy bottle some of the potion out of the corner of her eye. She also noticed how he pocketed a second vial. "Um, Malfoy… what are you doing?" she hissed.

"None of your business you nosy Gryffindor. Now, take this vial up to the professor… I can't stand to be here anymore." Malfoy handed the vial over to Hermione and started packing up his books.

Hermione took the vial and headed up to Professor Snape. She handed him the bottle and he took it… not once glancing up from the papers strewn about his desk. As she was about to turn and head back to her desk, Snape spoke up. "Do not forget about your final detention tonight, Miss Granger."

Hermione froze. It took all her willpower to answer him without having her voice quiver. "Yes, Sir." She quickly returned to her seat, vanished the remainder of the potion, and collected her things. She noticed that Malfoy was not in the room anymore but couldn't remember ever hearing him leave. She swung her bag over her shoulder and left the room. She wasn't watching where she was going when something (or someone) had grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of the many alcoves in the dungeon. "What the…," she began but someone placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shh…," Malfoy's voice cut through the darkness.

Hermione adjusted her eyes and saw Malfoy looking rather disheveled. He removed his hand from her mouth. "Malfoy… what are you doing?" she asked, a little frightened at the crazed look in the Slytherin's eyes.

"Is the potion satisfactory?" he asked.

"Yes. It turned the proper shade and it emitted the smoke it was supposed to… why do you ask?"

Malfoy looked around, obviously checking to see that they were alone. "I'm the reason that Professor Snape made us brew that potion. I needed to know if it was good enough to take right now."

Hermione wanted to admonish him for his idiocy, but the look in his eyes made her feel… what? What did she feel for this boy that taunted her from day one? Did she feel pity? Did she feel sorry for him? Whatever it was, she knew she couldn't be angry at him. She gently touched his hand but quickly dropped hers when she noticed the startled look from him. "Yes, Malfoy, it's safe to take."

"Thanks, Hermione," he said and quickly walked down the corridor towards what she could only guess was Slytherin house.

She shook her head but realized, too late of course, that he had called her by her first name. _Malfoy has never done that before, _she mused. _Either he has changed, or my mind is playing tricks on me._ She waited a few seconds before emerging from the alcove. As she made her way to the stairs that would lead her to the rest of the school, another voice sounded from her right.

"Hermione, we really need to talk."

She turned to see Ron standing next to her. He didn't look at her but looked past her, obviously not trusting himself in her presence. She sighed and shifted her weight to one leg. "Ron, I'm tired. I've just been through double potions and I have Ancient Runes in fifteen minutes. Couldn't we wait to have this 'talk' until after my detention tonight?"

"That's what you said a few days ago!" he practically shouted, the dungeon walls echoing his voice.

"I am so not in the mood for this. I really need to get going." Hermione turned to leave but felt his hand grab a hold of her arm. She turned to tell him to bugger off but the words failed to leave her mouth.

"This can't wait, Hermione. We need to talk and I won't accept any excuse."

"Ron, we are no longer dating. You have no right to order me to talk when I am not ready to. You will simply have to wait and that's final. Now, kindly let go of my arm or so help me…"

"What? What are you going to do? Hex me?" Ron's face had started to turn a shade of red to match his hair.

Exasperated, Hermione freed her arm and turned to leave. She felt the warmth of Ron's hand come into contact with her arm again and she turned around quickly, her wand pointed at his throat. "Leave me alone, Ronald Weasley."

Ron backed up, hands in the air in the expression of surrender. She huffed, turned away, and stormed up the stairs. Why did things have to always come down to raising her wand? All she wanted to do was get this day over with, get the detention over with, and finally get back to her normal routine. But what was routine for her? Drowning her nose in a book? Helping her friends with their class work? Gods, if only she could just get her priorities straight. And the last thing she needed was to have an ex-boyfriend demanding things from her. She made her way to Ancient Runes… finally, something to take her mind off of the present situation. At least in here, there were no Malfoys, Weasleys, or Snapes to interrupt her thoughts. She could finally relax and enjoy some peace.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

At exactly eight o'clock, Hermione found herself knocking on the Potions classroom door. No one answered but the door opened. She peeked in and found the room empty except for a parchment sort of floating in the air above the professor's desk. She cautiously walked over to the desk and saw that her name was written in spiky letters on the floating paper. She reached up, grabbed it, and read…

_Miss Granger,_

_You are to reorganize the potion ingredients by their properties_

_ and uses. I should return to the room in about an hour. That should_

_give you plenty of time to complete this task._

_Professor Snape_

Hermione put the letter back onto the desk and, with her hands on her hips, looked around the room. Previous classes had literally destroyed this room, leaving bottles and ingredients strewn about on the tables and the shelves. "He gave me an hour to get this done?" she thought aloud to herself. "There is no possible way."

She thought all was at a loss when she felt her wand in her pocket. "You really shouldn't use magic around potion ingredients, but that's only when working with them. Surely, a little magic wouldn't hurt if I were to just get them set up on one table." With a wave of her wand, the bottles slowly flew to one of the long student tables and arranged themselves by color. After that, she put her wand away and started sorting through everything and placing them on the shelves. An hour went by, and she had just stocked the last bottle when the door opened. She looked up and saw the professor standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. _Why does he make my stomach flip? _She thought to herself. _But this time… it's not from fear. These feelings are new to me but they feel good._

She didn't realize that she had been staring until she heard Snape's voice. "Miss Granger, are you going to stand there all night and just stare? I'm shocked that you are speechless but I suppose that will end soon… it usually does."

Hermione mentally shook her head to clear her thoughts and walked over to the professor's desk. "Sorry, Sir. I was just finishing up when you walked in. I hope it is to your standards."

Snape took a quick look around the room. "I suppose it will do for now." He then sat down at his desk and starting looking over some essays.

Tentatively, Hermione sat down opposite him and just watched for a while. She glanced down at a paper and noticed the sixth years essay on love potions. She remembered Ginny complaining about this particular essay and she wanted desperately to ask Snape his thoughts about the potion. "Sir? Why did you give this particular essay to the sixth years?"

Snape sighed, ran a hand down his tired-looking face, and pinched the bridge of his crooked nose. Hermione found herself wanting to run her finger along that nose to feel every sexy curve and bump. She, again, shook her head. "Your detention is over, Miss Granger. You are dismissed."

"But, Sir, I have never heard you speak of love potions in all my years here. Why now?" Hermione winced and mentally smacked herself in the head. Did she just question a professor? What was she thinking?

Snape put down his quill, folded his hands together, and rested his chin on his fingertips. "I suppose I will not be rid of you until you have an answer," he merely stated. It was definitely not a question. Hermione just sat there, her folded hands quietly lying in her lap. "Well, the sixth years were quite determined to question me at every turn about love potions. Actually, they were nauseatingly insistent. So I gave them an essay to write on how love potions can harm one's mind."

"Exactly how are love potion's bad for the mind? Every book I've read says that they can be used to obtain the one you love or to keep the one you already have but none say that they are harmful."

"That's the point, Miss Granger. People use love potions for their own personal gain… never thinking about the feelings of the other person involved. The potion can muddle the mind. They can imprison an unwilling participant, there-by forcing them into a relationship they might not otherwise have entered. This is why I do not teach or condone the use of love potions."

"I see… they are too dangerous."

"My point exactly."

"If this is the case, Sir," Hermione began. "Then why aren't these potions considered illegal? Surely, if in the wrong hands, the potion could be deadly. I mean you also have to factor in jealousy."

"Many potions masters have tried to get the Ministry to listen… to have these potions banned or their use punished to the fullest extent of the law but all pleas have fallen on deaf ears. They say that love potions are harmless and wear off eventually."

"Not the 'Forget-Me-Not' potion. That one lasts until the recipient of that potion or the one supplying it dies."

Snape's eyes widened a little at her. "How do you know of that potion, Miss Granger?" He asked merely out of curiosity and not out of anger.

Hermione fidgeted a little in her seat. "I've read about it, Sir. It was in _Procaccini's Practical Potions and Their Uses."_

Again, Snape was surprised at her knowledge. "You've read that particular book? And you can understand it?" Hermione just shook her head yes to his question. "That book is for an advanced potions class at the university, Miss Granger. One your age should not have been able to even get through the introduction."

"I may be young, Sir, but I'm no ordinary child. I guess that's why I feel like an outcast at times." Hermione looked down, she couldn't understand why she even told the professor that.

Snape looked up at the clock. They had been discussing potions for the last three hours. "Miss Granger, I'm afraid we must end this night. It is midnight and I'm sure you would like to get back to your room."

"I'm alright," she nearly yelled. In fact, she didn't want this night to end… she was finally talking to someone that she could relate to.

"As stimulating as this conversation is, you have Head Girl duties to attend to tomorrow morning."

Hermione knew he was right. She stood up and stretched. She realized she had been sitting for far too long and her whole body seemed to be tense. Snape looked at her stretch out of the corner of her eye and he gripped the edge of the desk… his knuckles turning white with the effort to not reach out and grab her. Hermione walked to the door and turned to face Snape. "Sir, thank you for a wonderful night." Snape merely waved at her with his hand as she noticed that he had gone back to reading the essays. Hermione rolled her eyes and left the classroom. She was about to head back to Gryffindor when she ran right into Ron. "Ron," she hissed. "What are you doing?"

"We are going to have that talk that you keep running away from." She could see the anger in his eyes even in the darkness.

"Ron, could we please take this back to our common room?" Hermione said, too tired to deal with the situation but knew it was inevitable.

"Why? So you can keep delaying?"

Hermione placed her hands on her hips. "No, Ronald, it's because we are in Slytherin territory."

"Out after curfew, Weasel?" Draco strolled into view, obviously feeling better than he had during potions class.

"I'm here with Hermione, Malfoy," came Ron's response. "I'm in the company of the Head Girl."

"She's got an excuse. You, on the other hand, do not. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Before Ron could say anything to get more points taken away, Hermione held him back by placing her hand on his arm. "We were just leaving, Malfoy."

"You really need to control your Gryffindors better, Granger." Malfoy turned on his heel and headed back down the hall. Hermione waited until he was gone before turning back to Ron.

"Let's go," she said and started back towards Gryffindor, not even waiting to see if Ron would follow.

Ron ran to catch up with her. "Hermione, wait," he panted, trying to catch his breath.

Hermione turned around. She tried her best to keep her anger in check. She was having a wonderful evening with Snape and didn't want it ruined. "What?" That word came out a little harsher then she had intended. They were quiet as they walked towards the tower, neither wanting to start the conversation that was to eventually happen. After a few minutes, they found themselves outside the portrait to their common room. Hermione took a deep breath and faced her ex-boyfriend. "Maybe we should talk right here."

Ron fidgeted in his spot, looking at the ground like it held all the answers he needed. "What happened to us?" he asked after a few silent seconds.

Hermione sighed. "Ron, it just wasn't meant to be. We are just too different."

"But… I can change. Just tell me what you want." Hermione felt a little bad. How could she tell him how she felt? Why couldn't he just accept the fact that things were not going to change no matter what either of them tried? "Look," he started again, startling her a little. "Go with me to this ball."

"What?" Hermione couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm asking you to the ball. I know you don't have a date and neither do I. Just go with me and maybe we could work some things out."

"Ron… I…," Hermione closed her eyes and willed herself not to freak out. "I… I just can't." She turned away, said the password, and entered. She ran up to her room, not even stopping when she heard Harry call out her name. She didn't stop until she reached her door and snapped it shut, warding it from everyone. She flopped down on her bed and screamed. She screamed knowing no one would hear her since she had placed thick silencing charms all over her room. She screamed until tears fell down her cheeks and her voice grew hoarse. Only then did she stop and bury her face into her pillow.

As she closed her eyes, she was rewarded with a vision of her potions professor. His raven hair fell gracefully into his face and his ebony eyes stared out at her through the strands. She swore she could feel his hands on her face as he leaned in to kiss her. A smile played on her lips as she let her hands slide slowly down her body. She imagined her hands were his as she played with her breasts through the school blouse she wore. Her fingers tweaked her nipples, causing her hips to rise off the bed. She needed more so she moved her one hand down lower. She crept under the school skirt and found that just thinking about Snape made her wet. She rubbed her clit through her knickers and softly moaned. She moved her knickers to the side and found her core. She inserted a finger but it just wasn't enough. Her small fingers were just that… small. She inserted two more and started moving them in and out of her wet pussy. She moaned louder while she moved her hand, her other hand clamped firmly on her breast. As she drew nearer to her climax, she withdrew her fingers and rubbed her clit hard. She fell over the edge into sexual bliss and Hermione screamed out "Severus!" She lay on her bed, trying to catch her breath, when she heard a knock on her door. Eyes wide in shock, she timidly got up off the bed, straightened her clothes, and walked over to her door.

Hermione undid all the wards and opened the door. She was surprised to find Ginny standing on the other side, apparently not able to sleep since it was so late. "Um, are you alright, Ginny?" she asked.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?"

"Of course," the Head Girl replied, moving aside to let her friend enter the room.

A/N: Well, sorry for the cliffhanger. My friend is writing the next part and I needed to end somewhere so she could pick it up. I hope you are enjoying this story, as it's been a pleasure to write with her so far. LOL

A/N: Oh, and if you don't recognize certain parts of this chapter, it's because I've made it up. Like the potion names and stuff. Again, read and review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 6 really

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter or the people responsible for him and his friends.

A/N: Well, here's my chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out but I kept changing things. Hermisia Draco has read and betaed my chapter to fit and for grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy this. Remember: I'm writing the Draco/Ginny parts and Hermisia is writing the Hermione/Snape parts. Please, read and review. We live off reviews. Thanks in advance.

**CHAPTER SIX**

**It's Hard To Forget the Past**

"_Harry," she gasped._

"_Caught you," he whispered with a smirk, his emerald eyes gleamed mischievous under his black wire glasses. "I saw you run off earlier so I figured I'd wait for you to come back. But you were gone for more then an hour so I decided to go after you. Wouldn't want you to get into any trouble. You know… with the new professor." He kissed her softly, moaning against her lips as he slowly deepened the kiss._

_He pressed her against the wall, letting her feel his erection. It all felt to Déjà vu for her, as it seemed like only seconds ago that Draco had her in the same position. No, she thought, Draco was better; he never let the passion stall. She felt him kiss her neck and she let him. It would be a good cover if Draco left any marks. _

_She closed her eyes and groaned. Harry lifted her, fitting himself in the V of her legs, and ground against her. That certainly brought the passion back. She felt Harry's tongue in her cleavage. When did he get so skilled? She wondered. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips on her breast. She didn't even realize that he had taken off her shirt. She ran her hand through his long silver blonde hair… "Draco?" She whispered _

_Her eyes snapped open. How could she have gotten that mixed up? She heard a noise and looked over Harry's shoulder. Standing there was the Prince of Slytherin. His silver eyes brimmed with emotion. Could it be that Draco Malfoy actually had feelings? _

"_What did you say?" Harry asked drawing his eyebrows together. _

"_I said 'darling'… what's so wrong with that?" she asked, not feeling any ounce of nonchalant that was portrayed on her face. _

"_Oh nothing, I thought you said something else… that's all," he replied kissing her._

"_I should go," Ginny said as she slowly pulled herself from Harry's grasp. _

"_Ok," he said, letting her go with a quick squeeze of her hand, "But we need to talk about us." Ginny just nodded as she walked into the common room. She turned and looked at him on last time, his lips moving… "Ginny, Ginnnnny, _GINVERA."

"WHAT!" she shouted, jerking her head up and looking around… wondering who was out to destroy her eardrums.

"Gosh, Ginny, I was just telling you that it was late and maybe you should get to bed."

Ginny growled to herself. Leave it to Ron to snap her out of a daydream and one about his best friend nonetheless. She shook her head, trying to shake that night out of her head, "I'm sorry, Ron, I have a lot on my mind lately."

"I can see that. Listen, if you ever need to talk," her brother said, turning red and looking down into her expecting eyes, "Hermione is there."

"Wow, Ron, I really feel our brother/sister connection right now."

"I'm sorry, Ginny… you know I'm no good at these kind of things," he replied, scratching the back of his head nervously. "I love you, Ginny, and I know me and Hermione aren't really on good terms but she is great to talk to. I just wish she would talk to me." He sighed running his hands through his shaggy red hair and started to walk to the boys' dormitory.

"Ron wait," she called, watching him turn slowly and not missing the quick wipe of his tears. "I love you, too, big bro… you will find the right girl, ok?" She ran and gave him a long bear hug.

"Can I get one of those?" a voice asked behind her. She turned to see who was the cheeky bastard who ruined a good family moment.

"Way to ruin the moment, Harry," she rolled her eyes.

"The question still stands," he grinned holding out his arms, "and maybe a kiss while you're at it?"

"You do realize I'm still standing here," Ron said, crossing his arms over his chest. Ginny watched as his muscles bunched against his sleeves. _When did he get so muscular?_ She wondered.

Harry just shrugged at Ron. "It's worth a try. I mean, how often do you get a hug from the prettiest girl in all of Gryffindor?"

Ginny laughed at the look on Ron's face. "Only Gryffindor… not all of Hogwarts?" she asked with a hurt voice.

"Really, Mate, this is my sister." Ron pulled Harry towards the boy's dorm but seeing that he wouldn't budge until Ginny hugged him, he threw his hands up in exasperation. "For God's sake, Ginny, give the man a hug." She walked over and gave him a chaste hug.

She turned and went toward the girls' rooms not missing the shot down face on Harry and Ron's snort. She really had to clear her head she thought. When she got to her bed she thought she would go for a walk. However, remembering what happen last time she wanted to go for a walk, she decided against it. Maybe Ron was right… maybe she should go and talk to Hermione. After all, she is a girl. She would understand… right? Some how Ginny really doubted it but it was worth a try. She changed into her favorite pink pajamas and made her way to the head girl room.

Draco punched the wall in his room. _Not on speaking terms huh_? He thought. Well they certainly weren't talking. It's kind of hard to talk when someone's tongue was in your mouth. Why did he care so much anyway? She was a Weasley. Not mention how annoying it was that he still had that damn night on his mind even after three days. _I need a drink_. He looked around the room, spying a full bottle of fire whiskey on his dresser. He walked over and pulled the cap off and, taking a long drink, he sank to the ground, pounding his chest. He ran his hands through his long blonde hair, wondering to himself how he got in this predicament. Every time he thought of her, he got hard… and then angry. He did not know what pissed him off more. The fact that he wanted her or the fact that she chose Potter over him. Everything reminded him of her. Every time he saw red, he thought of her hair and how her soft tresses felt on his face. Not to mention that even the slightest hint of her perfume made him want to run up and down the hall looking for her. Let's not forget her laugh. Every time he heard her laugh, he wanted to go and sit next to her and laugh with her. Did he even know how to laugh, or smile as a matter of fact? Draco shook his head. Worrying about smiling should be last on his list. Hell, Weasley should be at the bottom of his list. But damnit, she did this to him. He took another drink of the whiskey, coughing as it went down. _I am going to need a cold shower again_, he thought. He knew he shouldn't waste his time. He had had a hard on for the past few days because of the redhead. He smirked as he thought about all the rumors that were always said about him… that not only was he a sex god but that he was always ready. He gritted his teeth… this must be a new form of torture. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost did not hear the knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he asked angrily, twisting his neck to see the time. He snorted to himself. At this time of night, he most certainly was not looking forward to who ever was behind his door.

"Professor Snape," the voice drawled from behind the door.

Draco groaned to himself. _What does he want_? He got up and dragged his feet to the door, pushing various objects out of his way. He opened it and let the Professor in, not missing the look of distaste on the Professor's face as he looked over the room. "I apologize for the mess. I wasn't expecting company." Snape over-looked his comment and just turned to stare at him. His eyes fell to the dark mark on Draco's bicep and his lips curled up in disgust. Draco noticed the direction of his stare and arched his eyebrows in mocked shock, "Bring back old memories?"

"Hardly, perhaps for you?" Snape sneered, satisfied by seeing the grimace on the younger man's face. "What have you been up to, Draco?"

"What do you mean, Sir?" Draco asked in confusion, pinching the bridge of his nose and deciding a drink wouldn't hurt. "Would you like a drink?" Snape nodded. Draco felt his dark eyes on him as he walked over to a small cabinet on the wall and pull out two crystal cups. He motioned for Snape to take a seat and handed him a drink. Plopping down in the seat across from him, Draco took a gulp from him cup, wondering where this was leading. He twirled the cup between his hands and looked up at Snape expectantly. Draco noticed that the potions master waited until he drank before taking a sip of his own drink.

"I saw you leaving the old potion classroom a few nights ago," Snape said taking a long sip of his drink he leaned forward to look Draco into the eyes. "And I said to myself now what would Draco Malfoy be doing in an unused classroom at 3 am? So, tell me, Draco, what were you doing?" Noting the unease on Draco's face, Snape could tell he struck a nerve.

"Nothing," he said with a shrug, downing his cup. He reached over and poured himself another. Judging by the scorn on the Professor's face, that was not the answer he had wanted.

"Are you helping Death Eaters again Draco?" Snape asked softly. Draco knew soft from this man was dangerous, but his blood was pumping… how dare he ask him that.

"And what reason would I have to do that, Godfather?" Draco scoffed.

"That is for you to tell me," Snape replied simply ignoring Draco's small stab and downed his drink.

Draco swallowed a couple times. He finished his cup and refilled both his and Snape's, "Those people are the reason my mother is dead. They are the reason I am an outcast. They have brought me nothing but pain and embarrassment. But you, of all people, should know this." Draco threw a look of contempt at Snape. "What could I possibly gain from helping them?"

"Then what do you do down there?" Snape asked curiously, "I need to know so that I can defend you if you are caught by anyone other then me."

"I go there…" Draco started, pausing and taking another drink of whiskey, not willing to tell his godfather he went there to cry. "I go there to think."

Snape stayed quiet for a few minutes studying his drink. Draco watched as he finished it in one gulp. Snape cleared his throat and stood from his chair. He walked over to him, patted his shoulder, and then turned and left the room.

The tears fell before Draco could stop them. He knew his Godfather would understand, but he knew it is hard to swallow the truth. Draco sighed and drank some more. Sometimes, he thought, it's hard to forget the past.

"You called for me Minevra?" Snape asked the hunched figured of a woman. When did she start to hunch, he wondered.

"Ah, Severus, yes, sorry, I lost track of time," she said straighting her back.

"How can I be of service?" He asked.

"No need for formalities, Severus," she said looking over and pointing to a chair for him to sit. "I have a question from the order." She stopped and looked out the window, studying the falling rain. "Do you think Draco Malfoy would be interested in joining the order?" she asked finally, holding her breath. Even after knowing the man for many years, she still was unsure how he would react.

"Do you really think they would accept him?" Snape asked in shock.

"It would take some time, but we need a new double agent… seeing as you will no longer do it," Minerva shrugged.

"And what about young Master Potter?" He asked softly studying the woman before him.

"He'll get over it." Snape stared at her wondering if he had heard her right or not. Minevra took in his expression of surpise, "Draco Malfoy's father escaped from Azkaban a few days ago. I was wondering if he knew anything about it or if he had any plans to join him again?"

"I highly doubt it," Snape replied. "He didn't take the lost of his mother too well and the only reason he did Voldemort's biding was because the Dark Lord held his family over his head."

"Very well… but we need his memories, Severus," she whispered. "He very well could know who would step in Voldemort's place but he might not know it."

Severus nodded. He stood and turned to leave. "I will bring him as soon as I can figure out a spell to draw out his lost memories."

"Oh and one more thing," Minevra called after him. "We need Ginvera Weasley also.

"Then may I suggest you get Professor O'Neil," he sneered. "Seeing as she is Miss Weasley's Head of House." Severus turned and stormed out the door.

The door opened before Ginny could knock. "Hey," she said to a shocked Hermione. "Can we talk?"

"Sure come in," Hermione said. Taking in Ginny's blood shot eyes and dark shadows, it was obvious that the girl was not sleeping enough. Ginny walked into the Head Girl's room and sat down on her bed. "So what's up?" Hermione asked following her to the bed, straightening out the sheets.

"Harry," the younger girl replied. She twisted her red curls into a loose bun and leaned back against the headboard.

"Oh, yes, I've been meaning to congratulate you. I heard about you two getting back together," Hermione said twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right," Ginny said sitting upright. "Harry and I are certainly not back together. He did ask me but I told him I needed more time."

"Well, guess the horse was wrong this time," Hermione quipped, laughing at the confused face on Ginny.

"What horse told you that?" Ginny asked confused. "And why were you talking to a horse?"

"It's a muggle phrase. You know?" Hermione tried to explain. Ginny shook her head no. "Straight from the horse's mouth?"

"It still doesn't explain why you were talking to a horse," Ginny stated staring at the other girl as if she had lost her bonkers.

"The horse is Harry," Hermione said laughing, "I was saying that he was spreading false information."

Ginny just stared at her. "It is way too late for riddles, my girl."

Hermione threw her head back and laughed. "I guess this would be a bad time to mention that it was also said that you wanted to have his babies as well."

"I want to what?" Ginny exclaimed, covering her face with her hands. "Please tell me he did not say that."

"Ok, I won't," Hermione shrugged, smirking at the look of horror on her friends face. She patted the redhead's back reassuringly.

Ginny growled deep in her throat. "I can't believe he is saying all these things. I'm going to kill him." She shook her head. "What happen to the old Harry?"

"He stated thinking with his head," Hermione said. "You know… the one beneath his belt."

The two girls burst out laughing at that one. Ginny grabbed one of Hermione's pillows and threw it behind her head. "What have we done to the poor boys?"

"Nothing, it's just their hormones," Hermione answered, nodding her head up and down. "And the fact that we have nothing in common with them."

"I hate the fact that he feels that he has to save me all the time," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself." Ginny stood up and began to pace the room. "You know what? He tells me he loves me one day and the next day he doesn't want to be seen with me."

"Well, I suppose he has his reasons," Hermione defended, but for the life of her, couldn't think of a reason at the moment.

"Don't do that," Ginny said as she shook her head. "Don't defend him. I don't throw Ron at you."

"He does a good job of that himself," Hermione grumbled. "Besides, Harry really loves you. I think he's finally gotten over the whole 'hide her away from the world' thing."

"And Ron doesn't love you?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows raised. "How is Harry and me different then you and Ron?"

Hermione was stumped. She knew there was a difference, but frankly, the way the boys have been behaving lately, it didn't seem so. "Alright, I won't defend Harry if you stop bringing up Ron. I know he is your brother and all but please, just don't."

Ginny walked over and gave Hermione a hug. "I won't, I promise but, one more thing." She wondered if it was right to say staring the older girl in the eyes. "I have been thinking of setting Luna and Ron up together." Hermione looked up at her sharply. Great, Ginny thought, Hermione is really going to give it to me now.

"My God, Ginny," Hermione exclaimed. "That's a brilliant idea. You know, I have been wondering how I could get him off my back." She grabbed the other girls face and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Ginny smiled. "You know, you will still have to talk to him. He loved you Hermione…. a lot." She took the older girls hand and pulled her down next to her. "You broke him… fix him. Don't leave him like he is. I love you both and I want both of you to be happy."

Hermione looked down to the hand squeezing hers, "I know it's just…" Hermione paused, trying to collect her thoughts. Finally, she sighed and looked up at the other girl. "Now, tell me the real reason your in here looking like you haven't slept in weeks." Hermione moved a loose strand of hair from Ginny's face, "And don't tell me its Harry because I have seen you stressing over him before and you never looked like this."

"Oh, its just, you know, all the school work and stuff… all that homework." She tucked the rest of the hair around her face behind her ears nervously, hoping Hermione would take her half ass explanation.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a horrible liar?" Hermione snorted. "Now, tell me who he is because you never get that look when you talk about Harry." She grabbed the younger girl's hands to stop her from tucking her hair behind her again.

"What look?" Ginny asked confused.

"The 'Oh My God someone is on to us' look," Hermione replied.

Ginny looked down at her lap. It was now or never. "Draco Malfoy." She twisted her hands nervously and went to tuck her hair again but caught herself. She steeled herself, ready for the yelling to come.

"Come again? I didn't quite hear you," Hermione said, sitting very still. "I want to make sure I heard the name I thought I heard." She watched the younger girl squirm.

Ginny swallowed a couple times. "Draco Malfoy." She stood up and started to pace back and forth in the room. "I don't know how it happened but it just did," she practically shouted. She turned and looked at Hermione expecting fireworks. However, the older girl surprised her by standing up and placing a silencing charm on the room. Damn, Ginny thought, Hermione is really going to give me a lecture. She watched as Hermione sat back down on the bed and looked her over.

"Ok," Hermione said, tapping her pursed lips with her fingers. Ginny stared at her in shock.

"That's it?" Ginny asked. "Not… what the hell are you thinking? Don't you remember his father almost got you killed your first year? What about the lecture on how evil he is and an ex death eater? Or even, he is the ferret… do you know what will happen if your brother finds out?"

"I'm sure you have asked yourself these questions and possibly a ton more," Hermione shrugged. "What's the point of repeating them? I mean, you are a big girl now, Ginny… old enough to make your own decisions. But I have to admit something… I can't wait for your brother to find out. The look on his face will be priceless."

"Oh my God," Ginny exclaimed jumping up and slapping Hermione's arm. "You better not tell him… or Harry. The last thing I need is for Ron to try and duel him."

"You know I won't. To tell you the truth, I have always thought Malfoy was cute. He does have a great arse," Hermione said with an evil grin. She calmed down a bit before asking her next question. "How did all this get started?"

"I don't know. I guess it all really started when I found him in the old potions classroom crying," Ginny shrugged.

Hermione just stared at her. "Man, this is getting better and better by the minute. Malfoy crying? Wow. I never thought I would live to see the day."

"It's no joking matter Hermione," Ginny sighed. "He was really hurting."

"So, you guys talked?" Hermione asked.

"Well… for a few minutes," Ginny replied sheepishly.

"What did you do for the rest of the time?" Hermione questioned.

"Kiss."

"Spare me the details," Hermione pretended to gag. "Now, go to bed. You look like a firebolt ran you over." Ginny laughed as she left the room. It sure did feel good to get things off her chest.

Draco woke up late in the day. _How long have I been sleeping?_ He thought. He rolled off his bed and stretched. _I need a bath_. He reached down to grab the bottle he had spied under his bed but when he brought it up to his lips, he noticed it was empty. _How much did I drink last night? _ Well, at least he still had one in the Head bathroom. He shook his head and quickly realized that that was a bad decision… it felt like someone had crucio his head. He stripped off all his clothes and tied his hair up. His muscles felt tense and heavy so he dropped to the floor and proceeded to do push-ups. He felt his arms loosen up after about a hundred, so he go to his feet and did lunges around the room. After exercising, the muggle way, and taking a sip of the sober up potion, he was feeling much better. Now, for that bath he mused as he looked at the clock and saw that it was four in the afternoon. Well, it was enough time to take a bath and get some homework done before dinner.

Ginny rolled the kink out of her shoulder that started because she had been hunched over the same parchment for the last hour and still only had half of it done. She sat up straight and sighed. What she wouldn't do for a nice long hot bath. She hated going to the prefect's bathroom because the mermaid always stared at her. And there was no way she would be using the common bathroom because she wanted a little privacy. Maybe she could ask Hermione to use hers. She had heard that there was a secret bathroom just for the Head Boy and Girl… a sort of perk for those that deserved it. Now, where was that girl? She spotted Hermione sitting in a chair in a corner. She was reading. Now why didn't that surprise her? "Hey Hermione?"

"Yes?" she answered without looking up.

"Could I use the head bathroom? I need some alone time and a nice warm bath," Ginny asked.

Hermione looked up from her book. "Sure, Gin. The password is 'squeaky clean.'"

"Got it and you rock… did I ever tell you that?" Ginny gave her a quick hug and ran off to get some clothes to change into after her bath. As she neared the bathroom door a hand grabbed her shoulder. Turning she saw a huffing and puffing Hermione.

"Hey, listen… when you go in go to the statue of a sea serpent and say the word peace. Follow the corridor… there's a surprise at the end. Squeaky clean," Hermione said to the picture of mermaids and pushed Ginny into the bathroom. "Have fun."

Ginny shook her head as she watched the older girl walk away and wondered what that was all about. She walked over to the sea serpent. "Peace." She watched in amazement as the statue moved to reveal the corridor Hermione had mentioned. Well, here goes nothing she thought, as she made her way down the long hallway.

"Where the hell is it?" Draco screamed, throwing a stack of bathrobes across the room.

"Really now, do you know how hard the house elves work to clean this bathroom?" the painting of an old man asked him.

"Shut up," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes. He tapped his wand against his forehead wondering where he could have left it.

"If you're looking for that bottle you left here," the painting said, "it's in the private bathing chamber of the Head Boy and Girl… not that I should be helping you."

Draco slapped his head with his hand. How did he forget that? He went over to a statue of a mermaid sitting on a rock and whispered the password. "Peace." He smiled as the statue slid over to reveal a slim passageway. It has been a while since he had a nice long soak and today was a good day for one if any. As he neared the entrance to the bath, he pulled his black pants down and threw them over his shoulder. He had every intention of just jumping in and relaxing. He threw his pants onto a chair by the door on his way to the bath. He closed his eyes and slid in… enjoying the feel of the warm water on his muscles. He moaned as the little jets of water massaged his lower back. This was heaven, he thought, as he placed a spell on himself to keep floating and before he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ginny watched as a naked Draco Malfoy slid into her bath. The audacity of the man! She had the right mind to go over there and tell him to get out until Draco let out a soft snore. Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes. Looking around for a towel, she had decided it was time to get out. After all, Draco did have more of a right to be there then she did. Spotting her towel on a chair next to the lion statue she came through, she slowly stood to step out.

"Ginny."

Ginny froze, did he just call her name. She turned slowly to face him, breathing a sigh of relief upon seeing that he was still asleep. Her eyebrows brunched together in confusion. _Why did he just say her name?_ Stepping out the warm bath, she walked over to the chair with her towel. She noticed that this bathroom was the perfect mixture of all the houses. She would put her last galleon on the fact that each statue was attached to every house. Wrapping her towel around her body and taking a quick glance at Draco, who was snoring considerably louder now, she decided that there would be no harm to look around. She walked over to the statue of the badger... the Hufflepuff mascot. She ran her hand along the head of the statue. Using her fingers, she traced the lines of the fur in the cold ebony marble. The amber eyes of the statue gleamed at her. She pushed the gems and gasped in shock as the statue's mouth opened revealing a small-engraved black plaque.

_Illa belong in Hufflepuff, Qua they es iustus quod fidelis. Illud patiens Hufflepuffs es verus Quod unafraid of laboro._

"These belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil," she translated aloud. So that's where the sorting hat got its quote from, she mused. Spinning around she eyed the Bald eagle statue a few feet away. Walking over, she studied the bronze statue. The eagle wings were held up high like the picture on their badges. In the midst of flight, she realized. Staring into its sapphire eyes, she wondered if it did the same as the badger. She pushed one of the eagles gem eyes, but instead of a plaque, emerging from the mouth like the badger, a small bronze plaque emerged from the top of the eagle's head.

_Sapiens vetus Ravenclaw, Si you've a promptus mens Qua es illud of lepor lepos quod eruditio Mos usquequaque reperio suum pius._

"Wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind. Where are those of wit and learning Will always find their kind," Ginny whispered taking in the perfection of the eagle. _I can't wait to tell Hermione about this_, she thought. _Oh, she is going to be so jealous that I found it first_. Rushing over to the Lion statue to run off and tell her, a thought hit her. Looking up at the statue of the Lion, she pushed its ruby eye. A small gold plaque emerged from the place where the lion's heart would be. She was about to read the plaque when someone startled her.

"What, may I ask, are you doing here?" a voice said behind her. Whirling around she lost her balance only to fall right smack into Draco's chest. His long arms wrapped around her, steadying her. Sighing in content, she rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying how comfortable he felt. "Um Ginny…" he murmured in to her hair. Ginny shuddered when he swept the hair from her face running a hand down her shoulder, his fingers softly grazing her breast. Feeling her face redden, she realized that she was no longer wearing her towel. It must have fallen off when she turned around. Looking down she saw it, pooled around her feet. Draco noticed the direction she was looking at and smirked when he saw her towel. Closing his eyes, he bent down and retrieved it. Without opening his eyes, he handed her the towel and, turning around, left the bathroom… leaving a very confused Ginny behind.

Draco stormed into his room. _Damn her! I thought I had finally found some peace. Why the hell did she have to be there wearing nothing but a towel?_ He cursed and pulled a pair of charcoal trousers on. Pulling on a black tank top he found in one of his drawers, he cursed to himself. He then threw on a black button down and looked around for his firewhiskey. Damn, he never brought it from the bathroom. His stomach grumbled, causing the corner of his lips to turn down. Well, at least he could still make dinner. Quickly throwing on black socks and shoes, he hurried down to the Great Hall.

Ginny had told Hermione about the statues the minute she entered the other girl's room. Of course Hermione wanted to go check it out right away, but Ginny quickly shot that idea down saying she was hungry. Hermione only agreed to go eat when her stomach growled at the thought of food.

They noticed that Harry and Ron were not in the Great Hall… for reasons they didn't know and were in no hurry to find out. Ginny laughed as she watched Hermione load her plate with two helpings of everything. "What? I'm hungry," Hermione shrugged and dug into her food. Ginny filled her plate but with only one helping of everything, except the mash potatoes. No one made them like her mother and she had learned the best way not to be disappointed was not to bother eating anyone else's.

Looking over to the Slytherin table, she noticed Draco wolfing down a plate twice the size as Hermione's. His long hair pulled back in a braid, giving him a very aristocratic look. His long slim nosed and sharp jaw fit his face perfectly. She watched as Pansy Parkinson leaned over and whispered something into his ear. Jealously surged through her veins as she shot the girl a death look with her eyes. Draco looked up at her, his eyebrows scowled, with contempt. If it weren't for the amusement in his eyes she would have believed him.

She looked over to Hermione who had stopped eating. She was staring dreamy-eyed in the direction of the teacher's table. Ginny scanned the area for any students she thought was worth Hermione Granger's time. Following the other girls line vision she landed on Professor Snape. No, that couldn't be right. There was no way her best friend, a Gryffindor, was in love with Snape… the head of the Slytherin. She watched as Hermione's eyes followed him as he walked over to Draco. "Careful Hermione," she whispered into the other girl's ear, "Drool doesn't do well with potions."

Hermione shook her head and stared at the redhead. "Well, neither do weasels and ferrets," Hermione retorted turning beat red. Ginny just threw her head back and laughed.

A/N: Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Please, read and review. The next chapter will be Hermisia Draco's.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of his friends. I do own Lily O'Neill as I made her up. LOL I am not making any money with this, it is only for entertainment purposes. Actually, it's for my entertainment and anyone who is reading this.

A/N: Ok, so this is my chapter. I've been writing all the odd number chapters. Trying to keep everyone in character but sometimes it's hard. Doing our best. Much love goes out to those who have reviewed. Thank you. 

CHAPTER SEVEN

**Friendships Rekindled**

_Ginny looked over to Hermione who had stopped eating. She was staring dreamy-eyed in the direction of the teacher's table. Ginny scanned the area for any students she thought was worth Hermione Granger's time. Following the other girls line vision she landed on Professor Snape. No, that couldn't be right. There was no way her best friend, a Gryffindor, was in love with Snape… the head of the Slytherin. She watched as Hermione's eyes followed him as he walked over to Draco. "Careful Hermione," she whispered into the other girl's ear, "Drool doesn't do well with potions."_

_Hermione shook her head and stared at the redhead. "Well, neither do weasels and ferrets," Hermione retorted turning beat red. Ginny just threw her head back and laughed._

Hermione quickly looked down at the table. _Damn! _She thought. _Ginny knows? I have to be more careful._ Ginny's laugh echoed in her ears as she willed herself not to blush. It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"No worries, Hermione," Ginny said. "Looks like we both have our own snakes to charm."

Hermione looked at her friend in shock. "What? I… I don't…"

"I'm not dumb. I just don't understand. Why him?"

Hermione placed her head in her hands and sighed. "I don't understand it either. During my detention with him we talked. I can't explain it."

Ginny patted her back. "He's your intellectual equal. No student here could ever stimulate you brain like he could. That's just who you are."

"But, Gin… he's old enough to be my father!"

"That just means he's mature… more… experienced."

"Ginny!" Hermione said, no… practically screamed, as she hit her friend on the arm.

"Ok… ok…" Ginny laughed as she rubbed her arm. "But I could see it happening. Anyway… are you going to Hogsmeade?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Of course. I need to go and get a dress for the ball."

"Could I go with you? I need one as well."

Hermione turned to look at her friend. "But I thought this was only for 7th years. How are you going?"

Ginny looked down at the table and blushed. "Well, there's a certain reason I want to go and I asked Neville if he'd take me. He said sure because there is this Ravenclaw girl that he really wanted to ask out but he's too nervous to do so. I told him I'd help him talk to her at the ball. But… I need a favor from you."

"What's that?" Hermione asked nervously. It was really nice of Ginny to help Neville but how could she help the redhead?

"I need you to make sure Draco goes. I'm not asking you to take him… just make sure he shows up. Please?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I do see him tonight for our rounds. I can ask him."

"Just… don't make it sound suspicious."

Hermione placed her hand on her heart and mustered a fake look of hurt in her eyes. "I would never make him suspicious," she said sarcastically. Then she placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be cool about it." Then she looked down at her watch. "I better go. I have rounds in about 15 minutes. Catch you later?"

"Sure. And… thanks, Hermione," Ginny said, smiling.

"What are friends for?" Hermione hugged her friend, got up, packed up her stuff, and headed out of the Great Hall. She would drop off her stuff and meet up with Malfoy in a few minutes. Great! Now how was she going to get him to the ball without bringing up Ginny's name?

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Hermione waited by the Great Hall for Draco so they could start their rounds after she had dropped everything off in her room. Some students were still in the Hall finishing dinner and she noticed Ron and Harry sitting with Ginny… talking. She waited impatiently for Malfoy, shifting from foot to foot. He was running late and, after waiting 20 more minutes, she was just about to leave when he rounded the corner… casually striding up the hall. "It's about time, Malfoy," she stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"I had some things to take care of, Granger," he replied. "You here by yourself?" he asked as he looked around the hallway.

Hermione looked at him strangely. "I am. Why do you ask?"

Draco ran a hand through his long blonde hair and sighed. "It's just… nothing." Hermione could have sworn she saw him sniff the air. "New perfume?" he asked as he moved in a little closer.

"What? No… it's shower gel. I ran out of mine yesterday so I borrowed Ginny's," Hermione answered, backing away. She could see a slight smile spread across his lips but it vanished instantly. They started walking down the hall. "So, Malfoy… are you going to the ball?" she asked as they headed toward the Hufflepuff hallway. _Way to come right out and ask, Hermione. No beating around this bush._

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Why? You asking me?"

Hermione, shocked, looked at him… then she realized he had a smirk on his face. She huffed and kept walking, checking dark corners for curfew-breaking students. "No. I have better taste in men," she sneered.

"Oh? Like Weasel?"

Hermione rounded on him and pointed a finger. "That's none of your damn business."

"So… the rumors are true then? You and him are over?"

Hermione flipped her hair and continued walking. "Yeah. So, anyway, are you going?"

"I don't know."

Hermione needed him to go for Ginny but how could she get him to without raising suspicion. "Well, you have to go."

"Why?"

_What's with the short answers tonight? _She asked herself. "Because… you… well, you're Head Boy, that's why." _Gee, Hermione, great excuse. _She told herself sarcastically.

Draco stopped and looked at her, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "If I knew you, Granger… which I don't… I would have said you had an ulterior motive for getting me to the ball."

"Your problem is that you are too suspicious. You need to lighten up a little." Hermione walked by him, trying desperately not to look into his eyes. She was afraid if she did, he would know she was up to something.

Draco sighed and caught up with her. He took hold of her wrist to get her to stop. When she felt his hand, she froze. "Granger, when you've walked in my shoes than you can tell me what to do." His voice came out a little harsher than he would have liked. Hermione turned to face him and forced herself to look at him. She could see the pain etched across his features and unshed tears in his gray eyes. She pushed his hair behind his ear and he let go of her wrist quickly… like he had been burnt. "Don't look at me like that," he said through gritted teeth.

"Like what?" Hermione whispered. _I just want to see what Ginny sees. _She thought.

"I don't need your pity or your sympathy." Draco started backing away.

"Draco wait…" she started. _When did I start using his given name?_

"Just… leave me alone!" Draco turned a corner and walked away.

"I'm just trying to understand for Ginny's sake," she said as he was out of view.

She continued her rounds, checking most of the hallways that led to the common rooms of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. She didn't spot any students out and about and was growing bored… not to mention extremely tired. She only had one more hallway to check and then she could go back to her room, crawl under her covers, and sleep away the night until tomorrow's Hogsmeade trip. She descended the stairs and made her way down the hallway toward Slytherin territory. Not seeing anyone (or anything out of the ordinary), she decided to call it a night. She turned around and came face to chest with Professor Snape. Her heart rate sped up and she had a hard time remembering how to breathe. Ok, she knew how to breathe but it was becoming hard. 

"Sorry, Sir," she said, looking down at the floor. "I didn't hear you."

Snape crossed his arms across his chest and looked down his nose at Hermione. "Miss Granger, why are you down here so late?" he asked.

"Just doing my rounds, Sir," she replied, still not looking at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your rounds with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then may I inquire as to where he is?"

"We kind of got into an argument and he left. I don't know where he is but I had to finish the rounds. I was just heading back to my room, Sir." Why couldn't she just look up? Was it that hard to look into his eyes? Yes… it was, she thought. She heard Snape sigh and chanced a glance up. She could see him run his hand down the length of his face. "Is there a problem, Sir?" she cautiously asked.

"Not that it's any of your concern but Mr. Malfoy was to help me with some potions after his rounds." She noticed that after he said this, he looked back down at her. She quickly glanced down at the floor again. "Miss Granger… I can only presume that you were just going back to your room to read again so, would you like to make a change in your routine and follow me into the classroom?" He made a sweeping gesture towards the open door of the room.

Hermione couldn't believe her luck. After that first day of her detention when she helped him with brewing… she had longed to do that again. She smiled, sweetly, and followed him into the room. There was only one cauldron placed on the professor's table with some ingredients scattered about. She turned to Snape, confusion in her eyes. "Um, Sir?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he sighed.

"There's only one cauldron."

"Brilliant observation," he mocked. "I only need to brew one but I'm having some trouble with it."

Hermione couldn't believe that Snape had actually told her that he was having trouble. "What is the potion, Sir?"

"Well, I need to create a potion that will extract lost memories and be able to hold onto them while they are looked upon."

"Like a pensieve?" She questioned.

"Almost. A pensieve holds onto memories that we already know about that we need removed to create more space. This potion must be able to break past barriers that we put up to block bad memories so we don't have to remember them. Then, after the memories are retrieved, the rest of the potion will serve as a sort of pensieve so that we may view them. The only problem is, I can get it to hold memories but not retrieve them."

Hermione studied the ingredients on the table. She saw all the things one needed for memory, like Jobberknoll feathers, but that was about it. "Um, Sir? What if you added some ingredients to induce a sense of peace or euphoria? Maybe, if the drinker could feel some sense of calm, then the barriers might weaken. It might make it easier to reach the blocked memories so one could extract them and set them into the rest of the potion." She hoped she sounded smart and not too conceded. She waited with baited breath as Professor Snape thought it over.

After a few minutes, Snape looked up and walked over to his private office. He emerged later with moonstone, hellebore, and peppermint. He set them carefully on the table and stepped back. "Well, take that mortal and pestle and start crushing the moonstone. Make sure it's in a fine powder and then crush up the peppermint. But only after you have thoroughly cleaned out the mortar. I'll start on the hellebore."

Hermione was only too happy to start. She eagerly started on the moonstone, taking extra care to make a fine powder. Then she carefully poured the powder into a cup, took the mortar and pestle to the water pump, and cleaned them out completely. After she had done the same to the peppermint, she cleaned her area and put the mortar and pestle in the sink. It started to get hot in the room so she twisted her hair into a bun and put her wand through it to keep it in place. She didn't notice that Snape watched her out of the corner of his eyes. _Why did I have to ask her to help me? _ He asked himself. _It's bad enough that she haunts my dreams._

After about a half hour, the simmering potion was turning a pale shade of lavender… definitely something that looked calming. Another 10 minutes and Snape extinguished the flame. "Well, there's only one way to see if your observations were correct," he said as he went to retrieve a glass.

Hermione's eyes grew wide in concern. "Sir? You don't intend for me to try this… do you?" She was becoming quite scared at the thought.

"You silly girl," he admonished. "I would never let a student try an unknown potion." He scooped some of the potion into the glass and then poured a little into a bowl. He drank the potion and waited. After a few short minutes, he put his wand to his head and extracted a silvery wisp. He put this in the bowl and swirled it a few times. He looked into the bowl and smiled. "Miss Granger, you seem to have been correct. This potion is perfect."

Hermione smiled and blushed. She looked down at the floor and scuffed her shoe. "Thank you, Sir." Just then, she noticed that Snape put his hand to his head and started to tremble. "Sir? Are you alright?" She ran over to him and helped him sit in a nearby chair. Then she rushed over to the sink, wet a cloth with cool water, and made her way back to him. She put the cloth on his forehead as he leaned back in the chair, his head resting on her breast. Her breath caught in her throat at the closeness and she shivered. "Um… Sir?"

Snape moaned and then he sat back up quickly… causing a hiss to escape his lips. "I'm fine, Miss Granger. I guess it's just one of the side effects. I'll have to note that. You are excused. I have taken up too much of your time."

"It was nothing, Sir. I was just going to go to bed anyway." She didn't really want this night to end… just like her detention. 

Snape looked up at the clock… it was midnight. "It is late. If you are intercepted on your way back to Gryffindor, take this…" he said as he quickly scratched a note on parchment. "Now, I need to bottle the rest of this potion and write our findings down. If I receive any royalties from this… I will be sure to contact you." To Hermione, it sounded like he was joking around. Did they actually just invent a new potion? No… it couldn't be true.

Hermione took the note from Snape… their fingers brushing lightly. Hermione shivered as she felt a strange presence invade her mind. But before she could register what it was, the presence vanished. She saw Snape turn his head and she sighed inwardly. She headed towards the door and opened it. She turned and looked over at him as he started to bottle up the potion. "Goodnight, Sir," she said quietly.

"Goodnight… Miss Granger," he replied, not looking up.

Hermione shook her head and left the dungeon area. She made her way to Gryffindor quickly… almost running the whole way back. She climbed through the portrait hole and ran up the stairs to her room. Once there, she changed into a pair of sweats, took her wand out of her hair (causing her hair to fall around her shoulders), and pulled back the covers. She pointed her wand at the door, warded it, and fell asleep quickly. She finally had a much-needed uninterrupted sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione woke up the next day, refreshed and ready for the Hogsmeade trip. She was supposed to meet Ginny by the lake near the trail to the village so they wouldn't have to run into the boys. She quickly dressed in a pair of jeans and a purple jumper. She put on her trainers and then went into the bathroom. She brushed her hair out and pulled it into a tight ponytail. Then she grabbed her coat, hat, gloves, and scarf… it was December and she didn't want to freeze while waiting. She quietly made her way out of Gryffindor and the castle itself and made her way down to the lake… avoiding the other students waiting in the courtyard. When she got to the desired location, Ginny was already waiting for her. She walked up to her friend and hugged her. "Hey, Ginny. Hope you weren't waiting too long."

"Nah… just got here. Come on, let's go." She grabbed Hermione's hand and led her towards the village. They got there before anyone else and made their way down the street. "So, where do we go and look for dresses?"

Hermione studied the many different stores, her finger pursed on her lips. It was then that she spotted a store with beautiful dresses in the window. "I think this is the place. Glad we're here early. That way, we can look around before all the other students swarm the place." The girls walked in and were soon browsing all the colorful gowns. 

Ginny wanted a simple dress yet one that would catch a certain boy's eyes and make him drool. She spotted one and instantly knew that she had to have it. It came to right above her knee but flared out from the waist. Material wrapped around the waist giving her the hourglass shape she worked so hard to maintain. The material on the waist rose up to just under her breasts. The dress came up over her top and wrapped around her neck… leaving her entire upper back exposed. Three little chains of crystals crossed her breasts so the neckline plunged to the top of the waisted material. Ginny tried it on and twirled, making the skirt flair out. The silver color made her skin tone shimmer and after donning jade earrings and a bracelet, her outfit was complete. Her brother, George, gave her money to buy something for the ball and this dress was priced just right. 

Hermione looked at Ginny. "Wow, Gin," Hermione sighed. "You look breath-taking."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks. Now… let's find something for you." Ginny went back into the dressing room while Hermione looked around yet again. She just couldn't find anything that she liked… or that a certain professor might find stunning. 

Hermione spent hours, it seemed, searching for that perfect dress. She wanted something a little more mature than what she wore at the Yule Ball her fourth year. It was then that the shop owner brought out the perfect dress and helped Hermione try it on while Ginny waited anxiously. It needed to be hemmed, she could tell right away, as it was long and came down past her feet. She would definitely need heels, as she was only about 5'4". The neckline dipped slightly and gathered so that she had ample cleavage and wouldn't need a bra. The straps were a little thicker than spaghetti straps and crossed her back. The back of the dress bunched at her arse, hugging her shapely figure. The lavender color complimented her honey-brown eyes. She would have her hair up so she also decided on short dangly amethyst earrings and a small amethyst necklace. 

"You look mature and absolutely stunning," Ginny stated.

Hermione blushed and turned back towards the dressing room. "It's a little more money than I would have liked to have spent," she started.

"But you've got to buy it. It's so you… and it's perfect."

Hermione laughed. "Alright, alright… just let me get changed and we'll make our purchases. Afterwards, we'll have to go and get our masks."

Ginny put a finger to her lips and tapped them lightly. "I think the masks should be simple ones. We don't want to take away from the dresses."

"You're right," Hermione called from the dressing room. "I think I'm just going to get a plain gold one and I think you should get a green one."

"Green?" Ginny questioned.

Hermione stepped out of the dressing room and handed her dress to the sales lady. "Yes, green. It's the perfect color for that dress and your hair. Not to mention the colors of a certain someone." She said this last with a wink.

Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. "Fine. Green it is. Come on… let's go so we can get something at the Three Broomsticks. I'm thirsty from all this shopping."

After they got their dresses and masks, they shrunk the packages so they could put them in their pockets. Then the two girls made their way to the tavern for a couple of butterbeers and just relax. They entered, ordered their drinks, and found a table near the corner of the back. For the first few minutes, they sat in silence… just enjoying each other's company. Hermione was the first to speak, startling Ginny as she was just staring out of the far window. "Ginny, I've got a dress but I don't have anyone to go with. I really don't feel like showing up alone."

Ginny looked at her friend and knew instantly what to say. "Why don't you ask Harry? I don't think he's got anyone to go with yet either."

Hermione looked up and a smirk played at the corners of her lips. "Why do I have the feeling you're telling me this for a reason?"

Ginny sighed and pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Ok… I need him to be distracted, alright?"

"Why?" Hermione thought she knew why but she wanted to hear it from Ginny.

"I know you aren't that dumb." Ginny sighed in frustration. Then her eyes widened. "You want me to say it, don't you?" Hermione nodded her head. "Fine. It's so I can make a move on a certain blonde," she said through gritted teeth.

Hermione smiled mischievously. "Now that I know the reason, I will ask Harry. I will do my best to keep him occupied so he doesn't see you 'flirt' with his worst enemy."

"Draco is not Harry's worst enemy," Ginny stated. "They just don't like each other very much."

"It's Draco now? Since when are you on a first name basis?"

"Come off it, Hermione. I like him, that's why I use his name. Oh no…" Ginny groaned, putting her head on the table.

Hermione looked over by the door and noticed Harry and Ron walking in. She really didn't want to see them right now but they really couldn't hide either. And escaping out the door would only lead them right in their path. She sighed… knowing the inevitable. "Breathe, Ginny," she whispered to the redhead. "And pick your head up… they are coming this way."

Ginny raised her head and put on a smile for the boys. Hermione could tell it was faked but Ron and Harry were oblivious. "Hello, ladies," Harry said as he sat down next to Ginny.

Ginny forced herself to look at Harry. "Hi," she said… almost muttered.

Harry leaned towards her and spoke so softly that Hermione almost didn't hear him. "Let's go somewhere a little more private. I think your brother needs to talk to Hermione."

Ginny sighed and looked at her friend… her eyes pleading. Hermione just smiled. "It's ok, Gin. I'll catch up with you later."

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand. "We'll just be over at another table… not too far." Hermione nodded her head. Ginny stood up; ignoring Harry's outstretched hand, and wandered over to a table only two away. Hermione mentally shook her head and then looked at Ron… who had never sat down.

"Ron, please sit. You're making me nervous," she stated as she pointed to a chair next to her. Ron sat but looked down at his hands. He just couldn't bring himself to look in her eyes. Hermione sighed. "Do you need a drink?" she asked, trying to make the uncomfortable silence go away.

"N… no. I'm fine. Look, Hermione, we really need to talk."

"Yes, we do and I'm ready now."

Ron released a breath that he had been holding. "Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking since our breakup. At first, I really didn't understand why. I mean, I thought we were doing great. And then I realized that, maybe I needed to change so you'd like me again."

Hermione placed her hands on his. "But I don't want you to change."

"And I'm glad for that. But that thought was fleeting… I mean… I knew you wouldn't want me to change so I've come up with the only fair solution for the both of us."

Hermione held her breath… she didn't like the sound of that. Where was he going with this? "What's that?"

At this time, Ron did look up and she could see that his eyes were shining again… not with tears but with happiness. "I now know that we need to move on." Hermione quietly let out the breath… relieved. Ron laid his hand gently on her cheek and she leaned into the gesture. "I do love you, but more like a great friend."

"Oh, Ron… I am sorry. I know I should have talked to you about my feelings before but I was just so scared of hurting you. I guess not saying anything hurt more. Can you forgive me?"

Ron didn't say anything. Instead, he reached forward and pulled her into a hug. "There's no need for forgiveness. I just want my friend back."

Hermione hugged him in return… tears sliding down her cheeks. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time. "That's all I want as well." They separated and she wiped the tears from her face. She laughed and then took a deep breath. She was so relieved. "Well, now that that's over… who are you taking to the ball?"

"Well… I don't know. I mean, I really haven't thought about that."

"I might just have an idea. Why don't you ask Luna?"

"Luna?" he questioned. "Why her?"

"Well, she can't go to the ball herself because she's not a seventh year. It could also help out Ginny as the two of them are friends."

"Ginny? Why would Ginny be going?"

"Oh… she's going with Neville because he really likes this Ravenclaw girl but is too shy to ask her to go with him. So, he asked Ginny and she's going to help him get up the courage to ask this girl to at least dance with him."

"Um… ok… so, who are you going with?"

"Ginny asked me to ask Harry." 

"Well, why doesn't Ginny just go with Harry and you go with Neville?"

That was a reasonable question… considering that Ron had no clue about Malfoy. How was she going to answer this? She had to think fast. "Well, she wants to surprise Harry. You know… meet him at the ball and 'steal' him away from me. Sort of like a mysterious stranger. She doesn't want Harry to know that she's going so it will be a surprise to him. So… you CAN'T tell him about this. Promise?" _Whew… that was a quick one. I hope he buys it._

Ron looked at her in bewilderment. Just when Hermione thought that she had failed in her explanation, Ron spoke. "No prob. I won't say a thing."

"Oh, thank you. Ginny would kill me if her surprise were ruined. So… will you ask Luna? You never know… you two might just have something in common."

Ron rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yeah… I guess. At least I've got money from George to get something decent to wear this time."

Hermione patted his shoulder. "You'll have a great time… I promise. Now, let's get over to Harry and Ginny. They really shouldn't be left alone for too long."

Ron scrunched up his face in horror. "Eww… that's my baby sister. Please tell me they haven't…" Ron stopped… not able to continue with that thought.

"No, Ron… you're sister is still virtuous," Hermione smirked. "But I wouldn't be surprised if they were playing footsies or snogging right about now."

"What?" he nearly screamed as he made his way over to the table. Hermione shook her head and laughed to herself. If only he knew what his sister had going on in her mind… and which boy haunted her daydreams. If Ron acted this way when he thought Ginny and Harry were together, how would he react to Draco being the boy of her affections? Hermione shuddered at that thought but quickly pushed it away. She was just glad to have her friend back and she was going to enjoy the rest of her day. She was finally surrounded by people she loved… just the way it should be. At least she'd have a quiet Christmas break. Ron and Harry were going to visit Charlie in Romania and Ginny was spending a quiet break with her mom. Yep, just Hermione… by herself, reading and just relaxing. 

A/N: Well, that's chapter seven. I hope you enjoyed it. And thanks for the one review we got from the last time. If you are reading this and haven't reviewed… please take a few minutes to drop us a line. We would greatly appreciate any and all feedback. This is my friend's first fanfic but I've been doing this for a while. I love opening my email to see a review. I write reviews for all the stories I read and would appreciate a few in return. Again, thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Yes, I know it is a very long chapter but, oh well… it's a good one. All the parts that start with a means Hermisia wrote it… k? Enjoy and review. Oh, and the -quotes- are my line breakers. If you don't like them, oh well, you didn't write the chapter now did you. Just kidding.

Chapter 8

_Draco pushed Ginny against the wall. She felt so good. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled. Her scent of lilies intoxicated him, drowning out his senses. Nipping her jaw, he buried his hand in her silken red curls. Her moans of ecstasy only edged him on. He wanted her so bad his bones hurt. She whimpered as he trailed love bites from her jaw to her ear. _

"_Say you want me," he growled into her ear, biting her earlobe and smirking at her sharp intake. _

"_I…" she choked out as he grabbed her breast._

"_Say it," he demanded as he ripped her shirt off._

"_I want you," she growled, staring into his eyes and kissing him fiercely. _

Draco shook his head, sat up, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He stood up and stretched his long body. He really needed to stop doing this to himself. Looking down at his large erection he sighed… jerk off or take a cold shower? Running his hands through her hair, he contemplated which one was the better decision. After contemplating for a few seconds, he freed his dick from his pants and, grabbing some lotion he had stashed away in his top drawer, he squirted some of it onto his hand. Savoring the lily scent of the lotion, he slowly stroked his manhood. Thinking of her tight wet sheath, he stroked harder… groaning loudly. His door flew opened and Draco quickly jumped under his covers. "What the fuck? Don't you people know how to knock?" he shouted.

"I believe the proper question, Draco, is don't you know how to lock your door?" Snape drawled, with a smirk on his face. "Really, Malfoy, isn't there some girl in the Slytherin house that would do you? Must you go solo?"

"Shut up," Draco snarled. "There isn't a girl in the Slytherin house that I haven't done and they are all boring. Why are you here?"

"Now, Godson, it won't do you any good to forget your manners," Snape said wagging a finger at him jokingly.

"Did you just make a joke?" Draco asked, momentarily shocked.

"Absolutely not," Snape huffed. "The headmistress wants to see you tonight at 11pm. Meet me at my classroom around 10:30… and try not to be late."

Draco watched in shocked as Snape rushed out, slamming the door behind him. He stood and started to walk to the bathroom still reeling from getting caught masturbating… of all the dumb luck. Well, at least it was only Snape and not Zabini or else he would have never lived that one down. Stripping off the remaining of his clothes, he turned the shower on to cold. Draco shook his head. _I should have gone for the shower_, he thought miserably as he stepped under the cold water.

-What do you do when your enemies are your friends?-

After the day Ginny had, she was glad to be sitting with a plate of food in front of her. She had definitely inherited the Weasley's appetite. Only Snape would do a pop quiz on a Friday so it was a good thing she had a knack for potions she thought, shaking her head. But then again, she couldn't complain only about Snape. It seemed that all the teachers had it out for her today. Professor O'Neil made her perform her patronus for the whole class to see and Flitwick assumed she would be the only one in her class to remember the charm he taught them yesterday. She was the only one, of course, but that was beside the point. Yes, roast turkey never looked as good as it did today. Cutting a piece and dipping it into some gravy, she moaned with delight.

"Geez, Ginny, stop that. You're making Seamus blush," Ron said, sitting down next to her. He grabbed a plate and began to fill it with food for himself. "Your first plate of the evening?"

"Second. You know that a girl's got to eat," Ginny replied, taking another bite. She moaned louder, just to annoy Ron, who just shook his head and stuffed a bite in his mouth.

"It must be good today," Harry said, plopping down on the other side of Ginny. "Second plate?" He, having the same idea as Ron, grabbed a plate and loaded it with food.

"Third," Ginny replied taking a bite of her roll. "You really worked me out during Quidditch." Smirking as Harry raised an eyebrow and Ron choked on his food.

"Hey guys," Hermione chirped as she sat down across from Ginny. "Looks good today. Number three, Gin?"

"Fourth," Ginny said through a mouthful of string beans. "All that studying we did today really worked my appetite." Hermione threw her head back and laughed, giving Ginny a good view of Draco Malfoy. Sighing, she popped a cheese biscuit in her mouth.

"Dear God, tell me you don't have the hots for Hermione?" Ron asked staring at his sister. She was unquestionably looking in Hermione's direction with a lovesick look.

"Huh, oh ya forget to tell you bout that. I was really hoping Hermione would tell you and all," Ginny said reaching across the table and grabbing Hermione's hand who was blushing a shade of red that would put Ron to shame. _I hope this hides the fact of who I was really looking at and that Hermione just plays along. _Much to Ginny's relief, her friend never said a word.

"Oh, well if that's what you want," Ron cleared his throat nervously. "But just to let you know, she nags an awful lot." He laughed and ducked from the biscuit Hermione threw at him.

Harry just smiled and continued stuffing his face. Ginny stole one more look at Draco. He was beautiful just sitting there playing with his food as if he had all the trouble in the world resting on his butch shoulders. Ginny licked her lips. She was certainly still hungry but not for food. Propping her head on her hands, she continued to stare while taking bites. What she would give for just one night, she thought. She watched as Pansy leaned over and whispered something into his ear. He looked up, noticed Ginny looking at him, smirked, and said something to Pansy who quickly looked away. Ginny tied her hair up and noticed him watching her. She smiled as she ran a slim finger down her neck before lowering the straps on her shirt. His eyes followed the movement of her fingers hungrily, staring at her lush bosoms. Blushing, she looked away only to find a pair of sky blue eyes staring back at her.

"What are you doing, Ginny?" Ron asked softly, his eyes jerking in Malfoy's direction.

"Seducing my girlfriend," she replied, blowing Hermione a kiss but not missing the shocked look on Draco's face, who seemed to think the kisses were for him.

"It's not working, seeing as how Hermione haven't removed her nose from the book she has been reading since the moment she sat down," Ron retorted.

"Well, you can't fault me for trying," Ginny sighed. "I best be going. I have lots of homework to get done before the break and I don't want to take loads home with me." Standing and picking up her bag, she said her goodbyes.

"Oh, Ginny, I almost forgot," Harry said handing her a letter.

"What's this?" she asked him, hoping it wasn't a love note.

"Don't know. McGonagall asked me to give it to you. And I know you were only trying to get on Ron's nerves." he whispered in her ear.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You… Hermione… all an act. You've fooled your brother, but not me." Harry winked at her and settled back to finish his dinner.

"Oh, Ginny," Ron called, waiting for her to turn around and face him. "Don't forget to pack like you do every year… way too much." Laughing at the glare she sent him, he went back to his food.

Ginny shrugged and took the note, wondering what the Headmistress wanted with her. She walked toward her common room and noticed there were a lot more students in the hallway then usual. It was the day before they left for Christmas break after all. After a trying fight with the fat lady, who insisted that she kiss the first year standing under the mistletoe a foot away from her, she finally made it up to her bed. Lying down, she sighed as her head hit her comfy pillow. She pulled the note out of her pocket and opened it.

_Ginerva Weasley, I apologize for the short notice but I must insist that you come to my office tonight at 11pm. The password is poison apples. Do not be late. _

–_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

She frowned and reread the note. What could McGonagall want with her so late at night? Looking over to the clock she saw she had exactly three hours to get some of her holiday homework done. Groaning, she got to work, cursing the headmistress under her breath.

-I suggest you invest in some poison apples-

"_Crucio," a voice shouted in the distance. Severus' body jerked. Pain… too much pain. His mouth opened to scream but no sound came out. Stop! Please make it stop! Laughter? Who could be laughing? _

"_Have you learned your lesson?" a voice snarled. Such a horrible voice. Afraid of more pain, Severus nodded._

"_Answer me correctly," the voice shouted. Another bolt of pain racked through his already tortured body… muscles twitching. "Agree and it will all stop."_

"_Yes master," Severus whispered._

Snape uncurled from the ball he had folded himself into. His memories were becoming more and more graphic and it felt as if he were reliving them all over again. He had to figure out that potion. He had to think of a way to retrieve all the memories in one shot and not over a series of days. Grabbing his wand from his robes, he pulled a long silver wisp from his forehead and put it in a pensive. Wincing at his pounding headache and sore muscles, he decided that a warm bath wouldn't be such a bad idea. Standing up slowly, he walked to his desk and pulled a small flask out from on of the drawers. A little alcohol never hurt either. Glancing at his clock on the wall, he noticed that he still had about and hour and a half until he had to meet Draco and go to the Headmistress. Ok, a little bit of alcohol. Wouldn't do any good to show up piss drunk.

-One poisoned apple please-

Professor Lily O'Neil was still new to Hogwarts. Even though she had been here for a few months now, she was still very lonely. Yes, the other teachers were nice, well except for Snape, but she just wished they were a little younger. It was hard not having anyone to talk to. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, moving her curly brown hair from her face. It was ten minutes to 11pm and she had just finished the seventh year's essays on the proper way to kill a vampire. There were many talented students in that class but with the upcoming holidays they seemed to be slaking… except for Hermione Granger. Rubbing her hands against her chestnut eyes, Lily groaned. She missed home… her home in South Africa. Although born in Ireland, her parents moved and raised her with the wizards of the safari. She really wanted to sleep but not wanting to face Snape again, she figured she would just lie down and see if sleep would come on it's own. She knew it would not… it never did…. but she had to try. A tiny pop startled her from her musings.

"A message from the head mistress," a small house elf said, handing her a letter. Taking the letter, she marveled at how fast the elf disappeared. Really, they were very mystical creatures as she had never seen nor needed one when she was growing up. She twirled the letter around in her hands, wondering what the Head mistress could possibly want at this time of night. She opened the letter. She hoped it wasn't time consuming for she really did want to try and get some sleep.

_Come to my office at 11. It is very urgent. The password is poison apples._

_-Minerva_

Must be important for Minerva to want her now, she thought, while tying her long curls up in a bun. She started to make her way down to the headmistress' office, wondering all the way about what was so urgent.

-Really I am only willing to pay two Knuts and no more-

Draco knocked on Snape's door and, after standing there for what felt like ten minutes, decided to go in. Looking around the room, he saw it was empty. Where was that man? He noticed a two empty bottles of whiskey lying on the desk and smirked to himself. Wherever he was, he was definitely going to need a sober up potion. Walking over to the professor's cabinet, he grabbed the potion and hurried out in search of Snape. Pausing when he heard a noise coming from the professor's private chambers, he contemplated if he should go in or not. Looking at the clock, he decided it was probably in their best interest if he did.

"Professor?" he called out as he entered the man's bedroom. Draco looked around when he heard no answer. Snape defiantly had taste, he thought, as he was expecting an all black bedroom. But the man had successfully blended mahogany, black, and sage together. For a man who appeared dull he certainly had good taste. Hearing water from the bathroom, he walked to the door to knock, but paused when he heard a sound.

"Hermione," Snape moaned.

_Hermione? _Draco thought. _What the hell was she doing there with Snape?_ After clearing his throat, Draco called through the door. "Professor? We have to go soon if you wouldn't mind hurrying up in there." Draco heard a crash and a muttered curse. He knew Snape would not be too happy and decided to leave before his Godfather came storming out the bathroom.

-Come on in. Would you like an apple?-

Of all his rotten dumb luck. He had to get caught up in the bathroom when Draco showed up. Damn Granger and her long legs… and damn her lust for him. He saw a small hint of how the know-it-all felt about him and it surprised him… to say the least. Shaking his head, he threw on his robes. He was not looking forward to seeing Draco at that particular moment. He definitely didn't want to see Minerva either. Groaning, he entered his classroom… noticing Draco's back was to him.

"Here," the younger man said while throwing a vial to him. "I figured you would need that."

"Thank you," Snape muttered, looking down at the vial to see which potion it was. He smirked when he realized it was the sober up potion. Drowning the vial in one gulp, he winced at its awful taste. Feeling his senses become more alert, he looked over to Draco who was studying him with and odd expression on his face.

"What?" He asked, not used to being studied for such a long time.

"Nothing," Draco said, shaking his head and looking him over once more.

"Obviously something is bothering you. What… did I suddenly grow a mustache?" Snape's raised his eyebrow and brought one of his hands up to check his face for any sudden growths.

Draco just ran his fingers through his hair and pondered if it was worth bringing up… and partially wondered if Granger would walk out the door of Snape's bedroom at any moment.

"Granger sir," he said bravely. "You can tell her to come out."

"And where is it that she should be coming out of?" Snape asked with his eyebrows raised. He prayed that Draco didn't hear him in the bathroom.

"Wasn't she…I mean… I thought… I heard you say her name in the bathroom," Draco stuttered out, wondering why he had even brought it up.

"Well, she wasn't and will never be in my bathroom. So, let's go and put this nonsense behind us," Snape suggested as he walked to the door.

Draco followed quietly, not wanting to argue. After all, he was caught with his pants down early and certainly didn't want Snape to bring that up.

-Why the long faces? Did you not like your apples?-

Ginny hurried to the entrance of McGonagall's office. It was ten forty five and if she didn't hurry she would be late. But then again, she was late for almost everything. Wincing, as the words "Don't be late" came back to her, she realized that being late was definitely not going to put her in the good books today. She was running so fast around the corner that she didn't see the person before her. She slammed into the poor victim and hit the ground with a thud.

"What in the name of Merlin…" the other woman on the floor shouted. "Don't you look where you are going?" Rubbing her behind, the other person stood up slowly to look at her attacker.

"Sorry," Ginny mumbled. "I didn't see you." Pushing the hair from her face, she looked up to see whom she took out. She cursed herself when she realized it was Professor O'Neil. Great, her night was just getting better by the minute.

"Ginerva Weasley?" the professor asked. "What are you doing out of bed this late?" Crossing her arms across her chest, she stared down at the girl sprawled at her feet.

Ginny handed the other woman the note the Headmistress had given her, cursing slightly to herself. Standing up, she looked down at the watch on her hand. Damn it! It was five of eleven! She was never going to make it on time.

"Well, it seems we are going to the same place, Miss Weasley," O'Neil sighed. "Follow me and try to watch where you're going this time."

Watching the teacher walk away, it hit Ginny that maybe she should be following her. Running to catch up with her, she didn't see the puddle on the floor and skidded right into the arms of Draco Malfoy. Rolling her eyes and cursing her luck, she pushed off him only to stumble on the floor and brought him down on top of her. She felt the heat rush to her face. Malfoy had stretched his body along hers making her feel every muscle in his toned body. Lowering his head, he caught her lips in a soft kiss.

"Really, Miss Weasley, what is the deal tonight? First you take me out and now Mr. Malfoy," Professor O'Neil said, tapping her foot impatiently. Apparently, the professor had missed the small kiss.

"Yes, but unlike yourself, Malfoy seems to be enjoying it," Snape said behind her with a smirk on his face. Clearly, he DID see the kiss. "A little to much. Malfoy, get off Miss Weasley."

"What are you doing here, Professor?" O'Neil asked not hiding how annoyed she was.

"I could ask you the same question, Ms. O'Neil," Snape replied lazily.

Not missing the fact he didn't address her as an equal, Professor O'Neil just signaled for Ginny to follow and walked over to the entrance to the Headmistress' Office. She said the password and hopped onto the moving stairs. Ginny followed quickly, not wanting to be left alone with Snape and Malfoy… well, at least not Snape. _What does Hermione see in him anyway? _She thought to herself.

Draco headed toward the entrance when he felt Snape grab his shoulder to hold him back. Wondering what he wanted, he turned and looked at him with his eyebrows raised. Snape just smirked and nodded his head in the direction Ginny just went.

"If you don't say anything bout Ginny, Sir, I won't say anything about Granger," Draco sneered.

"Point taken," Snape replied and quickly walked off to the entrance.

-I planted a new apple tree in my back yard-

"I don't know what amazes me more, the fact that you all arrived at the same time, or the fact that you all arrived late," McGonagall said sternly to the four people standing before her.

"But we did get here," Draco quipped.

"Shut up, Malfoy," everyone said in unison. Draco looking slightly appalled about being yelled at by four people at one time so he decided it would probably be in his best interest to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the visit.

"Now, I'm sure you are all wondering why I have invited you here at this time," the Headmistress began. "Well, maybe not you, Severus. I guess I should start with the students. Ginerva Weasley and Draco Malfoy, you will be staying here for your Christmas Break. Your families have already been informed and understand the circumstances..."

"Sorry to interrupt you, Professor, but my only blood family is in Azkaban," Draco inserted.

"Yes well, I'm guessing you haven't heard the most recent news," she said as she glared at Severus, who seemed to have gained a sudden interest in the wall.

"Well, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this now, but seeing that I have to…" McGonagall started, staring into Draco's eyes who was shifting a little uneasy. "Your father has escaped from Azkaban and though we do not know where he is, we didn't want to take a chance of him getting to you. So, I hope there are no objections for us keeping you here."

Draco cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair. He gave a quick nod of his head to show his agreement. Ginny, uncomfortable about hearing Draco's personal matters, shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Why the hell was she here anyway? Glancing over to Professor O'Neil, she could tell she was just as lost as she was. Well, thank goodness for that. At least she wasn't the only idiot in the room. Not that she was calling the Professor an idiot or anything. Sighing to herself, she figured she should stop while she was ahead.

"Not to be rude, Headmistress…but why are we all here?" Professor O'Neil asked studying the clock on the wall. "Especially at this hour?"

McGonagall's face tightened in a hard mask. She was not used to being talked to in such an uncouth manner. Snape noticed the expression on Minerva's faced and smirked. _Oh these young ones_, he thought to himself.

"Yes, well Professor, I need both you and Professor Snape here to talk about the events that will be occurring over the break. And, seeing that Miss Weasley is in your house, it is only proper to inform you of the need for her to stay over Christmas break," McGonagall said in a strained voice before turning to Ginny. "Do you have any objections to staying?"

"No," Ginny replied quickly, "As long as my parents are ok with it."

"I can assure you they are," the Headmistress said with a nod of her head. "Well, with that you and Mr. Malfoy can go. Professors, if you don't mind staying back a little longer." Draco and Ginny hurried out of the Headmistress's office as if it were on fire the minute they were dismissed.

"Now, Professor O'Neil, I guess it is time to fill you in," McGonagall said pointing to the chair she configured up for her.

-Take an apple I promise it will only kill you-

As soon as they left the stairs to the Headmistress' office, Draco pushed Ginny against the wall and kissed her passionately. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she ran her hands through his long hair… which she had pulled out of a ponytail. She melted into the kiss. Running his hands down the curves of her body, Draco sighed against her lips. Pressing their foreheads together and both gasping for air, she grabbed his face between her palms and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Draco," she whispered between kisses, savoring the feel of his lips on hers. She moaned as he wedged his erection against her, pressing up against her and spreading her legs.

"Tell me, did Potter ever make you feel like this?" Draco whispered against her ear and biting her lobe.

Ginny shuddered and tightened her grasp around his neck. She didn't answer his question because the answer was clear… Harry never made her feel like this. A gasp passed from her lips when he bit her neck. Silently, she willed him to never stop, enticing him with her hands. She opened the front of his robes, placing light kisses on his neck.

"Feel what you do to me," Draco groaned, grinding his hips against her and taking her lips once more.

"Really, Mr. Malfoy, you couldn't find a better place to do this?" Snape asked the lovers.

Ginny pushed Draco away from her in shock. She tried to run away but tripped over Draco's feet, landing on her knees and facing his crotch.

"What is going on here?" Professor O'Neil asked coming up from behind Snape. She saw Ginny on the floor in front of Draco.

"Ginny fell and I was just helping her up," Draco answered quickly grabbing Ginny's arms and lifting her to her feet.

Frowning, Professor O'Neil studied the teens before her. "She has been falling an awful lot lately." Ginny covered her face with her hands in mortification of being caught. Draco shifted uneasily not liking the smirk on Snape's face. "Ginny I'd like to come by my office around 10 am tomorrow," Professor O'Neil said covering a yawn. "I hope by then you and Mr. Malfoy will be done…oh and try not to trip on your way over dear."

Turning beet red, Ginny watched in mortification as Professor O'Neil turned and walked away. It didn't help that Snape had not stop smirking since the moment he found them either.

"Yes, well, why don't you escort Miss Weasley to her bed, Draco," Snape suggested. "Come by my office at 11am. I have some things I want to discuss with you." He turned to the direction of the dungeons and started to walk away.

Ginny, who was beet red, followed Draco to her Common Room. She was still a little frazzled from the heated kiss they had shared. How can he go on acting so unaffected? Draco hurried in front of Ginny, not wanting her to see the tent in his robes. He really needed to leave her alone. She was the last thing he needed right now what with his father's escape plaguing his mind. Pausing before the fat lady's painting, he felt her brush by him. Inhaling her intoxicating scent of lilies, he closed his eyes.

"Thanks for walking me," Ginny said as she pushed red curls from her face.

"We can't do that again," Draco strained out, taking in her hurt expression. "Just keep your distance from me and I will keep mine from you." He turned and walked away in the direction of his common room.

Ginny stared at his retreating back not knowing what had just happened. She scolded herself silently. Did she really think he would stay with her? _Gosh, Ginny, you really weren't thinking this time, _she thought as she entered her common room.

"Hey, how did it go with McGonagall?" Hermione asked from the chair she was sitting in by the fire.

"Well, it was odd," Ginny admitted, plopping down in the chair next to her. "She said I had to stay at Hogwarts for the Holidays and that it would all get explained to me soon."

Hermione frowned taking in what Ginny had told her. "Do you think it has anything to do with the Order?"

"I don't see how. It's not like I'm the right age or anything. But you know, anything is possible now a days," Ginny shrugged. "But you know what was weird? Draco Malfoy was with me in the office… along with Snape and O'Neil."

"Wow, she needed that many people to tell you that you were staying for the holiday break?" Hermione asked surprised. "I mean, I understand Professor O'Neil being there but Snape and Malfoy, really?"

"Ya, but Malfoy was being told he was to stay for the Holidays too," Ginny picked the up the book Hermione was reading and flipped through it. "It seems his father has escaped from Azkaban."

Hermione dropped the book she was holding. "Say that again, because for a minute I thought you said that Lucius Malfoy had escaped from prison."

"That's exactly what I said," Ginny smirked as she stared at the other girl's shocked expression. Hermione could really be dramatic when she wanted to.

"I have to tell Harry and Ron. They have to know about this," Hermione said as she walked to the staircase.

"I wouldn't bother with that, they would probably want to stay here and make sure nothing happened to either of us," Ginny called. "Do you really want to spent your holiday trying to avoid dumb and dumber?"

Hermione sat back down. "You have a point," she sighed.

"Besides, McGonagall is keeping Malfoy here to protect him from his father," Ginny said studying her nails and then looked up at Hermione with a small grin on her face. "Snape is staying, too." Hermione threw a pillow at Ginny's face. Laughing, Ginny caught it and threw it back. Giving her a mean look, Hermione punched her arm. Only to be shocked when Ginny punched her back.

"Oi, Ginny, don't kill Hermione. Maybe one day she'll change her mind and marry me after all," Ron called as he walked down the stairs from the boy's dorm.

"Shut up, Ron," Ginny laughed. "And just to let you know, she started it."

"I did not," Hermione huffed as she smiled sweetly at Ron. "I would never do a thing like that right, Ron?"

Ron threw his hands up in the air. "Don't bring me into this. I like my balls to stay where they are."

"What's all this talk about balls?" Harry asked as he descended the stairs into the common room.

Laughing, Ron turned to Ginny. "Done packing?"

"Haven't started," Ginny responded. "Matter fact, I'm not even going home for the holidays. Gonna stay here and get to know my future sister-in-law a little better."

"Stop playing, Ginny. Get your arse up to your room and start packing," Ron ordered in a very big brother voice.

"Language, Ronald," Hermione warned. "And Ginny was telling the truth. She will be staying her for the holidays. Your mother already knows."

"Bloody hell, does everyone know but me?" Ron asked Ginny angrily.

"I didn't know either," Harry quipped.

"Shut up, Harry," Ginny growled. "I didn't know until today, either. I just got back from McGonagall's office."

"Oh," Ron said. "Do you want me and Harry to stay back with you guys?"

"NO," Ginny and Hermione said together.

"Come on, Ron, they don't want us to stay," Harry laughed. "Probably going to do all girl things anyway. I mean, its not like they plan on seducing Snape and Malfoy and having wild crazy sex with them."

Ginny glance nervously over to Hermione who was doing her best to hide her shock. If Harry only knew how close he hit the nail he would probably kill them.

"I'm definitely staying now," Ron stated.

"No mate, you're not. Now, let's go to bed. We have to leave early tomorrow if we want good seats on the train," Harry said as he pulled a protesting Ron up the stairs to their dorm.

"Wow," Hermione said after a minute. "On that note, I think I'm going to call it a night. See you tomorrow."

Ginny said her good-byes and headed for her bed. She has had a very busy night.

-What, don't you trust me? I picked it from one of my apple trees-

Lily O'Neil had a headache the size of the Sahara desert. She really wasn't in the mood for the meeting she had arranged with Ginny Weasley, but she really didn't have a choice. Well let's hope she got over her little tripping problem last night, Lily mused.

"Hey Professor," Ginny said as she entered the classroom slamming the door behind her.

Lily winced at the loud noise. "Good morning, Miss Weasley."

Studying the girl who sat herself in the desk across from Lily's, she wondered how she would do this.

Swallowing, she started. "I'm sure you are wondering why it was so important for you to stay here for the holiday's and not be with your family."

"Yes," Ginny admitted after the professor had paused for a minute, wondering where this was going.

"I know this will be a lot to take in, but I want you to sit there and listen to everything I say before you talk, ok?" Lily looked Ginny in the eyes to express her seriousness. Ginny agreed nervously.

"The order needs your memories of Tom Riddle," Lily started ignoring Ginny's startled cry. "Professor Snape has developed a potion to release the memories and erase them from your mind… if you choose."

"How bad does the order need this?" Ginny asked softly hoping there was a way out of this.

"Desperately," Lily answered.

-What's wrong? Don't my apples taste delicious-

"I'm sure you know why I wanted to talk to you," Snape said to Draco when he entered his classroom.

"My father," Draco answered with a grim face sitting on a desk in the front of the room.

"That and one more thing," Snape said following Draco's example sitting upon his desk facing the younger man. "You have had a trying year, haven't you?"

Draco shifted in his seat, not entirely sure if he should answer his godfather's question or not. He cleared his throat and looked over to the wall of potion supplies. He was not ready to talk about all he had been through.

"Yes, well, that's not why we are here," Snape said noticing Draco's uncomfortable stance. "I need your memories of Voldemort."

Draco stared at Snape as if he had grown two heads, "Why in the world would you need them? It's not like I can remember half of them anyway."

"I'm sure you have heard of the Order of Phoenix," Snape started, he cleared his throat and looked as if he was thinking of the best way to say what was on his mind. "We don't want another Voldemort and your father is well on his way to being the new Dark Lord."

"I would do anything to destroy my father," Draco muttered darkly, his eyes glistened with hate. "But I'm afraid I don't know how to pull the memories from my mind if I can't really remember them."

"I have worked out a potion. It just needs some work. But, in a day or two, it should be ready. I will tell you when to meet me," Snape said standing up.

Draco sighed and also stood. "Good night, Godfather." He walked out the door with his shoulders hunched.

"Good night," Snape whispered as he watched the tired form of his godson leave the classroom.

What do you mean they have disappeared? Come in and tell me all about it and have an apple

(a/n: written by Hermisia for the simple fact that I didn't want to do it)

Hermione spent the first few days of Christmas break hanging out in her room. She only came out of her room for meals. Even then, she made sure that she ate her meal quickly and left again so she wouldn't have to look at a certain someone. She finished all her holiday homework early so she was left to just rereading most of the books she owned. Many times Ginny had tried to get her out and about but Hermione just wanted to be left alone to relax. The last thing she needed was to accidentally bump into him. She was trying to forget all about Snape and they way she felt whenever he was around. It was on the sixth day of break when she had had enough of her room and decided that a small walk around the castle wouldn't be such a bad thing.

She walked a few hallways, going into Head Girl mode the moment she stepped out of Gryffindor Tower, but ran into no one. The castle seemed quiet this year and she was glad of that fact. She was about to turn around and head back to her room when she noticed Snape coming out of a nearby classroom. She stepped into a dark alcove and secretly watched as he passed. He was mumbling something (she couldn't quite make out what) and kept rubbing his temples with his fingers. The only thing she heard was 'potion needs something' and 'need to figure this out and soon.' What potion was he talking about? And why was it so important to figure it out? As soon as Snape was out of sight, Hermione slowly crept into the classroom he had emerged from. It was the potion classroom. _When did I get to the dungeons? _She wondered to herself. She looked around and saw a piece of parchment on the professor's desk.

Cautiously, she walked over to the desk and looked down. It was the instructions on the memory finding potion they had worked on before break. _I wonder what's wrong with it? What does it need? _She read further and saw some notes at the bottom. In Snape's spidery scrawl was written 'why aren't the memories coming out at one time?', 'why are the memories more vivid while dreaming?' and 'need to find a way to release all the memories at once.' Hermione quickly reread the notes and hurriedly made her way to the library. She needed to help since she was the one to suggest they use herbs for euphoria. Maybe there was an herb that could be added to make the memories more accessible and all at once.

She walked straight to the Herbology section of the library and quickly pulled out a few books that she felt would be useful. About two hours later, she found a few herbs that could be of some use but there was only one way to find out. She'd have to bring up her findings to Snape and pray that he would accept her help… once again. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was nearing midnight. _Well, I might as well clean up and head back to my room. I'll visit the Professor tomorrow._ With a flick of her wand, the books were back in place. She rolled up her notes, on parchment that she had borrowed from the librarian, and made her way back to her room. That night, dreams of Snape and the way his head felt between her breasts, plagued her mind. It was a restless sleep but one that left a smile on the brunettes face.

-I've been thinking of opening an apple farm-

"Professor Snape, I was hoping to catch you before you left for breakfast," Lily called as she entered his classroom, seeing as he had just come out of his private chambers.

"And why would you require my attention so early in the morning?" Snape asked a little harsher then he meant to but hey, he never claimed to be a morning person.

"Early? It's past 9am and I have been up since 7," Lily huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes, well, how unfortunate for you," Snape said holding his head. "Now, I repeat, what do you need from me this early in the morning?"

"Just to know how that potion is coming," she inquired cheerfully flashing him a toothy grin.

"No, not yet," Snape sighed. "You're too cheerful right now and I am much to sober, so… if that is all you wanted, please leave."

"Really, Severus, has anyone ever told you that you are moody?" Lily walked over and slid her arm through his. "Let's go get some breakfast."

Snape looked down at her arm through his and then back to her face, catching her eyes. Removing her arm with a huff, she stamped her foot and walked to the door.

"Well, come on. You can't stay here brooding all day even if you are an intolerable prat," Lily called from the doorway.

Snape shook his head and made his way to the doorway. She really was an annoying chit.

A dozen poison apples for a galleon

Hermione woke the next morning feeling slightly flushed from her vivid dreams of Snape. She walked over to her bathroom and started the water in the shower. She quickly washed up, dried off, and dressed before heading out to breakfast. When she arrived in the Great Hall, the four house tables were transfigured into one long table. Ginny gestured for her to sit and she felt a wave of relief wash over her body as she made her way over to her best friend.

"Looks like you didn't get any sleep," Ginny stated as she poured Hermione some tea.

"I tossed and turned all night," she muttered back. She took a sip and closed her eyes as the tea warmed her up.

"Why?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I guess my dreams kept me up. But, before you ask, I can't remember any of them." She hated lying to her friend but she wasn't about to tell Ginny that all her dreams involved Snape in various positions. She shuddered at the thought but blamed it on the coldness of the castle.

"Alright, I won't press. You should eat something."

Hermione nodded her agreement. She went to grab some waffles when the doors opened. She looked up in time to see Snape briskly walk by and took a seat next to Professor O'Neill. She caught herself glaring at the young professor and mentally shook her head. Was she jealous? Why? She had no claim to him yet for some reason, seeing them together… and O'Neill smiling… made her insides turn. Hermione was no longer hungry and sat at the table… staring blankly at her plate.

Ginny put a hand on Hermione's arm. "You ok?" she asked.

Hermione forced herself to smile and looked at the red head. "Yes, I'm fine. I guess I'm just tired. I'm going back to the common room so I'll see you later?"

"Sure. Want me to bring something up to you to eat later?"

"Maybe some fruit?" Ginny nodded and Hermione stood and left. What she didn't notice was that Snape looked up at that moment and wondered where she was going. Shaking his head, he looked back to the other professor and put Hermione into the back of his mind.

-Of course, they died from eating my apple. They are poison apples you brought after all-

Ginny watched Hermione race from the Great Hall. What was that all about? She wondered. Shaking her head, she returned her attention back to her food. Her eggs looked amazing warm and oozing in cheese.

"Man, you Weasleys can eat," Draco said plopping down across from her loading a plate full of food.

"What happened to staying away from each other," Ginny asked with her eyebrows raised as she watched him stuff his face.

"Yes, well, seeing as no Slytherin stayed back and you are currently the only one eating, I figure I would give you company." He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Had to fit in my one charitable act of the year, almost over you know."

Ginny rolled her eyes and went back to stuffing her face… ducking from the roll he threw at her.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to throw food," she said between bites.

"No, but the house elves did," he joked.

Laughing at his joke, she started coughing on her food.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to finish the food in your mouth before you laughed," he quipped.

"Shut up," She muttered turning her attention back to her food.

I really don't know what the problem is? Just sit down and eat an apple

Hermione paced the common room for what seemed like hours but was only 20 minutes. Her notes from the previous night were clutched in her hand… disregarded for the moment. Finally, she took a deep breath and made up her mind to head out towards the dungeons to talk to Snape. She was acting foolishly and knew that whatever feelings she had for her professor were one way… hers to him. She had to squash this schoolgirl crush before it got out of hand. With a determined air… she made her way down. It only took her a few minutes… seeing as there was no rush of students now… and arrived at the potions classroom. She had no idea if he would even be here but she didn't know where else to look. She knocked on the closed door and waited.

"What is it?" came Snape's voice from the other side.

"Um… professor?" she said, trying desperately to not let her voice shake with fear.

The door opened and she steadied herself before she entered. She saw him at his desk… papers strewn everywhere. "What is it, Miss Granger?" he asked lazily.

"Well, I noticed that…" What? How could she tell him that she was snooping around and saw his notes on the potion?

"Miss Granger, I assume that you are down here to say something. If not, then you are wasting both of our time."

Hermione took another deep breath. "I noticed that you had some questions on the potion that we had worked on. I'm sorry if I've overstepped my boundaries."

Snape raised an eyebrow at her. "I see."

"It's just that… well… I went to the library last night and did a little research."

"I highly doubt that YOU did a LITTLE research… but, go on."

"I think I may have found an extra ingredient for the potion. It may help to extract all the memories at once instead of over time." She held her breath in hopes that he would want to hear what she had found out.

Snape seemed to take in what she said. "And?"

"I think if we add powered ash leaves, it may help. Ash leaves are used to refocus our thoughts so maybe they could help in refocusing on what the main objective of the potion really is."

Snape looked at her for a few seconds and she could have sworn she saw a small smile play on his lips before it disappeared as quickly. "Thank you, Miss Granger. I will… try… that."

It was all that she could hope for. She smiled, briefly, and relaxed… a little. "Thank you, Sir."

"Is there anything else?" he asked as he folded his hands on top of his desk.

"Uh… no, Sir."

"Well, then I assume that you have other plans…" he began.

"No, Sir." Why was she so hesitant on leaving? Could she ever get this man out of her mind or was she doomed to torture herself?

"Then, would you join me in adding the ash to our potion?"

_Our potion? Did he actually say, 'our potion?' _"I would like to," she said aloud. She followed her professor to his office as he brought the potion off his shelf and poured it into a waiting cauldron.

-I think I should get out the poison apple business, to many bodies, not enough ground-

Draco made his way to McGonagall's office. The day had finally come and, though he would not admit it, he was slightly terrified. He most certainly didn't want to remember anything about the Dark Lord no matter how useful it would be in bringing down his father. He also didn't want his father to go on not paying for what he did to his mother. No, his father would pay, even if he did have to relive everything he went through for the last 17 years.

"Dragon's Breath," he said when got to the gargoyle statue, wanting to get this over as soon as possible.

"Ah, your early. Good. I wanted you to go first anyway," McGonagall said when he came to the open door of her office. "Severus, close the door behind him."

This did nothing for Draco's nerves. Really, did the woman have to be so excited? Snorting to himself, he shook his head. Well, it wasn't her memories they were ripping out.

"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said, conjuring up a chair for him. "Give him the potion, Severus, oh and Lily, could you keep a look out for Ginny? Wouldn't want her walking in the middle of this and getting scared.

"Relax, it only takes a few minutes," Snape said handing the wide eye Draco the potion.

Throwing the potion back, Draco thought he had never tasted anything so vile in his life. All a sudden screams ripped through his head… images of dead bodies, bright lights, and tortured screams assaulted him. Draco yelled for it to stop, scratching at his face. An evil laugh, a woman crying for her baby to be spared, begging her husband to save her son from the same fate resting on his shoulders. Hushed voices in the library, talks of the dark lord's return. His mother screaming for help, his father raping her, but yet not his father. A hand grabbing at the insides of his mind, reading his every emotion and thought. His body bending in torture, people laughing at him. One expressed angered, he had failed; the Lord wants to kill him. His father killing his mother, his father's snake eyes.

-I think I'll start a new business in burying the dead-

"Dragon's Breath," Ginny said to the gargoyle statue. She decided to walk up the stairs and take her time. Pausing at the top of the stairs, she heard a noise. Someone was screaming. Racing to McGonagall's office, she threw the door open only to be greeted with a screaming Malfoy on his knees, grating at his face.

"What are you doing to him?" She shouted, rushing forward to comfort him only to be grabbed by Professor O'Neil.

"His memories have been enchanted to cause great pain if they were to ever be extracted," the Professor explained to a shocked Ginny.

Breaking free from the Professor grasp, she rushed forward to Draco… drawing his twitching body close to hers. Stroking his face and arms she whispered soothing words in his ear. Suddenly, a long wisp of silver poured from his forehead, which professor Snape caught in a large jar like container. Draco went limp in her arms.

"Oh dear, I think it would be best if we got him to the hospital wing immediately," McGonagall said in a high-pitched voice.

Professor Lily agreed but told them to wait on Ginny till she got back. Ginny watched as she lifted an unconscious Malfoy with a wave of her wand and levitated him out of the office.

Ginny let Professor McGonagall lead her to a chair and sat her down. She accepted the small piece of chocolate that was handed to her. Munching on the chocolate, she thought over what she just saw and not liking any of the conclusions she got. Professor Lily reappear in record time and announced they could get started.

"Your turn," Snape smirked as he handed her the potion. "Bottles up."

A/N: (Hermisia speaking): I know this ended suddenly, but my friend as assured me that it will be explained in HER next chapter. My chapter will be all about Hermione and the upcoming Masquerade Ball. YES… finally… a chance for Hermione to do something other than act like a silly little schoolgirl. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please… read and review or respond. Many thanks to all who did the last time and if you do this time I will personally respond back… if you leave a signed review. Much love to you all….


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing… so there

Disclaimer: I own nothing… so there.

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed. My friend and I greatly appreciate it. Here's my chapter. I hope you like this one… Oh, and there is an adult situation at the end of the chapter. If you read the title, you'll get an idea as to what it will be.

CHAPTER NINE

**An Oral Exam**

Hermione waited up for Ginny to return from her meeting with McGonagall. It was another late night. The book that was resting on her lap was all but forgotten as she stared into the fireplace. What could be that important to cause Ginny to have to stay during break? And why are these meetings always so late at night? Was Ginny in danger because of Lucius' escape? Hermione bit her lower lip, worrying. She snapped her book shut and stretched. She was about to give up when the portrait hole opened. Ginny stepped into the common room, followed closely by Professor O'Neill. "Ginny?" she quietly asked.

Ginny seemed to have ignored Hermione and made her way, sullenly, up the stairs to her room. Confused, Hermione looked over to the professor. Lily sat down on one of the couches and motioned for the girl to sit next to her. Hermione sat down, momentarily forgetting that she was jealous of the teacher. "Miss Granger, I need you to continue your Head duties. But, you will be doing them alone for a while."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm used to that," she scoffed.

Lily looked at her in confusion. "Whatever problems you and Mr. Malfoy have are your own. Unfortunately, he is currently in the hospital wing." She ignored Hermione's wide-eyed expression and continued. "We hope that he will be better before the start of term. Now, it's late. I suggest you get some sleep."

Hermione watched as Lily got up and head towards her quarters. What could have possibly happened during the meeting that would cause Draco to wind up in the hospital wing? Sighing, she made her way to her own room and fell asleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The start of term found Draco better but still not able to complete his Head Boy duties. Hermione was pulling double shifts, walking the corridors every night. She made her way back to Gryffindor and slumped down on one of the armchairs. The fire made her feel drowsy and she was about to welcome sleep when someone sat down in the chair next to her. She opened one eye and saw Harry smiling at her. "Why are you so happy?" she groaned.

"Working late again?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

Hermione glared at him then put her head back, closing her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Have you spoken to Ginny lately?"

She could hear a note of worry in his voice and opened her eyes. "She really hasn't been up to talking to anyone… why?"

Harry shrugged. "Just concerned."

Hermione was about to say something when Persephone Jenkins walked by. "Hi, Harry," she said. Hermione noticed that Harry just smiled at the girl and she could see a hint of longing in his eyes.

"Harry?" she ventured.

"Hmm?" he answered.

Yep, Harry had some kind of feeling for this girl. This could work to Hermione's advantage to get him away from going after Ginny. After all, Ginny was trying to score an even bigger catch and didn't want Harry standing in the way. "Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

Harry whipped his head in her direction… raising his eyebrow. "Why?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I need a date. I know it's short notice and all but maybe I could help you." She motioned with her chin to the Gryffindor girl that had just walked by.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Hermione. "What are you getting at?"

"Harry, it's obvious you want to get to know Persephone better. If you go with me, I'll introduce you. She's in my Advanced Potions class and we've brewed sometimes," she lied. She never brewed with the girl but it was a good starting point.

Harry blushed and looked down at his hands. "You don't mind? I mean… I know you and Gin are friends…"

Hermione held up her hand to stop him. "Harry, I hate to say it but I think you both have moved on." Harry looked at her questioningly and she continued. "You obviously want to meet Persephone. Besides, you will be graduating this year. Ginny still has one left. You both need to realize that you were only meant to be friends. It's quite alright to develop feelings for someone else." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand. "So… what do you say?"

Harry looked at Hermione and then at Persephone… who was quietly talking with some of her friends. "Sure. But only if you introduce me and keep Ginny busy that night."

Hermione smiled. "No problem." Well, it wouldn't be a problem, she thought. Ginny was going to be occupied by a certain Slytherin anyway. She hugged Harry, said goodnight, and made her way up to her room. After warding her door and slipping into some pajamas, she snuggled under her covers and fell fast asleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The day of the ball, Hermione was finally able to get Ginny to come out of her room for more than just classes and food. They were in the Common Room in the early afternoon, as classes had been cancelled for the rest of the day to get the Great Hall ready. Hermione put her book down and looked over at her friend. She sighed. "Um… I got Harry to go to the ball with me," she said, trying to break the silence.

"That's nice," Ginny returned not taking her eyes off the fire.

Hermione turned in her seat. "Gin, listen… I don't know what happened during your meeting with the Headmistress but you're scaring me."

Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry, Mione, it's just… I don't think I'm up to dancing and having any sort of fun tonight."

Hermione took Ginny's hand. "Maybe this is just what you need. A chance to forget everything that's on your mind and unwind. Draco has been doing better and I know he'll be there."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Draco's going?" she asked.

Hermione nodded her head. She couldn't believe that Ginny had forgotten about it. "Well, I did tell him that he had to be there because he's Head Boy. I'll even charm your hair to be a darker shade of red. That way, you can surprise him. I think you both need some fun."

Ginny thought for a while about what Hermione had said. "You're right. I haven't seen him in a while. Thanks, Hermione."

Hermione hugged Ginny. "What are friends for?"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Hermione studied herself in the full-length mirror. Her lavender dress clung perfectly to her curves. She had pulled her hair into an up do with loose tendrils hanging down the back of her neck. She had put on minimal makeup because she wasn't one to wear much. She turned and noticed that Ginny was standing behind her. Hermione smiled at her friend. "Wow, Gin… you look even better than that day at the dress store."

Ginny blushed. "Thanks. Um… about my hair?"

Hermione pulled out her wand from the bedside drawer and tapped it on her lips. "Hmm… let's see… ah, yes." With a flick of her wrist, Ginny's hair turned to a deep shade of red with curls hanging loosely around her shoulders. "It's still red, but no one would believe it's you."

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled and then turned to Hermione. "It's beautiful. I wish my hair could look like this everyday."

Hermione laughed. "It's nice but I like your normal color. Now, let's put on our masks and meet our dates downstairs. I'll go first and make sure Harry doesn't see you." Hermione hugged Ginny, grabbed her mask, and headed down the stairs. She found Harry waiting by the fireplace dressed in dress robes like he wore at the Yule Ball… only this time, they were green to match his eyes. His black mask was secured firmly in place with magic… just like Hermione's. "So, you ready?" she asked.

"Yep," he answered as he held out his arm to her. He sniffed the air. "Were you just eating an apple?"

Hermione giggled and walked up to him. "No, it's my soap. Like it?" Harry nodded and they left for the Great Hall. The hall was decorated in the house colors with small round tables situated throughout the perimeter. Couples were already talking and dancing when they arrived but Harry steered her towards an empty table. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down while he took the one next to her. "So, do you see Persephone anywhere?" she asked.

Harry scanned the room and smiled. "By the punch bowl," he replied. Hermione looked and saw her. "Do you think she'll talk to me?"

"Of course. I mentioned your name to her the other day in class and I noticed that her eyes lit up a little. I sort of said that you were my date and she asked if I'd be willing to let her dance with you… at least once." Hermione did her best to stifle a giggle when she noticed that Harry was staring at the girl. "Why don't we go over and say hi." Harry merely nodded his head. They got up and walked over to the punch bowl. "Hi, Persephone," Hermione smiled.

"Hey, Hermione," she replied.

"Persephone, this is Harry. Harry, this is Persephone." Hermione winked at the girl, as she knew everyone in school knew who Harry was.

"Hi, Harry," the girl said.

"Hi," he responded.

"Well, as much as this conversation is stimulating, I really should go. I need to get some Head Girl duties out of the way," Hermione said as she started to leave the two alone to get acquainted. She shook her head and smiled. _Harry really needs to open up, _she thought to herself.

She scanned the room quickly just to make sure no one was breaking any rules. Everyone seemed to be having fun and that made her smile even more. But, the one person she was really looking for hadn't shown up yet. She then noticed that Professor O'Neill wasn't there either. Hermione's jealousy came back in force but she tried to squash it down.

"Hey, Mudblood," Draco drawled from behind her.

Hermione closed her eyes, quickly counted to ten, and turned around. "Hey, Malfoy," she replied. "You look better." Draco was in his finest black dress robes but was missing his mask. "Where's your mask?"

"Look, I'm here. That's the best you're going to get." He looked at her expression and sighed. "You told me I had to be here but you didn't say I had to wear a mask."

Hermione waved him off. "I guess I should be glad you're here. At least I won't have to do my duties alone."

Draco looked at her. Something seemed a little off with the Gryffindor. "What's up, Granger? You seem… distracted."

"Not that it's any of your business, Malfoy, but I'm looking for someone."

Draco thought for a moment. He knew who she was looking for but wanted to tease her a little bit. "Weasley? Nah… he seems too cozy with Looney over there. Potter? I don't think so. I just saw you introduce him to that other Gryffindor. Now, let's see… who could you be looking for?" Draco looked around the room while tapping his lips with a finger.

"Just stop it," she sighed. "Why don't you go and bother someone else?"

Draco ignored her. "Wait. I think I see the person you're looking for." Hermione looked to the doors and saw Snape enter. Even though he was wearing his traditional professor robes, she found herself staring at him in awe. Draco snorted… very unlike him. "Maybe I'll go over and say hi." Hermione glared at him. "Or I could…" Draco raised his hand and she felt her heart speed up. He wouldn't dare. "Professor!" he yelled across the room.

Hermione blushed and took off… away from Draco. _How dare he. What is he playing at? _she wondered. Did he really know about her feelings for Snape? If she survived the night, she was going to hunt him down and hex him into the next world. She managed to get far enough away and backed right into someone. "Umph… sorry," she mumbled.

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered so low, the older girl barely heard her.

"Ginny? When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I steered Neville towards the girl he likes and decided to find you." She looked at Hermione and grew concerned. "Are you alright?" Hermione told Ginny what Draco had done. "Why that cunning little…"

"I know," Hermione interrupted. "What do you see in him?"

Ginny blushed. "He makes me feel alive. I know it sounds stupid but it's true."

"Well, I don't think I'll ever understand it but you seem happy. Why don't you go and see if our little disguise works. You'll have to tell me all about it later tonight."

Ginny looked around and saw that Draco wasn't looking at them. Actually, he stood propped against a wall looking bored. Ginny smiled at him mischievously. She turned to Hermione and hugged her friend. "And you'll have to tell me all about your night," she said, winking.

This time, Hermione blushed. "I have no idea what you mean," she feigned innocence.

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, right."

Hermione watched as Ginny sauntered away and shook her head. _Well, at least she's off to get her guy, _she thought miserably. Hermione looked over at the entrance to where the potions master stood. He was listening to McGonagall and, like Draco, looking rather bored. She was just about to go over and ask him about the potion they had worked on when someone ran into her. She turned around, angry. "Will you watch where you're going?" she yelled.

"Oh, sorry, Mione," came Ron's voice from behind a gold mask. "I lost my balance. Luna has had me dancing all night."

Hermione laughed despite the fact that Ron had stepped on her foot. "No problem. I'm just glad you're having a good time."

"I'm having a great time," he answered. "I would have never thought we'd have so much in common. Thanks for persuading me to take her." He gave her a huge hug and then turned to walk back to where Luna was standing.

_Yep, everyone seems to have found someone… everyone except me. _She turned back to the entrance and noticed that Snape was gone. She looked all around the Great Hall and didn't spot him. _Oh no, _she thought, _I've lost my chance. _She walked out of the room and scanned the hallways. She barely noticed a swish of black fabric disappear around the corner heading for the dungeons. It had to be him. She quickly, and quietly, followed… hoping to keep up with him but also keeping enough space between them so he wouldn't notice her. She followed his lead and saw that he was heading for his office. She also noticed that he took a swig of something from a flask every so often. She waited, with bated breath, as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. It was now or never, she thought to herself.

Making sure her mask was securely in place; she walked up to the door and placed her ear against it. She couldn't hear anything and she thought that maybe he wasn't there. _Could there be another room located somewhere within his office? _she wondered. Cautiously, she pushed open the door and was startled to find him just sitting behind his desk. She was about to turn around and run out when she noticed that his eyes were closed. Upon further inspection, she saw several empty liquor bottles lying around. She silently made her way over. She saw that there was enough room between the desk and the professor for her to stand… or even kneel comfortably. As she stood there, and he still had his eyes closed, she marveled at the sight. His hair, from this proximity, looked silky not greasy. His nose was just the right size for his angular face. His lips, when they weren't drawn together in hatred, looked… kissable. She giggled internally at that thought and leaned forward to brush hers against his own. She came away with a hint of firewhiskey lingering on her lips. She licked them, savoring the taste. He still didn't open his eyes but his lips parted in a sigh. Becoming a little bolder, she ran her hands down his clothed chest and his muscles twitched under her fingertips. Her hands finally settled on the bulge under his pants and she smiled. She knew what she was going to do and she would relish in the fact when she told Ginny later that night.

Snape opened his eyes and looked at the girl in front of him. He couldn't tell who it was for the mask she wore and because of his liquor enhanced state. "Who are you?" he questioned silently.

"Shh," Hermione answered as she placed a finger against his lips. She captured his mouth again in a lingering kiss, which he deepened upon impact. She sighed, causing her mouth to open slightly, and he took advantage as he pushed his tongue inside. Their tongues met in a frenzied dance that nearly took her breath away. She broke the kiss and knealt down in front of him.

She unbuttoned his pants, slowly, and released his throbbing member through his black boxers. Her eyes widened when she saw how large he was and wondered if she could even do what she wanted. She wrapped her small hand around him and squeezed. She saw his eyes flutter close and heard the sharp intake of breath. She smiled, wickedly, for she knew that just that little movement caused him pleasure. She cautiously flicked out her tongue and ran it over the tip of his cock causing him to gasp again. Then she ran her tongue up and down his shaft while moving her hand at the same time. She kept this up for a little while until she readied herself and took him into her mouth. The professor was a little bigger than what she was used to and after adjusting her jaw to his size, found that she could easily pleasure him. She moved up and down his quivering member with her mouth and pumped him with her hand simultaneously. She loved the feel of his velvety skin inside of her as each vein pulsed. Snape grabbed a hold of her hair and guided her head, making a pace that he wanted. Soon, her slow motions became faster and as he reached his climax, he shouted something that she would soon not forget.

"Lily!" he moaned as his seed shot into her mouth and down her throat.

She came up for air, staring wide-eyed at the professor, as soon as he let go of her head. She couldn't believe that he shouted HER name! Did he really think that the DADA professor was the one that gave him the ultimate pleasure? Silent tears filled Hermione's eyes as she stood up and straightened her dress. She threw off her mask and wiped her mouth… hating the tears that fell. She ran out of his office… leaving her mask behind on his desk amidst the empty bottles. She didn't stop running until she made her way to Gryffindor Tower. In the common room, couples were snogging or talking… but she could have cared less. She ran all the way up to her room, threw open her door, warded it, and collapsed on to her bed. She cried herself to sleep, still in her dress, unable to comprehend that the professor didn't even know it was her. She had a fitful night of sleep… dreams of Lily and Snape making love in front of her and laughing at her childish crush. She vowed that she would squash these stupid feelings for her professor and just concentrate on graduating… where she would soon be rid of the horrid man forever.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Severus woke up a few hours later, and even though he had a huge hangover, he was smiling. His dream seemed so real… one that involved Lily O'Neill. He stretched and went to stand up when he realized that his pants were undone and his flaccid member was still hanging out. Could the dream have been real? He pondered this question as he fixed himself and buttoned up his pants. Then he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out the hangover potion. When the effects of the liquor started to where off, he noticed a faint scent of apples in the air. He inhaled the intoxicating scent and vowed to never forget it. He noticed that it was just slightly after 2am and knew that the ball had ended at midnight. With renewed vigor, he set off to roam the halls for any stragglers. He was in a good mood and maybe taking some house points away would make the night end even better.

He could find no students lurking about and was turning around to head to bed when a thought occurred to him. If what happened earlier wasn't a dream, then why did Lily just take off? Was she embarrassed by what she had done? Snape wanted answers but he wasn't about to go and storm into her private quarters for them. No… he would wait to see what she would do next. His days as a spy, and a Death Eater, made it easier for him to play the waiting game. He strode back into his office and with a wave of his hand, cleared his desk of the empty liquor bottles. It was then that he noticed a small plain gold mask sitting there. He picked it up and frowned. He hadn't seen Lily at the ball… but then again, maybe she was there. He wouldn't have recognized her with the mask on and he wasn't really looking for anyone in the first place. McGonagall was boring him with all her talk about his potion. No, she could have been there and he would never have known. And then, she must have followed him down here. He would just have to wait to see what transpired. All thoughts of Granger left his mind as he pondered what Lily would say to him during breakfast later. He left the mask on his desk and walked into his private chambers. Once the door was warded, he climbed into his diminutive bed and fell asleep… dreaming of chestnut hair and chocolate eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione woke up earlier than she had wanted. It was a Saturday so there were no classes. Yet… she needed to do something to occupy her mind so she wouldn't think about last night. She was about to head for the bathroom when someone started knocking on her door. She tried to ignore it but the knocking just got louder. _Maybe if they think I'm asleep, they'll leave me alone, _she thought. No such luck. This time, though, a voice sounded beyond the closed door.

"Hermione?" Shit, it was Ron's voice. What the bloody hell did he want? And at this hour? She remained still… not even breathing. "Mione? You awake?"

She waited until she heard the familiar steps of someone leaving. She sighed in relief as she flopped back down on her bed. She pulled the covers back over her head hoping that maybe she could just sleep the day away.

"It's no use," Ron said as he joined Harry in the Common Room.

Harry looked up at Ron. "What? She's not in?" he asked as Persephone snuggled in closer to him. Harry's arm was firmly wrapped around her shoulders.

"She didn't answer," Ron replied.

"I swear I saw her come in last night," Lavender said from the corner.

"So, maybe she's just sleeping?" Harry answered.

"I guess," answered Ron. Just then, the portrait hole swung open and Ginny climbed through. Ron looked at her, his brows furrowed in confusion. "Ginny? Please tell me you're not just getting back from last night?"

Ginny smiled, weakly but no one seemed to notice, and patted her brother on the arm. "Nah, just went out for an early morning stroll." Luckily for her, she knew how to transfigure her dress into some sweats to avoid any unwanted questions.

"Oh… good. Hey, you're a girl," Ron stated.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Last time I checked."

Ron, not understanding her sarcasm, continued. "Could you check on Hermione for me? She's not answering her door."

"Maybe she's just sleeping," Ginny muttered.

Harry waved his hand. "That's what I said."

Ginny held back a giggle when she saw that Persephone had fallen asleep on Harry. At least she wouldn't have to worry about Potter anymore and that was a relief. She turned her attention back to Ron. "I'll go and check on her." With that, she bounced up the stairs to the Head Girl's room. She knocked on the door. "Hermione? You awake?" She listened for a little while than tried again. "Hermione, I know you're in there. Open the door." A few seconds later, she heard the wards come down and the door opened. Ginny cautiously stepped into the room and found Hermione sitting on her bed… her head in her hands. "Hermione? You ok?"

Hermione shook her head no. Ginny made her way over to the bed and sat down next to her friend. Hermione's eyes looked bloodshot… like she had been crying for a while. "Oh, Ginny… Why?" Hermione nearly choked on her words as her tears came back full force.

"Why what?" Ginny asked.

"Why did I do it?" Hermione stood up and walked over to the fireplace and just stared. "I should have never followed him."

Ginny grew concerned for her friend. She walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Who are you talking about? Sit, and tell me everything."

Hermione let herself be led over to the armchairs and sat down. She took a shuddering breath and told Ginny everything that happened in Snape's office. "I'm such a fool," she finished.

Ginny took her friend's hands. "What did you expect? Did you honestly think that Snape would appreciate having a student give him a blowjob? Seriously, I'm surprised you even went that far. I didn't think you had it in you."

"This is not a laughing matter." Hermione started to cry again. Ginny was right… she was fooling herself if she thought she'd ever stand a chance with a man like Severus. "How will I ever face him again?" she cried furiously.

"He doesn't even know it was you," Ginny offered.

"But I know," she sighed.

"Things will work out," Ginny offered. "But, if you don't come downstairs soon… the boys will come up and drag you out." Ginny smiled but Hermione didn't look away from the fire.

"Tell them I'll be down in a few," she stated.

"Alright. You sure you're going to be ok?" Ginny asked as she headed towards the door. Hermione merely waved her hand. Ginny sighed, turned, and walked out the door. The one person she could tell about her night with Draco was wallowing in her own misery. There must be something she could do for Hermione. Of course, she'd have to talk to Draco about it… praying that he wouldn't meddle in Hermione's affairs too much. As she descended the stairs, she answered the boys' question of Hermione's whereabouts with the response of that she would be down shortly. Then, she kissed her brother's cheek and waltzed back out of Gryffindor… hoping to find Draco and tell him everything.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I really just wanted to get this out because there will be even more interactions between the potions master and the know-it-all. I had trouble writing about fellatio so I hope it wasn't too horrible. Let me know, as I'm better at sex scenes. Oral sex is just the beginning so you don't have to spend too much time writing that part. LOL and, if you're put off by things like that… I'm sorry but I think that Snape/Hermione pairings are great. Two great minds and all…. Stay tuned for my friend's chapter where she'll go into detail about what happened to Ginny and Draco at the ball. Much love to all our reviewers.


	11. Chapter 10

Draco stood in the corner, his back against the wall

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up. I hope you all enjoy it. Please, read and respond. As soon as you do, my friend will post the next chapter (which she's almost done.). Sometimes, I can't stand that about her. Just kidding.

Chapter Ten

Tut, I Have Lost Myself

_Tut, I have lost myself; I am not here;  
This is not Draco, he's some other where._

Draco stood in the corner, his back against the wall. God he wished he were in his bed right now. Then again, he wished he had a bottle of whiskey. The bed only led to sleep and sleep led to dreams. Dreams… memories of the past that were reawakened by the potion. Memories of his past that he wanted nothing more then to forget. He moved further back into the corner, letting the darkness surround him His long blonde hair loose and around his face and falling past his shoulders. Almost the same length of his father's before he was imprisoned.

He cursed Granger for finding a reason for him to come to this stupid ball. True, Snape had told him he had to go but blaming the Gryffindor felt better. His eyes spied a red head across the room and a small pang of hope hit him. Could it be Ginny? The mystery girl turned around and the hope was lost. Her hair was too dark. How he wished he could bury himself in Ginny.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Go away, Zabini."

"Now, Draco, one might think you didn't want to see me," the dark skinned boy said as he leaned against the wall next to Draco.

"Then one should think some more." Draco rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for Zabini right now.

"What has caused you to crawl out from the rock you have been hiding under?" Blaise asked nonchalantly as he slapped the ass of girl walking by.

"Had to come. Head boy duty," Draco huffed.

"Your looking tense man," Blaise said studying Draco over. "Well, nothing a good fuck wouldn't solve."

"Is that all you think about?"

"Yes"

"Go away, Zabini." Draco shook his head as he watched the other boy walk away. He really needed to find some new friends. Letting out a wistful sigh, he didn't notice the girl approaching him with two cups in her hand.

_My only love sprung from my only hate!  
Too early seen unknown, and known too late!  
Prodigious birth of love it is to me,  
That I must love a loathed enemy_

Ginny studied Draco as he talked to the tall good-looking Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. He had lost weight as his dress robes hung loosely over his body and his usually pale skin seem to have become almost translucent. Dark circles were under his silver eyes, almost as if sleep was evading him. Or was he evading sleep? She could only imagine the nightmares that must haunt him. Her own dreams were haunted with memories she had long forgotten. Ever since that night with the potion, everything had changed. Tom's laugh, even now, echoed through her head. Though her memories weren't charmed to be painful to extract like his had been, her memories were just painful to relive.

She wanted to be close to him, just once. Then they could go back to not talking and staying away from each other. Drawing upon her Gryffindor courage, she grabbed two cups and made her way over to him. Tonight, she would be with Draco Malfoy…. even if she had to seduce him.

_Is she a Weasley?  
O dear account! My life is my foe's debt_

"You look like you could use a drink."

Draco stared at the drink in front of his face. "Looks can be deceiving."

"So can people," she replied, thrusting the drink into his hand forcefully.

"What do you want?" he asked as he studied the woman before him. She was the same girl with the dark auburn hair he had seen across the room.

"You," she said as lust filled her chocolate brown eyes.

"That's too bad. I'm fresh out of me, but I heard Potter is available. Go bother him," Draco said making a shooing motion with his hand.

"Why, when I much rather bother you,"

"Really, is there a sign on my forehead?" Draco asked slapping his forehead. "Does it say 'Please bother me'? Really, all I want is to be left alone."

"Drink your punch. You're getting all worked up," Ginny replied, taking a sip of hers.

Draco eyed her suspiciously. "Is this a lust potion?"

Ginny scoffed. "Really, give me some credit. If I'm going to fuck you, it will be if we both agree in our right minds." She looked at him out the corner of her eye. " Well, since we are on the subject…wanna fuck?"

Draco choked on the punch he had just swallowed. He looked the girl over. She was certainly desirable, any man in his right man would have her in his bedroom with no second questions. Her auburn hair was just a few shades darker then Ginny's and she was slightly paler. His eyes traveled down her lush body, lingering on her generous bust. She had the perfect waist, nice and narrow that led to the curve of her hips. Those legs were long enough to wrap around him, but short enough to keep her at his shoulder. He had always like short woman. Taking in her scent of lilies, he paused. She was too much like Ginny for her own good. Well, if he couldn't have Ginny, she would certainly be a good substitute.

Ginny glanced around the room to see if they were being watched. Satisfied that no one would interrupt them, she stepped forward and ran her hand down to his crotch. She had not missed the look of lust in his eyes and decided to bring it out to its fullest extent. Desire flooded his veins. It had been a while since he had woman in his bed for more than just sleeping. He watched her carefully as she stepped closer to him placing a small kiss under his jaw. She took the drink from his hand and placed it on a table near by. His eyes clouded over when she ran her hands down his chest. Her nails scratching him lightly through the thin fabric of his shirt, caused him to groan softly. Leaning back, he let the wall support his weight while taking large gulps of air. The finally straw was when she wrapped her small hand around his erection through his pants. His lips crashed onto hers in a passionate kiss.

_Draco, Draco why art thou Draco?_

Ginny didn't know where she got the courage from but damn did it feel good. Draco Malfoy was a ticking bomb waiting to blow and, gods, did he hope he blew in her. He kissed her like a dying a man. A moan escaped her lips when he cupped her breast.

"I want you."

Draco's breathe caught. Damn, if that didn't turn him on more.

"Let's go to my room," he whispered into the girl ear.

Ginny moaned in agreement and let him lead her out of the hall to his room. The minute they stepped out into the hall, Draco pushed her against the wall, kissing her fiercely. He nipped her bottom lip and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Ginny rubbed her hips against him, matching the tempo his tongue had set up in her mouth.

"Not here," Draco hissed more to himself then her. It was taking everything in him not to bury in her right there. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her along the hall at an alarming speed. Ginny, not prepared for the sudden rush, tripped on her feet and fell forward on her face, throwing her skirt over her head and exposing her satin green panties.

Draco jerked as if he had been hit and ran his hand over her lush behind. Ginny got on all fours, looking provocatively over her shoulder at him. His hand brushed her sex thorugh her soaked panties. Standing up straight, he lifted her up and continued his haste to his room.

He quickly whispered the password when he got to his door and carried her into the room. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist moaning when he nipped her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, scraping his scalp. Draco placed little kisses on Ginny's neck and she tilted her head back to give him better access.

"Please."

"Please, what?"

"Please, fuck me."

Draco smirked he tossed the unsuspecting girl onto his bed. Laughing at her surprised face, he took in the woman before him. Her pale skin complimented his black sheets and her silver dress gave her a virginal appeal. Her chest heaved and her eyes filled with lust. He licked her quivering lip which she quickly turned into a passionate kiss.

He watched her as she unbuttoned his shirt slowly with her mouth. He could think of other places he could put her little mouth. His breath caught when she used the same method to take off his pants as he did her shirt. She smirked as she took his huge manhood in her hand.

Ginny's pleasure with herself for undressing him using no more then her tongue and teeth was short lived when she saw how big he was. He would never fit. With large gulps of air to calm her nerves, she slowly ran her hand up and down his member. She licked up the under side of his erection, blowing softly up the trail she made with her tongue. Draco trembled, desire coursed through him. He pressed at her mouth clearly saying what he wanted her to do with his actions.

Ginny wrapped her small lips around his tip and swirled her tongue around him. She grasped his lean hips, taking him deeper into her mouth until she reached his base. Slowly she moved her mouth over him, releasing him with a pop. She licked from the base of his thick manhood to the throbbing head, cupping his balls. She smiled when she heard his strained groan.

Standing up, she lowered her dress, exposing her breasts. Draco's breath caught in his throat at the sight. He leaned over and kissed the heart shaped birthmark over her right nipple. He felt as if he had seen that birthmark before but he couldn't place where.

Lifting up her dress, he tore off her underwear and pushed a finger into her. She was so tight and soaked. He lifted his finger for her to see her wetness dripping off of him. Rubbing her bottom lip with his finger, he groaned when she took it in her mouth. Circling her tongue around it like she did his dick. He cupped her lush bottom, pressing his arousal against her.

Ginny gasped when he got down on his knees and pushed her farther back on the bed. A soft moan of pleasure escaped her lips when she felt him lick her core. He circled her clit with his tongue, teasing her entrance until she was begging for more. Placing a kiss on the inside of each thigh, he moved his body over hers. He took one nipple into his mouth as he played with the other. Ginny withered beneath him.

Ginny rubbed against the head of his manhood that was positioned by her opening. Draco arched an eyebrow. He leaned in and kissed her. He plunged into her with a groan, stopping when he broke through her innocence. Ginny cried out in pain. Draco stared down at her with a face of horror.

"A virgin?" he gasped. He ripped off her mask and blinked, unbelievingly at her. "You."

There, laying beneath him, was Ginny Weasley. He made a motion to pull out only to be locked in by her legs. "Don't even think about it," she gasped, still trying to get used to the pain.

Draco slowly felt the shock ease away. Anger crept in, chilling his heated blood. How dare she not tell him it was her? Did she really think she had to trick her way into his bed? He silenced the voice in the back of his mind, reminding him that he had never bothered to ask her her name. Still, she could have given him the benefit the doubt.

He growled down at her and shifted his hips slightly preparing to pull out. Well, at least he thought of pulling out. The instant he shifted, her tight walls contracted around him. A shudder went through his body, awaking every lustful desire he had for her. He could stay buried in her hot sleek cave forever. Well, if she wanted him, then she was going to get all of him… every inch of him. He pulled out slowly until he was brushing her entrance with his tip.

Ginny watched as an evil smile spread across Draco's beautiful face. Her heart was racing, with either fear or passion, she herself couldn't decide. She screamed when he slammed into her, burying himself to the hilt and ripping her apart.

She gritted her teeth and covered her face with her hands not wanting him to see her tears. A small sob escaped her lips when he pulled her hands over her head and held them there.

"Look at me when I fuck you," he growled.

Draco enjoyed the view before him. Ginny's body was true perfection. He loved the small birthmark above her breast and her slim waist. Running his hands up her legs, he commented on her perfection. She blushed bright red. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and leaned his weight onto her. Ginny gasped for air. Draco thrust into her once more, kissing her passionately. His hips moved at a rapid pace. Ginny begged for him to slow down, withering under him.

Ginny felt a scream leave her lips but she didn't hear it as her body tensed. Draco pounded into her, forgetting her virginal tenderness. Sweat drew across his brow. She was so wet and tight. He loved the way she tightened around him with each stroke. Feeling himself grow close to finishing, he flicked her clit with his thumb. Gently, he rubbed her sex as he increased his rough thrusting.

The pressure in Ginny's body increased with each stroke of his thumb. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she arched her back. She screamed his name, her whole body trembling. Her orgasm ripped through her.

Draco felt his body give as he rode out her orgasm. Her walls convulsed around him. He let out a grunt as he empty his seed into her warm body. Collapsing next to her, he nuzzled her neck.

"Wow," he said breathlessly.

"That was amazing."

"Best I ever had."

"Really?" she asked. Ginny waited for his reply only to be answered by his snores. Not a bad idea, she thought as she slowly succumbed to sleeps embrace.

_-Ah, Ginny, if the measure of thy joy  
Be heap'd like mine and that thy skill be more  
To blazon it, then sweeten with thy breath  
This neighbour air, and let rich music's tongue  
Unfold the imagined happiness that both  
Receive in either by this dear encounter_.-

Ginny felt warm all over. Water stroked her soft skin. Ginny lifted her hands to pull her hair out of her face, causing the water to ripple around her. Ginny paused as her heart skipped a beat. She certainly didn't remember coming into this bath. She looked around; it was like the whole room was dedicated to the Slytherins.

Dear God, I hope I am not in the Slytherins' common bathroom, she thought. Panic set in as she looked frantically for an escape. Her eyes spied Draco sitting not far from her, asleep. His head drooped and his mouth was slightly open. Ginny tried to recall any other time she had ever seen him so relaxed. She concluded that she must be in the Head boy bathroom and Draco must have carried her here in her sleep. Not that she was complaining as her body was tired from their lovemaking and her sore muscles had relaxed immensely. Draco shifted slightly in his sleep causing water to splash him. His toned pale chest glistened in the light of the room and Ginny felt her desire wake.

She glided silently over to where he was dozing. Straddling his lap, she ran her hands down his chest, savoring every ripple of muscle. Kissing the base of his neck softly, she began rubbing little circles up and down his neck gently with her fingertips. Draco moaned in his sleep and she smiled… gently kissing his strong jaw. She nuzzled her nose in his morning shadow taking in his deep musky scent.

He looked good a little scruffy. Bringing her palms to his shoulders, she kneaded gently, enjoying the feel of his muscles relaxing under her hands. Closing her eyes, she ran her fingers down his long arms. Dipping into the warm water to squeeze his hands she let her fingers be her eyes as she explored the rest of his body. When she got to his pride and glory she hesitated. What if he woke up and she had her hand on his manhood? Deciding it was worth it, she grabbed him and could feel his heat even in the water as she stroked him softly.

He moaned in his sleep and she paused. Wanting nothing more to kiss him she lend forward and placed passionate kisses on his lips. She nibbled his bottom lip taking her hand from around him and wrapping them around his neck. Squeezing his head into her blossoms she shifted her hips. "Oh," she gasped, his hard erection rubbed against her clit. She started to rub herself against him enjoying the sweet friction. Kissing his lips, she groaned.

Draco woke to a soft groan and soft lips pressed against his. He deepened the kiss, holding the back of her neck, as he ran his tongue around her mouth. Breaking the kiss but not willing to open his eyes just yet, he ran his hands down the sides of his water nymph. He felt her shudder under his touch; he shifted his hips, brushing against her sex. She moaned and pressed her breasts on to him. Opening his eyes, he watched in amazement as she threw her head back in ecstasy. He trailed kisses down her exposed neck. Cupping her lush breasts, he kissed each nipple.

"Please," she begged.

He smirked as he flicked his tongue on the underside of one breast. Noticing the heart shaped birthmark over her breast, he leaned over and kissed it. "Ginny," he whispered into her breast. He groaned as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Do you know what you are doing to me?" she whispered out of breath. "I can't get you out of my head. When I dream you are there. When I close my eyes your face is there. Why can't you go away?"

"Do you really want me to?"

"No."

"If it is any consolation, you have not left my mind either."

Draco wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. She fell on him, burying her head into his neck. He gently ran his hands through her damp hair. Gently, with his finger under her chin, he lifted her face up and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

He positioned her body over him. With one stroke he buried into her, swallowing her scream with a kiss. He placed small kisses over her face and neck giving her time to adjust to him. Placing his forehead against hers, he waited for her ok. Ginny shifted her hips trying to accommodate for his size, not ready for the sensation it would cause. Pleasure flowed through her. She shifted her hips again, moaning into his neck.

Draco cupped her bottom and slowly pumped into her. Ginny kept her face buried in his neck, mewing with each stroke. The sensual stroking of his hand along her back and neck, rivaled the lapsing of water on her center. Draco sped up as passion took its course through him. He felt her orgasm and rode it out with her. Throwing his head back as he came a few seconds later.

He had never felt so at peace in his life. She rested her head on his chest, tired from their lovemaking. Stoking her head softly, he smiled to himself. So what if his father had escaped. He could never take this away from him now. For the first time since the potion, he slept with dreams not nightmares.

-_Come, night; come, Draco; come, thou day in night;  
For thou wilt lie upon the wings of night  
Whiter than new snow on a raven's back.  
Come, gentle night, come, loving, black-brow'd night,  
Give me my Draco_ -

"_Let me go."_

"_Never, you belong to me."_

"_I belong to no one."_

"_Who will save you?"_

"_Draco."_

_Tom threw his head back and laughed. His eyes carried an evil glint. He flashed her a grin._

"_He is weak. He will never know you the way I know you."_

_Ginny shuddered as he placed soft kisses along her length. She gasped when he nipped her ear._

"_Stop," she pleaded, though she knew it was useless. _

_His hollow laugh filled the room. "Do you really want me to stop?"_

"_Yes," she whispered tears running down her face. She tried to pull away but he was too strong. He wrapped his hand around her thin neck. Ginny gasped for air, she couldn't breathe. She tried to say his name but her voice disappeared. He pushed a finger into her, sneering, his face distorted with hate._

"_You want this you little whore," he growled in her ear._

_He removed his finger and plunged his manhood into her._

"NOOOOO."

Draco jerked from his sleep from her scream_._ He shook her awake and held her while she sobbed. "Shh, you're ok," he whispered in her ear.

"Draco," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I got you. No one can harm you," he said as he looked deep into her eyes. "Ginny, I've been meaning to ask you."

"Ask me what?" she asked after he had paused for a few minutes.

He looked at her as if he just remembered she was next to him. A sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed his eyes wearily. "Have you had any side effects from the potion?"

Ginny flinched. She didn't like to think on that night. The lush corners of her mouth turned down in a frown.

"What do you mean by side affects?"

"Nightmares."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"Right, well you see it's hard to explain," she said as she shifted, not sure if she was ready to talk about it. "Do you have any nightmares?"

"…Yes"

"About what?"

"My father and Voldemort."

"Oh." Ginny moved a strand of hair that has fallen in his face behind his ear. His silver eyes filled with anguish and she suddenly felt guilty for probing him. Draco tried to swallow the large lump in his throat.

"What were your nightmares about?" he finally asked her.

"Tom."

"Oh. Ginny," he whispered brushing away her tears. He placed a soft kiss on each of her eye lids and her lips.

"I should go," Ginny said reluctantly.

Draco nodded and watched as she climbed out of the bath. She transfigured her dress into some sweats and made her way out the door. He followed her with his eyes, taking everything about her into memory. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "If only you knew."

_-Father, the reason that I have to love thee  
Doth much excuse the appertaining rage  
To such a greeting: villain am I none;  
Therefore farewell; I see thou know'st me not.-_

Draco threw his robes on loosely over his body. His long wet hair fell around his face, sticking to his cheeks. He shifted his head in annoyance. With a sigh he plopped down in a chair by the window. A look of confusion passed over his face when he saw a large black eagle owl approaching his window. The owl looked oddly familiar. It landed on his windowsill, hooting with its leg stretched out. Draco took the letter from its leg and threw a treat at it, which the owl caught in its beak before taking off.

Draco turned the letter over in his hand taking in the seal. There, before him, was the Malfoy Crest. He only knew of one arrogant bastard who would still use it. His father. So, it had finally happened. He had wondered when his father would call for him. The man was truly evil but, then again, Draco was no bed of roses him self. He fingered the seal cautiously. Not really wanting to open it.

A knock at the door jarred him from his thoughts. With a wave of his hand he yelled for the person to enter. He stuffed the letter under the cushion of the chair he was sitting on. He would deal with it later. As the door opened, he held his breath, hoping to all that was mighty that it wasn't Snape.

The all mighty didn't hear him, because standing at his door was the potion master himself… his usual black and moody self. Draco sighed. He didn't want to be bothered with his suspicions so early in the morning.

Snape closed the door behind him and walked over to Draco's cabinet and helping himself to a large glass of Firewhiskey. He moved to the chair in front of Draco's and fell into it. Draco's eyebrow rose in question as he watched Snape down the entire cup of whiskey in one gulp. He quickly refilled the glass with a wave of his wand.

Draco cleared his throat and started to speak. Snape held his hand up to silence him. Draco clicked his teeth in annoyance. One doesn't normally take so kindly to being told to be quiet in his own room, not to mention when the other person concerned was quickly going through his supply of liquor.

After Snape finished about three large glasses he looked up at Draco with a stupid expression on his face. "Did I leave the ball last night with anyone?"

Draco's confusion showed on his face. Did the man really think he kept tabs on him? "I wouldn't know. I didn't really see."

"Oh."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"Maybe because it not like you to waltz in here and drink all my liquor for no reason."

"Just ran out of mine, that's all." Snape downed another glass full and looked over at Draco, his dark hair falling over his face. He looked at the bottle in Draco's hand longingly.

Draco watched in amusement as Snape's eyes followed every movement of the bottle. "Would you like some more?"

Snape cleared his throat and was about to decline, but the light caught on the bottle and the fire liquid tempted him. "Yes."

Draco handed him the bottle. "Finish it. But, I'm not telling you where the rest is. Only because with fear that you will finish all my stash."

Snape nodded and expressed his thanks as he headed out the door. Draco couldn't help but laugh as he watched his godfather leave. He wondered what had gotten him so frazzled.

_-O serpent heart, hid with a flowering face!  
Did ever dragon keep so fair a cave?  
Beautiful tyrant! fiend angelical!  
Dove-feather'd raven! wolvish-ravening lamb!  
Despised substance of divinest show!  
Just opposite to what thou justly seem'st,  
A damned saint, an honourable villain!-_

Ginny's mind was baffled after talking with Hermione. She just had the best night of her life and poor Hermione seemed to have had the worst. She shook her head, running her hand through her auburn hair. She hoped Draco would have an insight to Snape's feelings because she didn't know what else to do for her friend.

A soft smile spread across her face as she thought of Draco. She didn't think anything could spoil her joy. In her rush to get to Draco's room, she didn't see Professor O'Neill coming towards her. Ginny bumped into the Professor, causing Lily to fall and land on her rear.

"Ms. Weasley, I'm beginning to wonder if you have a obsession with bumping into people," Lily said as she rubbed her behind and getting off the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Professor. I was just in a hurry and I didn't see you," Ginny stuttered out.

Lily didn't have a chance to reply before she was slammed in the back by a very irritated Snape.

"Well, I never," Lily gasped as she went flying into the wall.

Snape stopped to see who he had hit as he lifted the poor woman off the wall and set her down straight, forming an apology in his head. It wasn't until he had set the woman in front of him did he realize who he had just had in his arms. He scurried away from her, glancing back nervously.

"Severus, wait," Lily called to his retreating back. "I wanted to talk to you about something." She watched in dismay as Snape continued his retreat. Turning back around to deal with Ginny, she sighed in disappointment as she saw that Ginny, too, had left.

Ginny didn't wait for Professor O'Neil to finish with Snape. She hurried off towards Draco's room. The last thing she needed was detention. As she neared Draco's door, she saw that he was stepping out. Calling his name, she ran to catch up with him.

"Couldn't get enough," he asked as his eyes filled with lust.

Ginny laughed and hit his arm. She motioned for them to go back into his room. Draco obligated happily. The second they stepped into the room, Draco brought his lips crashing down onto hers. Ginny moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting about Hermione and Snape. He gripped her hair as he deepened the kiss.

"Ginny," he whispered, breaking the kiss. Draco pressed his forehead against hers and looked down to the floor. He looked puzzled as he stared at her feet. "Ginny, if you needed shoes all you had to do was ask."

"What?" Ginny looked down at her feet and gasped. She must have lost her slipper when she bumped into Professor O'Neil.

She groaned at her own stupidity. Well, at least she had enough sense to run back into the Gryffindor common room to change before she came to see him.

"I have shoes. I just lost one on the way here," she grumbled.

If you say so. Wait here. I think I have a pair of my mother's shoes in my closet," he said. Noting her confused face, he continued. " Don't ask. One of the house elves thought it would be funny, I guess."

Ginny walked over to Draco's mini library while he went in search of the shoes and wondered why Hermione did not have one in her own room. She scanned over a few of the titles snorting when she came to a few that would do a death-eater proud. Picking up a book about flying, she searched through it for anything interesting. When she put it back she spied a book that looked familiar…. a little too familiar. Why would he have that book? She could still hear him rumbling through his closet as tears welled in her eyes.

Ginny pulled the book off the shelf and there, before her, was Tom Riddle's diary. It looked the same except for the bit hole caused by the basilisk fang when Harry stabbed it. She shook her head no as she backed away from it. How could she have been so foolish? Draco was and would always be evil. She turned and ran from the room, wanting to get as far from the book and Draco as possible.

_-Dry sorrow drinks our blood. Adieu, adieu!-_

"Ah-ha I found them," Draco exclaimed standing up straight fixing his hair before turning around. "Ginny?"

He looked around the room and frowned. He didn't even hear her go. Why did she go? Draco walked over to his semi open door and stuck his head out to see if he had just missed her. Probably late for class today, he mused. Wait, did they even have class today? And why did she not say goodbye? He walked over to his small library where he had noticed her studying from the corner of his eye when he was searching for the slippers.

Draco felt as if his heart had fallen out of his chest. He picked up Tom Riddle's diary slowly as if it was made of poison. He felt a lump form in the back of his throat. How could he be so stupid? He had forgotten his father had given that diary to him as a gift in his third year. Some gift. The book slipped through his limp fingers as he buried his face in his hands. As fast as happiness had found him it had been lost.

Gritting his teeth, he threw all the books off the shelves of the little library and a roar escaped his lips. Even now his father was ruining his life. No. He wouldn't let her go. Draco made up his mind. He had to find her. He had to make it right. Draco tore out of his room and ran down the hall looking for any flash of red he could find.

_-Come weep with me; past hope, past cure, past help!-_

Ginny lay curled on her bed. Tears flowed from her red eyes and her body shook with silent sobs. Draco hurt her in more then one way and she could not understand why. She didn't love him. Did she? No, she could not after all this but deep inside she knew she was lying to herself. A sob escaped Ginny's lips. Why did it have to be so hard? She thought she was past all this when she ended her relationship with Harry. She pulled her covers over her head. Maybe if she stayed there long enough all of this would go away. Her heart wouldn't feel the pain it felt now.

After what felt like hours of crying, Ginny slowly stood up from her bed. She pulled a loose robe onto her body. Her auburn hair fell in wild curls down her back. Slowly, she made her way out of the common room, ignoring the calls from her brother and Harry. She needed to be alone right now but she couldn't stand to be in her room for one more minute.

Ginny walked till she came to the lake. A sigh passed her pale lips as she slowly slid down and rested against a tree. She curled her bare toes in the earth. This was her place, a place where all her troubles seemed to disappear. The wind blew her curls around her face, drying the tears that had yet to fall. Eventually she left, but only after her feelings had numbed

Everyday Ginny returned to the tree, seeking her peace. The wind howled over the lake. It echoed in her hollow heart. There was nothing left to give. She smiled and laughed with her friends. She even flirted with some of the boys. But inside, she was hollow.

That's where he found her, hunched against a tree with her toes curled into the earth. Her head rested on her knees and her auburn hair flew around her. She looked like a lost wood nymph whose haunting eyes would lead even the most faithful man astray.

"Ginny."

"Go away," she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Please."

She turned and looked at him. No, not at him through him. Turning her eyes back to the lake, she stretched out her thin legs and rested her head back against the tree.

Draco threw the diary at her feet. She recoiled away from it. Fear etched on her face. "Destroy it."

"I can't," she whispered as a sob escaped from her.

"You can." He knelt before her, softly tucking her hair behind her ears. "I know you can. It will help your nightmares."

Ginny sobbed as she pulled out her wand and set the book on fire. She watched it burn. It was almost like the flames were freeing her. She killed him. Tom could no longer harm her.

"You did it, Gin."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

A/N: Thanks for waiting. Hopefully my friend won't wait as long. LOL Again, please read and review (or respond).


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The Smell of Apples in the Air**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had many drafts for this in my head and this is what I finally came up with. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Severus made his way through his routine for a week before he realized that Lily was not going to come forward to him about the night of the masquerade ball. Whenever he looked over at her in the Great Hall, she would seem to be busy talking with other professors. _It had to have been her, _he thought to himself. _I would recognize that hair anywhere._ Was she embarrassed about what had happened? Did she realize that she had made a mistake? Severus sipped his coffee, wincing at the bitter taste for he had declined putting any sugar in it. He needed to wake up after having drank nearly all of Draco's supply of fire whiskey as well as his own. Even the hangover potion hadn't seemed to work this morning. After his head started to clear, he decided that maybe the best approach was to just come right out and ask her where she was that night.

He stood up and started heading towards his classroom when he caught a whiff of apples in the air. The scent made him stop so suddenly that someone had crashed into him. He spun around and saw Hermione sprawled on the ground. "Miss Granger, what are you doing?" he asked as he held out his hand to her.

She looked at him in surprise as a slight blush crept up her neck and into her cheeks. "Um… I just," she started as she took hold of his hand.

"I suggest you pay closer attention to where you are going," he retorted. He pulled her to her feet and she had to quickly steady herself before she landed into his chest.

"Sorry, Sir," she replied.

"Well, get going. You wouldn't want to be late to your first class."

Hermione quickly picked up her schoolbag and left the area. She really didn't want to be anywhere near him at the moment so she hurriedly made her way to Transfiguration. Once there, she sat down next to Ron and Harry, trying to control her breathing. Harry looked over at her with a concerned look in his eyes. "Mione, are you alright?" She shook her head yes, not daring to speak.

The class started which ended all conversation. Hermione sighed a silent sigh of relief as she took out her book and started to read for the day's lesson. Back in the dungeons, Severus was sitting at his desk while a class of third years were trying to brew the day's potion. His mind was nowhere near the class but drifted towards the night of the ball. If it wasn't Lily, which he was sure it was her, then who could it have been? None of the teachers had that honey brown hair like hers. So, where did that scent of apples come from? She had still been sitting at the head table when he left so how did he smell it? He was brought to his senses when he heard a student speak up.

"Um, Sir? Roger's potion seems to be bubbling over the edge of his cauldron."

Severus snapped his head up in time to see said potion bubble up and over the rim. Without a second's hesitation he waved his wand at the potion before it could cause any damage. "30 points from Hufflepuff for nearly blowing us all to bits and 10 points from Ravenclaw for tattling on your fellow classmate." The two houses groaned but promptly hushed at the scowl from the professor. "You have 10 minutes left. I suggest you finish and bottle what you have to be graded."

Class ended and as the last student left the class, he breathed a sigh. He needed to speak with Lily and he needed to do it now. If he didn't, he wouldn't have the courage to later. He stood up and left the dungeons, making his way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Her class was just leaving when he approached and entered. Lily looked up from her desk and smiled. "Professor Snape?"

Severus wrung his hands as he looked down at the floor. Why was this so hard to do? "Professor O'Neill, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure. Just follow me into my office." Severus walked behind her and into her tidy office. It was plain with oak furniture and bookshelves. She gestured to one of the chairs by the desk and he sat down while she sat behind the desk. "What did you need?" she asked.

Severus took a deep breath. "Professor," he began.

Lily held up a hand. "Please, call me Lily."

Severus nodded his head. "May I ask as to where you were on the night of the Masquerade Ball?"

Lily looked at him, confusion etched across her face. "I was here grading papers. I really didn't feel like going because I was missing…" she started but trailed off.

Severus looked at her and saw unshed tears form in her chocolate brown eyes. He wanted to reach over and hold her hand but kept his hands folded and in his lap. "Lily, you can tell me. What were you missing?"

Lily shook her head. "Not what… who," she stated. At Snape's confusion, Lily turned a picture on her desk around to face him.

Severus looked at a photo of a young man. He was probably in his mid to late 20s with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was smiling and waving as some African animals passed by behind him. "Who's that?" he asked.

Lily sighed and turned the photo back to her and gazed longingly at it. "His name is Ethan O'Brien. He's my fiancé."

Severus felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach drop. Fiancé? She was engaged to be married? "I see no ring," he pointed out.

Lily subconsciously rubbed her ring finger. "When the threat of Voldemort passed through South Africa we decided that it would be best if we didn't announce our engagement. When the dark lord was killed, I was going to put it back on but then I came here and left the ring behind."

"You miss him," he said more like a statement then a question.

"Yes," she answered anyway. Severus stood and she looked up at him. "Leaving?"

"I have a class in a few minutes. I have taken up much of your time as well. Good afternoon, Professor."

"Oh, so now it's professor again?" she asked, a little too snippy.

Severus glared at her but she refused to back down. "I have been mistaken as to your whereabouts on the night of the ball. Take care, Lily," he responded as he turned and strode out of her office, his black cloak trailing behind him.

Lily picked up the photo of Ethan and sighed. "I miss you so much." She put the frame down, stood up, and made her way to her waiting class. Severus confused her to no end but she just pushed it to the back of her mind. She had too many problems to think about without adding him to the mix.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Hermione made her way into the potions classroom, keeping her head down so she wouldn't have to look at her professor. It was bad enough that she had literally run into him earlier that day. She sat next to Neville and pulled out her book. Neville looked at her and smiled. "Hey, Hermione. How are you?" he asked as he took out his book as well.

Hermione shrugged. "Can't complain," she responded. She looked up in time to see Snape storm into the room and tapped the blackboard with his wand.

"Instructions are on the board. You will be brewing this potion alone. When you are finished, bottle it and bring it to me to be graded." He sat down at his desk and proceeded to look through some of his notes.

Hermione sighed and retrieved the ingredients to get started. She had added the first few ingredients when she felt someone tug on her robe sleeve. She looked over to Neville who seemed to have a look of confusion in his eyes. "What is it?" she whispered.

"My potion should be orange right now but it looks more like pale peach," he whispered back.

Hermione looked over at his potion and he was right. She went through his ingredients that were left on the table and rolled her eyes. She was just about to point out what he had done wrong when Snape's voice drifted through the room.

"Miss Granger!" Snape snapped. "What are you doing?" Hermione opened her mouth to respond but was sharply cut off. "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. Stay after class."

Hermione sat in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. She refused to even look up from the desk in fear that she would meet his eyes. She found it hard to even attend potions after what had happened those few weeks ago after the ball. When Snape was out of earshot, Persephone leaned over. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Hermione nodded but a single tear betrayed her. She was glad that her bushy hair hid her face so well when she looked down. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that Persephone didn't notice so Hermione swiped the tear off her cheek. How dare that man make her feel like this! She was embarrassed, mortified, and angry all at once. Class ended too soon for her liking and she tried to control her emotions as the other students started to file out. She hadn't even completed her potion. She watched as Snape entered his office and was just about to follow when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to see Draco standing behind her. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Just wondering what you did to piss off the professor, Granger," he drawled.

"I have no fucking clue!"

"Whoah, are we frustrated?" he asked with a wink. "Seems as though you have something in common with Snape. Maybe you two can 'work' something out?"

"Shove it, Malfoy," she returned. She flipped her hair behind her and marched towards Snape's office. Once inside, she quietly closed the door and leaned against it. She had to take deep shallow breaths in order to keep from making a fool of herself… again. This was the very room where she had done "the deed" and it was hard for her to be in here. She noticed that Snape had not seated himself behind his desk but stood staring at a wall, his hands clasped behind his back. She was just about to make her presence known when Snape spoke.

"Why must you always disobey my orders?"

"Excuse me, Sir?" she asked, confused.

"The instructions were that you were to brew the potion alone."

"Yes, Sir," she replied.

"Then, why were you helping Mr. Longbottom? To this day, I still have no idea how he even made it into Newt level Potions." Snape turned and made his way over to his desk. He gestured for her to sit down.

Hermione sat down in one of the stiff-backed chairs and shifted uncomfortably. She didn't look up for she was afraid she would get lost in the depths of his black eyes. "I'm sorry, Sir. It was just that he asked a question about his potion," she began but Snape cut her off.

"He always has a question. But you, you never seem to be able to keep to yourself. Do you enjoy being a know-it-all?" he asked. She was about to answer when she noticed him take a deep breath and she figured he was trying to calm his nerves. She decided to keep silent. When Snape breathed in, he caught a whiff of apples. Apples? No, it couldn't be… not her? He shook his head and leaned over the desk to make sure.

Hermione saw him lean over and inhale again. Her heart sped up a little as he got closer. "Um, Sir?" she asked. She could hear that her voice shook a little.

"You smell like apples," he sighed.

"Yes, Sir. It's my shampoo," she replied.

"And… do you always use it?"

Hermione was confused by his question but answered anyway. "Yes." Snape stood up abruptly causing Hermione to squeak and jump up from her chair. "Sir? What are you doing?"

Snape stormed over to her and grabbed her arms. He leaned over and inhaled again. She felt his breath warm over her hair and shivered, even though it was warm. "It was you," he stated.

"Sorry, me what?" she asked.

"That night, after the ball. You were the one in my office. You were the one that pleasured me that night."

Hermione's eyes widened when she realized what he was talking about. How should she answer? She couldn't deny it but she was having a hard time admitting to it as well. She closed her eyes as the grip on her arms tightened. "Sir, I," she started.

Snape stopped her by pushing her against a wall. She felt the cold hard stone press into her back and she whimpered. "Why?" he asked. Hermione could only shake her head back and forth, not able to answer. "Is this what you want? Is this what your childish fantasies had in mind?" he sneered. Hermione refused to open her eyes. She was scared and knew that he could feel it. She felt him lean into her, his lips brushing lightly against her ear. "Do you know what you are getting yourself into?" he whispered.

Hermione felt his erection press into her stomach and she trembled. "Sir," she managed to squeak out. She was about to say more when she felt his lips crash against her own. He still had her arms in his vice like grip as he nipped at her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Even if she hadn't opened her mouth, she knew that he would have forced his tongue into her. He kissed her harshly and if he wasn't holding her, she would have slid down the wall. Her knees felt so weak at his control and she was frightened and thrilled all at the same time. He stopped abruptly and pushed away from her.

He strode across the room and ran a hand through his hair. "Get out," he muttered.

"Sir?"

"GET OUT!" he shouted.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but the look in his eyes scared her. She turned and ran out of the office. On her way out of the classroom, she grabbed her bag and wrenched open the door. She ran into Draco on her way out. "Hey, Granger, what's the rush?" he yelled after her.

Hermione refused to stop and kept running until she reached the girls' bathroom. She made her way into a stall, locked the door, and sat down on the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees and put her head down. She cried silently, rocking back and forth. She didn't even hear the door open.

"Who's in here?" came the voice of Professor O'Neill. Hermione didn't say anything but stood up and opened the door. Lily took in Hermione's appearance. "Miss Granger? What happened?" Hermione made her way over to the professor and almost fell to the floor but Lily took a hold of her. "Hermione, it's alright," she said soothingly. Lily stroked her hair to try and calm the girl. After a while, Hermione stopped crying and stood back.

"I'm sorry, Professor. It's silly," she stated.

Lily put her hands on her hips and looked at Hermione. "It couldn't be that silly for you to be crying. Want to talk?"

Hermione studied the professor for a while. Could she really trust her? She decided to tell her what happened but leave out a few details. "This boy," she began.

"Ah," Lily interrupted. "Now I understand. Did some boy break your heart?"

"You could say that."

Lily laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You're still young. It's only one set back. I'm sure that if it doesn't work out with this boy, there will be others. You are a very beautiful and smart young woman. Any boy would be lucky to have you in their life."

Hermione smiled up at the professor. _If only you knew the whole truth, _she thought. She let Professor O'Neill dry her tears and even let her hug her. She took a deep breath and thanked Lily before she left the bathroom. She made her way back to her private room where she collapsed onto the bed and cried again. She was confused by her feelings. One part of her tingled at the thought of Snape taking control while the other part of her feared him. She fell into a fitful sleep as dreams of Snape taking her fully against the cold stonewall played through her mind. It was late into the night when she woke and since she couldn't get back to sleep, decided to do a little of her schoolwork.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was the beginning of June and the threat of NEWTS were hanging in the air above all the seventh years. Hermione spent all her free time locked away in her private room doing some last minute studying. Harry and Ron had dropped by a few times but she would only yell through the door that she was busy and to go away. She really didn't need to study all that much but when she kept her mind busy; it wouldn't be able to drift towards that kiss. She knew that after the NEWTS and graduation, she would be away from Snape… and it couldn't come soon enough. It was nearing midnight, on such a night, when she finally decided that she had had enough of studying and decided to relax by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. She silently made her way down the stairs and walked towards one of the couches.

"Up late?" a voice said from the shadows causing Hermione to jump.

Hermione spun around and saw Professor O'Neill sitting in a plush high-backed chair. "Oh, sorry, Professor. I didn't think anyone would be up. I just wanted to relax a little while in a familiar atmosphere."

Lily laughed. "It's alright, Miss Granger. You don't have to explain. I'm kind of here for the same reason… except the familiar part."

Hermione sat down on the couch and stared into the fire. "It must be hard being so far away from your family. You must really miss them."

Lily stood up and walked over to Hermione. She sat down next to her on the same couch. "At times, I do. But, teaching has always been a dream of mine."

"Teaching Defense?" she asked.

Lily nodded. "I feel that the students have a right to learn how to defend themselves."

This time Hermione nodded. "You are a wonderful teacher," she mused.

Lily smiled. "Thank you. You know, I haven't seen you around much lately. Is everything alright?" the professor asked, changing the subject.

Hermione sighed and stared into the fire. "I've just been busy studying. You know, what with NEWTS right around the corner," she answered.

"Your friends seem to think you've been studying a little too much. With your grades being as high as they are, I doubt you really need to study at all. So, there must be something else on your mind. Is it that boy you told me about a few weeks ago?"

Hermione thought back to the time she ran into the professor in the girls' bathroom after Snape had kissed her. "No, I'm over him," she lied.

Lily laid her hand on top of Hermione's. "That's good. So, when is your first NEWT?"

"Tomorrow morning at 9am. It's Ancient Runes."

"One of your best subjects if I've heard right," Lily said. Hermione nodded. "Well, that's a good thing. At least you're starting off with an easy subject."

Hermione laughed. "I guess so." She turned to look at the professor. "Thanks, Professor. You've helped a great deal."

"Please, call me Lily. I mean, you are no longer my student."

Hermione looked at her quizzically. What did she mean? "Um, I don't think I understand," Hermione said out loud.

Lily laughed. "After your NEWTS are finished, you will be a graduate."

Hermione stared at the fire. That meant that she was no longer a student. Her seven years at Hogwarts were at an end, and what did she have to show for it? She wasn't even close to deciding on a career. Then there was the end of the year speeches that the Head Boy and Girl had to deliver to the graduating class. She hadn't even started on that. There was too much going on in her brain right now and she knew that sleep was out of the question. She shook her head, trying to clear it. She turned to Lily. "Well, prof… uh, Lily, I better try and get some sleep. Thanks for the talk. I hope you get to see your family soon."

"Thank you, Hermione. Good luck on your exams. But I doubt you need any luck."

Hermione said goodnight and headed back to her room. She sat down at her desk and began a rough draft on the graduation speech. She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep and was only woken up when a ray of light came through her window.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was the day of graduation and Hermione was a nervous wreck. All the NEWTS were finished and she paced the Gryffindor common room while Ron and Harry eyed her nervously. "Mione, please stop that. You're making us dizzy," Harry stated after her fifth time around the room.

Hermione stopped long enough to glare at the boys. At their expressions, she smiled back weakly. "I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous right now. I never had to speak in front of the entire class before."

"Graduation isn't for another five hours. Just relax," Ron explained.

"RELAX?" Hermione practically screamed. "I haven't even seen the Head Boy in a few weeks now. He's supposed to be helping me and he's missing!"

"I'm sure Malfoy is just lounging around in his room or the Slytherin's common," Harry tried reassuring her.

"I need to go and find him." Without even waiting for a response, she hurried out of the tower and towards the dungeons.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and sighed. Hermione was worrying over nothing. They were both sure that Malfoy wasn't as worried as she was. They decided to spend their last few hours at Hogwarts playing all the chess and exploding snap that they could before they said farewell to their school.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Hermione had literally raced through the school, quietly thanking the gods that the students were all in their respective common rooms. She only slowed down when she reached the spot she knew the Slytherin dorms to be located. She was pacing the hall, trying to figure out how she was going to get in, when a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Miss Granger, why are you pacing in front of my house?"

Hermione closed her eyes and willed her heart to slow down. She hadn't spoken to Snape since the day of the kiss and she was hoping to be far away from Hogwarts before she even thought of him. But, before she could even fathom an answer, she felt herself being pulled into her old potions classroom. The door clicked behind her and she was suddenly face to face with the professor. All she could do was look through him, willing herself not to break down and cry. That would do her no good.

"I ask again, why were you pacing in front of my house?" Snape asked, trying to gain her attention.

"I was just," she started but was cut short when she felt his lips crash against hers, yet again.

When Snape finally broke the kiss, he looked into her eyes. "Why can I not get your image out of my mind?" he asked breathlessly. Hermione wasn't sure if she should answer him or not so instead, she just looked down at the floor. "I have tried every potion known to wizard to rid me of your image. They have all failed."

"I know what you mean," she whispered. Then she closed her eyes tight, hoping that he did not hear her.

"You know? How do you know?"

Hermione steeled herself and looked into his eyes. His eyes, which once held mystery, were now conveying confusion. She knew that it was now or never as she was about to end her time at Hogwarts. She braced herself to answer him. After all, she was put into Gryffindor for a reason. "I have wanted you since my first detention back in the beginning of the year. I often fantasize about you in my dreams and during my waking hours. Every time I have a free thought, you're image flows through my mind. I thought if I stayed away from you until I left the school, I would be rid of these feelings. But, you always find a way to sneak back in. I'm tired of hiding my feelings. If you don't feel the same, then let me be. Let me walk out of here and you'll never have to suffer my endless tirades ever again." She was breathless when she finished her little speech. She finally looked back at him and found him just staring at her.

Snape couldn't believe what he had just heard. She had spoken every one of his thoughts out loud. He ran a hand through his hair and turned away from her. In a fit of rage, he pushed the contents of his desk to the floor, breaking empty vials and sending books flying into the nearest wall. Hermione, shocked, stood still. She was afraid to move in case he heard her and turned his wrath on her. Much to her surprise, when he finally did turn to her, instead of sending her 'flying' into the nearest wall he grabbed a hold of her and kissed her again. This time, it was as if she were his life force and if he didn't get enough, he would perish.

Hermione would have let out a squeak but all sound was breathlessly taken away from her when he kissed her again. She had wanted this for so long but was afraid. Her plan was to just leave Hogwarts and never set eyes on him again. Now, all she could do was lose herself in his embrace.

Snape pushed her against the desk, not once breaking the kiss. He was winning the battle for dominance and it excited him. When her legs hit the desk, he grabbed her arse and lifted her onto it. He snaked his hands up and entwined his fingers through her unruly hair. As he pulled back on her hair, a gasp escaped Hermione's lips and he smirked. He leaned in and nipped at her bottom lip before he pushed his tongue into her open mouth. Loosening one hand, he ran it down her neck and squeezed her clothed breast. He swallowed her next moan as his fingers tweaked her growing nipple. With expert hands, he undid the buttons of her shirt and pushed it back and over her shoulders. He let it slide down her arms, following its decent with his hands. The sensation caused shivers to run through Hermione's body as his hands found the clasp of her bra. His hands seemed as if they were dancing over her skin and she loved the feeling of the calluses on his fingertips. As he removed her bra he marveled at her endowments. Never before had he seen such breasts on one of her age. Actually, he had never seen any breasts on any girl her age. What was he doing? She was so young; young enough to be his daughter. He shook his head of such thoughts when he saw Hermione moan and thrust her chest towards him.

He captured her lips again, forcefully, as his hands found her breasts and squeezed. He broke away and started trailing kisses down her neck. Her hands found his hair and grabbed hold as he started suckling on her nipples. He pulled each taut nub as far as they would go. The pain dulled as pleasure swept through her. His hands ran down her sides and stopped at the waistband of her school skirt. With expertise, he slipped her skirt down, as she lifted to help, and threw it onto the floor. He smirked as he saw her red lacy knickers were already wet with her awaiting passion. He looked deep into her brown eyes and saw that she was indeed ready for him. Smiling, he threw off his robes.

Hermione saw lust grow within his ebony eyes and although she was a slight bit nervous, she wanted this. As he threw off his own robes, her hands went right for the buttons of his shirt. With trembling fingers, she finally managed to rid him of his shirt and stared at his chest. It wasn't as toned as Viktor's or Ron's, from years of Quidditch, but it was slightly muscled. Of course, he was just as pale there as his face and hands. It was probably from spending way too much time in the dungeons. She ran her hands down his chest and rested on his trousers. Still trembling, she undid his pants and watched them slide down his slender legs. She gasped as she saw his massive erection spring forth. He wasn't wearing any knickers. She swallowed nervously as he forced her hands back so she could steady herself.

Snape smirked at Hermione's expression as he placed her hands behind her. He pushed her knickers aside and positioned his manhood at her entrance. He slammed into her and was shocked to find out that she was no virgin. _Probably that Krum fellow, _he thought. He pushed those thoughts aside as he began thrusting into her, holding on to the table so he could bury himself up to the hilt. Hermione screamed in both pain and ecstasy, as she had never felt anything so large fill her so completely. His thrusting was so brutal that she was thrown back onto the table and her legs automatically wrapped around his torso. Her wildest fantasies were coming true as she felt him slowly remove his cock from within her only to slam it back home. She reached up and ran her nails down his back as she screamed her passion into the darkness of the classroom.

Snape loved hearing her scream, which only caused him to pound into her even harder. He could feel her inner walls clench tightly around his shaft and knew she was close. As she climaxed, she screamed out "Severus" and it made him spill into her a few seconds later. He collapsed on top of her as they both rode out their orgasms. They both released shaky breaths as Hermione looked up into his eyes. "Um, Professor?" she asked tentatively.

So, it was now Professor again? He removed his flaccid member and quickly got dressed. She took this as a sign and dressed as well. "Well, Miss Granger, did you come down to the dungeons for a reason?" he addressed her without turning to look at her.

Hermione bit her lip at the awkward situation. What did she come down here for? Oh yeah, now she remembered. "Actually, I was looking for Dra… um, Malfoy. I haven't seen him in a few weeks and graduation is starting soon."

Snape spun around and glared at her. "Mr. Malfoy is missing?"

"I don't really know, Sir. I just haven't seen him." Why was this so hard? Why couldn't she look him in the eye? Is what she did just now so wrong? If so, then why did it feel so right at the time?

Snape ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Go back to your room and get ready for graduation. I will attend to Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione nodded and, steadying her breath, she walked casually out of the room as though nothing sordid had just happened. As soon as she was clear of the dungeons, she ran back to her rooms. Ignoring everyone in the common room, she made her way up the stairs and warded her door. She leaned against it and took deep breaths as she held a stitch in her side. She finally made her way over to the bathroom, ran the shower, and stripped off her clothes. She knew she had time to shower and she wanted to get the feel of her professor off of her. In her fantasies, they had made love and then cuddled afterwards in an oversized bed. She was so stupid. Why did she think that being with Snape would change anything? He was still so cold and heartless and she was still a stupid little girl. She scrubbed herself so vigorously until she felt her skin turn raw and red. She wasn't going to tell anyone what had just happened. Not even her best friend, Ginny. This was one moment in her life that she was going to push to the back of her brain and lock away forever.

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I've had this scene in my mind for ages… actually, since I started this story with my friend. She will be writing the next and final chapter of this story (which is only part one). Part two will follow and it will remain here. We have some of part two thought up already so I can't wait to start that. Well, remember, just hit that little review button to the left and let me know what you think. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. The other author is quicker than I am at getting the chapters out. So, her chapter should be out shortly after this one. Remember, this is the last of part one. Stay tuned for part two which will remain on this thread. Thanks.

Chapter 12

Promise Me Forever and I Will Always Be Yours

-_Promise me forever and I will always be yours-_

She whispered words of love into his ear and kissed his closed eyelids. How she wished forever could go on like this. She ran her hand down his spine. She had committed every inch of him to memory, admiring his perfection that was sometimes even too much for her. Placing a quick kiss on his strong jaw, she got off the bed and pulled on her robes.

Ginny stayed in his arms most of the night. She would stare into his eyes until sleep took her. Then she would dream of swimming in the depths of those silver pools. How easy it was to forget reality with him. However, Ron noticed she was not in the common room in the morning and had started to question her actions. It pained her greatly to leave but she must, she only hoped he would understand.

"Good night, my love," she whispered before she left to return to her room.

They had been sneaking around for months and each day that graduation came closer, her heart broke a little. She had asked him what his plans for the future were; secretly hoping he would mention her in his plans. But he had just shrugged and said he hadn't really thought about it.

Ginny knew the future lay heavy on Draco's chest. So much was expected from him, yet there was so little he could do. He had taken the necessary course to become an Auror, or even a healer. Hell, he probably had taken more classes then Hermione. But the truth is, ever since he was born, Draco Malfoy had been trained to be a Death Eater. He knew little of anything else. Though he had fought it; he still was at a lost to how to live a normal life.

She could feel the fear coming off him. He was uncertain and that scared him. She found him many nights in deep thought staring out into the night from his window. Once, she had even asked him what was wrong only to be ignored completely. She had learned it was best to let him wake from the trance himself. Sometimes he didn't even speak to her when he did realize she was there. He would just lay her on the bed and take her, pound into her as if his very life depended on it.

But then again, Draco was not the only one who got lost in their thoughts. Ginny found herself wandering to the tree by the lake more often lately. She sat there quietly, thinking, planning. Everyday she would come up with a new way to keep them together, and everyday a new way to destroy that plan she had just created. Her mind wandered to memories, things she didn't want to forget.

Draco found her there once. He questioned why she was there. Ginny had smiled and said she just came to think and beckoned him to join her. A soft sigh escaped her lips as he wrapped his long arms around her. If only they could only stay like that forever.

She knew it was impossible, though. There was too much against them. Even they were against each other. How many fights did they have over what was proper and what wasn't? Or how they expected things to turn out. Once, Ginny had gotten so mad at him that she pulled her wand out to hex him, only to be stopped by his lips crashing down on hers.

Draco never made any problems for the future and if she ever brought it up he would avoid the subject. Once, he exploded and told her he didn't even know if he would live past graduation. She had burst into tears and ran from the room. He never offered any apologizes and she never asked for one. But how she longed for a promise of something.

Ginny smiled as she slowly laid her head onto her pillow. Even now, as she remembered the first time he told her he loved her, it still brought tears to her eyes. She prayed for a better day tomorrow.

_-If only you knew how I long to whisper those words.-_

Days merged into each other. Between class, homework, and preparation for graduation they barely got to see each other. The tension between the two of them could be cut with a knife when they saw each other in the hallway.

"One day," Ginny vowed, "I will stop thinking about what everyone thinks and just kiss the devil out him right here in the hall." It seemed Draco had the same idea. The arrogant bastard had kissed her in the middle of the great hall one morning. He just walked up to her and planted one on her. He covered it up well though.

"Told you, Blaise, I could make her blush like a cherry," he had yelled as he walked away from a stunned Ginny back towards his table.

Blaise had looked just as shocked as everyone else but had quickly shook it off and acted as if he was part of the joke from the beginning. Thankfully, Ron and Harry had decided to take an early morning fly around the field. Nevertheless, Ron had gotten news of the kiss later that day and confronted Ginny about it.

"What's this I hear you kissed Malfoy?"

"Correction, he kissed me."

"He did what!!" Ron seemed to have turned a bright red and you could almost see the stream coming from his ears. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "I'm going to kill him," he gritted through his clenched teeth.

Ginny had used her gentle persuading to convince him it was a bad idea. Of course, threatening to tell Mom is what really did the trick but she liked to think it was the fact she had told him that if he even went within ten feet of Draco she would cut off certain organs he deemed important and no, she didn't mean his hands. Ron, of course, dropped the issue but not before inquiring why she cared so much about Malfoy. She denied any emotional feelings and all she said was that she didn't want her brother expelled before he graduated.

It was then that Hermione had decided to walk in. "Why would Ron be getting expelled?"

"For killing Malfoy," Ginny explained.

"Oh."

Ron had stared at her in disbelief. "That's it? OH? That's all you have to say?"

"Yes. Ginny, can I talk to you?" They had walked away from a stunned Ron, who was muttering something about women and how unpredictable they were.

Ginny followed Hermione to her room and sat on her bed, where she was now staring at the older girl. "What's up?"

"Ginny, I'm worried about you," Hermione said sitting down next to her.

"Why?"

"I just am." Hermione took the other girl's hand in hers. "Just be careful, ok?"

Ginny smiled softly. She knew Hermione only meant the best but it hadn't stopped the anger that rushed through her veins. She wanted to yell and scream at Hermione that she didn't know what she was talking about. She wanted to punch and throw things. But she sure as hell didn't want to cry and she couldn't figure out, for the life of her, why tears were falling from her eyes.

Every uncertainty Ginny had about her and Draco poured out of her eyes. Her fear of losing him quickly followed suit. Ginny pulled her hand from Hermione's and wrapped her arms around herself. Hermione grabbed Ginny and hugged her to her chest. She did not talk or even ask questions, she just let the other girl cry. Hermione could only imagine what Ginny was going through. After Ginny had finished crying, she pushed from her friend and stood to leave, pausing at the door to thank the other girl.

"If you ever need to talk I'm here for you, ok?" Hermione stated.

Ginny nodded and quietly left the room. She decided to take a walk to clear her head.

_-Feed me not unsatisfying woes-_

Draco only felt alive when he was with Ginny. She was his only saving grace. Without her, he just went through the motions. He ate, slept, and drank her. Nothing else would sate him. Food was no longer used for satisfaction but for human nourishment. He stuffed some down his throat. When she was not with him, life felt dull. He loved the feeling of being buried deep within her, hearing her scream his name as her climax would take her. Ginny makes him want to live.

Oh, sweet Ginny, sweet loving, Ginny. She was to good for him. Yet, she held a part of him. A part he had long forgotten existed until she got her little hands wrapped around it. She was so welcoming, so willing to let him rest his head in her lap. Cradle him against her breast and never ask a question of to what he was upset about. He knew she no longer had nightmares, at least not of Tom Riddle. She tossed and turned in his arms. Her hands grabbing at the air, she only fully calmed when he held them to his heart.

"Your mine," he whispered every night to her when she slept. He knew she was unsettled with thoughts of the future and so was he. Memories of their first conversation concerning the future bombarded his thoughts.

_Draco sat up in the bed, his bare back facing Ginny as he laid his heavy head in his hands. If only it could be like this forever._

"_It can be," Ginny whispered._

"_Ginny?" Draco asked not looking up from his hands._

"_It could be like this forever," she whispered again, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his abdomen, resting her head in his shoulder._

"_I didn't realize you were still awake," Draco whispered. Nor did he realize he had spoken his desire aloud. He slowly changed their position so that they were lying facing each other. He moved a strand of her auburn hair from her soft face. _

"_It could be," she whispered for the third time with her eyes closed._

_Draco ran a hand down her silky body. He loved the feeling of her curves, she was not a stick like the other girls who sat his company, nor was she huge. She was just right, perfection in a little package. _

"_Yes, until your family gets wind of what is happening," he joked._

"_My family doesn't bother me," Ginny said staring into his eyes with such intensity it took everything in him not to look away. "You are all I need." Ginny shifted slightly resting her head on his chest. She played with the blonde hair that spilled across his chest, twirling her fingers in it. "What do you plan to do after you graduate?"_

"_I haven't really thought that far."_

"_Oh," she said softly, disappointment dripping in her voice as she moved off his chest and turned to face the wall._

"_Go to sleep, Gin. You have classes tomorrow," he whispered not willing to face what she was asking him just yet. Draco pretended to be asleep when she stood quietly and whispered that she loved him. He could hear her soft sobs as she left the room. "It's for the best Gin," Draco whispered to the dark room._

He gritted his teeth as the memory raked at his emotions. He withdrew into the shell he created around himself when he was not around Ginny. Just the other day, Snape commented about how much like a robot he seemed. He had smiled and laughed it off, saying he rather be a robot then a sexually frustrated potions teacher. Too bad Snape did not find it as funny, hence the reason he was cleaning cauldrons right now instead of spending time with Ginny.

Draco lifted his head. For a second he thought he heard her laughter. No, that could not be it. She was in her tower studying; he knew that. Just as he finished convincing himself that she was up in her room, he heard her again. He poked his head out the door to see if he was going crazy.

It felt like a fist had hit his gut. Clear as day she stood in the hallway talking to Granger. He heard Granger say something about seeing someone and telling him or her something. Pushing that to the side of his mind that he didn't care to visit, he waited for her approach. A smirk played on his lips as he watched Granger walk away.

Ginny let out a yelp of surprise when she was suddenly pulled into a classroom. He clamped a cold hand over her mouth to silence her. Throwing up wards and a silencing charm, he removed his hand and kissed her. Her protest died on his lips as desire coursed through her body. Her arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss.

"I need you," he hissed through clenched teeth.

She nipped his jaw playfully, gasping when he threw her up on a desk in the room. Her eyes darkened with lust, she could feel the wetness between her legs. She spread her legs wide drawing his hard body close to her. A soft cry escaped her lips as he grinded against her. He placed a hand over her sex, drawing an eyebrow up in surprise.

"No knickers?"

"Got tired of you ripping them all so I figured I just save you the time and fabric."

Draco chuckled as he lowered his eyes to nip her bottom lip. He ran his finger over her throbbing clit, rubbing her gently. Ginny waved her hips wantonly, begging for more. She loosened him from the constraints of his pants taking him into her hand. He pulled her head back by her hair, kissing her roughly. Ginny felt her orgasm closing in.

She rubbed his hard cock and began to stroke him. Draco groaned and threw his head back, not once removing his hand from between her legs. Her sex was swollen with desire and dripping with eagerness. Ginny didn't think she could handle much more of this. She needed him.

"Now," she rasped. "I need you in me now."

Draco positioned himself before her entrance. He cupped one hand under her bottom to steady her and another behind her hair. He plunged deep into her, burying himself to the hilt. They both cried out from the raw passion. He pounded into her as she wrapped her firm legs around him. She lifted her hips to meet his powerful thrusts.

Crying his name as she climaxed, she dug her nails into his back. Draco rested his forehead against hers. An action that had quickly became a sort of a comfort between them. "I love you," he whispered as his orgasm rushed through him.

Ginny stared up at him in shock, his words ringing clearly in her ears. Even he looked shocked by his confession.

"I love y-"

"How touching," a voice said from the door interrupting Ginny's confession. Draco cussed under his breath as he quickly readjusted his pants and spun around. He used his body to block Ginny from view. "Now, tell me, Mr. Malfoy, are my cauldrons clean?"

Draco tried to swallow the lump that had developed in his throat. There, standing at the door, was none other then Professor Snape himself. A smirk played at his lips as he watched the younger man eye the dirty cauldrons out the corner of his eyes. "I was just finishing up," Draco said quickly.

"And Ms. Weasley?"

"Well, you see, she had a question about the potions homework you assigned and asked if I could help her."

"That doesn't explain why she is half naked on my desk."

Draco looked down in horror as he realized that the desk he and Ginny just made love on was his Godfather's. He heard Ginny gasp behind him as she caught up with that little detail herself. She buried her face into his back, silently begging for Snape to leave.

"Well, ah, you see, she fell," Draco rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"And you fell on top of her?" Snape's amusement in the whole debacle was evident in his eyes.

"I tripped," Draco defended himself.

"Finish these cauldrons, now," Snape ordered. "Then meet me in my office when you're done…both of you." He turned and left slamming the door behind him.

Ginny pulled out her wand and muttered a quick self-cleaning charm on the cauldrons. Then she turned and faced Draco and noticed that he was staring at her in disbelief. "What?" she shrugged. "He never said not to use magic. Plus, now it gives us time to talk. I would say about half an hour before he comes barging in again."

She climbed off the desk and quickly adjusted her clothes. Draco watched in silence as she pulled herself together. Ginny truly was a gorgeous witch. He loved everything about her from her fiery-red hair to her little button toes. He even loved how she had freckles on every inch of her body.

Draco paused, what the hell was he thinking? When did he become such a big sap? Damn, he even told her that he loved her. He turned sharply, placing his back to her. He cursed under his breath as he ran his hands through his long hair.

"Don't do that."

He looked at her questionably. "Don't do what?"

"Don't act like you didn't mean what you said," Ginny said as tears welled in her eyes.

She couldn't bear that he had just said it out of the heat of the moment. Maybe she really didn't mean anything to him. After all, he never spoke of the future and he never once mentioned her in his life after he graduated. No, Draco Malfoy had not made her one promise of how things will come out. "I never speak of the future because I don't know what the future holds. And, I don't make promises I can't keep. And, damn all things to hell Ginny, I love you!" Draco closed the distance between them and gathered her into his arms.

"I didn't realize I said that out loud," Ginny said slowly, feeling her blood creep to her face.

He kissed her softly, using his lips to show how much he felt for her. It pained him a little that she never said the words back to him. His grief must have shown on his face because she held his face with both hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy, and always will."

"I wish I could promise you forever," he said as he took her hands and placed them on his heart.

"Why can't you?" Draco exhaled and drew her body closer to his. She wouldn't understand even if he told her. He kissed her passionately, running his hands up her sides. Ginny, knowing he would not answer her, pushed him away and gently whispered, "Snape."

"You know, of all the things you have called me, that had to be the worst," Draco said with a smirk.

"You know what I meant. Let's go before he comes back."

-_The promises you beg for cannot escape my locked lips_-

Snape sat brooding by his desk. He knew he should be happy for his godson, hell he was happy, well, pleased was a better word. With a sigh, he leaned his head back hoping to relieve some of the pressure that threatened to flatten his brain. It has been a month since he found out it was Granger who performed the unwanted sexual act on his person, even though it was satisfying. How he wished it had been O'Neill. Things would be less complicated. He couldn't be around Granger without getting a boner. It was a good thing his robes were slightly bigger then he needed.

A soft knock on the door broke him from thoughts, and in good time too. The last thing he needed was to start thinking about Granger and her warm little mouth. He cleared his throat and told who ever it was to come in He was expecting Draco and Ginny to enter.

"Um, McGonagall asked me to drop this off," Hermione said nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Snape snapped.

"I just explained that McGonagall asked me to drop this off for you," Hermione said handing a sealed letter to Snape.

Snape snatched it from her out-stretched hand, trying to conceal the embarrassment he felt for thinking about her. He opened the parchment she had handed him and looked over it. Sensing she was still in the room, he glanced at her, taking in her in. The brushy chestnut hair was enough to make his heart skip a beat, but her outfit affected the other part of his body. Her low cut shirt that showed off her generous breasts did nothing to calm his desires for her. He wanted nothing more then to spread her over his desk and take everything she would give him and then some.

Snape shook his head trying to rid himself of the image of her panting under him. A low growl released from his mouth as he turned on her. "Get out."

Hermione felt her face turn bright red. She was so caught up in fantasizing about him taking her over his desk that she did not see him look up. With a sharp intake, she stormed out the room, her anger and embarrassment rising by the second. However, her smooth exit was halted as she slammed into Draco Malfoy's chest.

"What the," Draco stuttered.

"Hermione?" Ginny stared at her best friend who had just covered her red face with her hands. Concern flowed through Ginny's body as a sob escaped through Hermione's hands. Draco looked completely lost for words at the sobbing woman who was trying to bury herself in his chest. He looked at Ginny for help who just shrugged and motioned for him to comfort the crying woman.

Ginny tried her hardest to keep in the laugh that threatened to escaped from her clenched lips as she watched Draco pat Hermione's head as if she were a dog. His face was a mixture of shock, disbelief, and uncertainty.

Ginny softly placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder and pulled Hermione towards her body. Hermione jerked away from Ginny's grasp and stared in horror at the man she had chosen to comfort her. Draco took in her look of horror and rolled his eyes, so much for getting thanks. "I didn't like it anymore then you did, Granger."

"Hermione," Ginny said softly behind her. "Are you ok?"

Hermione, not trusting herself to speak, nodded her head. She really didn't want to go into details of what happened and most certainly didn't want Draco to know either.

"I'll talk to you later," she managed before running down the hall.

Ginny watched the retreating back of her friend in confusion. "I wonder what that was all about?" Draco was staring down at the tearstains on his robe, disgust written all over his pale face. "Get over it, Malfoy," Ginny said rolling her eyes and walking into Snape's office.

Draco followed but couldn't quite get the gripe off his face. He couldn't quite get over the fact that Granger had cried on him. He had never really seen a girl cry before. Well, he had, but not one so up close. Let's correct that; he had seen girls cry but he was usually the one who made them cry. It was the first time that a girl cried around him and he had absolutely nothing to do with it.

Ginny looked behind her with impatience. The damn boy was taking forever. She had no intention of facing Snape by herself because they were in this together. She made a small clucking noise with her tongue and motioned for him to hurry up.

Draco stared at Ginny in disbelief. Did she just call him like a dog? He walked up next to her with his head held up high. He wrapped her hand in his. He would deal with the summoning later but right now; it was just her and him.

"It's about time," Snape roared when they neared.

He took in Draco's stained robes and eyed them suspiciously. "What has happened to you?'

"Granger," Draco replied holding his hands up. "She had a bit of a crying fit. I don't know why though. I just ran into her on her way out of here." Ginny watched as the truth dawned on Draco's face. Hermione was still having a hard time with happen at the masquerade ball. "What did you do to her?" Draco ordered his eyes blazing as he looked at Snape as if he could kill him.

"Really, Malfoy, all this for Granger? I didn't realize you two were so close," Snape drawled, his face a mask of no emotions.

"We're not close at all," Draco defended. "I just don't think you have the right to use girls, especially your students."

Snape stiffened. If only Draco knew the truth. "Draco, it would do you best not to talk of things you do not understand."

Ginny placed her hand on Draco's strained forearm. "Let it be Draco."

"LET IT BE?" Draco stared at her with disbelief in his eyes. "Some friend you are."

Ginny reeled back from his hurtful words. "No, I am a great friend. As much as Hermione would appreciate your protection, you have to understand this is her problem and she will work it out."

"We will talk about this later," he growled into her ear. "Amongst other things."

Snape watched the exchange between Draco and Ginny and was unsettlingly reminded of Lucius and Narcissa. How many times had he seen Narcissa tell Lucius to drop something and each time Lucius would explode, then calm with the promise of a later discussion? But the later years of their marriage were trying. Lucius was no longer interested in talking about it later and his word was the rule. Snape watched the young couple before him and prayed Draco had learned from his father's idiotic mistakes.

"Yes, well, I quite agree with Ms. Weasley," Snape said just to add his two cents.

Draco mumbled under his breath something that sounded faintly like 'you would' but he couldn't be to sure. "You wanted to see us about something?" Ginny said smiling at the frowning professor.

"Ah, yes," Snape said as if he just remembered why he'd asked them to come. "I would appreciate it if you didn't shag in my classroom again."

"Did you just say shag?" Draco asked his eyes popping out of his skull.

"It is a possibility."

"Do you even know how to shag?"

"Draco!" Ginny shouted staring at the man as if he had lost his mind.

"Yes, I can assure you, Draco, that I do know how to shag. Now, I must insist we stop this vulgar conversation for my sanity and Ms. Weasley's."

Draco was shaking his head and mumbling under his breath again while Ginny stared between the two men in shock. Not that it shocked her that Snape could shag; it was just weird to hear him mention it in front of two students. Well, more like one student because she suspected there was more to Snape and Draco's relationship then student and professor. Not that she was saying that they were lovers, just that there was more to the way they talked to each other. Ginny chased the thought from her mind before she got sick. She would just ask Draco about it later.

"Is that all you wanted to see us about?" Ginny asked, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Snape gave a quick nod of his head before returning to his desk. Draco watched his godfather carefully as he wasn't quite down with him.

"Meet me in my room in about half an hour, ok?" Draco whispered into Ginny's ear. She looked at him with questions in her brown eyes, but left the room regardless. "Now, are you going to explain what is going on between you and Granger or will I have to beat it out of you?" Draco drawled quietly as he walked to the front of Snape's desk.

"Like Ms. Weasley explained, it is her business to tell you," Snape replied without looking up from the parchment he was reading.

Draco slammed his hands onto Snape's desk causing the older man to jump in surprise. "I'm not asking about her involvement I'm asking about yours. Now, what is going on between you and Granger?"

"I frankly don't see that it is any of your business," Snape sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Draco gritted his teeth. He certainly wasn't getting anything out of his godfather and he knew it. With a sigh, he dropped onto the chair directly across from Snape's. He watched as the other man followed his example and sat down before him.

"What is really on your mind Draco?" Snape asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

Draco stared at his hands, taking a few gulps as he tried to calm his nerves. "I need your permission to leave Hogwarts to go to Diagon Alley," he stated, changing the topic of conversation.

Snape's eyebrows knitted together. "You have been sneaking out the school for six years. Why now, in your seventh year, do feel the need to ask permission?"

"I want to buy Ginny a ring and, with my Father's recent escape from Azkaban, it would look suspicious for me to be caught sneaking out."

"Why don't I accompany you on this said night out?" Snape said studying Draco.

Draco released a breath of relief. "That would be great, Sir. You could even help me pick out the ring."

A smirk played at Snape's lips. "Is next Tuesday ok for you?"

"That would be great."

-_At least let me into your heart_-

It was a month from Graduation. Ginny was overloaded with homework and studying for exams. She barely saw Draco and when she did, his head was buried in a book, studying. Once, she had even found Draco and Hermione studying together. That went over well with Ron and Harry. It seemed that since they had found her crying he had been making an effort to be nice to her; well, Draco's idea of nice. He only called her a mudblood once a week instead of every day.

Ginny rolled her eyes as she thought about his ideas of nice. She plopped down in front of her tree, their tree. It had become theirs the day he made her destroy Tom's diary. He had pulled her aside earlier, after her potion's class, and told her to meet him here at eight. Taking a quick glance at her watch, she was about fifteen minutes early. Well, if Draco were on his normal standard of time, he would be here in about five minutes. Figuring she could catch a quick nap, she rested her head back against the tree and closed her eyes.

The sound of crunching leaves woke Ginny from her slumber. _How long have I been sleeping? _Ginny thought as she looked around took in the darkness that had surrounded her.

"Is there a reason you are sleeping here instead of your bed, Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny stared up at the figure standing before her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she recognized the long dark robes and shoulder length hair. "Professor?"

Snape smirked at the young woman's confusions. "Yes."

"What time is it?"

"Half past ten."

Ginny felt the night chill seep into her body. He hadn't come. Where could he be? Ginny looked around for any sign that he had come but saw none. Numbly, she stood up. She had to find him and make sure everything was ok.

"Ms. Weasley?"

"I have to find Draco."

Ginny ran to the castle and raced up the steps. Her only thought was Draco. She rushed to his room and whispered the password. She shouted his name as she entered the room. The bedroom was completely empty and destroyed.

The chairs were lying broken against the wall; the cushions ripped apart and some of the legs were broken. Every mirror in the room was smashed and his library looked as if had been set on fire. So did the bed. The bathroom was in a similar condition except there was blood on the wall. Where could he be? Was he hurt? A slight crack in the wall caught her attention. He was in the private bathroom.

Slowly Ginny made her way down the corridor. The chill caused goose bumps on her normally smooth arms, or was it her fear. She could hear her heart pounding. Please let him be ok, she begged all who were holy. The bathroom was empty and the water calm. A sob escaped her throat. He wouldn't have just disappeared. Ginny dropped to her knees by the edge of the bath. She slipped her robes off and slowly entered the cold water. She drew her knees closer to her body, hugging them to her chest.

Suddenly something rose from the water. Draco stood to his full length, his back facing her. He tossed his long wet mane from his face and shook his head. He looked like a Greek god and a gasp escaped Ginny's lips. He turned and faced her his face dark and unreadable.

"Ginny?"

-_Only if you can face the cold_-

Draco rushed back to his room after his last class. He had to meet Ginny at the lake at eight and it was already seven thirty. Now, all he had to do was find the box. Where the hell did he put it? He pulled the cushions from the chairs hoping by some unexplained reason it would be there. A piece of parchment fluttered out of one of the chairs and landed by his feet. Draco looked down at the paper in confusion. He bent and picked it up, regretting it the minute he did.

It was his father's letter. Draco opened the seal apprehensively, not really wanting to read what his father had written. Anger stormed through him as he read the letter. How dare the man even think that? He balled the letter into a ball and threw against the wall. All thoughts of Ginny had escaped his mind.

With a roar of rage, he brought his fist down on to the chair before him. The chair cracked in two with a sound of protest. He picked up the pieces and threw them against another chair. Everything his father ever brought him he destroyed. He set his library and bed on fire and watched them burn. Ripping his cabinet open, he grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey that was in it. Throwing the lid off, he took a long drink.

Draco drank until he could not see straight. He looked into the mirror and screamed. Standing before him was not Draco Malfoy but the very image of Lucius, his father. Draco punched the mirror and it shattered. He repeated this motion with all the others in the room. He stumbled into his bathroom, stopping in front the sink. He could feel sweat dripping down his body and the blood seeping from the cuts in his hands. Rubbing his hands over his face and trying to clear his vision, he took in his reflection.

His long hair damp with sweat and struck to his head. His eye's crazy and the muscle in his face twitching. He sneered at his face and punched the mirror. Draco stumbled backwards, falling onto the wall when he tried to catch his balance. Gritting his teeth he stumbled over to the entrance to the private bath. He slurred out the password and slowly made his way down the long corridor, stopping occasional to take a drink from his bottle.

Draco threw the empty bottle across the room when he got to the bath. Ripping off his robes, he plunged into the cold water. He submerged his entire body under its still surface. He sat at the bottom of the bathtub as his life flashed before him. Memories bombarded his thoughts. Draco felt his heart slow down as a thought race through his head. Ginny. He could not leave her now. He rushed to surface, breaking though with a leap. He tossed his long wet hair from his face, tossing his head from side to side. A soft gasp caught his attention. Draco turned to see who it was.

"Ginny?"

He growled deep in his throat and stalked over to her. Lifting her naked body up out of the cold water, he wrapped her limber legs around his waist and plunged deep into her. He buried his manhood deep into her warm heat. Her gasp quickly turned to a moan as he placed rough kisses on her slim neck. She ran her hands through his hair, calling out his name as he pounded into her. Draco sank back down into the bath, taking her with him, leaving only their heads above the water. Ginny stared deep into his silver eyes. "I love you."

-_Let me make you whole_-

Draco pushed the letter from his father to the back of his mind. After that night with Ginny, he had restored his room to the best of his ability with her help of course. He never mentioned the letter to her. He did not intend to do what the letter ordered anyway. Today was his graduation and he still hadn't given Ginny the ring. Don't get it wrong, he tried on more then one occasion, but how did he explain it. What exactly was he promising? Forever? What if he didn't have forever? The thought of Ginny spending the rest of her life alone didn't sit well with him.

The sound of his door opening jarred his thoughts. He knew it was her before she said a word. He greeted her with his back turned. "Hey, Gin."

A smile spread across her face. She loved it when he did that. "Hey, you." Ginny placed her hand on his shoulder. "You excited about today?"

He pulled her arm around him and placed a small kiss on her palm. Maneuvering her body until she was sitting on his lap, he placed another kiss on her forehead. "As excited as I will ever be."

"Come on, let's go before you're late for your own graduation." She slid off his lap, pulling his arm for him to get up.

He yanked her back on to his lap. "You know, this will probably be the last time we could do it in this room."

"No, last night was the last time we were going to do it in this room. Now, get up." Ginny eyes glinted mischievously. "You're not scared are you?"

"No."

"Then let's go."

Draco stood slowly. He glared at her retreating back as she made her way out of the room. Mumbling under his breath, he followed her down to the great hall. Halfway there he realized he forgotten the ring.

"Hey, Gin!" She turned to see him retreating back. "I forgot something. I'll meet you down there, ok?"

She nodded her head and continued on to the great hall. She spotted Hermione and walked over to her. Ginny shook her head as she watched the other girl pace back and forth. "Good, you're here. Where's Draco?" Hermione shook Ginny's arm, looking around frantically.

"He forgot something in his room. He will be down soon." Ginny smiled slightly. Hermione was always a worrier. She hoped, for the other girl's sake, that Draco would be down soon.

_-I promise I will always love you-_

Draco stormed into his room. How could he forget the ring? Spying the small box on his desk, he grabbed it when a large black feather caught his eye. Where did that come from? He picked it up and a spinning sensation wrapped around him. It caused him to drop the ring box. He felt the pull at his belly button and began to panic.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

He hit a hard floor with a loud bang.

"It's good to see you again, Son."

_-No matter what, I will wait for you-_

The graduation was about to start and still no sign of Draco. Ginny thought Hermione was going to have a heart attack. She watched as Snape left the hall. He must be going to see what was holding Draco up. But when he didn't return, Ginny decided to go and see what the hold up was about.

She tried to ignore the fear playing at her heart. As she neared his open door, she willed herself to calm down. Snape stood by Draco's desk, holding a crumbled piece of parchment. His face was an unreadable mask. Ginny felt her heart drop.

"He's gone," she whispered, stepping into the room.

Snape handed her the letter, not saying a word.

_Draco,_

_As you may have come to know, I have escaped prison. I am uniting all the death – eaters. If you still have loyalty for me, your father, be in your room the day of your graduation at five p.m. _

_-Lucius _

Ginny felt numb. How long had he known about this? Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't, no; she wouldn't except that he had returned to his father. Staring down at the ground and trying to hide her tears, she noticed a small black box on the floor. Bending over, she retrieved it from the floor.

"What's this?" she asked out loud but more to herself.

"Open it and you will see, Ms. Weasley." Snape snapped.

Ginny looked up at him in surprise. She had forgotten he was in the room. Opening the box slowly, she looked at the inside, stunned. In the middle of the box was a ring; a large princess cut diamond with emeralds surrounding it.

"He said he forgot something," she choked out.

"He must have meant the ring. He had planned to give it to you after graduation today." Snape rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, dear God." Ginny fell to the ground only to be caught by Snape.

_-Even if it means I have to wait forever-_

Snape announced, at the graduation, that Draco had to leave for personal matters and his diploma would be owled to him. Ginny wasn't able to return to the graduation, so she holed herself up in her room. She had tied the ring around her neck and worn it every day since. She hoped he was safe, wherever he was.

That summer following the end of the school year…

Ginny helped her mother set the table for dinner, hoping it would go by fast. Hermione was coming today so at least she had a friend to keep her mind busy. No one knew what happen between Draco and her and she planed to keep it that way. Ginny vowed never to forget him and she would wait for him for as long as it took.

END OF PART ONE

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please, read and respond. That's the only way my friend and I will know if you've enjoyed this. Part two will start shortly.


	14. Part II Chapter 13

Part Two

Part Two

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Do we really have to keep repeating ourselves?

A/N: I'm glad you all liked the first part. My friend and I started this not really planning how it was going to flourish but we have always thrown ideas around at each other.

**What Does the Future Hold?**

Hermione had spent just over a month at the Burrow, enjoying the company of her friends. She really didn't want to follow her parents to the United States for some dentist convention so they agreed to let her stay here. It was a beautiful day in mid July and they had decided to spend some time relaxing by the lake behind the house. She had convinced Ginny to join them and the two girls sat by the water while the boys jumped in and out of the cool water. Hermione stretched out on a blanket with her hands behind her head. She turned her head towards Ginny, who was sitting and staring at the water.

"Ginny? How are you doing?" she asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Ok, I guess." Her expression never changed.

Hermione sat up and put a hand on the red head's arm. "What's the matter? And don't you tell me 'nothing' because you have been moping around the house since I got here. You used to be able to tell me anything. I hate seeing you like this."

Ginny sighed and looked down at her hands. "I know. I guess it's just that I still have one more year of school and you guys have already graduated. I can't believe it's happened."

Hermione nodded, knowing what she meant. She couldn't believe that she would never be going back to Hogwarts and it saddened her. "Don't worry. You still have Luna. But, I think there's one other problem," she said this last with a wink.

Ginny smiled but it faded just as quickly. "I don't know what you mean," she stated before turning her attention back to the lake.

Hermione sighed. She knew that her friend was thinking about Draco. Hermione still didn't understand why he had just left. She guessed it was because of his father's breakout from Azkaban. She went to lie down again when a sharp pain caused her to double over. She tried taking in deep breaths but could only take short ones. Ginny turned to her, a worried look on her face.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" she asked panicking.

"Bad cramps," she said through gritted teeth.

"How long have you been having them?" she asked.

Hermione took in a few quick breaths before responding. "Only a few days now. They come and go."

"When are you due for your period?"

Hermione looked quizzically at Ginny. "Why?"

"Maybe there's an explanation, I don't know."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Actually, I'm late." Hermione looked down. She hadn't told Ginny what happened before the graduation ceremony. In fact, she had almost forgotten the whole thing. She only looked up when she felt Ginny grab her hand.

"You need to get to a doctor," she answered.

Hermione sighed. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"I understand. Let's just get you there and we'll worry about the outcome later." Hermione nodded her head. "Then, you can tell me what happened."

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Hermione didn't know what else to say. She hadn't really lied to her best friend but she hadn't told her the truth either. How was she going to say what needed to be said.

"Don't be. We'll go into town first thing tomorrow. I know a place that will take you in right away."

Hermione stared at Ginny. "How do you know?" she asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Let's just say I do."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The next morning, Ginny had told her mother that they were going into town to do a little bit of window-shopping. Hermione was grateful that Ginny was quick on coming up with a story as they headed out of the burrow. She didn't get much sleep that night for fear of what the doctor would have to say. How could she have been so careless? She mentally smacked her self in the head for being so dumb. It wasn't long before they stood outside of a white building. There was no sign to indicate what was inside.

"This is it?" she asked confused.

"Yep. There is no sign to keep its confidentiality. So, you ready to go in?"

"Couldn't we just use a home test?" she asked nervously.

Ginny placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and turned the older girl to face her. "Home tests don't work in the wizarding world. Unless the other person involved is a Muggle." Hermione could only shake her head no so Ginny continued. "Then let's go in. You know, Mione, you can trust me."

"I know. I'm just not ready yet. Let's see what happens." Hermione steeled herself and pushed open the door. A chill crept over her and she visibly shook. The hairs on her arms stood up so she rubbed them.

"Relax. The air is magically cooled in here to prevent germs from spreading to the other patients."

Hermione looked around the waiting area. She saw many young women sitting and reading or just staring into space. She watched as Ginny approached the desk to sign her in so she decided to take a seat, away from everyone. As she sat, her leg started bouncing. She was extremely nervous because the outcome of this visit could decide her entire future. She didn't even notice when Ginny sat down next to her.

"Mione, you're making ME nervous," Ginny stated, pointing at the other girl's knee.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. Part of me wants to know what's going on with my body and the other part wants to go screaming out of this building."

A few minutes passed when Hermione finally heard her name called. She stood up and walked over to the nurse. "Um, would it be all right if my friend came in with me?" she asked.

"Of course, Dear," the elderly woman said.

Hermione motioned for Ginny and the two girls followed the nurse into one of the examination rooms. They were told the doctor would be in shortly so Hermione sat on the table and Ginny took one of the chairs. They didn't have to wait long when the doctor came in. "Hello, Ms. Granger," he said. "My name is Doctor Lewis. I am going to need you to change into this dressing gown because certain Muggle fabrics could impede on the examination." Hermione nodded, stepped behind a curtain, then reemerged and sat back down on the table. "Alright, now, just lay back. I'm going to wave my wand over your body and take down the results. It won't hurt," he added with a smile.

Hermione smiled weakly back at the doctor and lie down. The paper on the table made a crinkling noise, which echoed loudly in her head. She shut her eyes as the doctor started his examination. A few moments later, he spoke again.

"Ok, Ms. Granger, you can get dressed. I will return with the results in just a few moments."

Hermione redressed and sat back down yet again. Ginny came over to her and hopped up on the table and took her hand. "Whatever the results, I will be with you all the way. I'm here for you." Hermione smiled at her friend and hugged her. Her heart was racing and she felt as though she were going to get sick. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Even waiting for her OWLS and NEWTS results didn't feel this bad.

Suddenly, the doctor returned. He sat down on one of the chairs, looked at a clipboard in his hands, and then looked up. "Well, it seems that you are (insert number) weeks pregnant." Hermione's eyes widened at the news as tears finally escaped. "Now, you didn't document your partner's name. Do you want us to inform him," he started when Hermione interrupted him.

"No!" she almost screamed. "Um, I mean, no. I'll do it."

"Ok. Now, I'm going to give you some prenatal potions and you should really make an appointment with your doctor to see them regularly. Do you have any questions?"

"No, thank you for everything," Hermione said trying to sound sincere. She watched as the doctor handed Ginny the potions and left the room. Ginny turned to Hermione, concern in her eyes.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Hermione didn't say anything. Instead, the tears kept flowing and Ginny hugged her. "Let's get out of here and go somewhere where we can talk. Does that sound good?" Hermione let Ginny lead her out of the building and to a small Muggle café. Ginny had already shrunk the potions and handed them to Hermione to put in her pocket. After settling down at an outside table with a small coffee for Ginny and water for Hermione, Ginny turned to her. "Ok, now tell me what happened."

Hermione sighed. This was going to be hard to explain. "You see, it all happened the day of graduation. I couldn't find Draco so I headed down to the dungeons. I was hoping to run into him there but Snape found me instead. He pulled me into a classroom and well, one thing led to another," she started but found she couldn't continue.

Ginny took Hermione's hand, a look of understanding in her eyes. "So, what you're saying is, Snape is the father?" she asked to make sure. Hermione nodded her head. "What are you going to do?"

"I really don't know," Hermione stated. "But I can't stay at the Burrow."

"Why not?"

"Let's see, I will be gaining lots of weight and I'll only be able to blame it on your mother's cooking for so long."

"But where will you go?" Ginny asked.

"Lily has invited me to visit this summer if I wanted to. Maybe I'll drop by."

"You do realize she lives in South Africa, right? How will you justify traveling all the way there?"

"Everyone has been wondering what I'm going to do with my life now that I've graduated. Maybe after the baby is born, I can go to University there. I hear they have wonderful wizarding classes in South Africa." Hermione sipped her water, trying to get her tears to stop falling. She didn't want to leave England but she didn't know what else to do. She had made up her mind right then and there that she would be going to Lily's. She just hoped that Ginny and the rest would understand.

Ginny nodded her head. "I understand. I don't want you leaving but I understand. Please, owl me every day."

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand and tried to smile. "I promise. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. Just take care of yourself."

The next day, Hermione told everyone that she would be going to visit Lily in South Africa. There were many tearful goodbyes but no one questioned her sudden change. Later that day, she had everything packed and left for the ministry to floo to South Africa.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione stared at the little cottage ahead of her and shivered. The temperature in South Africa was around 17 degrees Celsius and she wasn't prepared for the sudden change in weather. She hadn't told anyone why she wanted to come here, not even the owner of the structure before her. She ran a hand over her stomach, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. She found it a little strange that there were no wards surrounding the house.

"One moment," came a male voice. The door opened and a young man in khaki shorts and a blue button down shirt looked at her. "May I help you?"

"Um," Hermione started. "Is-is Lily O'Neill home?"

The man studied her a while longer and then he smiled. "Are you Hermione Granger?" he asked. Hermione nodded her head. "Lily has told me all about you. Please, come in." The man gestured for her to enter. He closed the door and turned back to her. "My name is Ethan."

Hermione smiled in remembrance. "Lily's fiancé," she stated.

Ethan ran a hand through his recently cut blonde hair. "Husband now," he responded.

Hermione blushed. "Sorry, I mean congratulations."

"Thanks. Make yourself comfortable. Lily's on the porch, I'll go get her."

Hermione watched Ethan leave, and then turned to take in her surroundings. The furniture in this room was made entirely out of wicker with cushions on the couch and chairs. Even the bookshelves were wicker. There was a window in the ceiling to let natural light enter. The only muggle contraption was a small ceiling fan, which was currently spinning slowly. Hermione had heard that Ethan was a muggle-born, just like her.

Hermione was studying some of the dark arts books when someone entered. "Hermione, what a wonderful surprise!" Lily said as she hugged the young girl.

"Hi, Mrs. O'Brien," she smiled.

Lily blushed. "Ethan told you?"

Hermione nodded. "Congratulations. He seems nice."

"Thank you and he is. Please, sit down." Lily motioned to the couch. After they had sat down, Lily continued. "So, what made you decide to take up my offer to visit?"

At this, Hermione looked down. How was she going to tell her former professor the news? She took a deep breath before she looked up, willing the tears not to fall. "I'm pregnant," she muttered.

"You're pregnant?" Lily repeated. Hermione nodded. She felt like she had been doing that a lot lately and was surprised her head hadn't fallen off. Lily broke her out of her thoughts. "Who's the father?"

"It doesn't really matter. He won't be involved," Hermione stated not really able to look Lily in the eyes.

Lily exhaled and took Hermione's hand. "You don't have to tell me. Do your parents know?"

"No," she answered. "I just found out yesterday and my parents are away in America for the summer. Please, couldn't I just stay here with you? I won't be a problem and I'll even get a part time job to help cover costs."

"Whoah, slow down. First, you can stay here but you have to promise me that you'll contact your parents. Second, you're pregnant so you don't have to get a job. Eventually, I'd like for you to decide what you're going to do with your future but for now, you need to take care of yourself. Do you have prenatal potions?"

"Yes. The doctor gave them to me. Thank you. I will repay you someday."

"Let's just worry about the baby. Then, we'll worry about everything else."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The next few months seemed to fly by for Hermione. She was pleasantly surprised to see that she didn't get morning sickness. The doctor she was seeing in South Africa had said that not every woman suffered that and she should count herself lucky. After the third month, she finally got up the courage to contact her parents. They weren't thrilled but they had told her they would always love her and help take care of her. She promised them that she was fine and well taken care of and that once the baby was born, she would return to visit. She had also told them that she would also be starting an apprenticeship with Lily's husband. He was the local potions master in the area so she was more than excited to start her training.

During the month of March, she was taking care of some harmless herbs in the O'Brien's greenhouse when she felt a sharp jab in her side. She grabbed onto the table and controlled her breathing like she had learned. She was ready to call out to Lily when she felt a rush of water run down soaking her jeans. "No no no," she whispered. "Not now."

Ethan came in then and saw her hanging onto the table. "Hermione, are you ok?" he asked.

"No," she replied through clenched teeth. "I think my water broke."

"Shit," he responded. "LILY!" he called.

Lily came running in. "What?" She noticed Hermione and quickly ran over to her. "It's time," she stated. Hermione nodded. Lily turned to her husband. "Floo the doctor and tell him we're on our way. Hermione, can you walk to the car?" Hermione nodded again and Lily helped her out the door. They didn't trust flooing or apparating to the hospital because of the baby so they decided the car was the best option.

They carefully made their way to the hospital and the doctor was waiting for them. The nurses helped her into a wheelchair and wheeled her to the delivery room. Once there, Hermione was screaming and squeezing Lily's hand. The doctor said she was doing nicely but Hermione just glared at him. "Get this thing out of me," she stated.

"Ms. Granger, we need you to hang on for a little,"

"Hang on? Hang on to what? Get this demon out of me and now!" she interrupted the doctor.

The doctor turned to Lily and smiled. "Just hang on, Ms. Granger. I'll need you to push in a little while." Hermione let a bunch of curse words fly to everyone in the room but no one paid her any mind. She was too far along to give her any pain potions so she would just have to bear the pain. After eight agonizing hours, Hermione heard the first sounds of a baby's cries. She collapsed back onto the bed, her hair plastered across her face.

Lily walked up to her side and smiled. "It's a beautiful little boy," she announced. "Did you come up with a name?"

The doctor placed the baby in Hermione's arms and a feeling she never felt before washed over her. She knew that this little life would depend on her for everything and she was going to be the best mother she could. The baby was sleeping but she could see a little spattering of brown hair on top of his head. She was relieved to know that he would have her hair color and not his father's. She looked up at Lily. "His name will be Sevilen Camara Granger."

"That's beautiful," Lily responded. "Knowing you, they have meanings."

Hermione laughed. "Sevilen is Turkish for beloved and Camara is African for teacher. I want him to have the best life can offer. He may have been a surprise but I wouldn't trade him in for the world."

Lily left Hermione to recover and bond with Sevilen and made her way to the waiting room. Ethan stood up. "So, how is she?" he asked.

"Hermione is doing fine. She had a little boy and named him Sevilen."

"Nice name," he said. "Let's go and get something to eat. We'll come back later during visiting hours. The doctor said we can take them home tomorrow."

Lily looked at him. "That soon?"

"The doctor said that the baby is doing remarkably well and so is the mother. When we return later, we'll get the ok." The two made their way out of the hospital to let Hermione rest up.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione and Sevilen spent the next year and nine months bonding at Lily's cottage. It was a little disheartening to see that her son had his father's eyes but she loved him for all that he was. She knew that Snape wasn't all that bad but every time she looked into her son's eyes, she was brought back to the day of graduation. She hadn't heard from the potions master since she graduated and it broke her heart. The doctor had told her that Sevilen was growing at a remarkable rate as he was walking early and now he was moving about at a quick pace. Sevilen still wasn't talking but the doctor had told her not to worry. It was probably that her son was just shy but once he did start talking they wouldn't be able to get him to be quiet. Hermione had adjusted to being a mother quickly and she knew that she would be continuing her apprenticeship next week. She was reluctant to leave her son alone but was comforted by the fact that Lily would be the one watching him. Lily had decided at the end of the school year that she would be taking a semester off to relax with her husband so she was free to spend time with Sevilen.

That Monday, Hermione got up early and walked over to Sevilen's crib. "Well, you're already awake," she said to him. Sevilen made some gurgling noises and reached his hands up towards her. Hermione laughed. "Alright, come here." She picked him up and hugged him. "So demanding, just like your father," she commented. She sighed and walked over to the changing table. After he was changed and clothed, Hermione carried him down the stairs.

Lily looked up. "Ah, there you guys are," she said. She stood up and took Sevilen from Hermione. "Sit and eat. Ethan is waiting for you in the lab."

Hermione nodded and sat down. "Sevilen needs to eat something," she stated. "He's too skinny."

"I know," Lily laughed as she cut up some pancakes that she had made earlier. She waved her wand at them to warm them up a bit and Sevilen reached out. "No, little guy, you can't have this," she said motioning to her wand. "You'll get your own in a few years."

Hermione sipped her coffee and looked up. "Do you think he'll be a wizard?" It was something that Hermione had wanted to ask the doctor but was afraid she would sound stupid.

Lily sat back down at the table and gave Sevilen his pancake with no syrup. "Of course. His mum is the greatest witch of her time so why wouldn't he follow in her footsteps?"

Hermione looked at her son. "That was stupid of me to ask, wasn't it?"

"Not at all. Hermione, every mother fears that their child might turn out to be a squib. Of course, it would help to know the name of the father. Then we'd be able to tell for sure," Lily hinted.

Hermione sighed. "I want to tell you but I'm afraid. I don't want people to judge me or worse, judge Sevilen." She finished her breakfast and excused her self from the kitchen. She kissed her son on the head and made her way through the living room and down a set of stairs to the lab. Once there, she saw Ethan leaning over a cauldron. "So, what's on the schedule for today?" she asked.

Ethan looked up and smiled. "Just brewing some antidotes to well-known poisons. The hospitals are running low. Could you add the lacewings to that one?" he asked pointing to a cauldron next to the far wall.

"Sure," she responded. She walked over and added the lacewings and watched as the antidote turned a bright shade of yellow.

"We're starting easy. I hope to get you into some harder potions by the end of the month," Ethan explained. Hermione nodded. "Damn, I forgot something in the greenhouse. Just keep an eye on the cauldrons and I'll be back quickly." Ethan made his way up the stairs and then he walked into the kitchen. "Hey, sweetie," he said to Lily as he kissed her cheek. "Hey Sev," he stated to the toddler.

Lily looked up at Ethan. "Ethan, can I ask you a question?"

Ethan sat down. "Sure. But I can't stay long. The potions need tending to and I don't want Hermione to have to handle them all by herself. What's on your mind?"

Lily nodded in understanding but then shook her head. "I don't know. I mean, is it a coincidence that she gave her son a name so close in resemblance to a certain professor back at Hogwarts? And that her son has eyes as dark as his as well?"

Ethan pulled Lily in for a hug. "I think your mind is playing tricks on you. But, if you're so concerned, maybe you should ask her. Why don't the two of you take supper out on the porch? It's a beautiful day."

"You're right, as always," Lily responded.

Ethan kissed her then ruffled Sevilen's brown hair. "Don't have too much fun with the little bugger," he laughed.

"Just you wait, Ethan O'Brien. You'll be wanting one of these sooner than you think." Ethan laughed and continued on his way to the greenhouse. Lily pondered how best to ask Hermione what was on her mind. Her husband was right. She just needed to come right out and ask. She picked up Sevilen and made her way out to enjoy the beautiful morning.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After spending a few hours in the lab with Ethan, Hermione was thoroughly exhausted. Ethan smiled at her, told her she was progressing wonderfully, and told her to go and take a shower. Hermione nodded and headed for her room. She knew that Lily had Sevilen and was waiting for her on the porch for supper. It was nice relaxing in the cool shower but she didn't take too long because she really wanted to hold her son again.

Hermione practically raced downstairs and out onto the porch to find Lily and Sevilen sitting on a blanket. Food and drink were stretched out as Lily talked to the little boy. "Do you like the sun?" she asked him as he blinked into the light. Lily conjured up a small hat and placed it on his head. "There, that should help." Lily picked him up and studied him. "You look like an old friend," she stated. "I wonder," she began but Hermione had heard enough.

"Hi," she interrupted. "Am I late?"

Lily looked up and smiled. "Not at all. Please, sit down." Hermione sat and Lily handed Sevilen to her. "So, did you have a productive day?"

Hermione nodded. "Ethan really knows what he's doing. He's great," she said.

"Great like a certain someone?" Lily hinted.

Hermione visibly blushed as she brought her son up to her face. "Look, Lily, about that," she started but Lily held up a hand.

"I don't mean to pry but I'm just curious."

Hermione exhaled and sat Sevilen in her lap. She took up a glass of wine and sipped. She needed her Gryffindor courage but it seemed that it flew away as soon as she graduated. Actually, her courage left her that last year when she gave her body to that man. "I guess you have the right to know. You did give me a place to stay and have treated me with respect."

Lily took Hermione's hand. "I know this is hard but I can help you. We can contact Sevilen's father and get him involved."

Hermione looked up at her former professor in shock. "No way!" she yelled, causing Sevilen to cry. She rocked him until he quieted down. "I'm sorry but I don't want him involved. He wouldn't believe me anyway. Gods, it only happened once."

"It only takes once," Lily reminded her.

"I know that. It doesn't make it any easier." Hermione sighed but she refused to cry. She was not going to waste any more tears on him. "Lily, what I tell you has got to stay between us. Ginny is the only other person who knows what happened."

"You can trust me," Lily answered.

Hermione hugged Sevilen. She didn't want this to happen but she knew that it was now or never. "Professor Snape is the father," she whispered.

Lily pulled Hermione in to an embrace and held her. Hermione only held her son and looked out onto the safari beyond the cottage. It was eerily quiet. "Tell me he didn't," she began.

Hermione pulled back. "What? No. No, he didn't. I wanted it as much, if not more, than he did." Lily nodded and motioned for her to continue. "It wasn't supposed to happen. I wanted nothing more than to graduate and get away from him. That whole year he was haunting my every moment."

"Wait," Lily interrupted. "Was it you after the Masquerade Ball?" Hermione nodded and averted her eyes. "Oh, Hermione. It was that bad?" she questioned.

"I couldn't help myself. He's brilliant, good looking," Hermione started.

"And lonely," Lily finished. "He needs to know, Hermione. This," she said pointing at Sevilen, "is his son. He needs to know about him."

"I know but how do I tell him? It's not like I can owl him and say 'oh, by the way, you have a son,'" Hermione murmured.

"We'll figure out a way," Lily started but was interrupted by Ethan.

"Lil, this just came for you," he said holding out a piece of parchment to her.

Lily took the parchment and after reading it, her expression changed. She handed the letter to Hermione. She read the letter and gasped, placing a hand over her mouth.

_Dear Lily,_

_It is with deepest regret that we ask for your presence at Grimmauld Place as soon as possible. We have things that need to be discussed and your expertise will be greatly appreciated. We hope that you can arrive here by the end of the week, as time is NOT on our side. And please, if you know of Hermione's whereabouts, let her know that her presence would also be welcome. Please send your response back by the owl that brought this letter to you. We look forward to seeing you again._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_P.S. Please bring your adorable husband with you as well. We need a potions master._

Hermione stood up and quickly walked back to her room with Sevilen. Lily followed her. "What are you doing?"

"Packing," Hermione responded. "The Order needs us. We can't just sit here."

Lily picked up Sevilen and turned to the younger girl. "Hermione, we are going. But you don't have to pack right away. But we just can't up and leave. Ethan and I have to make some arrangements here first before we go. Let's eat, get a good night's sleep, and we'll leave in two days. It will give us time to do what we need to do."

Hermione stopped what she was doing and sat down on the bed. Lily joined her and handed Sevilen over. "I know you're right. I've just never been this far from my friends before."

"You've been owling Ginny the whole time, right?" Lily asked. Hermione nodded. "Well, if something bad was happening at this moment, I'm sure she would have told you."

"I guess so. Ok, two days. But no more than that, please?"

"I promise. Ethan is, right now, calling every one he knows to let them know where we will be. It will also give you a chance to owl your friends to let them know that we are coming. Also, call your parents and let them know that you will be visiting. I'm sure they would love to see their grandson again. It's already been a year and nine months since he's been born."

Hermione smiled. "It would be nice to spend Christmas with family and friends."

"And who knows, maybe Severus will be there," Lily added.

"Great. Just what I need, pressure."

"Take one day at a time, Hermione. Let's just get to England and find out what's going on."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "But the letter said that they needed Ethan. Why do they need a new potions master? What happened to Snape?"

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment before she answered. "I'm not sure. If there were staffing changes at Hogwarts, I'm sure someone would have notified me. I told Minerva that if they needed me to come back to work early, all they had to do was owl me. Let's get to England and maybe all our questions will be answered."

A/N: Again, thanks for waiting for this. I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm sorry if it's so rushed but this is more like a prologue for the upcoming part two. And the names Sevilen and Camara I found on the web under world baby names. Sevilen does mean beloved and Camara does mean teacher. I was doing a little word play with the names because Hermione secretly feels this way about Snape. And to find a name such as Sevilen was a godsend. LOL Remember, hit that little review button and make my day.


	15. Part II Chapter 14

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Except for Sevilen which was Hermisia Draco's creation

A/N: Sorry it has taken soooo long for this chapter. It took me a while to write this. I hope it was worth the wait. Now, it's Hermisia's turn to get to the next chapter. Enjoy and please review. We live on reviews.

**Part Two Chapter 14**

_Be still my beating heart_

Ginny hugged Hermione good-bye. Hermione was leaving, going to South Africa. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she watched her go. She did not want to admit it, but deep down she was jealous. Hermione shagged Snape once and she was pregnant, where she and Draco must of done it hundreds times, yet her womb was empty. She wanted to ask Hermione how it felt to have the child of her love growing inside her? How did it feel to know you would always have a part of him?

Owl me everyday, she had said, but she secretly hoped Hermione did not. It had been three months, five days, six hours, thirty-eight minutes, and twenty seconds since she discovered Draco was missing. Every day was a task and each morning she woke up and wished to go back to sleep. Because in her dreams, she was with him, and only in dreams could she touch him, hold him.

Ginny slowly made her way to her room; a small owl was waiting for her by her window sill. It flew around her head excitedly when it saw her. Ginny grasped at it, grabbing the parchment from its leg. She opened it quickly expecting it to be a letter from Hogwarts because it was that time of year already. It was, of course, her book list and school supplies. A small note slipped from the thick pages and fell to her feet. She picked it up and sat down on her bed. She dropped the note as if it burned only to pick it up again. No. It could not say what it did. Could it be true? She reread it again.

_Meet me at the willow tree in the field behind your house tonight at ten –DM_

Ginny begged her heart to slow down. How did she know this was not a trap? Doubt clouded her mind. Well, what else do I have to lose, she reasoned. It was nine o'clock now. She usually took a late night walk anyway. She glanced out her window and stared out to the willow tree as if it would give her the answer she wanted. She pulled the ring from around her neck and placed a small kiss on it. A small pang of hope played at her heart. It was a dangerous thing and she knew it, to hope, but right now it was all she had.

At nine fifty, she made her way out the back door, armed with her wand and a single knife attached to her right arm. Slowly she made it to the willow tree, doubts played at her mind. It was a good thing she had persuaded her brother Charlie to teach her hand-to-hand combat and the proper way to use a knife two summers ago. She would be able to fend off her attacker if it was a trap long enough to send out a distress signal in the case her wand could not be used.

Questions played at her mind as she neared the tree. What if this was a set up? What if he really did switch sides? What he if didn't love her anymore?

She sat down at the bottom of the tree wrapped in her black cloak, almost invisible. The sound of leaves crunching caught her attention. She listened to see if there was more then one footstep. Satisfied that she could only hear one, she waited for his approach. Suddenly, there he was, standing before the tree, his back to her. She rose slowly and silently making sure not to be heard.

She placed the tip of her wand against his neck. "Drop your wand and turn around, slowly."

He held his hands up, dropped his wand, and turned slowly as he got his first glance of her. Her hood half hid her face and the breeze blew her hair around her face. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was but then again, things of beauty were not long part of his life. Around her neck was the ring, his ring, and the one he had picked for her.

"Ginny."

The sound of her name on his lips hurt. She had missed him. Tears fell from her brown eyes and her body shivered. His hair was longer and had lost its shine. His body was thin and stress was written on his face, but he never looked more beautiful to her as he did at that moment. He cupped her face with his hands and slowly lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her lightly as if testing the waters.

"Why?" Her voice was hoarse from her tears, but she had to know.

He closed his eyes. He knew this question would come but time was short and he just wanted to hold her. "Not now, Love. Just know I didn't go willingly, but time is short, Ginny. Kiss me." He caught her lips with his in a passion filled kiss. "Love me."

Ginny nodded and slipped her cloak from her shoulders. He slipped the ring from the chain around her neck and, grabbing her left hand, he slipped it on her ring finger. She looked at him questionably. He did not offer any answers but just kissed her, letting her feel his longing. Resting his forehead against hers, he whispered words of love.

Draco gasped in pain and clutched his side. Fear gripped Ginny. "Draco, are you hurt?"

"No," he gritted. "It is time for me to get back." Ginny nodded her head, not trusting her voice. Their bittersweet reunion had been cut short. He kissed her one last time, passionately, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you, Gin, remember that." Placing a soft kiss on her forehead he disapparated.

Ginny felt as if she left her heart in the fields under the willow tree as she made her way back to the Burrow.

Listen for your love's call

The next time she saw him was at Diagon Alley during her school supply shopping. Her mother was tied up with the order and had asked Harry and Persephone to accompany Ginny. Usually she would have protested, but the company would be nice. It would take her mind off him if they were there.

Harry and Persephone walked ahead of her, busily discussing their upcoming wedding. She watched them and smiled. It was nice to see him happy again. Looking into the windows as they passed by, she pondered on the up coming school year. She paused in front the window of a men's robe shop. That could not be him. She must still be daydreaming.

There, standing in the window of Mr. Hobbs robes for men, was Draco. He was staring at her, his face pale as if he had not seen the sun in months. He probably had not, she thought. Before realizing what she was doing, she entered the store and walked towards him. It was as if they were two magnets with a strong pull to connect. He cupped her face and searched her eyes. She let her love for him show.

She moved a stray hair from his flawless face, gasping when he grabbed her hand. He looked at the ring on her finger and smiled sadly. Never once had she taken it off after he had placed it on her finger. Many people had asked her whom it was from. She would only smile and shake her head knowing that they would find out eventually.

He kissed her palm and then her nose. "School shopping?"

She smiled at the causality of his comment. "Yes, almost done. Just a few more things to get but I will probably be coming back for those."

She offered no explanation on why but he knew she had run out of funds. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch filled to the brim with galleons. He placed it into her hand. She made a motion to give it back to him but he grabbed her wrist, plunked the pouch out of her hand, and stuck it in her pocket. "I take care of what is mine," he said as he stared into her brown eyes. "Now go before you are missed."

Ginny felt as if she had been dismissed and turned with a huff. He grabbed and placed the most mind-blowing kiss on her lips and smiled as she walked out the door, dreamily. Ginny slowly came back to reality when she ran right smack into Harry, who was looking at her with a weird expression.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Oh, I thought I saw someone I knew in there but I was wrong," she lied.

Harry just stared at her with an unreadable expression. "Well, let's get on with your shopping. Unless you're done for the day."

"Oh, I still have to get my books."

Ginny walked past him in the direction of Flourish and Blotts with a new bounce in her step. She finished off all her shopping that day much to her mother's surprise.

"Ginny, did you get all you're shopping done?" her mother asked.

"Yes, Mom. I even got a new robe to celebrate becoming head girl."

Ginny went back to stuffing mashed potatoes in her mouth. Her mom knew that it was useless to try to talk to her. The girl had an unusual love for mashed potatoes.

"You know," Harry said putting his fork down. "I saw someone interesting in a store today."

"That's nice," Mr. Weasley said looking up at him. "Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Ginny dropped her fork, which made a loud clatter when it hit her plate. She turned beet red when everyone turned and looked at her. "It slipped." Ginny grabbed the fork back up and lower her head, studying her food. She wondered how much Harry saw them together.

Her father turned his attention back to Harry. "Was his father near-by?"

"I didn't see him," Harry shrugged then turned to Ginny. "Gin, you went into the store. Did you see Lucius?"

Once again everyone eyes were on her. Great, Ginny thought, just what I needed. "Um, no, I didn't see him."

"Did Malfoy say anything to you?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food.

"Ronald Weasley, you swallow your food before talking to anyone," her mother ordered. Ron's ears turned slightly pink at the tip as he mumble sorry with his mouth still full.

After a few moments, he asked the question again, this time he had the sense to swallow. Ginny took a few minutes to answer, not because she did not want to, but because she had just stuffed a large helping of mashed potatoes in her mouth, and she definitely did not want her mother on her back. "Oh, you know the usual blood traitor stuff." She really hated lying to her family.

The lie rolled off her tongue easily, but then they had ever since she fell in love with Draco. The topic was dropped but the look Harry's face that he was giving to her from across the table, worried her a little.

For when times are hard it is all you have

Harry had cornered her after dinner and asked her about what he had seen. She evaded his question because she was not ready to tell him about her love affair with his supposed enemy. Harry was not satisfied with her answer at the table but when he saw that was all he was going to get, he dropped the subject. Draco was never brought up again except once during a conversation between her father and Remus Lupin. The subject quickly changed when she entered the room. It was as if the Malfoys were a forbidden topic, well at least when she was around and she didn't know why.

Ginny could not wait for school to start. At least there, people would not be avoiding her. It was not really the avoiding that got to her it was the unknown reason of why they were avoiding her that bothered her. She just couldn't figure it out. The final straw came the week before she left for school. Her brothers Fred and George had come to visit and they completely ignored her presence. Well, Ginny had had it with people avoiding her. She had threaten to bat boogey hex them if they didn't tell her right then and there what the hell was going on.

The boys looked at each other nervously. "You see, Gin," Fred started, fiddling with the collar of his robe.

"Mum made everyone promise not to upset you before you went off to school," George finished.

"That is ridiculous. Why would anything that is happening with the Order upset me?" Ginny had taking to pacing the room and throwing death looks at her brothers.

"Well, it's all funny business, with the Malfoys and stuff." Fred was looking for the closest exit.

"Don't even think about it," Ginny warned, noticing his attempts. "Explain what you mean about 'funny business'."

"Harry told us about Diagon Alley, Gin," George said looking her in the eye.

"If you want answers, then you have to give some in return," Fred said.

Ginny nodded her agreement. "Only questions I can answer now, though."

"Same here," the twins said together.

"What is going on with the order?" Ginny asked out right.

"We have located the headquarters for the Snake Charmers…"

"Snake Charmers?" Ginny looked at them in confusion. When did the death eaters change their name?

"Oh right, forgot to tell you that to, I see," Fred said tapping his lips.

"What do you know?" George asked curiously.

"There was a big notice let out that the death eaters who stayed under Lucius' control now go by the name snake charmers. He, as in Lucius, wanted to drop anything made by Voldemort. Even the mark is different. It is now a cobra in its attack stance on the member's side. From what we heard, instead of the searing pain the death mark would give, it feels as if you are being bitten by snakes."

That would explain why Draco had grabbed his side instead of his arm that night by the willow, Ginny thought.

"Why was Draco by our willow tree?" George asked cocking his head to the side.

"How did you know about that?" Ginny gasped.

"You just said it, Gin," Fred said, concern dripping in his voice.

Great, bloody great, Ginny thought. "There is a lot you don't know."

"We can see that."

"He was telling me something," Ginny stated.

"Like what?"

"Like that he loves me," Ginny mumbled.

"What was that?" Fred asked.

"I said, he was telling me to remember he loved me no matter what."

"Oh," they said in unison.

"And why would Draco Malfoy, son of the enemy, love you? You're a blood traitor and daughter to the man who had much to do with his father's arrest and imprisonment?" George stood slowly and backed Ginny into a chair.

"Because he isn't the Draco you guys once knew. He hates his father and was tricked into going back."

"That's what he told you, Ginny. You have no way of knowing if it's true."

"How you know," she spat out, her voice dripping with venom and anger racing through her. They both stared at her with dumb expressions. She glared at them. "You weren't there. You didn't see him after they ripped his memories from his head for the order. You didn't hear him scream. You didn't see the pain in his eyes or hear him beg for mercy. No, you just assume that because his father is bad that he will be bad. Voldemort held his family over his head his sixth year. What would you do? Huh? If some crazed dark lord threatened to kill everything you held dear if you didn't do his bidding?" When they didn't say anything, she continued. "Well? Tell me?" she yelled.

"Gin," Fred started and went to hold her hand. She backed away as if he stung her.

"No." She shook her head. "You don't understand what it's like to be scared to sleep because your nightmares always feel too real. You don't know what it is like to relive the death of you mother over and over again at night." Ginny dropped to her knees, tears running down her cheeks. "You just don't know. I've seen him," she whispered. "I've seen him cry at night. I've held him, comforted him. He is so pure but yet so dark at the same time. He understood me. The truth was in his eyes. He did not chose this life willingly, it chose him."

"You're right, Gin," George said kneeing down beside her and wiping the tears from her cheeks. "We don't know but we are willing to listen."

Fred dropped to her other side and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. "You know we are here for you, Gin-Bug."

Ginny took a few moments to collect her self before sitting crossed leg on the rug. She let a small smile cross her face when her brothers mimicked her position. "Tell me everything," she ordered.

"Yes, well, we already went over the new name. And I do believe we mentioned that the location of the Headquarters has been discovered."

George looked at Fred pensively. "What are we missing?"

"Seizes, attacks, dead?" Ginny asked.

"One planned attack, which will be happening soon, and no, you cannot come," Fred said before she could even get a word out. The sound of her mother calling them for dinner ended their discussion. However, the twins made her promise to finish this discussion, especially the Draco part soon.

_Because even in the dark, sound can be heard_

Ginny stepped off the train as emotions ran deep within her. The last time she was here, it was bitter sweet. Memories rushed over her, flooding her brain. I will not cry, Ginny vowed as stepped into the carriage. She went through the motions; clapping when a new first year was placed in Gryffindor, laughing at McGonagall's attempts at jokes, and eating the food before her. She smiled and greeted her friends, but everything was different. She was different.

In classes, she excelled quickly, becoming the best. She was distant and always looked for a way to get Snape alone. Part of her wanted to tell him, hey, you are going to be a dad, and the other part wanted to beg him for any information about Draco.

Of course, she did neither. It was not her place to share Hermione's news and she did not want any harm to come to Draco if news got out that she was inquiring about him. Therefore, Ginny became a habitual reader of the Daily Prophet.

Her owls to Hermione were always cryptic in case someone else read it, but then again her letters to everyone were cryptic. Whether she was trying to find out the Order's latest attacks from the twins, or ask how Hermione was feeling with the baby, or even to ask her mother how everything was on the home front. There was a code for everything.

Ginny made her way over to the Quidditch field. Someone on the top must have thought she was not very busy and decided to make her Head Girl and Quidditch Captain. Yes, life was great. Don't get her wrong, she was extremely proud of her team and her title of head girl but was little time to herself too much to ask. If she was not practicing she was studying, and when she was not doing that, she was patrolling or helping McGonagall with detentions.

Once, she had jokingly told Hermione that she was a new and improved version of the older girl herself. Hermione had laughed it off and gave her some helpful studying tips. Most people who looked at Ginny would think she had it all together, but the reality was that she was breaking down.

"Hey, Gin, ready for today?" asked one of her friends.

Ginny smiled at the girl who addressed her. Kate Smith was a great friend. The sixth year was the best Chaser since Angelina and Katie Bell. Already professional teams were coming to matches to check her out. Actually, recruiters were coming to check out most of Ginny's team, her self included. Today was the last practice before the finally match of the season. It was down to them and Slytherin to fight it out for the cup and Ginny had every intention of her team's name being placed on it.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," Ginny replied with a smile.

She scanned the people before her, doing a mental head count. "Ok, who is missing?"

"Vane is," someone said from the back. "She said to tell you she will be about five minutes late."

Not surprising that, once again, Romilda Vane was late. This girl had been a thorn in her side from the day she joined the team. If she was not such a good keeper, Ginny would have kicked the other girl off already. "Well, let's get started then. Chasers, get in the air and practice passing the ball to each other up field. Beaters, you know the drill, one aim for a chaser while the other defends. Switch every five minutes. Let's get to work people."

Ginny supervised the practice with a careful eye, quickly correcting any mistakes she saw and making sure to compliment when she saw something that merited. When Romilda had finally shown up, she had wasted no time putting her to work before releasing the snitch to get in some practice herself.

"Great work, Guys. I have no doubt that we will be victorious tomorrow. Remember, the match starts at twelve but I want you all here by eleven thirty, ok?" After a few mumbled oks, she dismissed the team, holding back only Kate Smith and Romilda Vane. "Just to give you girls the heads up, there will be a couple scouts here to check you out."

"Just us?" Romilda asked with her eyebrows raised.

"And me too," Ginny rolled her eyes. Though she, herself, was very humble, her team was always reminding her of her skills.

"Do you know what teams?" Kate asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure but I did hear mention of the Harpies," Ginny wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

It was a known fact that Kate was a Holyhead Harpies fanatic. Ginny watched with a smile as the girls discussed teams they wanted to be part of. After a few minutes, she dismissed the two girls. She watched them walk away with a sigh. This year had caught up with her fast.

She grabbed her brand new Fire bolt; a gift from Draco for Christmas as it had come to the school with no note, just a bow and the word "red" engraved on the handle. McGonagall had wanted to test it, like she did Harry's, but Ginny assured her she knew who it was from, she just couldn't tell her. Ginny straddled her broomstick and soared gracefully into the air. Flying was the one thing she could count on. It was always quiet in the air. There was never anyone judging her. No one telling her what to do, or to say, no one trying to protect her from reality, and there were definitely no worries in the air. All that mattered was her and her broom, and that was how she liked it.

Ginny soared around the quidditch field a couple times, savoring the feel of the air in hair, before spying McGonagall flagging her down frantically. She dove down, landing right in front of the older woman. "Is everything alright, Professor?"

"Whew. Ginevra Weasley, you're a hard one to find," Headmistress McGonagall said trying to catch her breath. Ginny waited patiently while McGonagall collected herself. The woman was taking forever. "You missed your meeting with me this morning, Miss Weasley," McGonagall scolded her severely.

Ginny froze. How could she have forgotten that? She was supposed to meet McGonagall about information on a Healers Program in France. She really wanted to get into that program. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me," Ginny said. "Please reconsider me."

"I never unconsidered you, my dear," McGonagall said softly. "It's the reason I'm down here." The older woman smiled down at her. "Why don't you come back to my office for some tea and we can discuss it."

Ginny agreed in an instant. She would not miss this opportunity again. She followed McGonagall back to her office quietly. She thought over her decision to become a healer. She wanted to be able to help those injured in battle, good or bad side. She had learned from Fred and George that the Snake Charmers had learned curses that would make the crucio curse feel like a tickle. She wanted to be prepared to be able to help the injured right when they got hurt, not hours later.

"Have a seat," McGonagall said motioning to the chairs before her desk. She waited for Ginny to get situated before continuing. "As you know, I have reviewed your entry essay for the Supreme Healers program in France and I feel you are the most qualified from your class to be accepted."

Ginny murmured her thanks and took the parchment the other woman was handing to her. She looked it over quickly and saw it was international port key information. Her questions must have been written on her face because McGonagall explained the paper quickly.

"Ginny, I'm sure you are aware that I have already enrolled you into the program. What you are holding is the time of your portkey and where and when it is happening…close your mouth there, it's not very lady like."

"OH, thank you, thank you, thank you," Ginny exclaimed jumping up and hugging McGonagall repeatedly.

"For the love of Merlin, Miss Weasley, sit down!"

Ginny took her seat immediately. Professor McGonagall straightened her robes and stared at the young girl sternly. Ginny opened her mouth to apologize but thought better of it and sealed her lips shut.

After going over a few more details, she left McGonagall's office with a new bounce in her step. Finally, something to look forward to, she thought as she entered her room. She shrugged her robes off and walked into the bathroom. She eyed the statue of the water serpent warily. She had not gone back to the secret bath hall since the last time she was there with Draco. She wrapped her hand around the ring on the chain surrounding her neck. She wore it around her neck during quidditch practice, not wanting to damage it.

She walked over to the statue and ran her fingers down the ridges of its stone belly. Well, today was as good of day as any. She whispered the password and stepped into the small space in the wall. She paused in the entrance debating if she really wanted to do this or not. This is ridiculous, she thought. Straightening her shoulders, she gathered her courage and slowly made her way down the long narrow corridor. The sound of her bare feet hitting the floor echoed through the hallway. A shiver passed down her spine as a cold breeze kissed her naked skin.

The bath hall was as it always was, completely empty. The water in the bath was calm and still, not even a hint of ripple broke the tranquil surface. Silence surrounded her and tore at her heart. Tears that she had suppressed, threatened to fall. Inhaling sharply, she threw her head back with her eyes pressed close. She could feel his presence. It was as if his essence was stored into every stone, crack, and crevice of the hall. In the eye of the badger, she could see his smile. The silent roar of the lion echoed his laughter. The eagle, in its frozen pose, captured his arrogance. The snake held his haunted eyes.

The bath hall was filled with ghosts. The ghost of Draco and her ran before her. The ghost of their happiness laughed at her. Her mother always said that walls tell stories, but she was not ready for the story the walls were telling her now. She turned to leave but something about the glint in the snakes emerald eyes caught her attention. Slowly she made her way to the snake.

She remembered trying the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff statues and they had revealed sayings about those particular houses. She wondered what the snake would have to say. She pushed the green eye on the snake and a small gold plate emerged from its mouth. She noticed that the plate was engraved with a small message. She leaned closer to read the small letters.

_Ginny, I knew it would not be long before you got back here. Know that I love you and want no one else but you. Life has a way of testing you and I believe this is my test. If I survive this task, I hope you will take me back. Now, my pretty one, go live and be happy. But promise to spare me a thought once in awhile. –Love Draco._

When had he gotten time to do this? Ginny ran her fingers over the engraving slightly. His words warmed her heart. She had found the strength she needed to go on. Draco was right about one thing, this was a test for him but it was also a test for her. Tugging at the ring at her neck, she walked out of the bath hall and back into her bathroom. She turned the shower on and stepped under the hot stream. Ginny left the water flow over her body and washed away her worries. Well, at least for one day.

_So, listen, love, for it's your name I call._

Gryffindor won the quidditch cup. The score itself was amazing; they had completely crushed Slytherin 500-0. She especially enjoyed the look on Snape's face at the end of the game. He was beet red, the most color she has ever seen on him. The scouts had come up to her after the game and offered her a position on many teams. She had taken their names and where she could reach them. Ginny had no intention of joining any teams right now but there was nothing wrong with keeping her options open.

At the party in the common room, Ginny had to ward off six boys from her year and countless others from younger years. A first year even tried to get in her pants. She just waved her ring in their face and sent them on their way. Ginny was amazed about how fast the year went and before she knew it, graduation had crept up on her. Not too long after graduation, she was standing in the international port key department of the ministry saying good-bye to her family and finalizing the last factors of her trip.

"Are you sure you packed everything?" her mother asked, trying to fix Ginny's robe for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Mum," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "And I packed underwear, and my toothbrush, and my books."

"I'm sorry, dear. I'm just worried," Molly grabbed her in a tight hug. "You're my last one, my baby."

As much as Ginny loved her mom, things like this only fueled her desire to get away.

"Ms. Weasley, are you ready to go?"

Ginny looked at the woman who was going to take her to the port key and then back to her mother. "Well, I guess this is it, Mum."

She gave her mother one last hug, along with her father and brothers. The whole family had come to see her off. She smiled at them as she walked off and followed the woman to the port key. "Grab hold of the door knob at the count of three. It will set off."

Ginny nodded and grabbed the doorknob. She vaguely heard the woman counting to three. She held her breath and prepared for the unsettling feeling that came with traveling with port key. She felt the pull at her belly button and felt as if she was spinning out of control. She landed with a thud, shaking her head to clear it.

"Ginerva Weasley, I presume?"

Ginny looked up to see a tall woman with a short nose and blonde hair standing above her. She stood up slowly and brushed off her robes. She held her hand out to the older woman. "Ginevra Weasley, pleasure to meet you."

_To you I come home_

Ginny sat down at the chair of her desk in her room. Her port key was set up to leave in an hour and she was sad to leave this place. In the five months that she was here, she had accumulated a number of friends. Her program had ended with her at the top of the class. She was passionate about this work and she vowed that after the war she would study to be a master healer. "Ready to go, Ginny?"

Ginny looked at the professor standing at the door. Over the past few months, she had been a source of comfort for Ginny. Many nights sleep evaded Ginny so she would take long walks around the grounds of the school. One night she had ran into Professor Blanc and soon found her self sitting in the older woman's room drinking tea and talking about the past. For the first time, Ginny was able to talk about Draco and their love.

Ginny had matured during her schooling. She now viewed the world in a different way and she was nervous of how her home would look to her now. Or maybe she was worried on how everyone at home would see her now. Would they see the same Ginny they had to shelter? Or would they see the new Ginny who was ready to fight for the ones she loved? Ginny stood gradually and walked from the room. She hugged Professor Blanc and slowly made her way to the port key site. She took one more look at the school around her before grabbing the port key. It was time to get back to reality.

She felt the tug at her belly button and closed her eyes. She hit the floor of the ministry with a thud. Rubbing her sore bottom, she stood and looked around to find the room empty. Had they forgotten that she was coming home today? Typical, she thought as she made her way over to the woman behind the desk.

"Have the Weasleys checked in?" The woman looked at her as if she lost her mind. Ginny just stared at her, hoping the woman would respond. "Well have they?" she asked again, not masking her annoyance.

"Ah, no they didn't. They did, however, send a note." The brown hair mousey woman handed the note to Ginny who snatched it out of her hand and began to read it.

_Ginny, be a dear and floo home from Ron's office. Something has come up – Mum_

Ginny rolled her eyes, wondering what was more important then picking her up from the ministry. "Where can I find Ronald Weasley's office?" she asked the woman.

"Fifth floor, third door."

She certainly knew that well, Ginny thought hoping to Merlin that wasn't Ron's new girlfriend. "Thanks," she murmured and made her way to the fifth floor.

She got to his door. She knew it was his door because his name was written in bold black letters on it. She knocked.

"Come in."

Ginny pushed the door open slowly taking in Ron's office. It was a plain space with white walls and a small wooden desk set in the middle of the room and a beat up brown sofa in the corner. The window was an enchanted one and it was currently raining. Ron was hunched behind his desk. Stress wrinkled his face. He hadn't looked up to see who had entered yet and from the looks of things, he must have forgotten some one had come in at all.

"Hey, Ron."

The poor boy nearly jumped out of his skin. "Blimey, Gin, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," she paused. "Mum said to floo home from your office."

"Oh, right, she mentioned that this morning. The floo powder in on the shelf by the fireplace."

He returned to his work and with that, she was dismissed. Ginny stared at him in shock. The man had not seen her in over five months and all she got was the floo powder was on the shelf by the fireplace? "Well, I guess I will get going then."

He mumbled what sounded like a bye and waved his hand, never once taking his eyes off his paper. Ginny turned, dismayed, and walked to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and was about to throw it when she was grabbed from behind.

"Now, Ginny, did you really think I was going to let you go home like that?" Ron said, turning her quickly and embracing her in a bear hug. He kissed her cheek and smiled down at her. "I missed you, Gin."

"I missed you too, Ron," she said smiling with relief and happiness.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded her head and threw the powder into the fireplace shouting her destination. Brushing the ash off her as she stepped out the fireplace, she noticed the house was busier than usual. She could hear her mother shouting at the twins from the living room. She shouted her hello but got no answer. Shrugging she made her way to the kitchen. She really could use a cup of tea.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a little boy running towards her. He wrapped his chubby little arms around her right leg and buried his little face in her robes. She reached down and plucked him up. He was a cute little thing with his brown wavy hair and dark eyes.

"Hello," she cooed at the baby. "And who might you be?" The baby placed a small kiss on her cheek before burying his face in her neck.

"Hello, Ginny." Ginny knew that voice. That could not be. She turned and there, standing before her, was Hermione Granger. "I see you have met Sevilen."

Ginny let out a loud whoop and threw the child in the air. His face broke into a wide smile and he clapped his hands for more. She covered his face with kisses before running over and hugging Hermione. "I've missed you so much," she said squeezing Hermione's hand. Ginny smiled down at the child in her arms, and then back at his mother. "What made you come back?"

Hermione looked at her with questions in her eyes. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Ginny asked nervously.

Before Hermione could answer, her mother came charging into the room muttering under her breath. She paused when she saw Ginny and Hermione standing in the middle of the room. "Ginny, you're home."

"Yes, Mum, I'm home."

She smiled as her mother hugged her. Yes, it was good to be home.


	16. Part II Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Sevilen, Ethan, and Lily.

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. I'm having a hard time with it because my friend no longer works with me so we can only talk over the phone. I hope it makes some sense.

**Part II Chapter 15**

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

The next two days proved to be hectic. Hermione thought she would be milling away in her room waiting to leave. Instead, Ethan had her busy finishing up potions, bottling them, and storing away ingredients they didn't need. She had sent a letter out to Ginny to let her know that they were going to be arriving at the Burrow in two days. Everyone was going to meet up there and then head out to Grimmauld Place once Harry arrived. Hermione had found out that Harry and his new wife, Penelope, were on holiday in Italy and would be arriving in England as soon as it was safe. Hermione was nervous for her friends, as she didn't know what was going on in England. She also didn't know how everyone was going to react when they met Sevilen. The only person she had told was Ginny and the younger girl's letters were becoming less and less as time went by. Lily told Hermione not to worry about that, as they knew Ginny was accepted to a healers' program in France. Hermione was happy for her but missed her terribly. It would only be a matter of days before she saw them all again.

Finally, the day arrived when they would be leaving. Hermione had all of her and Sevilen's things packed away. They were going to take an airplane to England as Sevilen had never traveled by floo and he was far too young to do a side apparition. Besides, Hermione wanted him to know about his muggle grandparents. When they arrived at the airport, Sevilen's eyes lit up when he saw the enormous planes on the runway. He ran over to the big window and pressed his nose against it. When Hermione walked up behind him, he turned to her, pointed at the plane, and clapped.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, sweetheart, we will be taking one of those back home." She had always explained everything to him. She knew that it was better to speak to him as though he were older instead of using baby talk. She thought it would help him to start speaking but he had no desire to talk yet. She just hoped it would be soon.

They boarded the plane and Sevilen shrieked with excitement as it took off. Hermione never liked flying but she would rather have steel surrounding her than sitting on a small broomstick. The trip was long and she noticed that Sevilen had fallen asleep. He remained asleep as the plane touched down and Ethan had to carry him through the airport to the luggage terminal. They had to walk a few blocks to the nearest floo network before they could get to the Burrow. Hermione was still unsure about flooing with Sevilen but Lily explained that since he was asleep, he wouldn't notice. It was easier than hailing a taxi as most taxis didn't have child seats.

In a matter of seconds, Hermione was standing in the fireplace of the Weasley's house. When she stepped out, Ron immediately grabbed her up in a huge hug. He spun her around, laughing, and finally let her down. "It's great to see you again, Mione," he said.

"It's nice to see you too, Ron," she laughed.

Ron held her at arm's length. "You look great."

Hermione blushed and looked down. "I'm alright," she remarked.

Just then the floo lit up again and out stepped Lily and Ethan, who was still holding a sleeping Sevilen. "Hey, Ronald," Lily greeted.

"Hi, Professor- er- I mean, Lily," Ron responded. "Who's the cute kid?"

Lily looked from Sevilen to Hermione. "He's-," she started but Hermione cut her off.

She took Sevilen from Ethan and turned to Ron. "There's something I need to tell you but I would rather wait until Harry get here," Hermione explained as she positioned Sevilen on her hip.

Ron looked at her, confused. "Ok, sure. Harry is actually in the kitchen right now. You wanna go there and talk?" Hermione nodded her head. Ron walked towards the kitchen and she turned back to Lily.

Lily placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

"I know but they might not understand."

"Hermione, they are your best friends. They would do anything for you and I know they'll believe you."

"Believe, yes. Understand, that's another thing all together." Hermione sighed, grabbed Sevilen's bag, and headed towards the kitchen. When she entered, she saw Ron and Harry sitting at the kitchen table. No one else was in the room so she figured they ushered everyone out.

"Sit, Hermione. Tell us what's going on," Ron asked, nicely.

Hermione sat down and moved her son in her lap so that his head rested against her chest. She steeled herself for this talk many months ago but now that it was here, she found her courage fleeing. "How do I tell you what I need to tell you," she began.

Harry reached out and took a hold of her hand. "Whatever it is, Hermione, you can tell us. We're your mates."

Hermione nodded her head as a single tear fell. Harry wiped it away and told her to go on with just a look. "Well, this is Sevilen. He's my son," she explained. When she looked up, both Ron and Harry had shocked looks on their faces. She wasn't surprised to see that but she was waiting for the shit to hit the fan, so to speak. "I wanted to tell the two of you before but I was afraid of your reaction."

"Wow," Harry finally said, breaking the silence.

"Bloody hell," Ron replied which caused Harry to smack him on the arm. "What? I never thought I'd see Hermione with a kid."

"Don't be so insensitive. And don't curse in front of a baby," Harry responded.

"I'm not being insensitive and the baby's sleeping. It can't hear me," Ron said back.

"For your information, Sevilen is a boy not an it," Hermione almost yelled.

Ron put his hands up in surrender. "Boy, girl, I just never imagined you a mum."

"Thanks, Ron. You really know how to make someone feel better." Hermione took back her hand from Harry and slowly rubbed circles on her son's back. He was starting to fidget and she really didn't want him to wake up yet.

"So, who's the father?" Harry asked.

Hermione was dreading this question. How was she going to tell them? She told Ginny because she knew that the other girl would understand. She didn't think the boys would. She was about to say something when Sevilen stirred and woke up. He opened his eyes, took in his surroundings, and started to bawl. Hermione rocked him, trying her best to calm him down. "Merlin, that kid has got a set of lungs," Ron said, covering his ears.

"He's just scared," Hermione said over her son's wailing. She stood up and began pacing the floor.

"What is going on in here?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she entered the kitchen. She noticed the boy crying in Hermione's arms. "Oh my, who is this?"

Harry looked at Hermione in concern. He had noticed Sevilen's eyes and they looked awfully familiar but he didn't want to say anything. He stood up and pulled Ron to his feet. "Mione, we'll leave you alone. But, promise me that we'll continue this conversation?"

Hermione nodded, still trying to calm her son. Harry and Ron left as Mrs. Weasley walked over to the refrigerator. She took out some milk. "I think he's hungry," she said. Hermione motioned with her foot to Sevilen's bag and Molly retrieved a bottle from within. She filled it with the milk then handed it to Hermione. Hermione was grateful for some help. Molly helped ease the young girl into a seat as the baby fed. "Well, Hermione, it looks like you have been busy."

Hermione looked down. "I wanted to tell everyone before I left for South Africa but-," she started but stopped when more tears fell.

Molly sat down next to her. "Well, no matter. You're here and you're all right. That's all that matters now." Hermione smiled and held Sevilen closer. "I'll have one of the boys bring up an old crib to your room for tonight. We will leave for Grimmauld Place tomorrow now that Harry is here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. That would be wonderful," Hermione replied. "I think he may need some rest right now."

"Of course, Dear. By the way, what is his name?"

"Sevilen," Hermione replied.

"He is adorable. How old is he?"

"He's 21 months old. He's wonderful and very smart for his age but he hasn't said anything yet. I'm worried."

Molly put her hand on Sevilen's arm and the boy smiled up at her around his bottle. Molly beamed. "May I hold him?" Hermione handed Sevilen over and the Weasley matriarch smiled brighter. "Aren't you just the most handsome little man," she said to him. Then she looked up. "I wouldn't worry, Hermione. Charlie didn't speak until he was almost 23 months. I'm sure Sevilen will be speaking in no time."

Hermione smiled back at Molly. "Thanks. That means a lot coming from you."

"It's my pleasure. But I'm sure that you are exhausted as well. If Sevilen doesn't sleep, I would be honored to watch him."

"Thank you, again. I haven't had a good night's sleep since we received Professor McGonagall's letter."

Molly stood up, with Sevilen in her arms, and shooed Hermione out of the kitchen. "Updates will be made at dinner tonight. Maybe you could introduce Sevilen then."

Hermione nodded and headed up the stairs to the room she usually shared with Ginny. As soon as she entered, she flopped down on the bed and fell fast asleep. It was nice to be back around her friends again even if it meant answering their questions. She knew she would have to tell everyone who the father was, eventually, but for now, she was content to just get some much-needed rest. She would worry about everyone later.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione woke a few hours later to the smells of home cooking. She knew that Molly was in her glory being able to cook for a house full of people again. She stretched and slowly made her way down the stairs. She heard voices all over the house and smiled. It was good to be home again. As she entered the living room, she saw Sevilen sitting on the couch in between Harry and Ron. They were trying to read a book to him and he kept on jumping up and down. She smiled at the sight. When Sevilen saw her, he jumped off the couch and ran over to her. She picked him up and he wrapped his little arms around her neck. "Keeping the boys busy?" she asked him. Sevilen nodded.

"Can't he talk?" Ron asked.

"Not yet but the doctor said he could any day now," Hermione responded. Sevilen squirmed in her arms so she set him down. He ran out of the room and towards the kitchen. "Be right back," she said. She chased after him and saw him in Ginny's arms. Hermione smiled. "Hello, Ginny. I see you have met Sevilen."

Ginny let out an excited sound and threw the little boy into the air. Sevilen laughed and clapped his hands indicating that he wanted more. Ginny covered his face in kisses before running over to Hermione and hugging her with one arm. "I've missed you so much," she said as she squeezed the older girl's hand. Ginny smiled at Sevilen and then looked back at Hermione. "What made you come back?" she asked.

Before Hermione could respond, Mrs. Weasley came storming into the kitchen, muttering under her breath. She paused when she saw the girls standing in the kitchen. "Ginny, you're home."

"Yes, Mum, I'm home," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"When did you get here?" she asked as she hugged her daughter.

"A few minutes ago," Ginny responded.

"Well, why don't you and Hermione set the table for dinner. It will be ready shortly."

Hermione took Sevilen from Ginny and set him down. "Behave, Sevilen. Mommy and Ginny have work to do." Sevilen smiled and then ran out of the kitchen. The girls set to placing plates on the table.

"So, what made you come back?" Ginny asked again.

Hermione shrugged. "Lily got a letter from Professor McGonagall saying that she needed us to return. So, here we are. You?"

"Same," Ginny responded. "So, what do you think it's all about?"

"Don't know. But we're leaving for Grimmauld Place tomorrow. I'm sure everything will be explained then."

"I sure hope so," Ginny said. "I hate being left in the dark."

"Anyway, how was France?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Awesome. France is beautiful and the program was very educational. I am now a licensed healer."

"Oh, Ginny, that's wonderful! I can't wait to catch up on everything you've been doing later tonight." Hermione smiled at Ginny and the young girl smiled back. A few minutes later, everyone was seated at the massive table enjoying the meal. Sevilen was sitting on Hermione's lap munching on some chips. He was such a picky eater that it was always hard for Hermione to find something for him to eat. But, it seemed as though Molly knew and made him some fried chicken and chips.

When dessert arrived on the table, Fred turned to Hermione. "So, who's Sevilen's father?"

Hermione almost choked on her juice but recovered quickly. She looked like she was about to faint when Lily stepped in. "That is a question that can wait until later when Hermione is ready to answer it," she stated. She looked over at Hermione, who had a relieved expression on her face, and winked at her. Lily knew that Hermione would eventually tell everyone but it was better left alone for now.

Apparently Ron didn't understand. "Come on, Mione. You can tell us. We're family."

"Ronald Weasley, please leave her alone," Molly interrupted.

"But why is it such a secret?" Ron asked.

"Because the father doesn't know yet," Hermione yelled at him. She stood up with Sevilen and stomped out of the room.

Ginny glared at her brother. "You are so insensitive," she muttered as she too left the room. Ginny found Hermione sitting on the front porch, cradling Sevilen and crying. The little boy was sitting on her lap, sucking on his thumb. Ginny sat down next to her on the porch swing and pulled the older girl towards her. "It's ok, Hermione," she whispered. "My brother is a prat."

Hermione stopped crying and wiped her face with her hand. She leaned her head on Ginny's shoulder. "I just don't know how to tell everyone."

"Why is it so hard? You told me."

Hermione sighed. "I knew you would understand. I doubt if everyone would be so welcoming when they find out what happened."

Ginny stroked Hermione's hair. "Everyone in there loves you. But, you should tell them when you're ready."

"I haven't told Snape yet," Hermione confided in her.

"What? Why? Hermione, he deserves to know," Ginny stated.

Hermione sighed and sat up. "I know that but how do I go about telling him? I can't just owl him and say 'Oh, by the way, you're a father'."

"I guess I never thought about that. I wonder where he is?"

"I'm wondering the same thing. If he is meeting us at Grimmauld Place, how am I ever going to face him?"

"So, you're telling me that you haven't talked to him since it happened?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"How could I be in the same room with him after that? It was never supposed to happen in the first place."

"How did it all happen? No details, just tell me the short version."

Hermione looked at Ginny and saw the younger girl's face. She knew that Ginny couldn't fathom having sex with a professor let alone Snape. "Well, I told you that I went to find Draco the day of graduation." Ginny nodded, remembering, so she continued. "Well, Snape found me pacing outside the Slytherin common room and he wondered what I was doing. He pulled me into his classroom and before I could answer him, he kissed me. He told me that he couldn't get me out of his head. I felt the same exact way. I told him how I felt about him and said that if he didn't feel the same to just leave me alone. He then threw everything off his desk, came back over to me, and kissed me again. Well, one thing led to another and before long, it happened. I called him professor and he stiffened up. He moved away from me and dressed. It was so awkward after that that I didn't bother to visit him again. I felt so foolish."

Ginny took this all in. "Well, was it any good?"

Hermione looked at her friend. "What?"

"Was he any good?" Ginny asked again.

"Ginny!"

Ginny giggled. "Sorry, that was uncalled for. Why don't we just go upstairs and get ready for bed. It looks like Sevilen beat us to it."

Hermione looked down and noticed that her son was fast asleep. "Yeah, let's get to bed. I can deal with Snape tomorrow."

The two girls carefully made their way up to their room. They didn't want anyone to come out and talk with them. Once Sevilen was situated and peacefully sleeping, Hermione stripped off her clothes and put on her pajamas. Ginny did the same and they climbed into their beds. Hermione waved her wand, extinguishing the candles. "Mione?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, Gin?"

"I'm glad you're back."

"Me, too," Hermione whispered. They said goodnight and let the lull of the house ease them into a dreamless sleep.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione woke early the next morning to Sevilen crying. She padded across the wooden floor and lifted him up. "What's the matter, sweetie?" she asked him. Sevilen stuck his thumb in his mouth and rested his head in the crook of her neck. She heard Ginny stir.

"What time is it?" the red head asked.

"It's about 5:30 in the morning," Hermione responded. "Sorry to wake you."

Ginny sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "No biggie. Is he ok?"

"Yeah. I just need to change him and get him something to eat."

"Can I help?"

"Sure. You can change his diaper while I go and prepared something for him to eat."

Ginny scrunched up her nose. "Maybe I can get him breakfast while YOU change him."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, Ginny. What are you going to do when you have a child of your own?"

"Get his father to change his diaper?" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like to see how far THAT goes." Hermione laughed even harder as she grabbed Sevilen's bag. She threw a sippy cup at Ginny while she rummaged for a diaper. "I'll be right down." Ginny nodded and left the room. After changing Sevilen, Hermione made her way to the kitchen. When she entered, she saw Ginny staring into the refrigerator. "Lost?" she asked the other girl.

"Hmm?" Ginny responded. "Oh, no. I just don't know what Sevilen likes."

"Just fill the cup with some juice. I think your mum has some cereal here that he can eat." Hermione sat Sevilen down on the floor and rummaged through the cupboards. She found some cereal and brought it over to the table. Ginny had her son in her lap and he was drinking from his cup.

"He is just so cute," Ginny stated.

"Thanks. I wonder when we're leaving?" Hermione asked as she put some of the dry cereal onto the table. Sevilen quickly grabbed it up and shoved it in his mouth. "Slow down, Sevilen. You'll choke."

Just then, Molly entered. "Ah, you're awake. I think Sevilen is doing wonders for Ginny. She never got up before noon when she was home."

"Mum!" Ginny groaned.

Hermione hid her smile. "So, Mrs. Weasley, when do we leave?"

"Harry and most of the boys are already there. They left early to make sure the place was clean. You can leave any time you're ready," she explained.

Ginny jumped up. "Let's go," she said excitedly.

"Ok, Gin. Let me get Sevilen's stuff together and we can go. But Sevilen has never flooed before. Well, he did, but he was fast asleep."

"We have a Muggle car outside," Molly said. "I know I have an old child's seat somewhere. You can take that if you'd like."

Hermione smiled. "That would be great."

Within an hour, Hermione and Ginny were standing right outside Grimmauld Place. Sevilen was jumping around as he saw the house appear. Once the house was in place, Hermione grabbed his hand and walked up to the door. She knocked quietly so as not to disturb the portrait of Mrs. Black. Harry opened the door and ushered them in. "You're here early," he said.

"Yeah, well, Sevilen decided to give us an early wake up call," Ginny retorted.

Harry snorted and picked up the boy in question. "Wish I would have known you back during our Hogwarts days," he laughed. "I could have gotten Ron up and out of bed for classes." The girls followed Harry to the kitchen. "Did you get to eat yet?" he asked.

"No," they said in unison.

"Ok, well, there are some cinnamon buns and coffee. You can help yourself."

"Thanks," Ginny said and practically ran into the kitchen.

Harry stopped Hermione from entering the room by grabbing a hold of her arm. "Mione, I know I have no right to pry but I hope you can tell me."

Hermione sighed and took Sevilen from his arms. "I know, Harry. I'm just not ready yet. I hope you can understand."

"I do. I'm just glad you're ok." Harry hugged her.

"I see that you're married," she said, changing the subject and pointing to his finger.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more. "Yeah, I got married last July on my birthday."

"That's wonderful," Hermione said.

"It was a small wedding. Actually, we eloped to Italy."

Hermione laid her hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to explain yourself. I'm happy for you." Harry hugged her again. Sevilen started to get restless so she put him down. As soon as his feet hit the floor, he was off and running.

"Never stops, I see," Harry commented.

"Yeah. You should have seen him in Africa. It was so hard keeping him in view on the safari. I nearly died when he came really close to the fence where a lion was sleeping."

"Africa sounds really cool," Harry said.

"It was but I really missed home. It's nice to be back," Hermione responded. Harry nodded his agreement. Hermione was about to head into the kitchen when she heard a crash upstairs. "I think my little whirlwind is getting himself into trouble. I better go and see what's happening." Hermione turned and ran up the stairs. In the tapestry room, that's what she called it because the Black family tree was painted on the wall, and noticed a very unhappy Kreacher standing in the corner holding a broken vase. "Um, have you seen a little boy?" she asked.

Kreacher grumbled and pointed towards the other door that led into another room. Hermione quickly left the room and searched around for Sevilen. She couldn't find him anywhere but suddenly heard another crash coming from downstairs, followed by the portrait of Mrs. Black screeching obscenities. She rolled her eyes and ran back down the stairs. She saw Harry and Ron covering the portrait. Harry pointed towards the kitchen before she could ask him where the boy was. She entered the room and saw the refrigerator door wide open.

"Sevilen Camara Granger!" she scolded. "You come here right now!" Sevilen peered around the open door, tears forming in his eyes. He walked over to her with his head down. Hermione knelt on the floor so she could look him in the eye. "You have caused enough trouble for one morning. You will sit on this chair for one minute." Hermione motioned him over to a chair next to the wall. Sevilen pouted and walked over, climbing up on the chair. He crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip. "And don't give me that look. You have broken two vases and set a portrait screaming."

"Can't control the little beast?"

Hermione froze at the sound of that voice. It couldn't be him. Not yet. She slowly stood up and turned around to come face to face with Severus Snape. She stood there, her mouth wide open. Snape smirked at her and crossed his arms just as Sevilen had done earlier. She blinked then rubbed her eyes at the sight. Her son had mannerisms just like his father and she never noticed it until now. She finally found her voice. "When-," she began but he held up his hand.

"Just arrived when Mrs. Black was screaming," he said. "Who's the kid?"

"Um," she started but then Ginny ran into the room.

"Hermione, Mum needs our help," Ginny said, out of breath. She then turned to Snape. "Oh, uh, hello," she stuttered. Snape merely nodded his head. She then turned back to Hermione. "Come on."

"But what about him?" she asked pointing at Sevilen.

"Snape can watch him," Ginny responded as she grabbed Hermione's hand.

"What?" Severus asked. "I will do no such thing. I am not a babysitter."

Hermione looked at him. "Please?" she pleaded. Without waiting for a response, she quickly followed Ginny out of the kitchen. When they were out of earshot, Hermione looked at Ginny. "You're mum doesn't need us, does she?"

Ginny shook her head. "I saw Snape arrive. I didn't think you could stand being in the same room as him right now. It was the only excuse I could think up quickly."

"But what about leaving Sevilen with him?" Hermione questioned.

"Maybe something will come of it. You can eavesdrop at the door if you'd like."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "You are evil, Ginevra Weasley." She walked back over to the door and placed her ear against it.

Inside the kitchen, Snape looked at the little boy. "So, what's your name?" he asked. Sevilen didn't answer. He just looked down at his feet, which were dangling over the chair. Snape sighed and sat down. He took out his wand and conjured a steaming cup of coffee. He drank it while glancing every so often at the kid. He couldn't help but notice the color of the boy's eyes. He figured he was just exhausted from getting up so early to be here. Just then, he heard a thud and looked over to find the kid had jumped off the chair and wandered over to him. Snape gave the kid his best "I don't like little kids" look but the boy never flinched.

Sevilen looked up at him and pulled on the sleeve of his robe. When Snape looked back down at him, Sevilen smiled. "Dada," he said.

Just outside the door, Hermione heard her son's very first word. Tears came spilling from her eyes and she collapsed to the floor. Ginny came back into the hallway to see that Hermione was shaking. She ran over to her. "Hermione, what happened?" she asked.

Hermione looked up into her friend's eyes. "Sevilen said his first word," she whispered.

"Really? What did he say?"

"He called Severus Dada," Hermione responded then looked back at the door wondering what she was going to do.

A/N: I figured I would give Sevilen his first word in this chapter. He doesn't know that Snape is really his father but I thought it would give this story a little kick. I hope you liked it. Please, review. We have gotten so many wonderful reviews and they really make my friend and I happy. –Hermisia Draco


	17. Part II Chapter 16

A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait I just started a new job so I have been a little busy. Hope you like don't forget to R&R.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Part Two Chapter 16**

_**I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared **_

Draco stared into the mirror as he leaned against the sink. Blood covered his face, chest, and shoulders. He hated it. The blood had drenched his blonde hair, dying it red. His hair was red like Ginny's crimson locks. He could not think of her now so he pushed her memory to the back of his mind. He was drenched in the blood of innocent people, whose only fault was that they wanted to believe in the good of the world.

Hate for his father coursed though him. He hated trying new curses on muggles. He hated torturing them until they forgot their name much less the fact that they were human. He hated listening to their cries as his curses worked their cruel effects. He didn't want to kill them but he didn't want to dead. Before he killed them, he would whisper his apologies into the ear of his victim, begging them to forgive him.

His father had laughed and applauded him.

"My, my, Draco, you really are a beast, playing at their little hearts and giving them the smallest ounce of hope before you kill them," his father had said.

If only he knew that Draco had truly meant it. Perhaps he would find out one day. Draco had tried to convince his father to recruit Snape as a double agent but Lucius spat at the idea. He had offered himself but was turned down as well.

"Why would you want to mingle with mud bloods and blood-traitors?" His father had asked.

Draco had persisted and Lucius agreed to think on it. It was something. He dared not hope though, for Lucius had a way of letting you think you had won only to have you really lose the battle. He pulled out the leather band that held his long hair, letting it fall limp around his shoulders. Dull, just like his life. Which, in itself, had become a routine of daily-unwanted habits. He cursed his father as he turned on the water in the shower. The steam filled the room.

He stepped under its scorching flow, barely feeling the hot water on his numb flesh. The water poured like tears down his chest, mingling with the blood. He scrubbed his face until it was pink. He hated the feel of blood on his skin. He wanted it off. Blood stained the shower walls and floor red. He stared down at his feet, studying the light hair on his toes. There was so little life left in him. The hot water beat at the back of his neck, weighing down his hung head. His thoughts returned to Ginny. Could she still love him? Would she accept him for the killer that he was?

Turning off the water, he stepped out the shower. Naked, he walked slowly to the mirror over the sink. He stared into the eyes of his reflection. He did not recognize the eyes that stared back at him. They were the eyes of a killer, the eyes of a man detached from the world. His shoulders drooped from the guilt of the kills he had made. Their faces taunted him every night. He would wake up covered in sweat. Each night his victim would relive the kills he had made and they would all turn in to Ginny. He would see her face pale with death. Her sweet innocent face covered in blood, like his victims.

He shook the image from his head and walked into his bedroom. He grabbed a bed robe from his closet and pulled it onto his still wet body. Grabbing the dreamless draught potion from the small table by his bed, he poured it down his throat. He lay down on his bed and pulled his black covers over his head and hoped for a dreamless sleep

_**But no one would listen, 'cause no one else cared**_

Ginny jerked up. Her dream still played in her sleepy mind. She rubbed her eyes and tried to shake the unsettled feeling in her psyche.

"Sorry, did Sevilen wake you again?" Hermione asked from the bed across from hers.

Ginny smiled at her and shook her head. "Just a bad dream. Do you want me to get his bottle?"

Hermione nodded, grabbing a diaper from the bag next to her bed. Ginny made her way to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle from the fridge. It was one of the few muggle items her mother tolerated and it ran on magic, of course. She warmed the milk slightly with her wand and carried it back upstairs.

She paused at the door and listened to Hermione coaxing poor Sevilen to talk. Ever since he said 'Dada' to Snape she had been on a quest to have him say 'Mum'. The poor little thing just stares at her as she makes her ridiculous attempts to get him to talk, but Ginny had to admit it was pretty funny.

"Hermione give that boy a break," Ginny said walking into the room. She handed Sevilen his bottle and plunked him up placing him onto her bed. He snuggled down next to her and his little eyes started to close. Hermione stared in disbelief.

"Did he just go back to sleep?"

Ginny looked down at the tiny bundle next to her with an expression of mocked shock. "I think he did. Would you look at that?" Hermione eyed her suspiciously. Ginny just shrugged and pulled her blanket around her and Sevilen. "Go back to sleep, Hermione. You deserve a rest."

"What? He can't go back to sleep. He has to have breakfast and…and…"

Ginny looked at the older girl. "Hermione, it's four thirty. Go back to sleep, for the love of Merlin. I have him. You just enjoy your rest."

Hermione looked like she was going to protest but Ginny threaten to stand up and place her in bed herself. So, she reluctantly moved back to her bed. "Wake me up if you need anything, ok?"

"Just go to sleep, woman."

With in a few minutes, the sound of Hermione's soft snores filled the room. Ginny lay awake, her thoughts clouding her mind. Sleep evaded her, or did she avoid sleep. She was not sure. But one thing was for sure; she did not want any more nightmares. She tried to mention the nightmare to Hermione a couple times but she just did not know how to go about it. Really, how would you?

"Hey, Hermione, just wanted to let you know I've been having nightmares about killing Draco."

Yeah, somehow she did not see that one going over too well, even if Hermione hated Draco, which she didn't. Her brothers had seen her ring and asked whom it was from but she never answered. She felt as if the Twins were the only ones who truly understood her and even they did not really know her that well.

Sevilen snuggled closer to her body and she smiled down at him. How she wished for a little Draco. She kissed the top of the baby's head. One day, she vowed, letting sleep take her.

_**After my dreaming, I woke with this fear**_

A knock on the door disturbed Draco's slumber. He looked at the clock next to his bed. It read four am. This better be good for someone to interrupt his sleep. Groaning slightly, he stood up from the warm sheets on his bed and walked to the door. "What?" He growled as he yanked the door open.

"You were always a morning person, Draco," his father sneered, pushing him self into the room. "I have a job for you."

"When don't you?" Draco mumbled under his breath.

Lucius flew across the room and backhanded the younger man across the face. "How dare you be so ungrateful?" He spat. "I have been nothing but considerate to you from day one."

Draco's cheek stung but he made no attempt to rub his face. He would not let his father see that he had caused him pain. The muscle in his jar worked as he strained to protect his mind from the probes of his father. He threw his walls up and cleared his mind.

"I have taught you well, Son," Lucius said, patting him on the back.

"You said you had a task for me," Draco said lazily but not once letting his walls down.

Lucius smiled coldly at him. Fear pounded in Draco's heart. He knew that smile. He was going to have to kill again. "I located a member of the Order, a minor member, but a member none the less."

Draco kept his mind clear. He knew his father was trying to rouse an emotion out of him. He vowed not to give in. He cleared his throat and recollected his thoughts. "Who?"

"Neville Longbottom."

_**What am I leaving when I'm done here?**_

Ginny hated cleaning Grimmauld Place. Kreacher was really good for nothing. She walked into the tapestry room in search for the boggart her mum suspected to be hiding in one of the drawers. She hated the fact that she was always given the jobs no one else wanted to do. The bottom drawer of the desk, by the window, shook. There the little bugger was. She yanked the drawer open and watched as the boggart sprang out. Her eyes widened as she slowly recognized what lay before her.

Draco, covered in blood, was dying before her. She knew this image, lived this image every night in her dreams.

"Ginny," Draco gasped.

She wanted to run and hold him… to save him. No, she reminded herself, this is not real.

"Riddikulus."

The boggart changed into a ghost of Draco.

"Why didn't you save me Ginny? I needed you." Draco asked as tears flowed down his translucent cheeks.

"No," Ginny whispered.

She shook her head. "Riddikulus," she said again.

The boggart changed once more. This time, it was a Draco, alive and well. He sneered at her pointing his wand at her chest. "Did you really think I loved you?" Draco laughed a cold hollow sound. "You filthy little blood traitor."

Ginny felt as if her heart was breaking as she watched Draco raise his wand, preparing to throw the death curse. "Rid..Ri..RIDDIKULUS!" The boggart disappeared into a wisp of smoke. Tears ran down Ginny's cheeks. She had to do more. She would not waste her time cleaning this old house. Tonight, she vowed. "I will convince the Order I am ready to fight."

_**So, if you're asking me, I want you to know**_

Draco walked slowly into the dark dungeon room. It was five am and he wanted nothing more then to get this over with and go back to sleep. He tied his hair up and retrieved the knives from the weapon room. The sharp blades on a knife or sword fascinated his father as they sunk deep into flesh, killing its victim slowly.

Neville sat in the middle of the dark room, a single light shone down on him. His face was covered with a black hood and his hands were tied behind his back. Draco watched as he struggled to free himself from the dark room. He sauntered in, slamming the metal door behind him. Neville's head jerked into the direction of the door.

"Who's there?" He shouted.

Draco silently laid the sharp set of various sized knives onto a small table a few feet away from Neville's entrapped body.

"I can hear you," the trapped man whispered. His breathing was ragged. "ANSWER ME!"

Draco leaned against the table and waited for the other's to arrive. Snake Charmers slowly filled the room. Taking their seats in the chairs placed around the top of the room, hidden in the dark, gave them a view of the action no matter where they sat. He waited for the start signal, and, sure enough, the sound of Lucius cane tapping the floor by his chair echoed through the room. Neville jerked in his chair. Draco could smell his fear.

"Are you afraid?" He whispered to the quivering man.

Neville froze, his body covered in sweat. "N…n…no."

"I think your lying." Draco ran the cold metal of his blade down Neville's arm.

"Why are you doing this?" Neville begged.

"I think you know." Draco slowly lifted the black hood from his face.

Neville blinked a few times, slowly, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light. Draco stood behind him and leaned forward until his lips were right by the ensnared man's ear. "Forgive me, for I am truly sorry for the wrong I am about to do. Like you, I am also a victim of this war."

Sobs escaped Neville's lips. "You're going to kill me, aren't you? AREN'T YOU?" He shouted.

Draco cut a small slice into the man's arm. "Not yet, Longbottom, you have much to tell me."

_**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done **_

Neville's body was found a few days later. The Order went into an uproar. His body was covered with deep cuts. Words were carved into the flesh of his inner thigh. Molly and Arthur had tried to keep Ginny away but she was the only trained medi-witch in the order as of right now and was the only one with the ability to figure out what really killed him.

She stood over his mutilated body and fought the urge to hurl. Whoever had done this was merciless and cold hearted. She studied each wound, every cut and scratch. Most of his wounds were postmodern. His vital arteries in his ankles were cut first and bled out quickly. He would have been dead in minutes. Yet, that was still enough time for information to be released.

It was almost as if the other cuts were for show. She studied the craved message in his leg carefully. She wrote down the letters on a pad next to her. Looking at the pad, she let out a shriek. Rereading the message, she felt faint.

Ginny covered the body and walked out the room slowly. Harry was standing by the door waiting for her to come out. She had asked for everyone to leave to room when she did her examination.

"So, Ginny, did you figure out what the message said?" She handed him the pad numbly.

"Well, what does it say?" Fred asked him impatiently.

"Forgive Me. D.M."

"D. M.?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Ginny slid from the room quietly. She walked up the stairs to the bathroom and stripped her robes off. Turning the shower on, she stepped under its hot spray. The tests of the war had begun. Ginny only hoped she was strong enough to pass.

_**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed**_

"You did well my son," Lucius said proudly, patting Draco on his back.

"Is this all we are to do?" Draco whispered as he stared out the window he stood by.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Draco turned and walked from the room. The little message he had carved into Neville's body was his only reprieve. A flash of red caught his eye. Stopping, he looked around for the cause. Pansy slid quietly from behind a pillar in the middle of the hall.

"You look stressed," she whispered, slowly walking towards him. Her red dress clashed with her pale skin, he hated her already. She looked like death. "Let me relax you," she purred, rubbing her breasts against his chest. She shrugged the folds of her robe off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Draco stared down at her naked body. Nothing. He felt nothing. Pushing her out of his way, he continued to his room as if the incident never happened.

Lucius watched the interaction from the shadows. What man in his right mind would reject the offer of a beautiful woman? Perhaps Draco was into men. No, he quickly shook that thought from his head. He had seen lust for a woman in his son's eyes before. He made his way to his study, pondering.

_**Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
**_

"Ginny?"

Hermione pushed the door open to the room they shared, slowly. She had put Sevilen to sleep earlier and did not want to wake him. She was greeted to Ginny and Sevilen snuggled up on Ginny's bed sound asleep. Sevilen was clutching his bottle in his little chubby hand and Ginny was holding a small photo in hers.

Hermione carefully pulled the bottle from Sevilen, careful not to wake him. She pulled the photo from Ginny and studied it. It was one taken Draco's last year at Hogwarts. They were dancing in the snow, laughing and kissing. Hermione smiled at how happy they both looked. She placed the picture back in Ginny's hand and kissed both her and Sevilen on the forehead.

"I'm sorry Ginny," she whispered before leaving the room.

She bumped into Harry at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey," he whispered. "How is she?"

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. She did not know how much he knew about Draco and Ginny and she was not going to be the one to tell him. "She is still sleeping."

Harry nodded, turned around, and walked into the kitchen. Hermione sat down at the bottom of the step and place her head in her hands.

"Since when did the stairs become a bedroom, Ms. Granger?" Snape asked. "It is still Ms. Granger, I presume."

"Yes, it is still Ms. Granger," Hermione snapped. She rolled her eyes. Of all the dumb luck, he was the one who happened to walk by now.

"How is Hogwarts?" She asked, flashing her teeth at him.

"Fine."

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Hermione stood and wiped her hands on her robes. "Well, if that is all, I guess I'll get going," she said, turning to go back up the stairs. Maybe she would take a nap herself.

Snape nodded his good bye and watched her lush bottom as she made her way up the stairs. He wants to bury himself deep into…What the hell? He needed a drink.

_**Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest**_

The image of Neville's body would not leave her mind. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his tortured body. Ginny had locked herself in the attic. It was quiet in here. She shifted the dust on the floor with her foot and sat down in the spot she had cleared. Pulling her knees up and closer to her body, she wrapped her robe tighter around her. With a soft sigh, she rested her head on her knees.

She wished she could talk to him. Touch him. Ginny saw his face in her dreams. His face twisted with pain as she cursed him to death. Neville's face entered her mind again. How could Draco do this? What was she saying? She knew better then to ask questions like this. Ginny shook her head. She could almost swear she heard his voice.

"_Forgive me, Gin." _

"I forgive you Draco," she whispered. She twisted the ring on her finger. She would give anything to go back to the time.

"Ginny," her mother called from downstairs.

Ginny stood numbly and made her way to the door. A smile crossed her face as a thought hit her. Life is full of irony. It seemed like only yesterday she was complaining about not being included in the Order and now she wished she could go back to the way things were. "There you are," Molly gasped when she spied Ginny coming down the stairs. "Come quick, they have found another body." Her mother rushed over and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the room where they had placed Neville's body.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked, silently praying it was not anyone she knew.

"That's what we need you for, my dear. It seems they felt the poor bloke didn't need a face."

"Was there another message?" Did she really want there to be another message? Is this how he was destined to communicate to her? Through the bodies of the people he killed, craving messages into their dead flesh, begging for forgiveness.

"Yes," Molly said, opening the door and leading Ginny in. "On his right arm."

Ginny walked in slowly, taking in the body lying before her. Her mother was staring down at the body, horror written over her face. "Leave," Ginny ordered, never taking her eyes off the dead man. "I will come out when I'm done. Do not disturb me."

She waited until she heard the door slam shut before moving over to the body. She knelt down next to him, pulled out her wand, and placed a charm on her nose to help with the stench. The man must have been dead for at least a week, quite possibly killed a few days after Neville.

Lifting his right arm, she studied the letters carved carefully into his forearm.

_Always. D.M. _

Always what, Draco? She wondered. Studying the body, she noted the difference between the wounds from this man and Neville. This man's wounds were deep and wide. She could see down to his bones in some of them. Neville's had been shallow, cut in spots to bleed heavily even with the smallest cut. Who ever had killed the mystery man did not kill Neville. Which left the question of how Draco was able to crave messages into the body?

_**  
**_Ginny had done some reading, after examining Neville's body, and with the help of Hermione, she was able to master the skill of pulling the last memory of the deceased. The only catch was that the body could not be more then seven days old. In addition, judging by the damage done to the man's face, she did not know how successful the spell would be.

She touched her wand to what was left of the man's forehead and whispered the spell. A small wisp lifted from his forehead. Ginny quickly captured it in the magic glass she kept in her robe. Hopefully this would give her some answers about who he was and how he died.

_**  
**__**Leave out all the rest, don't be afraid **_

I'm worried about you," his father said, walking up behind him as he stood by the lake.

"Why is that father?" Draco asked not really caring.

"When was the last time you bedded a woman?"

Draco turned his head towards his father slowly. This was why the man had decided to seek him out. To find out the last time he had shagged. Shaking his head, he bent down and picked up a rock from the ground. He pelted it towards the lake, watching as it skipped across the water. "Isn't there some where else you could be wasting your time Father?" Draco asked never once taking his eyes from the lake. "Go kill a muggle or something and leave me to my peace."

"Peace," his father snorted. "There is no peace in the life we have chosen."

"Correction, Father, the life YOU have chosen," Draco said in a hallow voice.

Lucius studied his son. A soft smirk appeared on his hard face. "Contest it all you want, Draco, but I have watched you kill. I have studied your face and you enjoy the feeling of taking a life. You savor it. You draw out their deaths with the swallow cuts of the knife. No, a simple death curse is not good for you. You slice their throats and heels or slit their wrist, and let them bleed out slowly." Lucius placed his hand on Draco's rigid shoulder. "You, my son, are a killer. Now, I suggest you bury this emotion in the tight sheath of one of the many women here willing to service you."

Lucius turned and walked back to the Manor, satisfied that he had said his point. Draco's jaw clenched as he digested his father's speech. He turned from the lake and stomped back to his room. He stood before the mirror and studied his reflection. Staring back at him was not his face. No, the eyes were too cold, the mouth too stern, the nose and jaw too aristocratic. Draco no longer saw the face that smiled and laughed. He did not see the face that loved Ginny. No, the face staring back at him was his father. With a roar, he smashed in the mirror, destroying the face staring back at him.

_**I've taken my beating, I've shared what I made  
**_

Hermione smiled as she watched Ginny twirl Sevilen around. The two of them had really hit it off. Sevilen threw his little head back and laughed as Ginny blew kisses into his neck. "Hey, Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry said, lightly tapping her on the shoulder.

She took in his somber expression. "Sure, Harry, is everything alright?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the room. Hermione followed him quietly, not wanting to alert Ginny. Harry led her to a small room near the back of the house. George and Fred were seated in the room already and Ron came in right after them.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked confused.

"Hermione," Fred said, jumping out of his seat and grabbing her hand. He took her to a chair. "Sit down, sit down." Panic played at Hermione's heart. She was hoping that this did not have anything to do with Sevilen's father. She was not ready to tell who he was just yet.

"There's going to be a raid tonight," Ron said, staring down at the floor.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked. "Where? Do they know about here?"

"No. Hermione, the Order is going to raid the Snake Charmers."

Hermione's throat worked. "Who is going?"

"The men and you, if you want," Harry said looking her in the eye.

"What about Ginny?"

"What about her?" Ron said, staring down at his nails.

"Why isn't she coming?"

"Now, Hermione, why would we risk our only healer?" George asked jokingly.

As far as she knew, no one knew about Draco but from the way the boys were acting she knew something was up. "Ok, what is going on?"

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Harry asked looking guilty.

"I don't care who talks first but somebody better start now before I curse it out of you."

The boys stared at her with horror written over their faces.

"You've seen the ring on Ginny's finger right?" Ron said quietly.

"Yes," Hermione said in a slow voice staring at him expectantly.

"She still hasn't told us who it was from," Ron continued. "And, the way we see it is, that who ever it is must be a Snake Charmer and that's why she won't say who it is."

Hermione looked around the room and, from the guilt written on their faces, she knew the twins and Harry knew whom the ring was from. "Ron, can you go ask your mother if she can watch Sevilen tonight," Hermione said sweetly. "The rest of you stay here." Ron nodded and made his way from the room quickly. After all, he could tell Hermione was working up one of her moods. "Spill," she said, crossing her hands across her chest after Ron left the room.

_**I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through  
**_

Ginny looked around the room in confusion. Where did Hermione go? Sevilen looked up at her expectantly and smiled. "You want me to throw you in the air little guy?" She asked in a cooing voice.

"Yeah," the little boy said nodding his head.

Ginny stopped, shocked. Did he just talk? No, her mind must be playing tricks on her. "What was that, Sev? You want me to throw you in the air?"

"Yeah," the little boy said again, nodding his head.

"Did he just talk?" Lily said, walking into the room.

"Yes, I think he did," Ginny said just as amazed as the other woman.

Lily stretched her arms out for Sevilen, who went to her instantly. "Hey, Sevilen, did you miss me?" She asked him kissing his cheek. Sevilen just smiled up at her. Lily tickled his belly the way he liked it, enjoying the sound of his deep laugh. "Come on, Sevilen, talk," she pleaded with the one year old.

He just pointed to the ground, and nodded his head.

"You want to go down?" She asked. Sevilen nodded his head again. "Say yes, Sevilen," she ordered.

Ginny took Sevilen from her. "Do you want to get down?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding his head.

Ginny put him down quickly. Lily was staring at Sevilen with a big goofy smile on her face. "He said 'yeah'," She said happily. "I have to go tell Ethan."

Ginny watched as her old professor practically bounced out of the room. "That is one strange woman, Sev," she said shaking her head. "Now, little man, let's go find your mother and tell her." Ginny grabbed the little boy and made her way from the room. She hurried down the hall when she ran into Ron. "Hey, have you seen Hermione?"

"Yeah, she is down the hall in the last room," he looked at her worriedly. "Is everything ok with Sev?"

"He's fine I just want to show her something," Ginny said as she started to walk off. "Thanks, Ron." She neared the last door when she heard her name. The door was cracked so Ginny leaned in so she could hear better.

"Hermione, it's not what you're thinking?" one of the twins said.

"Then explain. What is the real reason you don't want Ginny there tonight?"

"We already told you," George said, or at least Ginny thought it was George. "To protect her, wouldn't want our only healer to get hurt."

"Your mother may believe you when you use that voice, George, but I happen to know better. So, unless you guys want to leave this room one body part less, start talking."

Ginny punched her fist in the air, way to go, Hermione. Sevilen copied her, smiling.

"Hermione we know about Draco," Harry said quietly. "There is the possibility he will be there tonight."

"So?"

"We have orders to kill him," Fred said gently.

Ginny paled. What do they mean they have orders to kill him? Since when did the Order start putting out death warrants?

"The Order does not order anyone dead," Hermione said stiffly, mirroring Ginny's thoughts.

"Haven't you seen the bodies?" Fred all but shouted. "Each one of them carved with a message from the sick bastard."

"He even has the balls to initial them," George spat with disgust.

"Have you ever thought they could be messages to Ginny?" Hermione asked, wondering how they never put the two together.

"Oh yes, why didn't we think of that?" Harry said rolling his eyes. "Instead of a message in a bottle, let's change it up and leave a message on a body."

"Yes, I can see the logic in that," George snapped.

"It really is his only way of communicating," Hermione spat back. Hermione was trying her hardest to think of ways to defend Draco, but honestly, she found the messages craved into the bodies a little creepy.

"How can he even be sure she is getting the message?" Fred asked.

Ginny nibbled her lip nervously. How could they even think about killing Draco? On edge, she waited to hear Hermione's reply.

"Sometimes, I wonder if the message is meant for anyone," Hermione said with a shrug. "I had even thought maybe it could be a code for something else."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Never mind," Hermione whispered. "We can't kill Draco. It would kill Ginny."

"It's for her best," Fred said.

"How can she go on loving him after all he has done?" George growled. "She's seen the bodies, she knows what he does."

Anger ran through her body. Who were they to decide who was right for her? She wanted nothing more than to run into the room shouting and screaming. If Sevilen had not been in her arms, she would have.

"Then it's settled. We kill him?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the twins said together.

"Hermione?" They all asked together.

"No, and do not ask me again."

Ginny heard a shuffle of chairs moving and quickly hid in the shadows. She watched as Hermione exited the room and headed toward the stairs.

_**I've never been perfect, but neither have you  
**_

Harry signed as he pulled off his robes. The meeting with Hermione did not go as planned but, then again, how did he want it to go? Doubts bombarded his head. Did he really want to kill Draco? He had seen how he was with Ginny that time in the store but was it all an act? Could Ginny be a victim and just not know it? His calloused hands rubbed his tired face as he sank down on to his bed. We're they making the right decision to kill Draco? Did they really have the right? Questions ran through his mind. Groaning, he lay down and pulled his pillow over his face.

He missed Persephone. She would be arriving soon but he still missed her. He felt as if he could not breathe without her. Everything was dull without her. The pillow shifted its position on his face, exposing his forehead. The unsettling feeling of not being able to breathe fell on again. It took him a minute to realize that the pillow was covering his face.

Maybe if he squeezed hard enough everything would just disappear. Harry pushed the pillow on to his face harder, feeling it harder to breath. The pillow was yanked from his face. Harry blinked and looked up, surprised.

"What are you doing?" Ginny shrieked.

"Ginny I…"

She cut him off slapping his arm. "First you want to kill Draco and now your going after yourself?"

"What?"

"Don't act so surprised, mate. I heard your little conversation with Fred, George, and Ron."

"And Hermione," Harry said before thinking about what he was saying. He slapped his forehead when he caught Ginny's murderous glare. "Ginny, it's not what you think," Harry said quietly.

"Let me ask you something," she started, sitting down on the bed next to him. "If you had over heard me talking about killing Persephone, how would you feel?"

"Ginny…"

She raised her hand and stopped him. "Just answer the question."

"I would feel betrayed, hurt, and fear."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you feel betrayed, hurt, and fear?"

Harry pulled her down closer to him. He stroked the hair on her head. "I would feel betrayed because the people closest to me went behind my back and planned to kill the love of my life. Hurt because I would be forced to chose between the one's I love. And fear because I wouldn't know how to save the person without hurting someone from either side."

Ginny stared deep into his eyes. She kissed his forehead lightly and slid off the bed. She made to leave the room but paused at the door. "Think about that before you decide to kill Draco."

_**So if you're asking me, I want you to know**_

"You have done well, Draco," his father said, patting him on the back.

"What do you want?" Draco huffed.

Lucius sat down on the balcony across from his son. The boy had spent the last few nights out here. He just wished Draco would embrace this world as he had.

"Do you miss her?" Draco whispered so softly Lucius almost did not hear him.

"Miss who?" Lucius asked.

Draco's head jerked over to him as if he had not realized he had spoken aloud. "No one," he mumbled and walked back into the house.

"Every day, Son," Lucius said watching his retreating figure. "I miss your mother everyday."

_**When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
**_

Draco exhaled the breath he was holding as he closed his door behind him. He sat down at his desk and began to write what must have been his hundredth letter to Ginny. The words sounded so much better in his head. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he wrote down two sentences.

_If I die tonight, remember me and all the good I have done. Try to forget the bad. _

He stared down at the words he has written and crumpled the paper. He threw it across the room in the corner filled with other crumpled messages. The house elves were forbidden to throw any of them away.

Hunching down, he rested his head on his arms. He was tired and wanted to sleep, but his mind was wide-awake. Tomorrow, he promised himself; tomorrow he would write the letter.

_**Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed **_

Severus stared at the paper before him. He had been reading the same sentence for the last twenty minutes. The ministry wanted to buy three thousand vials of the memory potion he and Hermione had created. Before now, this would have been good news but now he wasn't sure how to go about it.

He would study her when she wasn't looking. He took in her soft features, the shape of her body, and listen to her sweet voice. He even liked her son, even though the child still insisted on calling him 'Dada'. Severus sometimes wondered if it really bothered him the way he let on that it did. Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of the thought.

The walls of his house never seemed so quiet in his life. Once, the silence comforted him, but now it ate at him. For the first time in his long dark life he felt the need for some laughter. Her laughter. The way her head tilted back and the rich sound of joy that came from her little body. It vibrated in his hollow heart.

A smile played at his lips before he caught himself. What the hell was going on with him? He was acting like a lovesick puppy dog. Growling, he pushed the image of her from his thoughts and grabbed a quill. He called for his owl after scribbling quickly on a piece a parchment.

The owl flew over and perched itself on his desk. It stared at him as he studied his message. He stroked the feathers on the creature's head before attaching the parchment to his leg.

"Take this to Ms. Granger."

_**Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty **_

"Oye, Fred. George!" Ginny called when she spied them passing her room door. "I want to speak to you two."

Fred looked over to George, concern in his eyes. "Think we are in trouble?"

"I hope not," George mumbled, following Fred into the room.

Fred looked around the room for Hermione, trying to see if she had snitched them out, but she was nowhere to be found.

"What's up Gin?" George asked, plopping down on her bed.

Ginny smiled sweetly at him and then at Fred, pointing to an empty chair. "Sit down." Fred shot a nervous look at George and took a seat. "Why so nervous?" Ginny asked, shutting the door and locking it.

"What's going on, Ginny?" Fred asked in a high-pitched voice.

"See, the good thing about you boys is it is so easy to tell when you're up to no good. Ginny pulled her wand out of her sleeve. "Accio, George and Fred's wands."

Before they could stop them, their wands flew to Ginny and she caught them. She smiled and tucked them safely away in the sleeve of her robe. "Right, now part of me wants to kill you but I won't cause I love you." She sat down opposite them. "You have made a choice for me without asking how I felt about it." She stared down at her feet before continuing. "If you harm one hair on Draco's head I will leave and never return."

Fred and George stared at her. They found her anger hard to swallow but the hurt in their baby sister's eyes tore at them. "Ginny," Fred said quietly as if to comfort her.

"It's really for the best," George said, standing and walking over to her.

A shriek escaped Ginny's lips as she lunged for him. "Who are you to say what is best for me?" Her small fist pounded his back. "Who?"

Fred tried to pull Ginny off of George but she turned on him biting his arm.

"What has gotten into you?" he shouted, nursing his arm and staring at Ginny as if she had gone nutters.

_**Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest **_

A black colored owl flew into the kitchen window and landed right by Hermione's arm. "Hello," she whispered, pulling the small parchment from its leg. She threw a small treat at it and watched it fly off. Hermione looked at the name on the parchment and frowned. Who would be writing to her? The handwriting looked familiar but she could not place it. A loud bang from upstairs caught her attention.

"What in the world is going on up there?" Molly said, walking into the kitchen with Sevilen on her hip.

"No idea," Hermione said, smiling when Sevilen rested his head on the older woman's plump shoulder.

Another loud bang set the portrait of Mrs. Black screaming and Molly looked murderous. She handed Sevilen over to Hermione who yawned, snuggled, and got comfortable. "I'm going to put an end to what ever it is, that is for sure." Molly stomped out of the kitchen and upstairs. She banged on Ginny's door. "What is going on?"

She rattled the doorknob only to find it locked. She pulled her wand out and opened the door. A gasp escaped her lips when she walked in and found Fred nursing his arm and George trying to comfort a crying Ginny.

"What happened here?"

"It's Ginny, Mum," Fred said quickly. "She's gone crazy."

"I'll show you crazy," Ginny shouted, leaping at him.

Molly caught her quickly by the back of her robe and threw her on to her bed. "Ginevra!" She sat down next to her sobbing daughter. "What is going on?"

"Mum, they want to kill him," Ginny cried in her mother's shoulder.

Fred and George were trying to escape from the room only to stop by a look from Molly. "Sit," she ordered before turning her attention back to Ginny. "Kill who dear?"

George sat down next to Fred and whispered into his ear. "Remember the last red headed witch who ordered us to sit?"

Fred rubbed the bite on his arm. "How could I forget?"

Molly rocked her sobbing daughter, whispering words of comfort to her. "Who do they want to kill, love?"

"Draco."

_**Leave out all the rest**_

"Draco."

The wind whispered the name as it flowed through his long hair. It sounded like her. That was when he knew she was thinking about him. He ran to chase the wind, reaching his hands out to catch it. He cupped his hand around the soft breeze, but it flowed through his fingers like water. He followed the breeze to the lake, the black lake. He wondered what it would feel like to have the water wrap its cold dark tendrils around his hollow body. How would it feel to be lost in its depths? Pulling his boots off, he stepped into the freezing water. The wind surrounded him. The sound of her calling his name pounded into his ears. He wanted to hold her. Grasping at the wind again he hoped that if he caught it he could catch her.

He hugged the wind as it breezed by him, feeling it escape his grip. "Ginny, I love you."

Draco walked back to the manor only to be caught off guard by Lucius. "I have thought about your request to be a double agent," his father started. "I trust no one but you. How soon can you penetrate the Order?"

"A month, perhaps. Most likely through Snape."

Lucius nodded his head. "Make it happen."

_**Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well **_

Ginny sat across the table, staring at her parents. Her secret was out. They knew that the ring on her finger was from the enemy. Her father stared at her with disbelief as her mother whispered in his ear.

"How?" he asked, his voice squeaked when it came out. "How could you do this to us?"

"What have I done to you, Father?" she asked, never taking her eyes from his.

"For the first time in my life, I am ashamed of you, Ginny." Tears formed in his blue eyes and spilled at the corners.

Ginny watched the tears as they fell. She followed the path they made on his aging skin with her eyes. She couldn't recall ever seeing her father look so old and tired. She wanted to hold him and apologize but she knew she had done nothing wrong. "I love him," she whispered, casting her eyes down.

"He killed one of your best friends," her father practically shouted.

"He did not chose this life," she defended him. "His father tricked him."

"I have the mind to let the boys go through with their plan," Arthur said, dismissing what she said. "He is a killer, Ginny," he said, walking over to her and shaking her by her shoulders.

Ginny stared up at him. "I will always love him." She pulled from his grip. "There will be no raid tonight."

"There never was," Arthur whispered, as he watched her go.

Ginny walked up the stairs and made her way to the attic. She plopped down on the dusty floor by a small window. She pushed it open, closing her eyes when a soft breeze flew in and kissed her tearstained face.

"Ginny, I love you."

Her eyes shot open and she looked around for him. She felt the breeze wrap around her, hugging her like he had done at one time. "I love you too, Draco."

A/N: I hope you like it. Now be a good little reader and hit that review button, ok? Thanks.


	18. Part II Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Sevilen, Lily, and Ethan.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me longer to get this chapter out than I'm used to. I have some major things going on in my life right now. I hope you enjoy this…

**Part II Chapter 17**

**Hermione's Dilemma**

Hermione watched as Ginny ran up to the attic, yet again. She picked up Sevilen and walked towards the stairs. "Hermione, let me take Sevilen for a while," Ethan said as he stood in her way.

Hermione sighed. "Thank you. That would help a great deal," she replied as she handed her son over to him.

"Go and take care of Ginny. I'm sure she would be glad for your company."

Hermione watched Ethan walk down the stairs. She then turned around and climbed the ladder to the attic. She saw Ginny sitting in a corner with her knees drawn up to her chest. She looked so sad and it broke Hermione's heart. She quietly walked over to her and sat down in front of her friend. She put her hands on top of Ginny's. "Gin, can I sit here with you?" she asked cautiously.

She heard Ginny sigh. "Why?" she finally asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do they want him dead?"

"Gin, he did kill our best friend."

Ginny looked up at the other girl, murder in her eyes. "Did anyone ever think that maybe he was forced to do it?" she screamed. "Did anyone ever think that he might not have had a say in this life that has been chosen for him?"

Hermione backed away a little. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he was forced to do it but maybe he wasn't. We don't know for certain what is going on. I sure as hell don't want him dead but you can't fault them for thinking about their friend. If it was your body that was found, I'm sure Draco would be out there right now hunting down the one that did it."

Ginny put her head down on her knees and started to sob. "I don't… no, I can't believe it. I'm sure he was forced to do it by his sick demented bastard of a father. That has to be the explanation."

"We won't know for sure until we speak with him," Hermione tried to explain. Ginny didn't look up. Hermione moved back to sit next to her friend and pulled her into a one armed hug. "We'll figure out a way to contact him."

Ginny finally looked up. "Serious?" she asked.

Hermione tried to smile. She really didn't think it was a wise thing to do but she wanted Ginny to stop moping around up here. "We can try," she finally decided to say.

"My dad thinks I've lost my mind," Ginny said.

"I doubt it. He just wants what's best for his little girl."

Ginny giggled. "Look what you have to look forward to when Sevilen starts dating."

Hermione lightly punched Ginny's arm. "Not funny," she commented but laughed.

"Have you told Snape yet?"

Hermione took back her hand. "No. I don't know how to."

This time, Ginny put her arm around the older girl. "He needs to know, Hermione. But, I'm sure you'll tell him soon. I have noticed how he's been checking you out."

"What? He has not," Hermione said.

"Really, he has. You've just had your head in the sand. Time to wake up, Hermione, and take a look around you."

Hermione sighed. She knew that Ginny was right. She had to tell Snape about her… no, their son. But how could she tell him? She was going to respond when there was a creak coming from the stairs.

"Gin? Hermione? Lunch is ready," came the voice of Molly.

"Come on, Ginny. You can't stay up here all day. You need to eat," Hermione said.

"But, what about Draco? How am I going to show my face down there when everyone knows my secret?" Ginny fingered the ring nervously.

"If you feel better, you can stay right here. But, only for a little while. If you don't show your face at dinner, I will march back up here and pull you down. Do you hear me?" Ginny shook her head yes. Hermione hugged her, stood up, and dusted off her jeans. "Besides, we have to decide how to get a hold of him. We can put our heads together after Sevilen goes to bed."

Ginny looked up, tears welling in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

Hermione smiled back and made her way out of the attic. She ran into Molly at the bottom of the steps. "How is she?" Molly asked.

Hermione shrugged. "She's upset. But, I'm sure she'll be fine in a little while."

"Arthur really didn't mean what he said to her. He's just," she started.

"Worried?" Hermione finished. Molly nodded her head. "We need to find out what Draco's been up to. There has to be a reason."

Molly sighed and it made her look old. Hermione never thought of her as old. She was like a second mother to her and mothers never got old. "Maybe you're right, Hermione. But he's always had it out for the family. I'm worried that he may just be using her."

"Mrs. Weasley, I have seen them together during my last year at Hogwarts. They were extremely happy and were inseparable. I don't think that the thought of using her ever entered his mind," Hermione explained. "Please, trust your daughter."

Molly wiped away a stray tear. She thought she hid it but Hermione saw. It broke her heart to see this matriarch so upset. "I want to trust her but she lied to us."

"She didn't lie. She just didn't tell you what was going on." This was tougher to handle than Ginny.

"She didn't trust us enough to tell us. She could always talk to me before."

Hermione wanted to comfort the woman but her son had just bolted up the stairs. "Mummy!" he screeched and ran up to her. He latched on to her legs.

Hermione quickly scooped him up. "Did you just say mummy?" she asked him, tears finally forming in her own eyes. Sevilen nodded his head emphatically. Hermione hugged him to her.

Molly smiled. "I'll be downstairs, dear."

Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from her son. He had his father's eyes but they were different. Sevilen eyes held warmth, laughter, and childish wonder. His black eyes smiled at her as he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck and snuggled into her. He was getting bigger every day and she found it hard to walk him down the narrow staircase. She was almost at the bottom when a shadow fell over them. She looked up into familiar eyes: cold, serious, hardened eyes.

"Can the child not walk?" Severus asked mockingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she shifted Sevilen's weight to her right side. "Did you want something or are you just taking up space again?"

"I see that your tongue hasn't matured."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Severus leaned in close. Hermione could smell a mixture of the crisp December air and freshly picked herbs. She supposed he was lurking around Molly's greenhouse out back. She shook her head clear and tried to focus on not letting her son slip from her grasp. "Are you listening, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione blinked and saw Severus looking at her. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Why was it so hard to think around this man?

Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Sevilen copying his movement. She almost choked on a giggle. "What is so amusing?" he asked. Then he saw the boy. "Why is he doing that?"

"I don't know," she answered as she shifted Sevilen's weight on her hip.

"Well, I have business to attend to." Severus didn't wait for a reply and quickly disappeared up the stairs. Hermione watched him go and sighed. She had to get that man off her mind but it was easier said then done.

She made her way into the kitchen and everyone was already busy eating and chatting. Some of the chatter stopped when she entered and she couldn't help but think that she was the topic of conversation. She sat down, with her son in her lap, and let him eat everything that was placed in front of her. She didn't feel like eating after her run-in with Snape. She sighed and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over and saw a concerned look in Harry's eyes.

"Hermione, are you all right?" he whispered.

She nodded her head as a single tear escaped her eye, betraying her response. She wiped at it and quickly looked down at Sevilen's head. She berated herself for crying for no man was worth so much grief. "I need to get out of here," she whispered back.

Harry stood up and grabbed a hold of her hand. Sevilen jumped off Hermione's lap and ran over to sit with Molly. Hermione shook her head but allowed Harry to lead her out of the kitchen. They made their way to the library where Harry locked the door and put up silencing charms. She sat down on a couch and when he sat down next to her, she started sobbing. Harry just pulled her into an embrace and stayed silent, letting her get it all out. After a few moments, her sobs turned into silent tears and she lightly pushed away from her old friend. She wiped at her tears and started to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said. She took the tissue that Harry handed to her and blew her nose.

"That's what I'm here for," he replied. "So, you want to talk?"

Hermione nodded her head yes but didn't know where to begin. "Um, I'm not sure where to start."

Harry took her hand and looked into her eyes. "You know you can tell me anything."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Yeah, but what I have to tell you I'm not sure you'll understand. I'm even afraid that you'll hate me."

"I could never hate you. Well, only if you said you were a Snake Charmer or trying to raise Voldemort from oblivion." Harry tried to make it sound like a joke but it only made more tears fall from the girl's eyes. Harry hugged her again. "I'm sorry, Hermione. Please, don't cry."

Hermione looked up at Harry. "It's about my son," she said after a while. Harry stayed silent, time to let her get her thoughts in order. "It's really about his father."

"You don't have to tell me," he said.

"I need to. Only three people know: Ginny, Lily, and Ethan. I've seen his father again and I think I still have feelings for him." Hermione looked away. She couldn't stand seeing the look he was giving her.

"I think I have an idea but I want to hear it from you," he said, softly.

"Why is this so hard?" she asked out loud as she stood up and started pacing the room. "I used to be able to tell you everything. But now," she began then stopped. She had her back to the room and looked out the window. She could see Snape talking to McGonagall on the front lawn. It had started to snow and it made the old potions master look old, his black hair turning white right before her eyes. She sighed as she realized that he truly was old but the white made him more distinguished looking. She felt Harry embrace her from behind and she gladly leaned back. "Oh, Harry. Why am I such a fool?"

Harry leaned his chin on the top of Hermione's head and took a deep breath. "You are not a fool. You are a smart, beautiful witch with an extremely adorable son. Man, I never pictured you a mother but I see how much you love your son." He turned her around and looked deep into her eyes. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Hermione found it easier to relax while looking at her friend. "Sevilen's father doesn't even know he IS a father. I don't know how to tell him and I know he needs to know."

"You just need to get this guy alone and tell him. It can't be all that hard, can it?"

Hermione walked away from Harry and ran a hand through her thick hair. She hated her hair and grabbed it in both hands while she screamed. Harry looked on in fear that she was hurting herself as she sank to the ground, sobbing. She rocked back and forth, sobbing and screaming until she had no more breath in her lungs. Harry finally spoke when the screaming stopped. "Um, should I go and find Ginny or, perhaps, Lily?"

Harry walked towards the door and raised his wand to release the silencing spell when his arm was snatched down. He turned to see Hermione holding him, wide-eyed. "Please, stay. I need you right now."

Harry helped Hermione back over to the couch. They sat down and Harry tried his best to flatten her hair a little. "Take a deep breath and tell me who the father is. I may be able to help you figure out a way to tell him." Harry waved his wand a conjured a bottle of fire whiskey and a glass. He filled the glass and held it out towards her.

Hermione took the bottle instead and took a big swig. "Thanks," she answered. "Harry, Snape is Sevilen's father." She looked down at her hands holding the bottle and took another large gulp. She didn't want to look into Harry's eyes because she was afraid to see a look of hatred there.

Harry took a deep breath and took the bottle out of her hands. He took his own big swig and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You sure?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Happened the day of graduation while I was looking for Draco. It wasn't supposed to happen but it did and now I have Sevilen." She looked up into Harry's eyes and relaxed when she didn't see loathing of any kind. "Harry, I wouldn't give up my son for anything. He is my life now."

Harry put the bottle down and took a hold of Hermione's hands. "I know," he answered. "I don't think I quite understand why Snape but he definitely needs to know." Harry brushed a stray curl out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "You know, your hair isn't that bad."

Hermione looked down, blushed, and laughed. "Thanks," she responded. Just then, Harry's wand started to glow with a pink light. "What's that?"

Harry looked down and it was his turn to blush. "Um, that lets me know when Persephone is around." Harry's eyes lit up as he jumped up and ran for the door.

Hermione laughed and with a flick of her wand, lifted the silencing charms. "Go to her, Harry. Thank you."

Harry turned around and hugged Hermione. "I'm sure things will work out, one way or the other," he managed to convey.

"I know," she responded. "Get out of here." She turned Harry back towards the door and nearly kicked him in the arse to get him out of the room. Once he was gone, she walked back over to the window. She watched Snape converse with McGonagall for a while longer. She couldn't tell what was being said but it didn't look good. Snape looked as though his eyes were on fire and he also appeared to be screaming. Hermione hugged her arms around herself because it was getting colder. It was then that she felt something in her jacket pocket. She reached inside and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Oh Merlin, I almost forgot about this." She opened the letter and inhaled the scent of freshly cut herbs.

_Ms. Granger,_

_We need to speak, privately. If you would be so kind as to grace me with your presence in my office before the winter break is over, I would be much obliged. I'm sure you remember where the headmaster's office is located. Be discreet. I will be waiting the day after Christmas. Until then, Hermione..._

_S. Snape_

Hermione reread the letter, folded it back up, and slipped it back into her pocket. She looked back out the window and saw Snape leaving the safety of Grimmauld Place. She then noticed McGonagall rushing back inside. She turned and ran from the library and down to the front hall. There were hushed whispers but she heard "Hogwarts" and "attack." "What's going on?" she asked.

McGonagall looked up. "Nothing to worry about, Ms. Granger. Could you go and make sure Ginny is alright?" she asked. "Make sure she comes down and eats something."

Sighing, Hermione nodded her head yes and ran back up to find Ginny. What could possibly be happening at Hogwarts? And since Christmas was tomorrow, would Snape be here or would she have to wait until the next day? And if she had to wait, would she even go to the school? And if she went to the school, if there was an attack, would the school still be there for her to enter? There were too many questions that were being left unanswered but she had to check in on Ginny. If only for her sanity...

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay. I hope this was worth the wait. I have had so many changes in my life. I am in the middle of getting divorced, found another man who is wonderful, and loving my life again. My friend will be writing the next party. Hopefully she won't keep you as long as I did. LOL Again, please read and review.


	19. Part II Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out. Life has been full of things that needed to be done. Hopefully my friend won't take as long.

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters. Oh well….

Part II Chapter 18

"Gin?" Hermione called when she did not see her in the attic.

"In here," Ginny said from the room they shared. "I was just changing into clean clothes before I came back down. Wouldn't want to get mum in a bigger fuss then she's already in," she explained when Hermione popped her head into the door, faking a smile.

Hermione studied her for second, as if debating whether to speak or not. The latter must have won out because she just nodded her head and closed the door. Ginny stared at the closed door gratefully. The older witch did not point out that she was in the same dirty robes she had on in the attic. Yanking the dirty robes off, she grabbed the loose dress she slept in, pulled it over her head, and laid down on her bed. Her resolve to go and eat had disappeared. Right now all she wanted was to sleep.

_I have forgotten myself in your absence_

Draco smiled to himself as he grabbed a handful of floo powder. It was time to pay his old professor a visit. He had finally convinced his father to let him be a double agent and he was not going to let the chance slip through his fingers.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's office."

Stepping out of the fireplace, he brushed the ash from his shoulders. Ash had to be the worse part about flooing. The lack of wands pointing at him was a surprise. He was grateful for that but it was a surprise, nonetheless. He scanned the office for signs of Snape, repressing the memories that threatened to resurface from his last visit to this office.

It was near nightfall, Snape would return soon. Draco plopped down in a chair in the corner, shielded in the shadows. He just hoped the other man wouldn't be too long.

_Or have you forgotten yourself_

"Ginny?" Fred said knocking on her door. "Hermione said she was changing to come down over and hour ago, but she still hasn't made her way down," he told his brother. He knocked again. When he didn't get an answer he got slightly worried.

"You don't think she off-ed herself, do you?" George asked, standing behind him with a plate of food.

"Really, Mate, do you think this is a time to be joking?" Fred asked, eyeing a scone on the plate. He made a grab for it when George slapped his hands away.

"Sorry, Fred, this is for Ginny."

Fred knocked again and waited. After a few seconds, he just opened the door. He walked in, followed closely by George. It was dark in the room and there was no sign of Ginny.

"Where is she?" George asked, not hiding the worry in his voice.

"I don't know," Fred said, pulling his wand out. "I'm going to check the bed."

He pointed to the bed with his wand, jumping back when the blankets moved slightly.

"Mhmmm."

"Fred, the bed just talked," George whispered. "Poke it again."

Fred jabbed his wand into the bed once more and was rewarded with another groan.

Ginny grumbled to herself. She couldn't even sleep in peace without something or someone poking her. Turning from her side, she stretched out her limbs only to be greeted by the faces of Fred and George, when she pulled the blanket from her face.

"I should have known," Ginny groaned, taking in their aloof expressions. She rubbed the spot in her back where they poked her, eyeing them evilly and contemplating her revenge. "What do you want?"

George just smiled and winked at her, holding the plate of food before her face. "Hungry?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Starving," Ginny grunting, reaching for the food.

They sat in silence as she ate. They stayed that way until their mum called the twins to do something for her. She smiled as she watched them go. It was nice having the calm time she had with them. Calm is what she needed; not yelling or fighting, just calm. Polishing off her plate a few minutes later, she placed it on her side dresser when a small vial caught her eye.

_Perhaps I have forgotten our love_

Draco glanced down at his watch. What on earth was that man doing? He hated waiting…for anyone. He's gotten into plenty of arguments with Ginny over this because the girl was consistently late. Matter of fact, he was pretty sure they used to give her a free first period just for this reason. Chuckling, he looked around the dark office. On Snape's desk was a small book. He had seen that book before. Where?

*********************************************************************

A gasp escaped her lips. How could she have forgotten? It was the memory she had pulled from the faceless man. Hopefully this would narrow down his killer and maybe identify him. She grabbed the vial, and a small pensive, and made her way back up to the attic, locking the door behind her.

She released the light wisp into the pensive. It was now or never, she thought before plunging her head deep into the memory.

"_You're going to die, Creevey."_

_Colin was strapped to a chair. Blood dripped from the wounds on his body and his right eye was swollen shut. Fear was ripping though his body, causing him to shake._

_Draco lowered his head close to the dying man's ear. "Please forgive me, for like you, I am also a victim of this cruel war."_

"_No, please, no," Colin gasped, his voice constricted with pain. "I beg you, have mercy."_

_Draco stood before him, a long metal pole in his hands. In one swift motion, he brought the pole down onto Colin's head._

Ginny sat back, staring at the pensive in horror. Draco's face was imprinted on her brain. His face of bliss; he enjoyed what he did. Ginny felt as if she was going to be sick.

_Perhaps you forgot my love_

"It's about time you showed up," an aggravated Draco snapped to the very surprised Snape when he walked into his office.

"Draco?" Snape asked, trying to study the figure in the shadows of his office.

Draco stood up and moved into the light. "The one and only," he smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked, conjuring up some whiskey.

"My father sent me. He wants me to be a double agent."

"Why are you really here?"

Draco lowered his head. "To be with her."

Snape nodded as he handed Draco a glass of whiskey. "I'll talk to the order tomorrow."

They tapped their glasses in a silent toast and drank in silence.

_How bittersweet the heart beats_

"Ginny?" Harry asked as she walked by his door.

She kept moving, not even giving him a second look. "Wonder what that was about," he mumbled to himself and went on wrapping the gift in front of him. He had just finished it when a frazzled Hermione came bolting into his room, shouting his name. "What has gotten into you?" he asked as he frowned down at her slightly.

"Have you seen Ginny?" she blurted, scanning the room hastily as if Harry had her hidden somewhere in the room.

"Eh…yeah. She walked by about twenty minutes ago," he paused and scratched the back of him head. "Is something wrong?"

Hermione looked at him as if shocked. She was standing in front of him. She opened her mouth to speak but turned and left the room. Harry shook his head as he stared at the door she just disappeared through.

"Something is really up with the girls here," he mumbled to himself.

A/N: I know it's short but it's my friend's turn now. I hope you liked it. Remember, please read and review.


	20. Part II Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sevilen, Lily, and Ethan.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken soooo long. I actually lost this chapter (my computer ate it) and had to redo the whole thing. I added the whole song part into this. The song is "May It Be" from Enya. I thought it was appropriate for the relationship between Hermione and her son.**

Part II Chapter 19: May It Be

_**MAY IT BE AN EVENING STAR SHINES DOWN UPON YOU**_

Hermione searched the house for Ginny. That girl was harder to find than a needle in a haystack, to use the Muggle expression. She had asked Ron, the twins, and even Harry to no avail. The room they shared was empty but something shiny caught her attention on Ginny's bed. Hermione walked over and saw what looked like a pensieve. She looked around, to make sure she was alone, and cautiously looked inside.

When Hermione pulled herself from the memory, she fell to the floor. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess and she wasn't sure whether she could trust Draco ever again or run… in the opposite direction. She was just standing up when there was a knock on the door. "What?" she demanded, a little too harshly.

"Um, your son is screaming his head off downstairs," Ron's voice came through the closed door.

Hermione realized that she never lifted the silencing charm on the room and silently cursed herself. She turned to the door, wondering why she could hear Ron, when she saw that the door was open. "Thanks, Ron. Why can't I hear him though?"

Ron ran a hand through his unruly red hair. "Mum had to put a silence on him. He woke up Mrs. Black's portrait."

Hermione brushed past Ron and ran down the stairs. There, in the living room, stood Mrs. Weasley holding a panicking Sevilen. Hermione ran over to them and took her child out of the older woman's hands. "I am so sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I should have been paying closer attention to my son." Hermione held Sevilen's head to her shoulder.

"It's alright, Hermione. Just take him up to your room. I think he's just tired. It's way past 2 in the afternoon," she said.

Hermione nodded her head and made her way back to the room. Once inside, and the door closed, she placed another set of silencing charms around the room before she lifted the one on her son. As soon as his voice came back, Hermione almost dropped him because of how loud he was. She hugged him to her chest and bounced him a little. "Shh," she said, trying to get him to quiet down. It was then that she remembered a certain song that her mum used to sing to her to quiet her down.

"Mornie utúlië

Believe and you will find your way

Mornie alantië

A promise lives within you now."

She looked down and saw that Sevilen had, indeed, fallen asleep while she sang. She carefully put him into his crib and fell back onto her bed. Tears welled up into her eyes and fell silently down towards her pillow. She thought her life was confusing before but now she wasn't sure what was going to happen. At least in school, she knew what she was supposed to do. Defeating Voldemort was the main goal. Now… she wasn't so sure. She rolled over onto her side and stared at the wall until sleep claimed her.

_**WHEN THE NIGHT IS OVERCOME MAY YOU RISE TO FIND THE SUN**_

Hermione woke the next day to find herself staring at Ginny, Sevilen wrapped in her arms. She stretched and made her way over to the two sleepy heads. She pried Sevilen away and laid him in his crib then walked back over to Ginny. "Ginny? Ginny?"

Ginny stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "Too bright," she mumbled and pulled the sheet up over her head.

Hermione looked over at the window and saw that the sun was shining brightly on the newly fallen snow. "Ginny, it's a beautiful day."

"I don't care."

Hermione sighed and put her hands on her hips. "If we don't get downstairs within the next few minutes, we will be in loads of trouble."

"I don't care."

"Did you forget that today is Christmas?"

Ginny threw her covers to the floor and jumped up. "Oh shit!" she exclaimed as she made a mad dash for the bathroom. Hermione rolled her eyes and she got Sevilen's clothes together. He was stirring as she was humming.

"Mummy?" he asked sleepily.

Hermione rushed over to him and picked him up. She saw him rubbing his eyes and helped to get the sleepies out. "How's my man?" she asked.

"Dada," he whined.

"Dada isn't here right now," Hermione stated. "Let's get you dressed. It's Christmas and I'm sure Santa brought you a few things."

"Sanna?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

Hermione giggled. "Yes, Santa. Now, let's get dressed and go downstairs."

After a few minutes and dressing her son and then herself, she made her way down to the living room. Sevilen bounded behind her, occasionally bumping into her legs. "Careful, Sevilen," Hermione said. "You'll make mummy fall."

"Sorry," he said then sprinted past her and into the living room.

Hermione followed and saw that the rest of the house was already up and busy tearing presents apart. "Happy Christmas," she said. Everyone greeted her back as she took a seat next to Harry and Persephone. "When did everyone else get up?" she asked.

"Oh, only about 15 minutes ago," Harry answered. "We were going to come and get you and Ginny if you didn't get down here in the next couple of minutes. Do we still need to get Ginny?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nah. She's in the bathroom hopefully getting ready."

A few minutes later, Ginny showed up and sat down by herself in the far corner. Ron tried talking to her but she wasn't in the mood. She went through the motions of opening up presents but showed no facial expressions. Hermione felt bad for her but was too busy making sure Sevilen thanked everyone that had given him a gift. After the gifts were opened, Mrs. Weasley stated that breakfast would be ready in 10 minutes. The older people in the house were already getting in their early morning naps while the younger set out to the backyard for snowball fights. Except for the girls, who managed to stay inside. Hermione was playing with Sevilen when Lily called her over.

"What's up, Lily?" she asked.

"This came for you a few minutes ago. I didn't want anyone to see it," the older woman stated while handing Hermione a wrapped package.

Hermione took it and found out that it was heavy. It was wrapped in a plain brown wrapper. "Thanks. Who sent it?"

Lily looked around and it seemed as though she was looking to make sure no one was around. "I think it's from Severus."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "Ok," she said.

Lily placed her hands on Hermione's arms and looked into her eyes. "It's alright. I made sure that it was safe."

"Thanks again. Can you watch Sevilen?" Hermione left without waiting for an answer and made her way up to her room. She sat down on the bed and stared at the package. She made herself open it and saw that it was a book. Inside, the pages were blank. Returning to the first page, she saw a note.

_Ms. Granger, _

_This is a book for your most inner thoughts. I hope you will find things to write about. See you tomorrow._

_S. Snape_

Hermione closed the book as a single tear fell down her cheek. She swiped it away angrily and tossed the book onto the floor. He had been sending mixed signals to her since she returned to England. She wrapped her blanket around her body and ignored the shouts coming from outside. She just wasn't in a celebrating mood at the moment.

_**MAY IT BE WHEN DARKNESS FALLS YOUR HEART WILL BE TRUE**_

The next day, Hermione walked into the headmaster's office. She hadn't seen this place for three years but it still looked the same. She couldn't believe that Snape had taken over. It was hard to think that the Ministry trusted him enough to watch over the future. She ran her hand over the smooth mahogany desk and looked down. Financial reports and teacher schedules littered the top, almost as if Snape was in a hurry. He was usually so neat and organized. She decided to, at least, put the documents into two piles. As she set the last down, the door opened.

"What are you doing?" Snape asked.

Hermione blushed. She couldn't look him in the eye. "You sent me a note saying that you needed to speak with me," she said, barely above a whisper.

Snape made his way over to his desk and sat in his chair. "Sit," he stated, gesturing to one of the stiff high-backed chairs.

Hermione sat, folded her hands, and looked down at her feet. She felt like a student again and as if she were in trouble. She knew she had to have this talk with him but she didn't now what to say. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "Do you remember the day of graduation?"

"I do," Snape responded. "But I hardly think this is the time to reminisce seeing as Lucius is planning his attack on the school."

"If I wait for the opportune time, Sir, I will never be able to tell you." Hermione emphasized the word "Sir" almost as if she were mocking him.

"Why does one sexual encounter warrant a talk in the first place?"

"First of all, you were the one that wanted to talk. Secondly, was that all it was to you? Sex? Didn't you have any feelings?" Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to let him see her cry.

"What else would you call it? We had sex on my table. We didn't make love because we weren't in love," he said matter-of-factly. A single tear slipped from Hermione's eye and she silently cursed him for his cruel remarks. Snape handed her a tissue, which she almost refused, but took it. As she wiped her eyes, more tears fell. "Ms. Granger, you were never this emotional. What is the problem?"

"So… so you never had any feelings?" she asked, almost choking on her words.

Snape sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Hermione," he began but was cut off when the office door blasted open.

Hermione and Snape jumped up at the same time, wands pointed. "Expelliarmus!" Their wands flew into the hands of a very tall and muscled Snake Charmer. Before Severus had a chance to respond, a bright silver flash flew from the Charmer's wand and hit Hermione right in the chest. She fell to the floor and the guy quickly disappeared from the room, their wands still clutched in his hand. Snape ran over to her and frantically searched for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found it. He gathered her up in his arms, walked over to the fireplace, and threw in some floo powder.

"Grimmauld Place, Molly Weasley," he shouted into the fire.

He waited impatiently until the matriarch's head poked through. "What is it, Severus?"

"Molly, make arrangements. I'm bringing Ms. Granger back. There has been an attack here. She's unconscious but alive."

Molly's eyes widened in fear as she answered him. "Of course. Just be careful."

"I will be there in just a few moments." Severus said goodbye then carefully picked Hermione up. "Stay with me," he muttered to her as he made his way out of the office and down to the main doors. He kept his guard up but felt no threats anywhere. As soon as he was outside the grounds, he apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Once inside, he was ushered into the sitting room where the couch had been transfigured into a bed. He carefully put Hermione on the bed and drew up a cover. Molly ran from the room and returned with Ginny. Ginny made her way over to Hermione. "I will need everyone to leave the room. I need to examine her."

"I will stay," Severus demanded.

Ginny glared at him. "I said everyone. That means you as well." She watched until Molly steered him from the room. She then turned back to her friend to examine her. After Ginny examined her, she called Snape into the room. "I'm not sure what curse has been used. It's almost as if a multitude of them was used." Ginny shook her head. "I've gathered some data in my wand. I'll see if I can break them down."

Snape stared at the unmoving body of Hermione. "Will she wake up?"

Ginny shrugged. "Only time will tell. It's almost like she's in a coma. I need to do some research. If I discover anything, I will let you know."

Before Ginny could leave, Snape grabbed her wrist. "Report only to me," he stated. He turned his head to look at the young healer and she nodded. He released her and Ginny left the room, rubbing her wrist. Snape turned back to Hermione and sat down next to her bed. He felt silly but he wanted to talk to her. "To answer you question, Ms. Granger, I did have feelings. Every time I saw you sitting in my class I just wanted to take you. The day of graduation was no different. Then, after we had sex, I wanted more. But how could one so young, with so much ahead of her, want some old man hanging around? I had to let you go. And it looks like my decision was worth it. You are a potions apprentice and you have a son. I don't think I ever want to know who the father is because I think it would just break my heart to know someone else held you close."

Severus sighed and took her hand in his. He brought it up and lightly kissed her knuckles. "Wake up, please?" He put his head down onto the bed next to her. "Damn it all. It should have been me. I should have been the one to have gotten cursed."

Ginny watched silently as her old professor cried. She had never seen him so vulnerable. She wished Draco felt the same way about her.

**A/N: I hope you like this. I wrote this on a snow day. My work (I work at a daycare) closed because of the snow and I was soooo bored. LOL**


	21. Part II Chapter 20

A/n: Sorry this chapter took forever to come out. I'm just a busy woman and I'm sure Hermisia will have the next chapter out in the next week. She is much better at this then I am. Hope you guys enjoy it. Warning to all you Hermione/Snape lovers: this is a Ginny/Draco chapter. After all, it was explained in the first chapter that it would be a story containing both love stories. If you don't' like it, don't read it.

Chapter 20

_I feel as if I'm running in circles_

Ginny rolled her aching shoulders. She had been researching for hours for an answer on how to cure Hermione. Everything seemed like a dead end. She could sure use Hermione on this one, she thought, smirking at the irony of the situation. Whatever curse hit Hermione was a nasty one and Ginny wasn't getting anywhere. With a sigh, she pushed the few strands of hair that has slipped from her ponytail out her face.

_What if Draco was part of the attack? _

She quickly pushed that thought from her mind. She couldn't dwell on Draco right now. She had bigger things to think about. She stared down at the book. The words blended together, her eyes blurred, and there, before her, no longer was the page but Draco's eyes staring back at her.

"Stop Ginny," she ordered herself. "You'll make yourself go crazy." Trying to ignore the fact that she may already be crazy, considering she was talking to herself, she concentrated harder on the page before her.

_What if he was the one who threw the curse?_

With a groan Ginny pushed that thought from her head as well. She couldn't do that to herself. She couldn't start playing "the what if" game. It always got her in trouble. Glancing at her watch, she noticed it was damn near two am. Bed was looking great right now. She would continue looking tomorrow, she decided, marking the page she was on before closing her book.

She made her way to Hermione and was slightly amazed to see that Snape was still there. He had fallen asleep with his head on the bed and her hand in his. Ginny studied the tender moment with a bittersweet taste in her mouth. Padding over quietly, she shook her old potion professor's shoulder, trying to wake him gently.

"What?" Snape asked in a slight daze.

"Its late, Sir," Ginny said softly. "Did you wish to stay here for the night?"

He studied her for a second as if pondering her words. Ginny could see the debate playing out in his mind through his dark eyes. Shaking his head, he stood up. "I'll just be leaving. Thank you for waking me."

Pushing past her, he made his way to the door. Ginny watched him curiously as he paused.

"Make her better," he whispered so softly she questioned if she had imagined it. She watched his retreating back, wondering if maybe he cared more then he let on.

Ginny quickly checked on Hermione before making her way to the room they had once shared. A large black owl sat on her windowsill, waiting on her. Her breath caught in her throat. She knew that owl. It had been a year since she had seen it. It flew gracefully into the room, landing on her bed with its long foot extended, drawing her attention to the rolled parchment attached to it. Ginny moved slowly to the bird, scared it was still just her imagination. The owl hooted softly encouraging her to takes its delivery. Her hands shot out and she removed the roll. The owl flew out the room as gracefully as it had come. Who ever the sender was, didn't want a reply.

His scent filled her nose as she unrolled the parchment softly. Tears welled up in her eyes as it surrounded her. The vision of his murderous face filled her thoughts. The cold look in his eyes forever imprinted on her brain.

"Oh Draco," she whispered. "What have you become?"

Her eyes were too filled with tears to understand the curvy script. It wasn't until she woke in the morning that she read what was written.

_Soon._

_-D. M_

_Chasing my once prominent dreams_

Once, the Manor had been the most beautiful place in the world to him. Now, too many evil deeds had stained the walls. No one could see them but Draco knew they were there. The events of it's past had left everything tainted. Draco could almost smell the scent of all the innocent blood that was spilt here. The first thing he planed to do when he got rid of his father was to burn this place to the ground.

He sighed as he stared at the maghony door. Today he was leaving to go to the Order. This was his first official day as a double agent. Not that he was worried. Matter of fact, he hadn't really put that much thought into it. Perhaps it was because he could feel his freedom coming up closer, the day when he crushed his father and could finally walk away from all this a free man. But that was another day. Today, he would tell Lucius his plans to meet the Order later.

Lucius had holed himself in his office for the past two days. Draco didn't really come and inquire why. To be completely honest, if he wasn't meeting the Order today, he probably would have never even bothered to come and see the old man. The many wars had had its effect on his father. Draco found he was noticing more and more lines on his father's face. The older man's mouth always seem to be set in a line and his eyes seemed so dull. He looked like a man who had seen death too many times. There were times, Draco wondered, if that was what he was destined to beome, a cold old man who's lust for blood had far surpassed his lust for life.

He pushed the door open and was greeted by his father. Draco's father had his head bowed. It was almost like he was praying but Draco knew that wasn't true. The only thing his father believed in was himself.

"Snape will be introducing me as a double agent to the Order tonight," Draco said, studing the silver hair on his father's head.

"Very good," Lucuis whispered, his voice hoarse. "Will you be staying there or here?"

"Most likely I will come in between the two, like Snape did in the past," Draco replied, studing the floor and wanting nothing more then to back out of the room.

Lucius nodded his head which Draco took as a sign to leave. He bolted out of the room. He hated it here and couldn't wait to go to the Order's headquarters.

_I have lost myself in life_

"Where Mummy?" Sevilin asked, looking over his breakfast.

Lily paused, the spoon frozen in the air before the little boy's mouth who was staring up at her with his large brown eyes. "She is still sleeping," Ethan said, glancing over his newspaper. "Lily, feed the boy," he said when he noticed the little boy had his mouth open, patiently waiting the spoon she had suspended before him.

Shaking her head she plopped the spoon into the child's month. She hoped Hermione would wake up soon. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she felt her husband's hand softly massage the back of her neck.

"She'll wake up soon, Lil, don't worry," he whispered as he rested his forehead to the side of hers.

Lily felt something wet rest on her arm. Looking down, she noticed Sevilen had mimiced Ethan and rested his little forehead on her arm. His cereal from around his mouth was now slowly moving down her hand. Chuckling, she kissed both of their foreheads.

Ginny watched the scene in the kitchen play out before her. A soft smile played at her lips as she watched the tender moment between Lily and Ethan. She felt as if she was evading their privacy. She walked away from the scene with a sigh. It seemed everyone had someone. Hermione had Sevilen and, even if she didn't know it, she had Snape. Lily had Ethan. Both Ron and Harry had amazing women. All she had was a ring. She wrapped her fingers around the warm metal that rested gently at the base of her neck. After the first body was found she stopped wearing it on her finger. It reminded too many people of the man who put dead bodies before them. She was tired of hearing Ron moan about how evil Draco was or watching her father's eyes darken at the mention of his name. They didn't see that the ring gave her comfort. They only saw what their closed minds let them see. They never saw that it reminded her of the love she was forced to be apart from.

_And forgotten how it felt to leave_

"You ready for this?" Snape asked, studing the man before him.

Draco nodded. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he also knew that things are never easy when it came to him. "Who knows?" Draco asked Snape. He mostly wondered if Ginny knew. He hoped that maybe she would know.

"Just Authur," Snape replied. "He felt it would be best not to really mention it until you showed up."

"Doesn't really sound inviting," Draco mumbled under his breath as he followed Snape out of the door.

He watched as Snape grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire place. "The Headquarters." Draco followed and found himself stepping out of the ashy fire place. He dusted the snoot from his fine robes. With a quick shake of his head, he tossed back the few strands of hair that had fallen out of place from his face.

His first sight was her, staring up at him with her wide chocolate eyes. She had changed. Her face was thinner, accenting her cheek bones and giving her a more mature look. Her hair had grown and was pulled back in a ponytail that hung over her shoulder. But she was still beautiful. She was still the angel he remembered her to be.

"Ginny." He whispered her name and it sounded like a prayert to his ears. He moved toward her. He didn't see the wands drawn or hear the shouts coming from the men in the room. He only saw her. His eyes landed on the ring around her neck, the ring he had given her in a happier time.

_I need you to make me whole again_

Ginny thought it was odd when her father shouted for everyone to meet him in the living room. Even odder when Snape stepped out of the dusty fireplace. But nothing prepared her for what was to happen next. There, before her and dusting off his fine robes, was none other then Draco Malfoy himself. Her breath caught as she watched him shake the few strands of loose hair from his face. He looked harder, older. His hair seem lighter, almost close to silver. His body was leaner and even with his robes she could tell he had gained a few muscles. His eyes caught her's and there, before in those haunting grey eyes of his, did she see her Draco.

"Ginny."

He spoke her name softly, almost as it was his savor in dark times, as he moved slowly to her. She saw his eyes drop to her neck and she sensed the recongition in them when he spied the ring. She felt her body move to him. She ignored the shouts from her brother's and Harry, ignored the sad look in her father's eyes. All she saw was him.

Draco cupped her face with his hands, placing a soft kiss on her sweet lips. A moan escaped her and she threw her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He ran his hands down her sides resting them on her hips. How he missed holding her, feeling her soft body pressed against his. Pulling away from her slowly, he kissed her forehead. He removed the necklace from around her neck and pulled the ring off the chain.

"I know I never got a chance to ask you," he whispered, his forehead resting against hers as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Ginny just nodded. He didn't have to finish his statement because they both knew the answer.

"Eghm," a voice said behind them.

They both looked up at Ginny's father who was the source of the voice. "Mind explaining?" he asked, his arms folded across his chest.

_But I don't know where I dropped all the pieces_

A few hours later, everyone's questions were answered and it was explained what Draco was doing there. Ginny and Draco escaped to get a little alone time. She had taken him to the attic. It was the only place she knew that she wouldn't be bothered. Draco watched in silence as she moved around him, locking the door and quickly placing a silencing charm on it. She cleared some of the dust from the floor, not really sure what he would think of her safe haven.

She wrung her fingers nervously, studying the dusty floor. "Ginny?" Draco asked softly, lifting her face with a finger under her chin. A tear slipped from her eye and slid down her flushed cheek. He kissed the tear drop and then he placed a kiss on each of her eyelids.

"Your more beautiful then I remembered," he whispered into her hair. He wrapped his long arms around her. "Do you still love me?" he asked, his voice caught softly as if afraid of what she would say.

"I…" Ginny paused, shifting her eyes from his face. She studied the view out the window. "I've never stopped," she whispered, turning her face into his chest. "But…."

Draco paused. "But?"

"Nothing," she whispered, her face still in his chest. She had paused again. "Can I show you something?"

Pulling away from him, she moved across the room and grabbed something out of the little cabinet hidden by the shadows. He eyed the small vials in her hand suspiciously as he watched her grab the pensive.

"What is it?" he asked, his curiousity getting the better of him.

She didn't answer but proceeded to pour the first vial's misty contents into the bowl. She gestured for him to take a look and he moved to the bowl slowly, not sure if he should trust her.

Ginny watched his slow progression of the bowl. "You lived with darkness too long," she said, noticing the distrust in his eyes.

Draco slowly lowered his head into the mist, wondering what she wanted to show him.

_As the soft swirls of mist cleared, he found himself staring at Ginny hunched over a dead body. _

"_Do you know how he was killed?" a voice asked, but Draco couldn't really make out his face._

"_I'm not sure," Ginny replied, as she wiped the caked dried blood from the man's face. "Give me a some time. I'll let you know when I figure it out."_

_Draco heard the door slam. Ginny let out a sigh and tied her hair up. She used a quick spell on her wands to protect them as she examined the body. He watched as she cut the remaining clothing off the man's body with a knife. He watched her stone face as she studied the man's wounds. She seemed to be doing it the muggle way because she hadn't used her wand on the man's body yet. As he watched her, the only think he could think was that she looked so beautiful cold._

_He watched her split the man's ribs and examine his heart. Her hands were covered in the mans rotten blood and fluids yet she didn't seem to notice. She seemed so deep in thought he wondered what she was thinking. She worked in silence, only speaking when to note something she thought would be useful for the aurors to know. _

_Did she show them this memory also? He wondered. _

_He heard her gasp, moving quickly, he stood behind her. She was studying the man's legs and there it was, his craved message. Forgive Me. D.M._

_He felt himself being pulled from the pensive as he thought over what he just saw._

Ginny's soft brown eyes met his when he stood up. She quickly twirled the mist back into the small vial and poured the other one out. Draco lowered his head again, wondering if he was going to see her examine another body.

Ginny watched him. When he had watched the memory of her examining the body he stood still, his body calm. Would it be the same when he watched himself kill a man? She watched as his hand grasped the bowl harder. His knuckles were white and his body was tense. It was almost like he was fighting to get out of the memory. Ginny knew the memory would be ending soon. She rubbed his back gently and his body seemed to calm slightly.

Draco jerked from the pensive, his eyes cloudy. He stared down at the streamy mist with disdain. Ginny touched his arm gently. "Draco?"

He stanched his arm away from her, "How long have you had this," his voice was barely a whisper but Ginny could hear the strain in them.

"Over a month."

"I should go." He moved silently to the door, his movement jerky.

"Draco, wait." Ginny rushed to him. She yanked his arm so that he was facing her. His cold eyes stared down at her, making her falter for only a second. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his head down to her's, pressing her lips to his, begging in her mind for him to respond. She nibbled his bottom lip, running her tongue along it.

"Draco," she whispered in between kisses.

A wash of relief washed over her when his arms wrapped around her. She felt him thrust his tongue into her warm mouth. He kissed like a man would had he been trapped in the desert with no water and had finally found an oasis.

"Do you still love me?" she asked. Pulling her head back, she looked him deep in the eyes. She saw the grief and remorse in them.

"I'm different now Ginny," he hissed out. "I'm a murderer…a monster." He stepped away from her, digusted with himself. How dare he think he was good enough to touch her. "I've killed too many innocent people. I'm black to the core."

She grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face her. "I know of the things you have done. I have seen them with my own eyes. The bodies, the writings, I was even able to pull a memory from one of the unlucky bastards." She shuddered, remembering the memory. Her motion didn't go undetected by Draco. "But that is not what I asked," she whispered calmly. "Do you still love me?"

"I should go." He started to move toward the door. "I'm not good enough for you."

"Your wrong," Ginny said, grabbing his hand and stopping him. "I love you for who you are not what you have done, Draco, but do you still love me?"

Ginny could feel the coldness pouring off of him, slowly wrapping its ice fingers around her heart. Tears that she had been holding back threatened to spill and her strength was slowly slipping away. How could he go from so loving to so cold so quickly.

He stared down at her, pleading with his eyes for what she was saying to be true. "Tell me, how does it feel to know the man you could be very well spending the rest of your life with is a murderer?"

"I've passed that bump already." Ginny lifted onto her toes and placed a kiss on his chin. "You are all I need now."

"I've have never stopped loving you Ginny." He pulled her close to him and let her cry.

_Is this puzzle to big for us_

"When did this happen?" Draco asked, staring down at Hermione's sleeping body.

"The day after Christmas. She had a meeting with Snape. I'm still not quite sure what it was about now that I think about it," Ginny replied.

Draco studied the sleeping girl for a few more moments. He was pretty sure what curse had hit her but he had to be certain. "I have to leave, Ginny."

She nodded and silently led him from the room and to the fireplace. "Be safe," she whispered.

"I always am," he whispered back, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Ginny watched as he disappeared and part of her wanted to scream for him to come back. She wrapped her arms around her shaking body. She felt as if she had lost him again.

"Ginny?"

Ginny jumped and turned to the source of the voice. "Oh, Harry, where did you come from?"

She studied his sprawled out position on the couch, wondering how she missed him coming in and sitting down. He and Ron had a habit of flopping down on the furniture which usually made some noise.

Harry smiled softly at her. "I was sitting here when you guys came in."

Ginny nodded and stared down at him, not really sure what to say. "Well, it's late. I guess I'll just go to bed."

"Ginny, wait," he said, standing and moving toward her.

"Yes?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Why?"

"Why what, Harry?" Ginny crossed her arms across her chest, already knowing what he was talking about.

"Why Malfoy?" Harry asked, studying his feet.

Ginny looked at him for a second, his green eyes clashing with her warm brown. "You know the answer to that question already." She moved past him and left him to his thoughts.

_Our can we finally overcome our woes_

"How did it go?"

Draco stepped out the fireplace slowly. His father was sitting in a black chair facing the fireplace. He had his snake charmer robes on and a glass of fire whiskey in his hand. Draco would have to kill someone tonight and, knowing his father, it was probably someone from the Order he just joined.

"Well?" Lucius asked. His eyebrow rose as he took a sip from his glass.

"As well as expected. Potter and Weasley were against it but they will get over it," Draco shrugged. He wasn't about to tell his father the truth. He made sure to keep the walls up in his mind just in case his father tried to penetrate it. "Is there a reason you are up so late?" Draco asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"As a matter of fact, there is." Lucius quickly drained his glass and stood up. "I have a present for you. Meet me in the dungeon. But first, change into your robes."

Draco watched the retreating back of his father. Gritting his teeth, he stomped off to his room to change.

_To make this puzzle of life whole again_

She was tied up by her arms. Her body was naked and her legs tied spread open. Draco could tell she had been raped before he had gotten there. The show had already started. He was there was to finish it… the grand finale. The faint smell of urine assaulted his nose as he got closer to her quivering body.

"Clean her up," he ordered, placing his mask on his face.

He heard the house elves move quickly around the girl, cleaning up the mess she made. From the muffled protest from the girl, he could tell they were cleaning her as well. He pulled his black gloves on slowly. He didn't plan on taking long tonight. Walking over to her, he circled her slowly, taking in her body. He listened as the snake charmers shouted things they wanted him to do to her. He sensed her fear… it dripped off of her. It played at him and he found that it enticed him.

He pulled the gag from her mouth, tossing it across the room. He hoped her screams would drown out the sound of their jeers. Running his finger softly down the curve of her young firm breast, he leaned in closer to her. She yanked her body away from him in fear but he wrapped his other arm around her waist, pressing her slim body to his. Her skin was soft despite her goose bumps. He rubbed his chest against hers to appear as if he was savoring the feeling of her tight nipples on his chest though his shirt.

He noticed his father's curious glance out the corner of his eye. Draco has never openly showed any sort of sexual attention to any woman. Why the sudden interest in a tied up muggle? Draco realized that it was only a Muggle and not someone from the Order. He silently breathed a sigh of relief. Draco smirked to himself. If his father only knew this was just a show. He was only doing this so his father did not suspect he would do anything to keep Ginny safe. He pushed the thought of her from his mind.

"Forgive me for what I am about to do for like you, I am also a victim of this war," he whispered softly into the girl's ear.

The girl whimpered softly. "Please," she begged. "Please let me go."

Draco placed a soft kiss on her lips, tweaking her nipples slightly. "I can't do that. You see, the snake charmers want a show and a show we will give them."

The Snake Charmers hooted when he cupped her breast with both hands, bringing his mouth down on her tender nipples. The girl squeaked and tried to pull away from him but it was in vain. Her tears soaked her face and cheeks.

"Please," she begged again, shaking as Draco slapped her breasts, making them swing side to side.

"If I had known you had a bondage fetish," Lucius drawled from his seat, staring down at his son, "I would have arranged for this to happen sooner."

Draco ignored the jab. He knew what his father was doing. The crowd laughed at the joke as he called for his knives. Moving away from her, he grabbed one in a leather case. He ran the incased knife up the inside of her legs. The girl whimpered when the soft leather made contact with the flesh of her sex.

He pulled of the knife out of the case, the sound of the blade's release echoed though dungeon. He pressed the knife into the flesh of her belly. The knife sunk in as if cutting butter. He pressed it so just the tip was just an inch in and slowly dragged the knife across. The girl screamed in pain and jerked her body. He watched the blood flow down her pale skin. Pushing all morals from his mind, he continued his tasked quickly.

_Without any missing pieces_

Draco stared back at his reflection in the mirror. The reflection's eyes were full of pain and hatred. His face was hard and his mouth was in a tight line. This was the face of a killer. Smashing the mirror with his fist, he apparated away, going to the only place he felt free.

He stared down at her sleeping form. He was furious that he had been able to apparate directly into the headquarters. Did they not believe in wards? She was so beautiful when she slept. Her auburn hair spread around her head on her pillow, how he wanted to run his hands though her soft locks. She shifted in her sleep, moaning softly. He made to leave but something stopped him. She whispered his name.

"Draco, no," she cried. She was having a nightmare, he realized. How long had it been since Tom was replaced by him, he wondered. Her body jerked and she sat up, looking around frantically as if reliving the nightmare she was just dreaming. Their eyes locked and she gasped. "Draco?"

Her confusion was evident. She took him in, standing before her in his black robes with blood dripping from one of his clenched fists. His eyes racked over her body, taking in her silky nightgown. She could feel hatred flowing off of him. A tremble ran over Ginny's body but she didn't know it was out of lust or fear. His breath hitched as he watched her shake. It had been too long since he had her. He didn't say a word. He just walked toward her, pulling her body up roughly against his. Ginny struggled to release herself from his tight grip but he only held on tighter. She let out a cry of distress as his lips came crashing down on hers.

_But I feel as if we are to different people_

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer. Biting her bottom lip, she gasped and he quickly forced his tongue into her warm mouth. Desire ran through him as he ran his hands up her slender sides and cupping her breasts. Ginny made a sound of protest, pushing at his hands. She tried in vain to be released from his grasp. Draco pushed her off him, quickly casting silencing spells before she had a chance to scream. He forced her body on to the bed and pushed her nightgown over her head. Ginny tried to push him away, begging for him to stop. He was too strong for her. Tears ran down her face as he secured her hands over her head with her nightgown.

"Draco, stop," she gasped when he took one of her nipples into his mouth.

He ignored her and moved to her other nipple, swirling his tongue around the taunt bud. "I need you, Ginny," he whispered, stretching his body over hers. He kissed the tears on her face.

"Draco, please stop," Ginny begged, hoping his tenderness would mean the end to this madness.

He lifted himself so he was staring down at her. Taking in her tears and cries of distress, guilt washed over him. He slowly ran his fingers over her belly. Her skin was so soft, so tender. Images of the muggle girl came back to him; the color of her blood flowing down her pale skin bombarded him. He wanted to erase them and replace them with a new memory. Replace them with Ginny.

"I can't," he whispered as he ripped off her panties.

Ginny let out a sob of dismay has she felt his sex pressing against her inner thigh. "Draco," she begged, pleading with him yet again. He leaned his forehead on hers. "Ginny, I need you. Please don't' fight me." He kissed her again, tenderly. He was surprised to find she was kissing him back. There were still tears in her eyes but she kissed him back.

He traced soft kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Ginny moaned slightly. He wondered if she really wanted him. Fingering her sex, he found she was ready for him. "Do you want this?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Ginny let out a small cry. "Draco, I don't know what I want any more."

Draco nodded. Rubbing her sex, teasing her entrance with his sex, she let out a moan. He closing his eyes as he pressed into her, slowly letting her body stretch around him. She was so tight that it took everything in him not to spill his seed the instant he was in her. Ginny mewed softly under him, her face distorted as she got used to him being in her, tears still flowing down her pale cheeks. He rested his head in the nook between her shoulder and neck, letting his weight rest on top of her.

"Ready?" he asked softly. Taking her whimper as the answer, he started thrusting into her. His hips moved faster and faster. He needed more of her. Ginny gasped, the pressure was building in her and she felt like she was going to explode. She had forgotten how sex was with him. He pounded frantically into her yielding body. A shudder of pleasure ran through her body as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She wished her hands were free so she could hold him closer. As if reading her thoughts, he released her hands from their binds. She quickly ran her hand through his hair, pulling his body closer to hers.

"Draco," she moaned, as the pressure exploded in her. Her whole body shook as she rode out her orgasm. Draco let out a groan, quickly following her into his own release. Their bodies were sweaty and tired. He rolled off her and pulled her into his arms.

"Ginny?" he asked softly.

Ginny didn't say a word. She didn't know if she knew the man laying next to her anymore. Draco laid in silence for a few more minutes, listening to her soft sobs. He waited for her to drift off to sleep before leaving.

_  
Trying to force ourselves back together_

Ginny sat at the kitchen table, her cup of tea sat forgotten in front of her. She idly played with the hem of her shirt. Thoughts of Draco ran through her mind. Who was the man in her room last night? Her cheeks redden slightly. She shook the image of his cold eyes staring down at her begging her for forgiveness out of her mind. Could she forgive him for this? How much more could she compromise herself for him before losing what was left of herself?

"Ginny?" her mum said softly, startled to find her daughter out of bed so early. "You're up early, love."

Molly took in her daughter's appearance. Her hair was pushed back in to a loose ponytail, one that looked like it was made out of frustration rather then laziness. She had on a pair of hand me down robes that were too big for her slim frame causing it to brunch up around her waist.

"Is everything alright dear?" Molly asked gently.

"What?" Ginny said as if breaking out of a daze. "Oh um…. yes, everything is alright. I guess I was just thinking about Hermione, that's all." Ginny kept her eyes down, hoping her mum would by her small lie. True, Hermione did play at her mind but it wasn't her current obsession.

Molly studied her daughter. "I see, and it also wouldn't have to do with a certain young man who made a startling appearance yesterday would it now?" Molly raised an eyebrow as she watched her daughter grow a sudden interest in her long time forgotten teacup.

"No, Mum," Ginny said quickly getting up. "I better get back to researching." She pecked her mother on the cheek and headed back to her room, pushing back the guilt of lying to her mother.

_But the our pieces have changed_

"Ginny?"

Her shoulders stiffened. She wasn't ready to face him, not yet. She heard him step closer and she leaned closer to the book she was reading. Please, just go away, she begged silently. She muffled a cry when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny, look at me," Draco begged, dropping to his knees so his eyes were on the same level as her.

"Go away," she whispered, never looking up from her book.

"I can't do that," he replied, nudging her chin with his finger. She turned her face away from him. "Please, Ginny," he begged softly.

"Draco, I don't even know who you are any more," Ginny cried, never once looking at him because she was afraid if she looked in to his grey eyes she would once again crumble.

"I'm the same Draco you fell in love with. Look at me, Ginny." Draco cupped her face, turning it to face him.

"The Draco I fell in love with wouldn't have done what you did last night," Ginny said glancing in to his eyes for the first time. She could see the anguish in them. He was pleading with her again. Damn his eyes.

"I can't explain last night," Draco said softly. "I wasn't myself."

"If I forgive you this time how do I know you won't do it again? How do I know if I can trust you again?" she asked, searching his eyes.

"You don't," he whispered. He kissed her shoulder lightly, trying to ignore how she stiffened at his touch. "Ginny, please."

Ginny nodded and closed her eyes. "Draco I," she paused as if not sure what to say. "I'm not sure. Please, just go, Draco." She didn't open her eyes again until she heard the door shut behind her.

_I will cut away from mine to fit into your again_

Draco sat back on the slightly worn couch that adorned the Order's living room. It was too soon for him to return to the manor and he certainly didn't have anywhere else to go. Sighing, he rested his head in his hands. He sorely messed things up with Ginny. Mentally kicking himself in the arse, he wondered on the best approach to fix it.

"Hi."

Draco looked around quickly for the source of the little voice. He spied a small boy, no more then two, standing by the edge of the sofa staring up at him. "Hi," he replied back, staring at the child and wondering where he came from. He wondered why the child looked like a miniature version of Snape.

He watched in a mixture of shock and amusement as the little boy clambered up onto his lap. "What you name?" the little boy asked when he had situated himself quite comfortably on Draco's lap.

Draco stared down at the little boy's head. "Draco, what's your name?"

"Seviwen."

"That's quite a name," Draco mumbled, more to himself then to the little boy. He contemplated why his name was so close to Severus. "Where's your mum?" he asked, hoping to hand the child off soon.

"She seeping," Sevilen said with what looked like a shrug, but Draco couldn't be too sure.

Some mother, Draco thought, glancing at the watch on the wall. He noticed it was well past noon. "Who's watching you?" he asked. Surely they didn't just let a baby walk around on his own?

"Ginny."

Great, just great, Draco thought with a roll of his eyes. "And where is Ginny?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Hiding."

"And why is she hiding?"

"I don't know." Sevilen shrugged his tiny shoulders.

"Oh, Sevi, there you are," Ginny said, rushing into the room. "How dare you run away from me young man. You gave me…" She froze in shock when she saw whose lap the child was sitting on.

"Draco." She eyed him and the child warily. "What are you still doing here?"

Draco caught the nervous look she was giving him and the child and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Contrary to popular belief, Ginny, I don't hurt small children."

Ginny scoffed as she pulled Sevilen off his lap. "I never thought you did."

"Your eye's said otherwise," he replied, scowling at her. "Whose child is that?"

"Hermione's, why?"

"That's Granger's child?" he asked in shock.

"Yeah, why?" Ginny asked again, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Because that child looks exactly like Snape did when he was a baby."

Ginny sucked in her breath. Leave it to Draco to notice the one thing everyone else, including the child's father, over looked.

Draco didn't miss her reaction. He studied the child's dark hair. "It is Snape's. Isn't it?"

Ginny didn't want to betray Hermione by telling her biggest secret. Draco could see the conflict in her eyes.

"Does Snape know?" he asked before she could confirm it.

"No."

Ginny realized her error when it was too late. She winced inwardly at the smirk forming on Draco's lips. "You will not tell him either." She poked him in the chest with her finger, making sure he got the point.

Draco stared down at the finger currently poking him in the chest. She was touching him. He gulped down the groan forcing its way out. The last thing he needed was for her to think that her poking him was turning him on. Not to mention it sounded completely wrong. He watched as she switched the child from one hip to another. She looked so beautiful with a child in her arms. For a second he imagined it was their baby and they were a happy little family. But only for a second, he quickly threw that thought from his head. It was bad enough he was risking Ginny's life by being with her. He couldn't add a child to that mix.

"Draco?" Ginny asked, shaking her hand in front of his face. He had just been staring off into space, which was something completely out of character for him. But then again, she wasn't really sure she knew his character anymore.

He blinked, shaking his head. "Sorry," he mumbled. A sharp pain shot through his side. "I have to go," he gritted through his teeth. Ginny looked confused. "Duty calls," he said hoping she would get it. Taking a chance, he stepped closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Yuck!" Sevilen said.

Draco chuckled as he went through the fireplace.

_Will you do the same?_

"Did you find out anything interesting?" Lucius asked his son.

Draco sat in a chair by the fire, nursing a glass of fire whiskey. He rolled the glass between his hands and stared into the fire. It wasn't until Lucuis' annoyed grunt did he answer.

"I'm still building their trust. Something is about to happen but they haven't felt the need to indulge me with that information yet," Draco mused, taking a sip from his glass. "Potter seems to find it hard to let go of old grudges."

"He was always an idiot," Lucius said, pouring himself a glass of fire whiskey. "You will have to get one of the girls to fall in love with you."

"Come again?" Draco asked, drawing his eyes from the fire and studying his father's face.

"That's the best way to do it," Lucius mused, sipping from his glass. "Make either the mudblood or the youngest Weasley, that one is a girl right?" He paused, glancing at Draco to confirm which he did with a tight nod. "Get one of them to fall in love with you. It's a good way to get information, not to mention when some one questions your loyalty she would be there stand up for you. Those loyal Gryffindors are good for something."

"Now that I think about it, you should probably go for the Weasley. The idea of you being with either of them makes me sick in the stomach but the thought of you being with the mudblood… well, let's just not think about that now," Lucius said, draining his cup. "You understand, boy?"

Draco nodded his head, staring back at the fire. "It would be hard to woo the mudblood as she is currently incapacitated. Father, who was at the attack at Hogwarts anyway?"

_Or will you leave us incomplete_

Ginny sat down at the kitchen table, placing her cup of tea before her. She had been up late researching a cure for Hermione. She felt as if all she was hitting was dead ends. She ran her hands through her curls and sighed. If only she knew what curse hit Hermione.

"Ginny?"

Glancing up, she saw Draco standing at the kitchen door staring at her. The concern in his eyes was evident. She motioned for him to take a seat, which he did silently. They stared at each other for a few seconds until the silence was too much for her.

"You're here early today," she stated more to fill the silence then anything else.

She stiffened slightly when he covered her hand with his. He pulled his hand back quickly upon her reaction. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her heart.

"We are stronger then this." She kissed his palm and cupped his cheek. "You may not be prince charming and I'm no princess, but together we are right."

Draco nodded, not trusting his voice. Lowering his head, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. She was too good for him but he would be a fool to mess this up. He took in her smile and the light in her eyes. She was so beautiful.

"What?" Ginny asked, bringing her hands to her face. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, you're beautiful," he replied, enjoying the smile that spread across her face.

"Tease," she joked as she swatted his arm, "So, tell what brings you here so early?"

"I know what curse hit Hermione."

a/n: Hope you guys liked it. Please review and let us know what you think. Thank you.


	22. Part II Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the made up ones.

A/N: Ok, the next chapter is here, finally. Sorry about the delay. We both appreciate all the wonderful reviews and the adds for this story.

Part II Chapter 21: Who Are You?

Everyone made their way into the kitchen, which had been turned into a makeshift meeting room. The energy buzzed as the realization of Draco's appearance set in. Questions were being shouted so no one was being heard. McGonagall stood up and raised her hand to silence the group. "We will all have a chance to be heard, but let us begin with Severus as he was the one that brought Young Malfoy here."

Severus stood up from his chair in the corner of the room and made his way to stand by McGonagall. "Draco came to me a while back. He is in with his father and the Snake Charmers," he began but was cut off by someone's sarcastic snort. Severus shot Ron a hated look, which silenced the red head. "As I was saying, Draco is part of the Snake Charmers, but not of his own will. He is a survivor, as we all are, and he has been sending me information. He wishes to be a spy for us as I was when Voldemort was alive."

At the mention of the old Dark Lord, everyone shifted uncomfortably. "But you never tortured anyone," Lily stated nervously.

Severus looked at her but yielded the unstated question to Draco. Draco stood up and suddenly realized that all eyes were on him. He cleared his throat before he began. "It's true that I have been ordered to torture, even kill, people. It's true that it may seem as though I enjoyed it. But, when Snape was a Death Eater, he also did the same. The only difference was, he used potions instead of a knife." Draco looked at Ginny out of the corner of his eye and noticed her visibly shake. He didn't like hurting her but he needed the Order to trust him.

"Can you honestly expect us to believe you? That we should just put aside all the horrendous things that you have done and welcome you as a spy for us? How do we know that you aren't spying for your father?" Harry casually asked his old enemy. Persephone grabbed his hand nervously.

Draco turned towards Harry and smirked. "Do you have anyone else here who can easily walk into Snake Charmers' headquarters? I don't think so. I'm not asking for anyone to be my 'buddy,' I'm just asking to be able to come and go as I please with knowledge of what my father is doing."

"I think we should let him in," Ethan stated. Everyone turned to him with surprised expressions, even Lily. "No, really. Of course, there should be limitations. Seeing as Severus was the one who brought him here, he should be the one to watch him. Sort of like a chaperone. If Draco has any information that might be helpful to us, then Severus can bring him here."

"That's not what I asked," Draco said. "That's not coming and going as I please."

"You're in our world now," Ethan said. "You can't just demand things and expect them to be granted."

McGonagall stood up, raising her arms to silence everyone yet again. When the room became quiet she spoke. "We will discuss how Draco can help us later. Right now, I think we should allow him to help us." Murmurs from the crowd interrupted her but Minerva's glare silenced them. "Yes, I think he should help us but within a limited aspect."

Severus sat in the room, barely listening to the arguments from the other members when he saw Draco look at Ginny and motion with his head for the door. Severus watched as they quietly got up. He shot Draco a menacing look, saying with his eyes to be careful, as the two made their way out the door. As soon as the crowd started filing out, Severus stood up. He put his hands on his lower back and stretched forward, closing his eyes as his back hurt. When he opened his eyes, Ethan was staring at him.

"What do you want?" Severus asked in a huff.

"I am putting my trust in you, Severus, not Draco," he stated. "I don't want to be disappointed."

Severus fought back the urge to roll his eyes. "I assure you that Draco's intentions are honorable. He is still a young man who has been treated poorly by someone who is supposed to love him unconditionally. We owe him some compassion."

"Or maybe, his intentions are merely aimed at a certain red head." Ethan got up and pushed in his chair. "I will be keeping a close eye on the 'young man' to make sure that Ginny is kept safe. I expect you to do the same."

Severus watched Ethan leave the room and then let out the sigh he had been holding. He knew this wasn't going to be easy but he prayed that Draco would behave himself when it came to Ginny. He left the room and made his way to where Hermione was still unconscious. As he entered, his heart seemed to stop for a fraction of a second as he saw her body, lifeless. He sat down in an old wooden chair next to the bed and carefully picked up her hand. It was cool but at least she still had some color in her cheeks. He didn't hear the door open slowly because he was concentrating on listening to her heart beat.

"Daddy, wake Mummy," came the small squeaky voice of Sevilen.

Severus shut his eyes and sighed. He still didn't understand why this child was calling him daddy. He turned to look straight into the eyes of Sevilen and noticed how dark they seemed… almost like his own. He shook his head of that thought so he could answer the boy. "Your mother will wake up soon enough. Why don't you go and do whatever it is that children your age do."

Sevilen walked towards the bed, ignoring Severus. He climbed up onto the bed and stretched out next to Hermione. He put his arm over her waist and snuggled into her. Severus found it hard to hold back the tears that seemed to form in his eyes. Then, the boy moved up to her face. "Mummy, it me. Please, wake up. I wanna play."

Severus was about to say something when Lily's voice was heard in the doorway. "Sevilen, sweetie, Mummy needs her rest." She walked into the room and carefully pried the boy away and held him to her. She turned to Severus. "I'll take him to the kitchen." She turned and walked out of the room. Severus was silently grateful for Lily's interruption.

Severus looked back at Hermione's still form and watched her chest rise and fall slowly with each breath. The rhythm of her breaths made him sleepy and soon, he was fast asleep. He didn't wake up until he felt someone shaking his shoulder. "What?" he asked, slightly dazed.

It's late, Sir. Did you wish to stay here for the night?" It was Ginny's quiet voice that he heard.

Severus didn't really understand what she was saying and found himself just staring at her. After a while, he shook his head, trying to shake away the sleepiness inside. "I'll just be leaving. Thank you for waking me." He accidentally pushed her a little as he passed. He was about to leave when he turned around. "Make her better," he said, willing himself to not cry in front of the young woman. He didn't wait for her answer and quickly left Grimmuld Place.

He made his way back to his rooms at Hogwarts and settled in front of the fireplace, bourbon in hand. After downing half the bottle, he passed out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus was dreaming something he never thought he'd ever dream: a family with Hermione. It was such a nice dream until he felt someone shaking him. As the cloudiness in his brain was slowly lifting, he could hear someone frantically shouting his name. He opened his eyes, cursing while the sun was directly in them. "Wha…" he started.

"Severus, I know what curse hit Hermione. But we have to hurry," he heard Ginny practically scream.

Severus bolted up from his seat and immediately fell to the floor, banging his knees on the stone. "Damn!" he cursed. He felt Ginny grab a hold of his arm and he shrugged away. "I can do it. Give me the bottle," he stated, pointing to the almost empty bottle of bourbon.

Ginny stood up and sighed. She picked up the bottle. "This stuff will get you nowhere."

"That stuff will help clear my mind. Now, hand it to me." He snatched it from Ginny and downed the rest of the liquid, wincing as it burned his throat. He stood up and grabbed his cloak. "Well, are we going?" he asked.

Ginny led the way to the potions department, knowing that school was temporarily out due to the attack of the Snake Charmers. They reached the room in record time and Snape waved his hand, making the candles spring to life. "We need these ingredients," Ginny said, handing Severus a piece of paper.

Severus looked over what was written and he looked surprised. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Quite," she responded, her hands on her hips. "You do have these, don't you?"

"Of course I do but they are in the teacher's supply closet. Do you know where that is?"

Ginny nodded and left the room while Severus started up a cauldron. She was back in no time, her arms full of bottles. Severus took one from her and started pouring its contents into the cauldron. "I didn't cover any of this in my healer training. What will these ingredients do to Hermione?" she asked softly.

Severus set out to cut and measure as he answered her. "This curse that hit her was a combination of curses. They ranged from mild, like immobilization, to severe, like memory loss. Until we inject this potion into her system, we won't know what it will do."

Ginny nervously watched as the ingredients boiled together. "Have you ever done this before?" she asked.

Severus was chopping wormwood when she asked and nearly sliced his finger. "Ginny, please, I need to concentrate."

Ginny sniffled. "I'm sorry. I'm just scared."

Severus knew that she was confiding in him and he didn't quite understand why. He sighed and wiped sweat away with the sleeve of his arm. "To answer your question, yes, I have done this potion before but I never stuck around to see the results. I was always needed somewhere else." He noticed Ginny nod her head and he went back to work. Two hours later, the potion was ready. He bottled some and then turned to Ginny. "Inside the desk drawer is a very old metal key. I need you to take it and go into the office. There, you will see a gold box. Use the key to open it and take out a syringe."

Ginny looked at him in shock. "A syringe? Why do you need that?"

"Hermione can't very well ingest this potion through her mouth. I will need to inject her so I need the syringe." Ginny merely nodded, nervously, and did as he asked. She brought it back to him, sharp point towards him. He stepped back and carefully took the syringe from her. "I need you to keep it together, Ginny."

"Sorry." The two made their way back to Severus' rooms and flooed to Grimmuld Place since his fireplace was connected.

It was night and the place was silent except for the sounds of sleep. Severus and Ginny made their way to Hermione. He rolled back the sleeve of her nightgown and took out the syringe. He carefully placed it next to her arm on the bed and took out the potion. He picked up the syringe and filled it with the potion. He injected it into Hermione's arm and then stood back. He discarded the syringe with the wave of his wand and waited.

"What are we waiting for?" Ginny asked.

"Any kind of response," Severus said back.

Within a few minutes, Hermione started to stir. They waited, holding their breath, as her eyes fluttered open. Hermione blinked several times, trying to focus on anything. She licked her lips and Ginny quickly responded by offering her a glass of water that had a straw in it. Hermione took a few sips. In a hoarse voice she said, "What happened?"

Ginny, relieved, hugged Hermione, tears streaming down her face. "You were hit by a curse," Ginny sobbed.

"What?" Hermione asked. Ginny stopped hugging her and brushed Hermione's hair out of her face. "Curse? What are you talking about? And… who are you?"

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out. I've had major writer's block and then the weather changed, making my allergies turn into a cold. Hopefully the other author will be quicker. And I realized after I wrote this that Ginny and Snape's conversation was supposed to happen before Draco's appearance and not after. My bad but I am not changing it. HA.


	23. Part II Chapter 22

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters except for the one's we made up.

A/N: Ok, sorry this took so long. We were moving into our new apartment and the computers were being taken care of. Please read and review. The next chapter will be my friend's chapter. She's writing the Hermione/Snape part and she's better at Hermione.

Chapter 22: Daddy?

Ginny flinched as she watched Snape press the syringe into Hermione's arm. Right, she thought to herself rolling her eyes, you can examine a decaying tortured body but a needle in your friend's arm makes you flinch. She shook her head and watched Snape pull the empty syringe from Hermione's arm.

"What are we waiting for?" she asked Snape, who had taken a step back. He looked slightly apprehensive.

"Any kind of response," the older man said, not once taking his eyes off Hermione.

Within a few minutes, Hermione started to stir. They waited, holding their breath, as her eyes fluttered open. Hermione blinked several times, trying to focus on anything. She licked her lips and Ginny quickly responded by offering her a glass of water that had a straw in it. Hermione took a few sips. In a hoarse voice she said, "What happened?"

Ginny, relieved, hugged Hermione, tears streaming down her face. "You were hit by a curse," Ginny said.

"What?" Hermione asked. Ginny stopped hugging her and brushed Hermione's hair out of her face. "Curse? What are you talking about? And... and… who are you?"

"Hermione, don't you recognize me?" Ginny asked, grabbing the other woman's hand. Her brown eyes searched Hermione's for any sign of recognition.

Hermione stared down at the hand Ginny had clasped in hers. She let her eyes drift over the room taking in the cream walls and the window where no sun seem to be coming in. Her eyes fell on the dark man before her. His eyes studied her in interest but there was something more. She felt an unexplainable, almost unsurpassed, desire to move to him and press her lips to his; just to feed the lust growing in her soul at the thought of him.

All of sudden the vision of him bending her over a desk assaulted her. She pulled her hand from this Ginny woman and then she pulled the blankets up to cover her body, feeling too exposed.

"What's going on here? Who are you people?" She looked around the room frantically. "Where are my parents?"

"Hermione?" His deep voice shook her but yet she leaned toward it. He shifted, as if to move closer to her, but paused, almost as if he was unsure how to approach her. She seemed to cower lower under her sheets. She could smell his clean scent. She had smelt it before, but she didn't know when.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are?" She said resting her head in her hands.

"Hermione, when's your birthday?" Ginny asked, looking at her friend in concern.

"I don't remember."

"Do you remember anything?" Ginny tried again, dread forming in a pool in her gut.

"Well I'm pretty sure my name's Hermione."

"That's a good start, Granger," Snape said with a snort.

"So, Granger is awake," Draco said to Ginny's back.

He had heard the news when he had first flooed into the Headquarters from Boy Weasley. And from what he heard, Ginny and Snape had been holed up in the room with her, not letting in any visitors. Apparently he was supposed to convince Ginny to let Boy Weasley and Potter in to see her. He snorted at the thought, as if Ginny would even listen to him.

"Yea," Ginny whispered, turning and facing him. "She's awake and can't remember anything but her name. She's awake and that's a start."

She gave him a weak smile, brushing her hair out of her face, "Snape gave her a potion to put her back to sleep." She giggled slightly. "Who ever heard of waking some one up only to put them back to sleep?"

"Yea, funny I guess," Draco agreed, scratching the back of his head. "So, boy Weasley…"

"Which one?" Ginny asked, interrupting him. "You realize I'm the only girl, right?"

"Small factor," Draco sneered only to receive a glare from Ginny. "Fine, Ron and Potter…"

"Harry, Draco. His name is Harry," she interrupted again.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin," Draco groaned, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "Fine, Harry and Ron wanted to see Gr..Hermione," he spat out.

"Now, was that so hard, love?" Ginny asked, smiling. "Don't worry, Snape will handle those two."

"Severus, Ginny, his name is Sev...OUCH!" He rubbed his arm glaring at her. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You know 'what'," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

He closed the space between them, noting the dark circles under her eyes and the droop of her shoulders. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked, taking in her fatigue. "Better yet, the last time you slept?"

She shrugged and buried her face into his pale neck. He felt so comfortable. She didn't want to move ever again. "I'm not hungry," she said, only to be corrected by her belly grumbling.

"You sure about that?" He asked, a small smirk playing at his lips. "How bout this," he said, lifting her face with his finger and staring into her eyes. "I'll make you a sandwich and then we can take a long deserved nap."

"Deal," she said, noticing how tired he looked for the first time. "But only if you promise to eat a sandwich also."

He nodded and led them both to the kitchen.

"Hey Draco?" Ginny asked, watching him study two slices of bread.

"Yes?" His eyebrows creased in concentration.

"You sure you know how to make a sandwich?"

"How hard can it be? It's just bread and middle stuff." He shrugged. " Hey Gin, where can I find said middle stuff?"

Laughing, Ginny stood up and showed him how to make a sandwich.

"He's asking for Hermione again," Lily said as she walked into her bedroom. "I don't know how much longer I can hold him off?"

"Lily, honey," Ethan said, looking up from the book he was reading, "he's one and half. He forgets in a minute of asking."

"I'll have you know, Sevilen is very intelligent," Lily said with a huff.

Ethan chuckled under his breath. He put his book down and pulled his wife down onto his lap. "I never said he wasn't, but I think it's taking more of a toll on you then him." He placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "And from what I understand, Snape and Ginny woke her up earlier."

"Yeah, but she can't remember anything," Lily said into his chest.

"Everything will sort itself out," Ethan said, lifting her face to kiss her. "So, how long do you think we have before Sevilen wakes up?"

"Ginny took him to put him down. She said something about me needing some time off. Don't know why she looks worse then me, but I guess she's got that young man...Dragon or Drake..."

"Draco," Ethan supplied with a smile.

"Yeah, that shady looking bloke."

"He's fine and I'm happy to finally have some alone time with my wife." He wiggled his eyebrows at her before getting up and closing the door.

Draco jerked awake. No, correction, he was kicked awake. The demon child Ginny had brought to bed with them had just kicked him in the gut. Not to mention the little brat was staring at him. Draco sneered down at him before grumbling to himself and turning his back to the small boy. Just as his eyes started to close it happened again. The difference was this time he was prepared. He grabbed the little minx's foot before it landed on him and turned him upside down.

"Like to kick people," he growled to the boy, still holding him in the upside position.

Sevilen's face was turning a dark shade of red before he let out a high pitched cry. Draco quickly turned the boy right side up, hoping that would stop the ungodly noise coming from its mouth.

"Draco?" Ginny asked, sitting up still groggy from her sleep. "What's wrong with Sevilen?"

"Well, ah, you see," Draco said, rubbing the back of his head and staring down at the child in his arm. " You rolled and knocked him off the bed. It's a good thing I caught him just in time. You should really be more careful."

"I knocked him off the bed?" Ginny asked in horror, getting off the bed and grabbing Sevilen out of his arms. She studied him for a second. "How long have you been awake?"

"A while now," Draco shrugged.

"I thought you were tired," Ginny said with a yawn as she sat down on the bed, cuddling the toddler to her chest.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Something kept waking me up," Draco said, sitting down next to her.

"What was keeping you up?" She asked, her big brown eyes staring into his over the demon child's head. "Well?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

Draco wasn't sure if he should tell her about the devil's baby love of kicking or not. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she kissed the toddler's head lovingly. Yes, he was definitely going to have to lie.

"Draco, answer me," Ginny demanded, slightly annoyed that he had stopped talking.

"Your snoring."

"What?" Ginny asked her eyebrows raised high.

"I thought I was sleeping with one of your brothers. You should look into having Snape or Ethan make you a potion for it," he said, slowly inching away from her. "You know what, Gin," he said standing, "you look like you could use some more rest." He grabbed Sevilen out of her arms. "Why don't you get some sleep. The de... I mean Sevilen and I will go see if there is anything to do around here."

He placed a kiss on her forehead and headed for the door. "I snore?" he heard her whisper to herself before he closed the door.

"Don't look at me like that?" Draco said to Sevilen. "You know how much trouble we would've been in back there? You should be thanking me."

"I doubt the boy can talk," Snape said behind him.

"Daddy?" Sevilen said, pointing to Snape.

"Seems to say that just fine," Draco mused at Snape's fuming face.

"I have no idea why that child has got it in his head that I'm his father," Snape growled.

"Well, he does look an awful like you," Draco joked. "It's not like you've ever shagged Granger...right?"

"Erh, where's Ms. Weasley?" Snape asked as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"You didn't?" Draco gasped, taking in the guilty look on Snape's face. "Oh, dear god, you did."

"Would you shut up," Snape snapped.

"Daddy, shut up," Sevilen said with a smile.

"Look what you taught the child," Snape said.

"Hey, I'm not the one who said 'shut up'," Draco defended himself.

They stood there for a minute before Draco broke the silence. "So, was she any good?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Snape said, "I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask me that."

Draco looked down at Sevilen and back at Snape, an idea forming in his head. "Hey, can you hold this? I have to go to the loo." He thrust the baby into Snape's arms, turned, and walked away.

Snape stared down at the small child in his arms, having no idea what to do with him. "I guess its just you and me, kid."

"Daddy?"

A/N: Well, that's it. It's only a filler chapter. My friend will be writing the next part and hopefully she won't take as long as I did with this one. Just joking. Again, please read and review. We thrive on reviews.


	24. Part II Chapter 23

Disclaimer: What can I say? We don't own any of the wonderful Potter characters. Just the ones that we made up.

A/N: Not much to say. I didn't feel the story for quite some time so it took way too long to get this out. I hope some of you are still with us. Also, if you feel that some of the characters are not being themselves... tough. Just joking. It's how they appeared to me. Enjoy and let us know if you like.

Chapter 23: Sunset/Moonrise

Severus put the kid down on the floor as soon as Draco left the room. He never dealt with any child of this age and had no idea what to do. He remembered when Draco was a toddler but he never had to entertain him. That was his nanny's job. Severus made his way over to an arm chair and sat down, putting his head in his hands. A few seconds later, he felt little hands on his. He looked up into deep brown eyes, almost like his own. Severus almost laughed but sighed instead.

"Daddy?" the toddler questioned.

Severus stared a little longer before responding. "Why must you insist on calling me that infernal name? I am, and probably never will be, anyone's father."

"Why do you say that?" Severus nearly jumped when he heard Lily's voice coming from the doorway. "You would probably make a good father."

Severus stood up and walked to the window. He stared out, looking at the sun lowering on the horizon. "What do you want?" he sighed.

"Just checking on the little one," she responded. Lily walked over to the toddler and scooped him up into her arms. "Didn't you ever question why he has eyes like yours?" she asked him.

"It never crossed my mind," he stated, still staring out the window. "I do have more pressing things to concern myself with."

"You mean, trying to figure out how to get Hermione's memories back?" Lily noticed Severus' shoulders slump a little. She knew that he still have feelings for Hermione even if he didn't realize it at the moment. "Look, Severus, while you're trying to find magical means why don't you use something muggle?"

Severus finally turned around and stared at her. "What do you mean?"

Lily shrugged and put Sevilen down. "Well, I remember seeing an old movie where the main character lost her mind. Her friends and families would show her pictures or things from her past to get her to remember."

"Did it work?" he asked, intrigued.

"It did. It took a while, but an old blanket sparked something in her mind and the memories came flooding back."

"I doubt a blanket will do the trick."

Lily smiled and shook her head. "Maybe not but I'm sure there's something that might." As she said this, Lily looked towards Sevilen.

Severus followed her line of sight. "The child?" Lily shook her head yes. "Perhaps you may be on to something. I think I shall take her son to her. Maybe something might 'spark' her memories, as you put it."

Lily walked over to Severus. "Maybe," she stated back as she patted his shoulder. Lily walked over to Sevilen, kissed the top of his head, and walked out of the room.

Severus looked at the child. "Well, I think it's time to go see your mother."

Sevilen smiled and clapped his hands. "Yay, Mummy!"

Severus ran a hand through his hair and walked towards the door. He didn't even need to look back to know that the toddler would be right at his heels the whole way.

Severus opened the door to Hermione's room and found her standing by the window and looking out at the sunset. He cleared his throat and she nearly jumped. She put her hand on her chest and took a few deep breaths. "You scared me," she almost whispered.

"You should be resting," Severus responded.

Hermione snickered. "Feels like I've been resting for years. I'm not really tired." Hermione looked around Severus and noticed Sevilen. "Cute kid," she said nodding her head in the child's direction.

Severus looked behind him and brought Sevilen out from the shadows. "Thought I'd bring him in...," he started but stopped. He didn't know what to say to her.

Hermione smiled at the child, trying not to scare him. "Why, he looks just like you," she responded. Hermione looked up into Severus' eyes. "Oh, that other girl, the one with the red hair... you and her... Aww, how adorable. You must be very happy."

Severus looked at Hermione as she babbled on. What was this girl talking about, he thought to himself. "Um, this child is NOT mine nor is he Ms. Weasley's. He is your son."

Hermione's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Whoah, wait... there is no way I can be a mum. I'm way too young for that."

"I assure you, Ms. Granger, this boy is your son."

"You're joking. You're playing with my mind because I can't remember anything."

"I have no reason to 'play' with your mind. I'm trying to help you remember anything about your past. Sevilen IS your son."

"Mummy?" Sevilen asked, cautiously walking over to Hermione.

Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed and broke down. She sobbed hysterically into her hands, scaring Sevilen and surprising Severus. Hermione's sobs attracted the attention of Ginny as she rushed into the room.

"What are you doing?" she nearly yelled at Severus.

"I am trying to get Hermione to remember," he sneered back. "Mrs. O'Brien told me that sometimes things can trigger memories. She was the one that suggested I bring the boy."

"Well, apparently it isn't working. Take Sevilen out of here," Ginny stated, pointing at the door.

"And what shall I do with him?"

"Put him to bed. It is getting late." Ginny watched as Severus mumbled something and steered the boy out of the room. She closed the door and then made her way over to the bed. She reached out to touch, or comfort, Hermione but dropped her hand. She knew that was the last thing the brunette would want. "Can I sit down?" she asked instead.

Hermione didn't look up but shrugged her shoulders in indifference. Ginny sat down next to her friend and looked at her hands. She wished she knew what to do for Hermione but she didn't, which made her feel helpless. She was about to look up when she heard Hermione sigh. "That little boy is mine?" she asked quietly.

Ginny did look up then and saw Hermione staring at the far wall, the faded tears had streaked her face. "Yeah," Ginny said. "Sevilen is two years old."

"Am I married to his father?"

Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "No." It came out as a whisper.

Hermione looked at Ginny. "Why? Does he not love me? Does he not love his son? Did he ever love me?"

Ginny reached out and took one of Hermione's hands in her own. She noticed that Hermione didn't flinch. "Well, it's sort of complicated. I'm sure he did love you but I'm not so sure now. He also doesn't even know that Sevilen is his son."

"It's that man, isn't it?" she asked. Ginny nodded her head. Hermione took another deep breath, trying hard not to start crying again. "He looks at me with contempt. It's almost as if he could care less about me."

Ginny's eyes widened. "That's not true!" she exclaimed. "I mean, he does care about you. He brought you out of a coma."

"Only to have my memories wiped clean," Hermione mumbled. "But, I guess I should thank him for not letting me die."

"Hermione, that is NO way to talk. You would not have died."

"Answer me one question."

"Anything," Ginny said, squeezing the other girl's hand lightly.

"Why didn't I ever say anything to him about his son?"

"I think you were going to at one point. But, before you could say anything, a Snake Charmer entered his office and tried to hit him with a spell. You got in the way and it hit you instead, causing you to fall into a coma."

Hermione shook her head. "Spells... it's all too surreal. Snake Charmers?" She sighed. "As soon as my memories return," Hermione started, "I'm going to feel much better. I'm also going to tell him. He needs to know his son. Then, maybe one day, he'll feel the same way I think I feel about him."

Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes. "Do you love him?" she asked.

Hermione took her hand back, stood up, and walked to the window. "I... I think... Hell, I don't know. Every time he enters the room, my stomach feels twisted. My hands start to shake and I feel weak. Is that what love feels like?"

Ginny thought about how she felt whenever Draco was around. Yeah, that's what it felt like for her. "I think so," she told the brunette instead.

Hermione looked out the window at the rising moon. "Do you love someone?" she asked.

Ginny sighed. "Actually, I do. I just don't think he feels the same way."

"That sucks," she said, making Ginny laugh. Hermione turned around and looked at the girl. "What's so funny?"

Ginny stopped laughing but kept smiling. "Sorry," she chuckled. "It's just that you have never said anything like that before."

"Why?"

"Well, you were the smartest girl in our school. You always had a witty response. So, to hear the word suck come from you, it's a little shocking."

"So, I was a nerd?" Hermione asked, frowning a little.

"Yeah, but not in a bad way. I think that's why Severus liked you so much. You always challenged his mind. You two really butted heads, but I could see how much the two of you belonged together."

"But, he's so... old," Hermione responded which made both the girls laugh hysterically.

Severus took the kid to a room that was set up to be Hermione's and her son's room. He looked at the crib and sighed. He really was no good with kids. Did he just put the kid in the crib or was there something else he had to do? While he was pondering this, someone spoke behind him.

"You really aren't the daddy type," Draco drawled.

Severus spun around, nearly dropping Sevilen in the process. "Damn it, boy."

"Getting lazy in your old age, Professor?" he asked, sneering. "I'm surprised you didn't scope out the room before you entered fully."

Severus decided to just put the kid in the crib seeing as he was already dressed in his pajamas. "Not tired, Daddy," Sevilen said through a yawn.

Severus closed his eyes and counted to ten to lower his anger. "Go to sleep, kid," he responded.

"Listen to Daddy," Draco said, trying to suppress a giggle.

Severus rounded on Draco, his eyes almost seemed to glow from rage. Draco stopped smiling and looked anywhere but at his old professor. Severus calmed down for the second time. "Please, stop saying that."

"Oh, come on. You can't deny that the child looks exactly like you. You may be an old man, but you are capable of fathering a child... right?"

Severus sighed. He had been battling with that thought since the Granger girl showed up at the Order with that child. Could spending one afternoon with her cause such a thing? And did this child lower his defenses? He had too many questions without answers that it was making the inside of his head spin uncontrollably. He turned back to the boy and noticed that he fell asleep. If he believed in god, he would be thanking him right now. Severus walked over to the light switch, flicked it off, and then walked over to the window. The sun had finally set and the waning moon was high in the night sky.

He felt Draco walk over to him. The blonde didn't touch him, just stood next to him. "Look, I don't mean to prod but you have to wonder."

Severus looked at him in the light of the moon. Draco had definitely aged since his time at Hogwarts. Lines formed on his face around his eyes and mouth. His eyes lost the innocence of youth and it made Severus shake his head. This was not the life he had envisioned for his godson but with a father like Lucius, what else was there for the boy? "So, Draco, how do you fare?" he asked, trying to steer the conversation away from himself.

Draco merely shrugged. "Alright, I guess." Draco ran his hand through his long hair. Severus noticed that he started to look exactly like his father. He didn't like it one bit.

"Draco, you know you don't have to do this?"

"What?" Draco responded.

"Spying. You don't have to do it. Just say the word and you can remain here, protected."

Draco snorted. "I don't play the wounded victim very well, Severus."

"Who said you were a victim? I'm merely suggesting that it's too risky."

Draco turned to him. It was his turn to glare at Severus. "Risky? I've killed people, Severus, or have you forgotten that? I live with risk every day of my miserable existence! It kills me to look into Ginny's eyes and see what's there. I am NO victim! I am the killer that fuels nightmares." Draco looked back at the moon. "I gotta go."

Severus sighed. "Fine. Go back to that bastard father of yours. Go and kill more people if that's what it takes. But know that I will always be here for you and not just because I'm your godfather. The offer still stands." Severus took one last look at Draco, made sure that Sevilen was still asleep, and then left the room.

Draco sighed and turned around. He also looked at Sevilen but not for the same reason. He wondered if he would ever get the chance that Severus was obviously veering away from. He shook his head and left the room. He knew that he would never have a family of his own. Why would the gods give him that when he was a bloody killer. No, Ginny deserved a better life... with some one who didn't get off on hearing his victims scream for their lives. Draco was no victim! Of that, he was certain.

A/N: Well, I hope it was worth a least a little bit of the wait. I have no excuses for not getting this out earlier. I just haven't felt the story in a while. Let us know what you think and I'm hoping that the other author gets her chapter out sooner than I did.


	25. Part II Chapter 24

Disclaimer: We own nothing except for the made up characters.

A/N: Yeah, sorry for the extremely long delay in updating this story. A lot has been going on and I've just recently finished this chapter. Hermisia Draco has been on me about this and I am grateful for her patience. LOL. I hope this makes up for all the waiting. Please, read and review so we know that we still have readers. Again, thanks for everyone's patience. Now, onto the story…

Chapter 24

PAPARATZI

Draco and Ginny lay in a tangled mess of limbs, both panting for breath. She had wordlessly begged him to love her and he had wordlessly begged her to be his salvation. "Never doubt my love for you," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

She pulled back in confusion. "What?" She noticed him staring at her with his storm cloud colored eyes. The silver had diminished a little since his last year at Hogwarts.

"I know what you were thinking just now," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't give me that. You can't just 'know' what I'm thinking." She looked at him, realization dawning on her. "Did you ease drop on my conversation with Hermione?"

He brushed back her fringe. "If you mean stopping when I heard your voice and listening to you claim you didn't know if I loved you or not," he said, raising an eyebrow, "then, yes, I ease dropped."

"That was a private conversation, Draco."

"Then you should have shut the door."

"Draco, you're impossible." Ginny sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest.

He snorted and poked her side. "I do love you, woman."

She didn't say anything. Instead, she snuggled back down next to him. She already felt in her heart that he loved her; she just needed to hear him say it. Draco also knew that she loved him and would go to Hell and back for him.

"Anything new to report on the Dark Front?" she asked, playing with the muscles on his chest.

"My father wants to know what is taking me so long to win over a girl from the Order," he answered.

Ginny raised her head a little and looked at him. She hoped he would elaborate so she wouldn't have to ask. After a few minutes of silence, she knew he wasn't going to say anymore than what was already said. "When were you going to mention this to me?" she asked, annoyed.

"I just did."

"Draco Malfoy, you can be utterly annoying at times," she nearly growled. She turned around and hit him with a pillow.

He laughed at her anger. She was cute when her face was red, to match her silky hair, and her eyes narrowed. He loved to get her riled up. She was more passionate afterwards. He loved to bring her to orgasm as her body moved upwards toward heaven. He groaned at that thought and wanted to push her back against the mattress. He wanted to kiss her from head to toe until she forgot her anger at him. He wanted only thoughts of lust coming from her very essence. She had a way of creating happy feelings deep within his darkened soul.

Her voice brought him from his thoughts. "When do you tell him about us?" she asked, looking down at her laced fingers.

Had she lost her mind? All happy thoughts fled with that innocent statement. Did she really think he would expose her to more danger then she was already in? It was bad enough that she saw so much evil at such a young age. If he had his way, he would hide her away from all of this until he could assure her safety and happiness.

"You got that look on your face again," she said, pulling his face to look into his eyes.

"What look?" he asked, grateful for the change of subject.

"The look of where you are contemplating on the best place to hide me from harm," she said, moving away from him. "Harry tried that before and it didn't work for him either."

Draco kept his anger in check at the mention of Potter's name. He calmed down enough to ask her, "You know about that?"

"You talk in your sleep."

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "I most certainly do not."

"How would you know? You're asleep!"

"Ginny," he started.

"Draco," she answered.

He sighed and pulled her back to his chest. She sighed and mimicked his earlier movement by running her hand through his hair. She noticed that it was getting longer and he was starting to look more and more like his father. She wanted her Draco back. His hair needed to be cut but she was taking it one argument at a time.

"When are you going to tell him, Draco?" she asked again.

"Never," he whispered. He couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes. He knew he sounded mean but he wasn't going to put her on the front lines. He would never harm her himself and he didn't want anyone else to either.

"Is that even an option?" she asked. "What if someone sees us together? What if a Snake Charmer overhears an Order member and runs off to tell Lucius before you tell him?"

"I will NOT tell him." This time, Draco turned from her. He didn't want to her to see the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Draco, stop being so ridiculous. This is serious," she said, annoyance in her voice.

"I will talk to McGonagall about getting another girl to pretend to be with me," he stated.

Ginny stiffened next to him. Another girl? What was he talking about? Did he think that she wasn't good enough? Did he think that she couldn't take care of herself? Was this goodbye for them because he cared? Or was it that he didn't love her anymore?

Draco turned around and noticed the confused look on her face. He didn't understand what was wrong. It sounded like a great plan to him. Ginny would be safe and his father would be pleased he had infiltrated the Order. He stiffened when he heard her next question.

"Someone else?" she asked, her voice catching in her throat.

"I won't risk you, Ginny," he said, grabbing onto her hands. "Please, don't ask me to do that."

"You think I'll let you parade around with some other- hussy?" she nearly screeched.

"Let me?" he responded with a quiet voice and narrowed eyes.

"You heard me, damn it," she cried.

"You do not own me," Draco sneered.

"Nor do you own me. Don't presume you can make decisions for me."

They turned away from each other. Neither one could make sense of what the other was trying to convey. He hunched his shoulders and shook his head. He looked like a defeated man. Ginny, on the other hand, stood up from the bed, her back to him. Tears filled her eyes, thoughts of the war loudly echoing through her mind. It was tearing them apart.

She heard Draco sigh. "Ginny, what would you have me do?" he asked her softly.

"I only want you to tell your father about us before someone else does."

"No."

Ginny sighed in frustration. "Why the Hell not?" She was tired of this argument. He was being impossible.

"You know why not," he answered. When he didn't get a response he stood up and made his way over to her. He grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "It's too dangerous."

"But you using another Order member is ok?" Ginny glared at him as she broke away from his grip.

"Yes. Anyone but you," he said. He then noticed the tears in Ginny's eyes and it finally dawned on him how she felt about what he was saying. "Ginny, I didn't mean it like that."

"Didn't mean it like what?" she asked, her voice sounding like ice in his veins.

Draco sighed. "For the love of Merlin, I only meant that I would use someone else to fool my father. I didn't mean that I didn't love you anymore. Do you honestly believe that of me?"

"I know what I heard," she sneered, shaking with anger. She thought that he was trying to leave her in a nice way. She wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "I can't fight this anymore," he sighed. "I don't have much more to give."

"What are you saying?" Ginny whispered. Tears started to flow freely from her eyes. She knew she felt the same way. She didn't know how much more she had to give either or how much more of herself she was willing to compromise.

"Ginny, I'm not the same person I was at Hogwarts," he said as he cupped her face in one hand and stared into her eyes. "I have had too much happen to me to ever be the same again. I've DONE things that no ordinary person would ever even think of doing."

"But, you are a man now," Ginny began.

"And you are a woman." Draco kissed her forehead tenderly. "We can't keep going on like this. We are too old to play games."

"Do you want to end this?" she asked, fear filling her very being. The thought of living without him was unbearable. She felt that a world without him didn't make sense.

His eyes widened in shock. "What? No! Gin, I can't live without you."

"Then why won't you let the world know about us?" she asked, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

"They will use you against me, that is my reason," he responded gravely.

Ginny nodded because it was a possibility she had already considered. She knew what she would have to do in order to stay with him. She knew the price she would pay. But to her, all the risks were worth it. "My family will never understand any of this," she chuckled weakly.

She moved toward him. She traced the contours of his face, memorizing every detail. The sunken cheeks, the dark circles under his eyes, the slight wrinkles creasing his brow- they were all things that would be etched into her painful memories.

Draco watched her as she studied him. He took in her features: every dimple, every freckle, the child in her was slowly fading away. He was brought back from his musings when he heard her speak.

"Think about it, ok?" Ginny whispered before kissing him.

He let himself get lost in her warm embrace. He let her comfort wash over him. He didn't have to think about it for his mind was already made up. "It's hard to think when you're standing before me naked," he growled. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Then don't think," she whispered back as she shifted enough for him to enter her.

Draco froze.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he flexed his fingers in anxiousness. He knew his father was in his private room. He couldn't believe his father had the nerve to enter his domain. Draco gripped his wand as anger rushed through his veins. Draco waved his wand, causing the door to slam open.

"It is about time you returned, Son," Lucius all but purred at the sight of a seething Draco. He was casually draped in the chair at the desk.

"What are you doing in here?" Draco growled through clenched teeth. He walked into the room, his wand still pointing out.

Lucius studied his son's outstretched wand and the anger on his face. He would have laughed for he knew that behind Draco's tough exterior, his son was internally shaken. He knew that he had crossed the line by entering Draco's private chambers, but he was searching for anything to use against the boy. He would never tell him that, but what was even more interesting than anything found in the room was the look Draco was currently throwing in his direction.

Lucius put his hands in the air. "Do you plan on killing me?" he asked, mockingly.

"What?" Draco started to ask as he noticed his father put a hand down and secured it on his cane. "Not today," Draco responded, lowering his own wand. He didn't put it away because he knew his father all too well. He wouldn't put it past his father to take out his wand and teach his son a lesson. "Now, I'm going to ask again… what the fuck are you doing in my room?"

This time, Lucius laughed. "Nice choice of words." He stood up and straightened out his robe. "Interesting set up you have in here," he said, surveying the damage in the room. "I personally prefer order and intact things in my own rooms." He walked over to the seething younger man and smiled at him, condescendingly. "Did you get one of the females to fall in love with you yet or are you wasting my time?" he asked.

"Get out," Draco seethed, not daring himself to look at his father.

Lucius grabbed Draco's arm and squeezed. "Do NOT tell me what to do, Boy," he sneered back. "You will obey me or face the consequences. You have until the end of the week. If you have not found someone by then, I will pull you out of this. Do you understand me?" He waited for Draco to nod before striding out of the room. He had done what he set out to do. Draco would think twice before disobeying his orders again. Before he walked any further, he turned back around. "By the way, I have a little gift waiting for you. The crowd has missed you."

Draco gritted his teeth against the retort he was about to make and sat down on the edge of the bed. His father's message was clear; find someone to fall for him or he would have to leave the Order. He couldn't afford that. He couldn't afford to lose Ginny when he finally got her back. He groaned as he rubbed his temples. He could feel the tension ache surfacing to the top of his head. He was tired of the war. He was tired of the killing. He would kill all of London if it meant keeping Ginny safe, even if it meant damning his soul to the darkest pit of Hell.

He stood up and surveyed his room. He knew that his father had gone through his stuff and he hoped to Merlin that Lucius hadn't found out about Ginny. He sighed. He felt empty and defeated. It was almost as if he couldn't get a grip on his life. If he couldn't protect the ones he loved, then what was his purpose in life? It felt as if he was becoming useless, just another pawn in his father's game.

He knew the truth of what needed to be done before he left Ginny back at the house. As much as he didn't want to get her involved, it seemed as if he had no choice. Lucius had tightened his hold around Draco's neck. There was no way out of it. He was going to have to introduce Ginny to the very life he vowed to protect her from.

Warily, he changed his robes. He had to come up with a reason- a convincing reason to tell Ginny's family why they should take the relationship public. The walk to the hall seemed longer today… or was it that he was just walking slower? Draco wasn't sure but the excitement that fluttered in the pit of his stomach at the thought of what he was about to do was still the same. His fingers lightly brushed against the knife he was going to use and a small smirk played at the corners of his lips. He could hear the cheers of the crowd and it somehow seemed different. He couldn't pin point what it was but he could sense it. Through the crack in the door, he could see the man tied to the chair. He watched as the man struggled to free himself. He watched as the man's flesh bulged against the rope. Draco took in the sight of sweat on the man's forehead and breathed a small sigh of relief as he didn't recognize the man.

Draco pulled the mask over his face and took a deep breath. He prepared himself for the show he was about to give to his father and the rest of the Snake Charmers. And, as was custom for him before he began, he sent a silent prayer to Ginny for forgiveness.

"I think maybe if we took you somewhere you visited as a witch that maybe we could jog your memory," Ginny stated as she sat with Hermione.

"Do you think so?" Hermione asked, her face brightened with the prospect. Ginny tapped her lips with the tip of her wand as she thought it over some more. It was certainly worth a try. "But, wasn't I a witch in this house?" Hermione asked after Ginny's pause. "I don't remember any of this."

"I was thinking of a more public place," Ginny said taking in Hermione's point. "A place like Diagon Alley."

Hermione looked at Ginny like she was crazy. "Dragon what?"

Ginny laughed. "No, not Dragon, I said, Diagon Alley."

Hermione huffed. "Oh, for goodness sake, I'm trying here. If you would explain yourself a little," she began.

"Your right, how silly of me… of course you wouldn't remember the name. But, maybe you'll remember the place if you visit it," Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand, a large smile on her face.

"I guess," Hermione stated a little unsure.

"It's decided then. We are going to Diagon Alley."

Hermione watched as Ginny all but danced out of the room. One thing she could say about that girl was that she did have a spark to her.

"Did I miss something?" Lily asked as she was nearly run over by the retreating Ginny. "I think that was the most excited I've seen her in a while."

"She is taking me to some place to try and jog my memory," Hermione replied picking up the book she had placed down on the bed when Ginny had first come into the room.

"Oh?" Lily said.

"Yeah, someplace called Dragon… no, that's not right. What was the name of that place?" she pondered as she pushed her hair behind her ears. "Oh, yeah, Diagon Alley. Have you ever heard of the place?"

Lily giggled. "What witch or wizard of Great Britain hasn't heard of the place. It's got everything we need there."

Hermione fiddled with the pages of her book. "Do you think it will work?" she asked.

Lily shrugged and sat down on a chair next to the bed. "It wouldn't hurt to try," she answered. "When are you two going to do this outing?"

Hermione shrugged. "She forgot to mention that part." Hermione giggled when she realized what she had just said.

Lily smiled at Hermione's choice of words and picked up her own book. She enjoyed sharing a few silent moments even if it was with a witch who didn't remember her.

"Diagon Alley," Ginny said when Draco had returned.

"What about it?" Draco responded.

"That's the place where we will go public," she explained.

Draco groaned and put his head onto his arm that was resting on a table. "This again? Can't we just drop it?"

Ginny lightly slapped the back of his head. "No, Draco, darling, we can't just drop it." When she got no response, she continued. "Diagon Alley is the perfect place to go public."

"Ginny," he started as he raised his head. He pulled her over to him, she fit so perfectly in between his legs while he sat and she stood. She lovingly ran her hands through his hair. Growling at the touch, he quickly stood up and moved them over to the bed. He lay back and brought her to rest on top of him. He savored the feeling of his witch on top of him, almost as if she commanded every part of his being and he could just let go. He kissed her lightly, letting their lips linger against each other.

After they parted, Ginny was breathless. "Draco, please," she started, a little out of breath. "Please, don't try to distract me." She wanted this not to save him from his father's wrath but so that the world could see how much in love they were.

"Fine, we can go to Diagon Alley," Draco gave in.

The words were barely out of his mouth when she started to squeal with happiness. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately, making sure he knew just how much she loved him. "I knew you would see it my way," she stated. She kissed him again. "Oh, and we're going to take Hermione with us."

"What?" he asked, confusion settling in across his face.

"Hermione... you remember her, right? She's going to come with us."

"Of course I remember her, Ginny, but she is not coming with us," Draco nearly growled. Did she not see the danger in that request? He was already going out into public with one member of the Order but to be seen with two? No, he wouldn't risk more lives than was absolutely necessary.

"Draco," Ginny began but he cut her off.

"I said no. It will be too much because it will look like I support the Order. There are too many Snake Charmers walking around out there," he tried to explain.

Ginny thought it over. She wanted to help Hermione get her mind back but maybe Draco was right. "Maybe I could get Snape to take her," she suggested instead.

Snape take Hermione to Diagon Alley? Draco had to laugh at the thought. He agreed with Ginny if only to see the look on his godfather's face when the suggestion was made. "Get up," he said, startling her. "You are going to tell him now."

She rolled her eyes but got up anyway. She was also thinking about the look Snape would give when she told him. Draco grabbed her hand and they made their way out of the room. They stumbled upon Snape and Hermione, alone in her room. When she peered inside, she could see Sevilen playing quietly in the corner.

"How's the happy family?" Draco mocked, causing both Hermione and Snape to jump. He ignored Snape's glare and looked directly at Hermione. "Did you get your memory back yet?"

Hermione shook her head. She was trying to figure out why they were in her room in the first place. And what did the blonde mean "happy family"? Oh yeah, the kid in the corner was supposed to be hers. But, did that mean that this dark-haired man was the father?

"Ginny told me about her plan for trying to jog your memory," Draco continued. "I think it's a good idea except for one small problem."

"What would be the problem, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape sneered, embarrassed that they had found him in Hermione's room. He was only trying to hand the insufferable child off to his mother.

"Ginny can't take her to Diagon Alley," Draco stated.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Draco can't be seen with you," Ginny answered before Draco could say anything.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because my father is the leader of the Snake Charmers," Draco said.

"Snake Charmers?" Hermione giggled a little. She stopped when no one else seemed to think it was funny. "By the looks on your faces, I take it that the Snake Charmers aren't a laughing matter?"

"Hardly," Snape groaned. "They are a group of dark wizards who bring nothing but pain and misery for the rest of us," he explained.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She looked at Ginny. "And you're with him?" she asked, unbelievingly.

"Well, he's sort of a spy for us," Ginny answered.

"We're going to announce to the wizarding world that we are together and we're going to do it in Diagon Alley," Draco announced.

"Are you insane?" Snape demanded.

"It is my father's wishes," Draco sneered back.

"Fine, have it your way. As long as Ms. Weasley is taken care of and is kept safe. So, you're obviously in here for a reason and I can only guess as to why. Who do you suggest take Hermione to Diagon Alley?" Snape asked as an uneasy feeling grew in the deepest pit of his being.

"Well…," Ginny began.

Snape noticed the looks on Draco's and Ginny's faces. "No! Absolutely not!" he nearly screeched, causing Sevilen to look up from his blocks.

Hermione looked over at Snape. "Why not?" she asked, slightly confused by his refusal. She was somewhat excited about the prospect of spending some time with this man.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. Sevilen mimicked his movement, something he had been prone to do. "Will the child be coming as well?"

"Of course," Ginny answered, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. She looked over at a smirking Draco and knew he was enjoying watching his godfather squirm with each suggestion. She was enjoying herself as well. She had never seen anyone turn that red since her brother, Ron.

"When are we doing this outing?" Snape asked in a strained voice.

"No time like the present," Ginny said with a smirk that made Draco proud. "But you need to go and change."

"What's the matter with the robes I have on?" he queried.

"You look like an old man," she responded, rolling her eyes. "Oh, and you'll need to shave as well."

Snape walked away mumbling something about women and their high expectations of the male gender. Draco just shook his head, silently laughing about the situation his godfather was in. He knew the old man was all talk.

Ginny and Draco left Snape to mull over what was just said and made their way back to Ginny's room. Draco surveyed her and noticed what she was wearing. "Well, you need a new robe," he commented. He left her no room for argument.

"Then we will go straight to a place where I can purchase a new one," she responded before he could change his mind and back out of the plan.

Draco sighed and nodded his head. He knew he wouldn't win the argument that was already playing in his head. That was when he found himself in front of the fireplace, floo powder in hand. They were going to floo to an exclusive robe shop that his mother used to visit on a regular basis. He told Ginny what to say to the sales lady and told her that he would follow shortly after. Ginny was reluctant but once Draco had reassured her that dropping his name she would get immediate service and be well-taken care of. After Ginny left, he sighed as he pulled money out of his pocket, making sure he had enough for new robes and a decent dinner. He had plenty of money, having grabbed some before he went back to Ginny after he was finished with the Snake Charmers. He was trying to gather up enough nerves to go through with the plan when he grabbed some of the powder, threw it into the fire, stepped in, and stated his destination. But before he went to the shop, he had one more stop to make.

Ginny was being fitted for a robe when she saw Draco stride into the shop. As Draco had stated, there was a flurry of movement that came when the Malfoy name was dropped. Draco had expected no less. He asked to see the robe that Ginny had picked out. They showed him a lovely burgundy one with gold threading. He laughed as he realized that Ginny stuck true to her Hogwart's roots. Draco knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that his father would see this as Draco being whipped so he knew that he was going to pick out something completely different.

"Change it to emerald, black, and silver," he ordered. "No future wife of mine will be seen in Gryffindor colors."

Her eyes snapped when she heard Draco's statement. She was about to rebut them but thought better of it. He was saving face, she knew that. She didn't like it, but she understood why he had done it. Going public with Draco today wasn't just about his father. It was about the world seeing them as a united front and if wearing his colors would make it better for him then she would do it.

He watched wordlessly as they dressed her in his approved of robes. Draco was asked what they should do with her old robes and he told them to discard them. He also ordered her twenty more robes just like it in various shades to match her eyes and complexion, with the exception of Gryffindor colors. He told the store clerk that he would be back later in the week to pick them up.

Ginny was too engrossed with what was going on around her to notice that he was essentially ordering her a whole new wardrobe. She admired herself in the mirror and noticed how the new robe made her look amazing. She followed the seamstress wordlessly as she was led off the platform and into a back room. She was then delicately made up and her hair was done in an elaborate bun. She looked like money. Never before, in her entire life, had she been pampered like this. She was utterly speechless.

"You look amazing," Draco whispered to her when she came out. His eyes flowed over her body, taking in every inch. She looked like a goddess. It was then that she noticed he had changed. His normal all black robed was replaced with another black one with silver threading that spread out into an intricate design that was neither simple or over the top. His long hair was combed into a style similar to the way his father wore his.

He took her hand and slipped something onto her ring finger of her left hand. She glanced down and fought back tears when she saw the ring that he had given to her near the end of his last year of school.

"Ready to go, my love," he purred into her ear as he placed his arm around her waist.

She nodded her head, her eyes bright with excitement. He led her to the door. By now, news that Draco had brought his fiancée out into public had spread. She could see the rustle of movement just outside the shop. Ginny took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Here goes nothing," she said, pulling his head down for a quick kiss.

"My sentiments exactly," he chuckled and opened the door, stepping out.

Together they stepped out and a million lights flashed before them. She could hear the reporters shouting out their names but all that faded as Draco clutched onto her hand and led her through the crowd. Yes, today was a good idea. By five pm tonight, news of their engagement would be all over the wizarding world and it didn't seem to matter at the present time.

A/N: Again, please read and review. Also, I'm sorry it took so long to get this uploaded. I hope 13 pages will make up for it.


	26. Part II Chapter 25

A/N: Sorry it took me soooo long to get this chapter out. Not really 100% sure I like it but it is what it is. Thank you for your patience.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Soul Meets Soul on Lovers' Lips

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She saw the bags under her eyes and her hair seemed untamable. She put a brush through her hair a little rougher than normal. She grew frustrated and threw her brush across the room, barely missing the person who came through the door.

"Whoah, Hermione," Harry said, ducking the airborne brush.

Hermione, defeated, looked away and out the window. "My hair is impossible!" she said. She turned to look at Harry, a mix of confusion and weariness stretched across her face. "And you are…"

Harry suppressed a laugh and retrieved the hairbrush off the floor. He walked over to her and noticed the apprehensive look on his friend's face. He put out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter. We've been friends since we were eleven years old."

Cautiously, Hermione took his hand and they shook. "I wish I could remember you," she said in almost a whisper.

"Eh, you will eventually. I'm somewhat famous." Hermione smiled. Harry moved slowly behind her and started to gently brush the tangles out of her hair. "Your hair has been unmanageable since I met you. Only recently have you been able to get a brush through it."

Hermione relaxed a little. This guy seemed so nice. "How close are we?" she asked.

"Well, we were best friends in school along with Ron. The three of us were inseparable," he explained. "We also got into loads of trouble."

Hermione sat in the chair trying to remember all he was saying. She was brought back to the present when a flash of light caught her eye. "Oh, are you married?" she asked, spying his ring.

Harry stopped brushing her hair and looked down at his ring. "Yeah, I'm married."

Hermione turned around in her chair and looked at him. "You don't seem too happy about that," she said.

Harry looked up and smiled. "Oh, I am happy. I just never thought I'd be married."

"She is a very lucky girl to have someone as nice as you," Hermione stated, taking his hands into her own. This statement made Harry blush and she tried to suppress a giggle. "Well, you are nice. I may have lost my memories but I just have this feeling. So, what's her name?"

"Persephone. When you met her, you liked her," he said. Harry then looked at the clock on the wall. "Which reminds me… I need to go and meet her for lunch. I hear you are going to Diagon Alley with Severus."

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous about that."

Harry patted her shoulder. "Everything will be fine." He walked to the door and turned back around. "I really hope something triggers your memory. I miss my friend."

Hermione sighed. "Seems like I'm missing out as well. Thanks, Harry. You are very kind."

Harry ran a hand through his hair and smiled. "Anything for you, Hermione."

She watched as he left her room. She looked in the mirror and saw that Harry had managed to make her hair look somewhat decent. She thought she would be alone for a little while but that changed as someone else came into the room. She looked over and saw Lily standing in the doorway, Sevilen right next to her. "Hey, Lily," she said.

Lily smiled. "You remembered my name."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course I did. My short term memory hasn't fled me."

Lily laughed and walked into the room. She sat down on the bed. "Sorry. So, I hear that you are headed out to Diagon Alley," she said, changing the subject.

"Everyone keeps saying that," Hermione returned. "Is that such a big deal?"

"It is if it will bring back your memories."

Hermione squinted her eyes at Lily as though she were suspicious. "You sure there's nothing more then that?"

Lily squirmed a little. "We all just want our Hermione back. That's all."

Hermione sighed. By this time, Sevilen had joined her on the bed. "Hey, little man."

"Hi, Mummy. You and Daddy going to Digon Alley?" he asked.

Hermione smiled at his little nature. He was so young yet seemed so mature… at least to her. She nodded yes and Sevilen smiled. He patted her hand, slid off the bed, and walked out of the room. "I better go follow him," Lily said. "You going to be alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for watching him for me. I wish I had my memories. He seems like such a sweet child."

"He definitely takes after his mum. Have fun today."

Hermione smiled and watched Lily walk out of the room. She wondered what this outing with Severus was going to turn out to be.

Hermione wandered down Diagon Alley in awe. The colorful shops, the screeching owls, the whole experience was something new and wonderful to her. Snape watched her, acting like a giddy school girl. A small smile crept upon his lips, something he hadn't done in a very long time. Hermione almost skipped from shop to shop, eager to take in as much of the sights as possible. Suddenly, she stopped. Snape walked up behind her to see what she was looking at. Hermione turned to him, a flicker of a smile on her face. "Do you want to go in?" he asked.

Hermione turned back to the shop window, her smile fading a little at the corners. She shook her head. "I can't put my finger on it, but it seems as if I'm drawn to this place."

Snape lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. "You loved books… no matter it's subject. One could always find you with your nose inside a book."

Hermione reached out to touch the glass pane, gently placing her hand on its cool smooth surface. Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Books of every size, shape, and color filled the store from floor to ceiling. Rows upon rows of books for anyone to reach out and hold. These were truly treasures. She was about to say something when she felt the grip on her shoulder tighten. "Severus, what," she started but as she turned to face him, he was already pulling her towards an alleyway. He pushed her up against a wall, his hand covering her mouth. She looked at him, desperate.

Snape had heard someone approach as Hermione looked into the window. He knew, without a doubt, that it was a Snake Charmer, or two. He couldn't risk her life again so he knew that he had to get her somewhere safe. He leaned towards her, his hand still covering her mouth, and listened intently. He needed to know the right time to wisk her away, but it seemed he wasn't going to get that chance. Without thinking, he did the only thing that seemed rational at the time. He took his hand away, and without a second's breath, replaced it with his lips. He kissed her, to keep her identity hidden from the Snake Charmers, but was surprised to feel her kissing him back. The kiss deepened, and for that moment, nothing else mattered.

At first, Hermione was shocked. How dare he treat her like this. She had no memory of anything and he was taking advantage of it. She would have struggled against his restraints if the shock hadn't paralyzed her senses. When he moved his hand away, all she wanted to do was scream at him, until she felt his lips against hers. They were cold at first, unfeeling, but then it just felt… right. She then started to kiss him back. It was familiar. She welcomed it when he deepened the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck and smiled when she felt him shiver slightly.

After a few minutes, everything seemed to clear, like a fog that lifted. Hermione started catching flashes of pictures, running rampant in her head. She broke the kiss, fell to her knees, and cradled her head in her hands. "What is it, Hermione?" Snape asked as he knelt down in front of her. It was then that she let out a scream. Snape, stunned, tried to pry her hands away. She looked up at him, after her scream, and then rightly fainted into his arms.

Harry sat by the fireside, Persephone absentmindedly playing with his hair as she read a book. It wasn't unusual to find the occupants of Grimuld Place doing absolutely nothing. Persephone stopped reading and looked at her husband. "Harry, what is troubling you?" she asked.

Harry kept staring at the fire, almost as if he hadn't heard her. He sighed and was about to tell her that he hated just sitting around when the fire started to glow green. The two jumped up and Harry shielded her, his wand pointing. After the fire died down again, Harry saw Snape step out, holding an unconscious Hermione. "Oh, not again," Harry said. He rushed over to the fire and helped Snape lay her down.

"She fainted," Snape explained.

"And always around you!" Harry nearly yelled back.

"I assure you, Mr. Potter, that no harm came to her."

"And I'm to trust you?"

"Hush, you two," Persephone returned. She had sat down next to Hermione when the men were shouting at each other and now returned her attention to the girl. She pushed back Hermione's hair and saw her eyes flutter open. "Hermione? Are you hurt?"

Hermione blinked her eyes, trying to focus on the voice. "I think so, Persephone." She looked up and noticed everyone looking at her. "Why are all of you staring at me?"

A/N: So, Hermione has her memories back. Will this complicate things more for her and Snape? Or will we see the two back in each other's arms? I guess we'll have to wait and see. Thank you all for your patience as I struggled with my muse. She just wouldn't let go of how awful my first couple of rough drafts were. Hopefully, my co-author won't take as long as I did. And again, please read and review. Reviews make me (and my muse) very happy.


End file.
